I Want My Life Back
by samekraemer
Summary: Master Sergeant Edward Cullen achieved a very important goal…twenty years of active service to country. As one chapter ends, he's determined to achieve another important goal…to get back the people he left behind in its pursuit. AH/AH. EPOV. Canon couples, but not in the canon way. Rated M…language, adult situations, citrus.
1. Chapter 1

_What? She's posting another story? _Yeah, I am. I know, I said "Trespass" was it for me, but at the time I made that statement, I wasn't in a very good place. RL events took more out of me than I thought it would, and some of the negativity that sometimes rears its ugly head in Fanfiction was more than I was prepared to deal with at the time.

Now, I've had time to regroup, of sorts, and well, I love this story. Edward's a flawed man who's made mistakes, and I love that side of his character. He's going to try…_hard_. I hope you'll accompany him on his journey as he continues to learn from his family and from the situations into which he's thrust.

Disclaimers (and there are a few): I'm not in the military, and I've never been an Army wife, but I have a niece and nephew who are and I'm close to them, so I've had the opportunity to draw from their experiences. Now, they don't know SK does this, so I couldn't hone in on a lot of details, but I did try to research things. If something isn't exactly right, I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a little creative license. I'm also not a mechanic, but I did try to research that as well, so I hope you motorheads will give me a pass. Lastly, I'm not SMeyer, so I don't own these characters. But, I'm sure that will be blatantly apparent.

##

**The End and the Beginning**

I was sitting on my front steps of the barracks where I'd been staying since I got back from my most recent deployment. I'd arranged for my things to be transported to my final destination when I was ready for them, and I was waiting for a friend to stop by to say good-bye. I'd just returned from a year in Afghanistan to coordinate the transport of equipment back to the States with the troop draw-down. My return coincided with my retirement date, and while I wasn't sure how I'd handle being a civilian again, I wasn't unhappy about getting out.

I'd enlisted right out of high school because I needed a good job to support my new family. The Army seemed like the best idea since I'd gotten my high school girlfriend pregnant and married her as soon as we graduated. The Army offered housing and health care which took two things off my plate to worry about, so I enlisted. And my Bella, she was my support system.

For fifteen years, I moved my family…Bella, our daughter Rosalie, and our son Jasper, all over the country. I survived multiple deployments, some into war zones, and some at foreign bases, and my wife became a master packer and planner, keeping our family functioning regardless of the location.

We were Army strong all the way until five years ago when I was actually stationed at Yakima Training Center which was about five hours away from both of our families in Forks, Washington. We lived in Ellensburg, which was about thirty-five miles from Yakima, and Bella and the kids loved it. I liked being close enough to our families to spend weekends with them, but as was inevitable, with my eventual promotion to Master Sergeant came another move…to Kentucky.

That was the move Bella wasn't willing to make. Our Rosalie was fourteen, and Jasper was twelve, and Bella wanted Rose to have a normal high school experience, so she had one move left in her…back to Forks. If I wasn't willing to get out, then they'd make the move without me, and I'd be making the move to Kentucky without them.

In all honesty, we hadn't been getting along well at the time and if I thought about it, things had been stressed between the two of us over much of the time we'd been together because we were too young when we got married and with me being gone a lot it just wasn't conducive to a happy marriage. When I called to tell her I was being deployed to Iraq, she asked me for a divorce. Since I wasn't willing to budge on my position I was going to stick it out until I had my twenty years in, I gave it to her with little hassle.

I didn't believe there was such a thing as a friendly divorce, but we actually had one. Hell, I still loved her, if I was being honest, but we'd grown apart, and I guess we were both stubborn at the time to fight for us, so it ended.

We still spoke a lot, even though we weren't married anymore, and she consulted me on every decision regarding the kids. When JC got into trouble after he turned sixteen, she called me regarding what I thought his punishment should be. I still laughed about it to this day.

"_Edward, how are you?" she asked as she caught me one Saturday afternoon when I was washing my new Tahoe. I was set to deploy the next month back to Afghanistan where contact would mostly be through the computer via Skype or e-mail, so I was happy just to get to talk to her on the phone._

"_Hey, babe. I'm fine. What's up?" I asked without thinking._

_She was quiet for a minute and then she giggled the way I loved. "Did you forget we aren't married anymore? We've been divorced for almost four years, you know."_

_I sighed, hating the thoughts flooding my mind that I should have never let it happen in the first place. "I know, but old habits die hard. So, what's up? Just calling to shoot the shit?"_

"_God, I wish. JC got arrested last night by my dad. He and Emmett McCarty got caught drinking at a dance. He's got a week's worth of in-school suspension, and then another three weeks of detention. I have to go to court with him next month to find out how much trouble he's in with the cops. _

"_Dad told me it would go in his favor if I showed up with a plan we'd worked out together regarding the punishment we've levied, and I thought we should talk about it."_

_I covered the phone and groaned. My son was going to be a hell-raiser just like me. He needed me to play a more active role in his life, and with me being thousands of miles away, it was pretty damn hard to parent over the phone._

"_Damn that boy. Is he around?" I asked._

"_Right now, he's cleaning out the garage. I thought maybe we should talk first, and then you can call him and yell at him and then we'll tell him what his punishment is. Does that sound reasonable?" she asked._

_I scoffed. "The phone call from me is going to be the last one he gets on his cell phone. You didn't take it away already?" My tone was harsh, and she didn't deserve it because she was taking up the slack as Mom and Dad while I was in Kentucky. It wasn't a role she wasn't used to, and I felt like shit about it._

"_Sarge, mind your tone, please. I'm doing everything I can. So, I'll take away his phone, and we can ground him until school is out, but I'm teaching summer school this year so it's going to be hard for me to monitor him with being gone every weekday morning," she reminded._

_While we were married and after the kids were in school, she took college courses when she could and after the divorce, she took courses full-time to finish up. After her certification, she got a job at Forks High where she taught English and Literature classes. I was very proud of her, and even went back to Seattle for her graduation._

"_I'm sorry, baby. Look, let me make some calls and call you back. I need to check into a few things and see if I can set something up that will guarantee JC won't have much time to get into trouble. I'll call you back in an hour, okay?"_

"_Thanks, Sarge. Are you okay? Getting everything ready for your deployment?" she asked with concern in her voice._

"_Yeah. I'm storing my stuff here and moving back to base. When I come back, I'll have to find another place if I stay in. I still haven't decided. I'd like to come to Washington next week if I can get the time off to see the kids before I go," I asked, never assuming anything._

"_Everyone would love to see you. I can pick you up if you'd like," she offered._

"_I'd love that, Bella. I'll call you back."_

My son, the cocky little shit, ended up spending the summer working two jobs to pay off the goddamn fine. The worst part of it for him was he worked where his grandfathers could keep an eye on him. At the hospital where my dad worked, JC worked nights as a janitor which was apparently the worst time in the world because that was when most of the work was done around the hospital as the patients slept.

For Charlie, Bella's dad, he worked painting their house and doing a lot of lawn care work around their place. He learned his lesson, and when I went to visit him and Rose for a week before I deployed, I read him the riot act as much as possible.

I also spent a lot of time watching the woman I was married to for fifteen years. The families were all friendly, and they had a party for me on the Saturday night before I left to return to Kentucky. For the first time in four years, I kissed Bella on the lips before she left. It brought all the old feelings rushing back.

"_Sarge, we're gonna take off. Rosalie has finals to study for and projects to complete. Her transcripts have to be sent to UW by the middle of June so her admission is complete. Our little girl is going to college, Edward." She had tears in her eyes, and I felt like a guilty son-of-a-bitch because I wouldn't be there to take my little girl and all her stuff to settle her in her dorm like a lot of other dads would have the pleasure and pain of doing._

_I pulled Bella into my arms and held her while she cried. I knew she wasn't looking forward to Rosalie going to college any more than me, but she wanted her to have a regular college experience, and that included her living in Seattle. God knew I was going to worry about it while I was away._

_She pulled away, using the sleeve of my t-shirt to dry her eyes which made both of us laugh. "Don't be a fucking hero, you understand me? A lot of people need you, Edward. Our children need you, and I…" before she could finish the sentence, I kissed her passionately._

_Much to my surprise, she kissed me back. It was as if nothing had ever happened between us to tear us apart, and for a few fleeting moments, I could pretend I was still happy. I could pretend I still had Bella as my wife. I could pretend I still had a heart in my chest._

_She pulled away and looked into my eyes with so many questions. Instead of asking them, she reached under my t-shirt and pulled out my dog tags. The surprise on her face when she saw my wedding ring was next to them wasn't hidden, but she'd tried not to give it away. _

_Just like she'd done every time I had to be away from her, she kissed them and held her hand against my naked chest over my heart. "You come home, Sarge."_

"Hey, Cullen, you all packed up?" Alec George asked. He was a Lt. Colonel, and had been up my direct chain of command several times over my career when we ended up at the same base. When I landed at basic, he was a First Lieutenant fresh out of West Point. Despite the fact he was an officer and I was a grunt, we became friends, and over the twenty years I'd been in, we'd kept up with each other. He was actually instrumental in getting me transferred to Ft. Campbell so I could get promoted. He also blamed himself for my divorce, but I didn't. It was just something that happened when two people chose different paths…the wrong paths.

"Yes, sir, I am. You know, in two months when I'm officially retired, I won't have to address you as 'sir'." He laughed.

"Oh, yes, because you always follow the book. So, what's your plan after you get back? Start up some sort of gym and put soft civilians through a boot-camp experience?" he teased. I'd mentioned it one night when we were in Afghanistan and I was trying to figure out what to do for a civilian job. I thought we were brainstorming. He was just collecting ammunition to humiliate me with when he had the chance.

"With all due respect, sir, fuck off. I've got a buddy back home who owns a body shop, and we're in talks to maybe expand it. I got a kid in college now, and JC will be going before I know it. I've got expenses, so I don't have time to '_find myself_'. I'm a mechanic, and a damn good one, so it's safe to stick with what I know.

"How about you? I thought Jane wanted you to retire. You've got your twenty-five in, Colonel." Jane was his wife, and she was all Army, but he'd told me when we were overseas she wanted him out and she wanted him to take a job working for his father's company, and I knew he wasn't too keen on the idea.

He sat down and pulled out a cigar, offering one to me. They were actually _Cohibas_, and I took it, giving him a cocked eyebrow because they were actually illegal. "Still got a bit of the bad boy in you?" I joked.

He clipped both of them and lit us up. "One year when I had time off, Janie and I went to the Dominican Republic for vacation before we had the kids. I bought and smuggled a humidor of these, paying an obscene amount of money for them. It was years ago, and I've kept them in a climate controlled case ever since. After these two, there's one left. That's for _my_ retirement.

"I've smoked one on the important events in my life, and your leaving is an important event. You're a good friend, Cullen. Are you going to get your wife back?" he asked. He also knew I still loved Bella. I'd told him I wished I'd never re-upped one night after I was notified the divorce was final and a lot of drinks had been consumed. We didn't talk about it after that, and I'd thought he'd forgotten.

I took a pull of the Cuban and looked at him. "She's with someone else, or so I've been told. I think he's a gym teacher or some shit like that. Anyway, the kids tell me she's happy with him, and apparently, it's getting serious. Hell, he's even met _my_ parents, and they love him. I'm not going back to Forks for Bella, Al. I'm going back to be there for my kids as much as I can. I've been an absent father for nearly all their lives, and it's time for me to put them first.

"I want Bella to be happy, Al, and I'm not the guy who can do that for her. I let her go a long time ago," I lied.

He chuckled, seeing through me completely. "So, did you say good-bye to your booty call?" That wasn't something I wanted to talk about either.

Chelsea Ford was a girl I'd met when I got back from overseas. She was too young for me, but she and I had worked off some energy together a couple of times. It was nothing serious for either of us, and I was sure she knew it. That was until her car pulled up in front of the barracks where Al and I were sitting with our cigars.

"Apparently, if you told her good-bye, it didn't stick," he teased.

"Stay here. This won't take a minute," I told him as I stubbed out my cigar and placed the rest of it on the step to get back to after the uncomfortable confrontation with the girl I'd spent time with a few nights before.

"Eddie, I'm glad I caught you. When are you leaving?" she asked as she hurried around the side of her car and wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly pulled them down and held her hands in front of me.

"Chels, I told you, I'm leaving today. We said our good-bye the other night," I reminded.

"No, we didn't. You left me a note on your pillow, and you've ignored my calls. I had to take off this morning to make you tell me a proper good-bye. Look, there's nothing here that ties me to the area. I can go with you," she implored.

God, I wanted to die. I was a fool for ever hooking up with her in the first place, and I knew it. Why I hooked up with her when I got back from my deployment was stupid, but I was drunk, having not had alcohol in a year, and I was horny. I'd spoken to Bella on the phone earlier, and I missed the old homecomings.

She'd meet me on base with the kids and the night was for family. We'd eat pizza and they'd tell me everything I'd missed. After they went to bed, we'd open a bottle of wine and she'd tell me everything I'd missed that they didn't tell me. Then, I'd take my beautiful wife to bed and make love to her all night long. It was that connection I missed when I got back from Afghanistan, and I didn't find it with Chelsea, though I'd tried. After she fell asleep, I hot-footed it out of her apartment and went back to the base, scrubbing my skin like I was covered in Napalm to try to scrub the memory away.

I went to my rack feeling like I'd cheated on my wife, which wasn't the case at all, and I'd avoided being anywhere I thought Chelsea would be until two nights prior when I ran into her again and told her I was leaving town. Her suggestion of one-for-the-road sounded good to my horny ass, so I followed her home. Clearly, that was a big mistake. "How'd you get on base?" I asked.

"Colin Craig's wife, Andrea, just went to work at _Mustangs_ with me. They live on post, and she got me in. Look, Edward, I love you. I know you told me not to get feelings for you, but I have them, and I know you have feelings for me, too. I know you think I'm too young, but Edward, I'm not. I swear I'm not."

I took a deep breath because I knew I was going to break her twenty-three year old heart. I had no business being with her in the first place, and her behavior reminded me why. "Look, Chelsea, you're a sweet kid, and I'm sure there are a lot of guys your own age who would love to have your attention.

"I'm much too old for you. Hell, you're only a few years older than my daughter. You deserve to have a young man fall for you, take you on dates, and surprise you with things you never expected. I'm not that guy, sweetheart. I will only ever love one girl and I fucked up and lost her. You have your whole life to find your special guy, but I'm not him.

"I'm sorry for being a prick to you. I never, ever meant to lead you on, but I don't have a heart to give anyone. I'm not good enough for you, and you deserve someone to love you the way I love Bella," I told her honestly. It all sounded pretty fucking cliché, but it was true. It was time for both of us to accept the fact I was still head-over-heels in love with my ex-wife.

Thankfully, she reached up and slapped the piss out of me, which let me know it had actually sunk in for her. She stomped off to her car and drove away, nearly running over my damn foot. I walked up to the steps where Al was sitting, laughing his ass off, and I pulled the cigar to my mouth. "Light me up."

##

Considering I'd been thousands of miles away from my family when I was overseas on my last deployment, the 2,500 miles I had to drive between Fort Campbell and Forks, Washington seemed to take for-fucking-ever.

Three days later, with minimal stops, I rolled into my parents' driveway at ten o'clock at night. My entire body ached because of all that time in the Tahoe, and I just wanted a beer, a shower, and a bed.

I slowly climbed out of the SUV and stretched, knowing I'd driven too long without a break, but I was eager to get home, so I ignored the aches and pains and drove. I had far too much caffeine in my system to think I'd get to sleep anytime soon, but maybe with a couple of beers and a few shots, I'd get there.

I heard the front door open and saw my parents and JC standing on the steps with big smiles. Of course, my mom was crying, but hell, she cried all the time, so it wasn't as if I wasn't used to it.

"Hey! Can I get some help?" I yelled. My son, who was actually taller than me now, ambled down the stairs. I noticed his hair was too long immediately, and he had that shit pulled back in a ponytail which I didn't like either.

The kid was huge. I knew it was from football, but it surprised the shit out of me. He wrapped his long arms around me and hugged me. "Pop, I'm glad you're home. I've really missed you." I hugged him back and fought to maintain my decorum because crying in front of my son wasn't an option.

After we pulled away, I saw just what I'd missed. My little boy had grown into a man. He'd turned seventeen while I was overseas, and he'd turned into a man. He was on the varsity football team, and I knew he was a hell of a tailback. Bella had actually sent me footage of his games from the year before, and the kid had speed and a tight grip. The guilt at missing all of it was going to eat me alive.

"How was the trip?" he asked as he went to the back of the Tahoe and popped the tailgate, grabbing my bags without my help.

"Long and boring. Is your sister here?" I asked as I followed him up to the porch. Just then, a large, tricked-out Jeep without a top came roaring up the driveway.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked, blinded by all the lights on the damn thing.

"That's the hell I'm living. Posy's dating Emmett, and I hate it," JC hissed. Yeah, I didn't like it either.

"Edward Anthony, you get up here and hug me," Mom ordered from where she stood on the porch.

I hurried up the stairs and wrapped her in my arms, feeling her tears soak through my shirt. I kissed the top of her head and held her while she cried. I knew she'd missed me, and the letters she'd written while I was deployed had made certain I didn't forget it. What she didn't know, nor did anyone in the family, was that I was retiring. They thought I was only home for a visit, but I was done.

I'd have to go back to Kentucky when my vacation time was burned for the official ceremony, but I was truly done. It was time to concentrate on my family whom I'd shoved aside for too many years, and I had a lot of making up to do.

I felt Rosalie jump me from behind, and I let Mom go before I had all three of us on our asses on the porch. I grabbed my daughter's legs and turned my head toward hers. "You're too heavy to jump me like that, Posy," I teased.

She giggled as she slid down my back. I pulled her around me and engulfed her in a hug. I was so happy to see her I didn't notice she'd bleached her hair until I pulled away. Last time I saw her, she still had her mother's dark hair with some blonde highlights which was beautiful, and JC had my father's blond hair. Apparently, she'd taken the plunge and now both of my kids were blonde. I wondered what else I'd missed.

"Daddy, I'm not that heavy. You look good…well, except for the short hair and the gray," she teased as she reached up and brushed my buzz cut.

"Hey, little girl, every gray there is from you and your brother," I told her as I took her in. I felt sick. She was definitely a woman, and I just couldn't reconcile the beautiful young woman in front of me with blonde hair and the little brunette I'd played tea party or Barbies with when I was around. It wasn't something I was expecting at all.

"Damn, baby girl, you're not a baby anymore. Why'd you change your hair?" I asked as I looked into her bright blue eyes. Hell, the last time I'd really looked into them, they were greener than mine.

"Daddy, blondes have more fun, and before you ask, I traded in the ugly glasses for contacts a few years ago. Now, I'm getting colored contacts. How long are you here?" she asked with a big smile.

"Let's go inside and talk. We all have a lot to talk about," I told them. Everyone started inside, and Dad grabbed my hand.

"You got no love for your old man?" he asked.

I laughed as I hugged him. When we pulled back, he cocked an eyebrow at me. My dad knew me better than nearly anyone, and he knew what I wanted to know. "Is it serious?"

Dad shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure. He's Jasper's football coach, and he's a decent guy, son. He gets along with Charlie and Renee, and the one time he's been here, he's actually made a good impression. As far as I know, there's no wedding in the near future, but…"

I looked at him. "But, _what?_"

"Jake asked me if you had a girlfriend because he's apparently worried about _you._"

I smiled cockily. "What did you tell him?"

"I said you'd been away for a year, and you didn't have time for a girlfriend. He looked worried, son."

I chuckled. "He better be," I said as I walked into the house. If the boyfriend was worried, well, maybe I had a shot at making up to Bella for all those years of following me around the country. I hoped to fuck I did.

\\\

_**Housekeeping: In case it wasn't clear, Bella and Edward are both in their late thirties. Rose is nineteen, and Jasper is 17. I should have said up top that the italicized things are flashbacks, or sometimes internal thoughts, but I think it's pretty obvious.**_

_**Anything else comes to mind that confuses you, let me know. I hope you'll take the trip with me. (FYI – The story is finished, so there won't be the delays in posting like there are with "Trespass." I'll never start posting a story that's not finished again…Momma doesn't work well under pressure!)**_

_**I'd love to hear from you. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_

_**(All notes won't be this long, I swear!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: You, my bunnies, are priceless. Thank you so effing much for the warm welcome for this story and your warm comments regarding the fact I'm not done with FF. Appreciate it much.**_

_**Let me clarify something. I didn't want to lead anyone to believe there's no angst in this story, which is why I chose it as a descriptor, but it's not going to be some of the heart-wrenching stuff other authors do much better than me. There may be tears, but there are a lot of good times too.**_

_**I do appreciate some of you saying you couldn't take it with the story starting out with them divorced. I get it, and I appreciate the fact you were honest and respectful in your exit. I also know many, many of you hate Jake being the boyfriend, but I'm begging you to hang on…you have no idea how this is going to play out, and I'd really love it if you stuck it out.**_

_**Sorry, broke my promise about long-ass A/N.**_

_**SMEYER is a goddess…I'm merely a hand servant who'd never infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 2. A New Reality**

##

I woke the next morning with a fucking headache because I sat on the back deck with my dad and talked about my time in Afghanistan while we downed a bottle of _Jack Daniels_. I'd been fortunate enough not to see active fire for the most part, but there was always the constant threat that hit a little too close to home one day when a supply truck rolled on base and blew up.

Insurgents had attached an IED to the undercarriage that was activated when the truck shifted into park. Dad listened when I told him about it. He asked about how much equipment had been redirected from Afghanistan and I told him what I could. A lot of shit was classified, and my dad being the man he was, didn't ask for any details.

When I crawled up to bed, I was pretty much hammered, and all night long, I dreamt about Bella.

"_Edward, I have something to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it," she told me as we were sitting at the diner after school. I'd just come from spring track practice, and she had a yearbook meeting, so I was giving her a ride home, and we were grabbing something to eat._

_Both sets of parents were home, so the chance of us having sex was zilch, but I still loved spending time with her, and I loved her with all my heart._

"_Baby, there's nothing you could tell me that would upset me, so just say it," I told her as I dove into a bacon cheeseburger and fries._

_I noticed she wasn't touching her salad, so I offered her a bite of my burger, and when she got a whiff, she shot out of her side of the booth faster and more graceful than I'd ever seen her move since I'd known the girl._

_After a few minutes, she came back and she looked pale. She sat down and grabbed my untouched water, taking a drink. By then, I'd finished my food and my soda, so I waited for her to tell me what was wrong while I waited for her to eat her food._

_When she waved over the waitress for a doggy bag, I was worried. My girl had an appetite, even though she ate a lot of lettuce, but eating nothing at all wasn't like her. After I paid the bill, I drove us to the park so we could talk._

"_Okay, what's wrong? You've been freaked out for a week, and I'm tired of you not telling me what's wrong," I told her as I took her hand and shifted in my seat inside my Mom's Volvo._

"_Remember when you didn't have a condom that Friday night, and you pulled out?" she reminded._

_She wasn't on birth control because her parents wouldn't allow it, but I'd bought condoms. One night after a party and a few beers on both of our parts, we'd gone bareback, and it felt so fucking great, I couldn't help myself. We were in the backseat of my mom's car, and as I started to come, I pulled out and finished on her stomach. I lied to her and told her I didn't come inside her, but the truth of the matter was I had a little._

"_Yeah," I told her and gulped a little. I knew in my heart what she was going to tell me, and I didn't know what the fuck we were going to do about it._

"_Well, you didn't pull out soon enough. I'm pregnant," she told me with tears in her eyes._

_I sat there like a fucking fool and looked out the front window as she cried. I don't know how long I sat there watching my football scholarship disappear like a puff of smoke, but I knew I had responsibilities I'd never anticipated, and I had the girl I loved sobbing next to me._

_I reached for her and pulled her over the console onto my lap. I held her close and when she finally quit sobbing, I took us both out of the car and settled us into the backseat where there was a hell of a lot more room._

_I pulled her back onto my lap, and I fought with my dick because it had already betrayed me. "How do you know?" I asked._

"_I'm late. Angela took me to the store, and she even went inside to buy the test for me. I took both of them, Edward. I'm pregnant," she stated without question._

_I took a deep breath and thought about our options, not finding many. "Do your parents know?"_

"_God, I'd tell Carlisle and Esme before I'd tell Charlie and Renee. He's going to want to hurt you. What are we going to do?" she asked as she cried again._

_I held her in my arms and stewed, not coming up with too many avenues of action. There was really only one course, and I knew she was going to hate it, but hell, I was going to be a teenaged dad._

"_Bella, we can get married as soon as we graduate, and I'll enlist. I think that's the best thing we can offer our parents. I love you, and I'd love nothing more than to have you as my wife," I told her as I kissed across her chest._

"_Babe, your scholarship," she gasped as I lifted her shirt and pulled down her bra, sucking on her nipple as I unbuttoned her jeans._

_I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Bella, and you're more important to me than a goddamn football scholarship. We'll figure it out together."_

_Yeah, we figured it out. We got married in June, and I went to basic in July. She joined me in a little house on the first base I was stationed, and we did our damnedest to make a life. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be in my naïve, teenage mind, but we lasted fifteen years. They weren't always great because of my job responsibilities, and it finally got to the point she couldn't do it anymore. I had no one to blame but myself and my stubborn, stupid pride._

I woke with a jolt and saw the bed empty next to me like too many times before. I thought about what a fucking douche I'd been to her when she told me about Rosalie. Instead of being the comforting boyfriend I should have been, my fucking sex-addled brain said, "Well, she can't get pregnant _again."_ God I hated myself for the man I wasn't back then. I took a shower and got dressed, and I went downstairs to the kitchen expecting to see my mom at the stove.

"Sarge, welcome home," Bella called, and good God, she was more beautiful than ever. She was flipping pancakes and I wanted to walk over and wrap my arms around her and kiss her senseless, but I no longer had the right.

"Bells? Why are you cooking me breakfast?" I asked because I really didn't know.

"Well, your mom had an appointment, and Carlisle is at the hospital. JC's at work and Rose's at Emmett's house from what I can get out of her. She's going to be twenty, and she tells me nothing, so I'm hoping maybe you can get her to open up to you while you're home.

"I've missed you, Sarge," she told me as she poured more batter on the griddle. Dear God, I'd missed her so much.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, what have you missed?" I asked as I sipped the coffee she offered which was exactly the way I loved it. A splash of cream and a teaspoon of sugar. I'd consumed enough strong, black coffee in my time. She knew my weaknesses, spoiled me, and I appreciated it.

She plated up some pancakes and bacon, and she sat down next to me with her own coffee. I looked at her for the first time in a year, and I saw the stunning woman she'd grown into from the beautiful girl I'd married.

She'd cut her long hair to just below her shoulders, but it was still gorgeous. She had a few creases in her forehead, but they only gave her a look of wisdom. She was the perfect woman, and I'd fucked it away. I was a fool.

"Where are you going to be stationed next? Are you staying at Campbell, or are you off again to an overseas station?" she asked as I ate the glorious pancakes without taking my eyes off her.

"Does it matter to you?" I asked between bites. I finished the breakfast and pushed away the plate, prepared to clean it up when she left. My question might have sounded shitty, but I was looking to gauge her interest. What she said next would either give me hope or shatter me.

She laughed a familiar laugh, and my arms ached to pull her close. "Of course it does, Sarge. We have kids in common. They miss you, and while Rose pretends she doesn't need anyone, she needs you. Hell, JC needs you every day because he has a girlfriend, and I'm so damn scared he's going to follow in our footsteps.

"Shit, I bought him condoms, Edward. That's not me, but I don't want him to mess up his life like I messed up yours. You could have gone to college and likely gone pro. JC has that same opportunity, and I don't want him to fuck it up…literally," she told me.

I sighed as I took a sip of my coffee. How to tell her how I felt wasn't something I was prepared to do, but I needed to tell her. I needed to make sure she knew it as the cold, hard truth.

"Isabella, you might see it that way, but I don't. I'll never see it that way. I loved you so much, and when you told me about Rosalie, well, it wasn't convenient, but I didn't hate the idea. We had a gorgeous daughter and a great son together, and I'll never be sorry about that. Tell me you don't regret it," I implored.

She looked at me and smiled. "I'd never, ever regret Rose or JC. She's so much like you, you know. I worry about them so much, and I do the best I can, Edward. They love you, and I know you have commitments, but they need you," she whispered.

I finished my coffee and looked into those eyes that had owned me for years. "I'm here to ride out my vacation and find a place to live. I'm retiring, Bella. I should have quit before I lost you, but I was stupid. I'm going to stay here with Mom and Dad until I can find a place of my own, but I'm out.

"Can I take you to dinner next week? Um, how about Tuesday night?" I asked. Her eyes grew wide, and I knew it was a surprise, but I had a mission.

"I, uh, I have a guy I'm seeing," she told me.

"Oh, I know. I just thought, for the sake of the kids, we should catch up, especially since I'm moving back to town. We're friends, Bella. I'm just looking for the opportunity to catch up with a good friend I've lost contact with. We have kids in common, after all," I reminded like the horse's ass I was. I wasn't playing fair, but if she was serious about this dick, I needed to do something to head him off.

She pulled out her phone and sent off a text. She looked at me and smiled _my_ smile. "Sure. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. Nothing fancy. Just pizza," I told her. She nodded and started to leave.

I hopped up and walked her to the door. I put my hand on the knob before hers, and when she looked at me, she smiled. "You don't have to be all gentlemanly, you know. I've gone down that road before."

I reached under my shirt and pulled off the dog tags I'd worn for too many years. My wedding ring was still there, but I wasn't embarrassed for her to see it meant as much to me as the tags. I placed them around her neck and asked, "Sorry, honey, but Esme raised a gentleman. Did you get the gifts I sent you for your birthday, Christmas, and Mother's Day? You never mentioned anything when we talked the few times we did without the kids."

She sighed. "Rose and I enjoyed the spa in Arizona, and the other gift cards and books were sweet and completely inappropriate. We're divorced, Edward. You don't owe me any gifts. The kids get me things for occasions, but I suspect that's because you send them money and remind them to do it. Your obligation to me ended years ago," she told me as she fingered my wedding ring on the chain.

I chuckled a bit. "Bella, as far as I'm concerned, my obligation to you never ends. You, my beautiful girl, are the mother of my children, and it doesn't matter to me you're not my wife legally. In my heart, Bella, you'll always be mine. I still love you, you know. I know how much I fucked up with you, but I'm not a smart man.

"Trust me, I've had time to look at it all, and I've lived our life in my head over and over. I know every time I fucked things up for us, and I could tell you I'm sorry for the rest of my life, but it wouldn't begin to make it up to you," I told her.

She looked at me with stunned surprise. I was waiting for her to go ballistic on me for my comment, which wasn't uncharacteristic for her because she was a spitfire, but she didn't. She smiled at me. "Edward, I let you go a long time ago. I had to. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to raise our kids.

"I'm glad you're out of harm's way, but I've moved on. I'm dating a great guy. I think I might be able to fall in love with him and make a life," she told me.

"Good, Bella. You should do that. Can we still have dinner? I'd like to know what our kids are up to, and we both know I won't get straight answers from them. I promise, I'll be on my best behavior. Hell, bring the guy. If you're serious about him, I guess I should meet him, right?" I offered as my heart crumbled in my chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, honey. Bring him, and I'll be on my best behavior. I only want the best for you, Bella. If this guy's going to be in your life, then I should meet him, right?"

She didn't look too optimistic, with good reason, but I had to meet the competition. I had to know what I was up against.

She nodded, and I let her leave, which nearly broke me, but I'd put it out there that I still loved her, and I knew she'd think about it. I had to know what type of guy she was interested in so I knew what to fight against. I was getting her back. It was solidified in my mind and I was a stubborn son-of-a-bitch. All I had to wonder about was how long it would take.

##

The day of the date was upon me, and I was nervous. I went for a run, and when I got back to my parents' house, I walked inside and heard my mom talking to my son in the kitchen. I said a quick "hi" and headed up to get cleaned up because I had something to take care of in less than an hour.

Rose had gone to Seattle to get organized for the upcoming school year, but before she left, we'd spent some time together.

_She told me she was in love with Emmett McCarty and was worried about being in Seattle with him still being in Forks. It reminded me of figuring out I was in love that first time. Hell, I was still in love with my first love. I told Rose the same stupid things my dad had told me. "If it's meant to be, it will figure itself out. Don't do anything stupid because love takes time. If you two love each other, then you'll end up together."_

_My daughter looked at me as if I'd lost my fucking mind, and I knew she was right. Love didn't follow a familiar path. It led you down a path you didn't understand, regardless of age._

"_Okay, I have no advice for you. Maybe you have some for me. I want to get your mother to fall in love with me again. Any suggestions?"_

_Rosalie looked at me with wide eyes. "You what? She…she's dating the coach of the football team, Daddy. You screwed this up five years ago," she told me._

_I looked into my daughter's eyes and smiled. "Posy, I remember when we brought you home from the hospital. I'd gone through basic and was working in the motor pool and I was a cocky asshole, believing there was nothing out there that would scare me because I'd been trained by the Army on how to handle nearly every situation. That was until the night we brought you home from the hospital. _

"_You scared the living shit out of me. You were little and couldn't do anything for yourself. I was afraid to hold you because I thought I'd hurt you. Your mom, though, she was amazing with you. She didn't know how to do everything, but she called one or the other of the grandmas and asked questions. I'd have never thought to do that, but she did. She always knew what to do, and instead of me trying to learn how to do that stuff right along with her, I let her handle it herself._

"_She's always been stronger than me, and I took that for granted, but since we got divorced, I've relived every damn mistake I made, and I'm not happy with myself at all. Hell, you're in college, and JC's only got two more years before he's going…" I began._

"_Daddy, JC's a senior this year. He's going to graduate next spring, and he's got letters of interest from a lot of colleges. Mom's had to sit down with a few of them and talk about their programs, but she made it clear that until you were back in the States, JC wouldn't be making any declarations," she told me, knocking me on my ass._

"_Why didn't anyone tell me any of this shit when we Skyped or e-mailed? As far as I know, I'm still a member of this goddamn family," I yelled. We were at the diner, and I was making an ass of myself, but I was pissed._

"_Shhh! You're embarrassing me. Look, Mom said we shouldn't tell you that kind of stuff because we wanted you to concentrate on staying safe. That's why we didn't tell you, but now that your home for good, I guess you'll be finding out a whole bunch of stuff._

"_I need to go because I need to get home and pack up my car, but I'll stop by Grandma's tomorrow before I leave town," she told me as the waitress delivered the bill._

"_You sure you don't want me to go with you and help you move your stuff?" I asked. Maybe it wasn't her freshman year, but I could help her get settled for her second year._

"_Daddy, I moved my stuff into the sorority house at the end of last year. All I have are my clothes. It'll be fine," she told me._

"_You're in a sorority?" God, how much shit didn't I know?_

_She giggled. "I did tell you that, Daddy, but I think it was around the same time you found out Mom was going to Cancun for Aunt Angela's birthday party." Yeah, that was news I wasn't happy about, especially when JC told me he was pissed about the bikini she'd bought. That shit was all kinds of wrong._

_I sighed in exasperation. "Okay, fine. No more secrets. From now on, you tell me everything, and I'll do my best to listen and not say the first stupid thing that pops into my head. I'm hoping your mom can help me find a goddamn filter," I told her as I paid the bill and we walked out of the diner._

_I hugged her good-bye, and the next morning, she stopped by to tell me and her grandparents' good-bye. I actually had tears in my eyes as I watched her little red Honda drive out of the driveway. I was dressed for a run, so I went hoping the good sweat I'd work up hid the tears I couldn't stop. My baby girl was in college, in love with a boy, and in a sorority? That couldn't possibly be right._

The knock on my bedroom door brought me out of the memory, and I checked my face, not thrilled to find a few stray tears I hadn't noticed at the memory of Rose's leaving. I walked over and opened the door, seeing JC and a very sheepish Emmett McCarty standing there.

I didn't know the kid from Adam, but I knew he and my son had run together since Bella moved to Forks, and a lot of the time when JC was in trouble, Emmett was sitting right next to him. If he was dating my daughter, we needed to get a few things straight.

"Come on in. McCarty, thanks for coming over. JC, run downstairs and get us a couple of sodas, will you?" I ordered. I saw JC smirk as he walked out of the room and closed the door. McCarty looked scared as hell, and I was happy.

"So, McCarty, I understand you and I love the same girl. What are we gonna do about that?"

His eyes got so wide I thought they'd pop out of their sockets. "Sir, I don't…I mean, Mrs. Cullen is a great person, and she's been like a Mom to me since I met her after my Mom died, but I've never…I mean, I love her like you'd love an aunt or something, but not…" he babbled.

I held in the laugh, not thinking about how he knew I was still in love with Bella. "Not my wife, you idiot, my _daughter_. I'm assuming my Rose wasn't just a summer fling for you. That wouldn't make me very happy, and one thing I learned in combat training was how to disable the enemy with these three fingers," I told him as I held up my thumb, index, and middle fingers. The color draining from his face was quite satisfying.

"Oh, yeah, Rosie. Yes, sir. I definitely love her. You should know, sir, Mrs. Cullen made it very clear to me the way in which she expects me to treat her…I mean, your daughter, and I've followed every rule she laid out. I respect Rosalie more than anything, and I'd never treat her badly or hurt her."

He was definitely sweating, and I was definitely enjoying it. It made me miss being around to deal with all the little bastards who came before him, but from what he said, it sounded like Bella had, yet again, stepped up and taken care of things.

That didn't exactly make me feel good because she'd definitely adjusted her life to be both Mom and Dad to our kids, and I was fucking obsolete at this point in time. She didn't need me, and that was definitely something I was going to have to fix, but I needed to get a handle on the coach she was seeing to understand what he gave her I didn't. That thought made my stomach turn.

\\\

_**E/N: Well, he's got some things to think about. So, whaddya think, friends? Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing, and if you stop by, please do review.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo (P.S. Next up…the date.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You're all wonderful. Thank you for your reviews. I seem to have stirred a bit of a nest! A few things: First, the only person being hard on Edward for his behavior during their marriage at this point in the story is **_**Edward**_**. We'll find out what kind of person Bella is as the story develops, so hang on, my lovelies. **_

_**Second, as many commented, it takes to two make or break a marriage. The flashbacks will show the kind of person Sargeward was before the divorce, and I'll leave it to you to draw your own conclusions regarding whether she made a mistake. **_

_**Last, thank you so much for being respectful in your reviews. I can definitely understand frustration with a character ( I left a recent review on a story I'm reading that I wanted to put a character's head through a chalkboard…we all get pissed about a story.) Again, thank you for keeping the reviews on topic of the story and not what a horrible person I am.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I just borrow.**_

_**Let's get to it, shall we?**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 3. "What took you so long?"**

##

After McCarty and I finished our little heart-to-heart, I tried to pump JC for information regarding Coach Black. All I could get out of him was the guy was very attentive, always calling Bella or stopping by with flowers or just checking in. He also had a boy who was thirteen, and Bella apparently loved the kid.

I sent Bella a text while I was getting ready for dinner.

_B-Will Black's kid be with us, or is it just the grown-ups? E_

I pulled on a dress shirt and a nice pair of jeans, and I pulled out the boots I'd bought in Kentucky, wondering what Bella would think about them. They were actually cowboy boots, which wasn't uncommon in Kentucky, but would stick out like a sore thumb in Forks. They were the only shoes I had besides my running shoes, my combat boots, and my dress uniform boots. I definitely needed to update my wardrobe.

Just then, my phone chimed on my dresser. I picked it up and smiled.

_Change of plans. Jake's dad's sick, so he can't make it. I pulled out lasagna from the freezer, thinking maybe you'd like a home-cooked meal for a change. That okay? B_

Ah, the home-field advantage and no extra guests. Things were going my way for once.

_Sounds good. Can I bring anything? Wine? E_

_Sure. Red would go best, but bring what you like. Dinner will be ready in an hour. B_

I responded I'd take care of it, and I hurried downstairs with my wallet, keys, and phone. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table eating, so I stopped in to say good-night. "Hey, I'll be at Bella's for dinner. I'll be quiet when I get home so I don't wake you."

Mom laughed. "You think we'll be in bed before Bella shows you the door?"

I shrugged. "Black's not able to make it, so it's just the two of us, and she made me dinner. We have a lot to catch up on because apparently, she and the kids haven't told me everything that's going on. You know, you two could have given me a head's up on some shit as well," I scolded.

They looked at each other, and I didn't see the guilt I hoped to see. "Sit down," Mom demanded. Just like the momma's boy I'd always been, I did exactly as she said, grabbing a piece of cornbread from the basket on the table.

"We didn't keep things from you, Edward. We left it to Bella and the kids to tell you what they wanted you to know. If we'd have written to you about things going on in their lives and you'd have confronted Bella, it would have looked like we didn't think she was handling things on her own, and son, she handled everything for twenty years without our help," Dad stated. Obviously, they weren't about to feel guilty about anything. I was going to be the one with the guilty look on my face.

"I realize I was a shit husband and a crappy father. You don't have to remind me. I'm just trying to figure out how to make up for all that shit. I'm just saying, I think everyone could have done a lot more to keep me in the loop," I deflected.

Mom looked at me with anger on her face. "_In the loop? _You, my son, chose to get out of the loop when you refused to consider your family's wishes when you re-upped. You put your career ahead of your family's needs, and Bella went along with it for a long time, but the one time she balked…the one time she tried to get you to see that your children deserved to be a priority, what did you do?

"You said '_fine_', and you went to Kentucky by yourself. How important do you think that made Bella and the kids feel? Your career, while noble, was your priority, not your family. After you did that, we all assumed you didn't really care about what happened with Bella and the kids, and then when she told you she wanted a divorce, you just said, '_Send me the papers. I'll take care of the costs._'"

As much as I didn't like what I was hearing, I knew she was right. I had put my selfish needs ahead of the needs of my family, and I felt shittier about it than anything I'd ever done in my life. I'd been a fucking fool, and as my mother laid it out in her no-nonsense way, it was as plain as the nose on my face.

I put down the half-eaten cornbread which tasted like sawdust in my mouth, and I looked at my parents. I needed help, and I needed it immediately.

"You're right." I saw the surprise on her face, and I was pretty sure the next thing I said would completely send her over the edge. "How do I fix it? And if you say 'leave her alone and let this other guy become my replacement', I'm going to have to disagree."

Mom's face was filled with surprise, but Dad's wasn't. He knew, though I'd never actually spelled it out, I still loved Bella. Mom, apparently, didn't.

"You…you what?" Mom stammered.

I took her hand and held it. "Mom, I'm thirty-eight years old, and I've only loved one woman my whole life. I fu…screwed it up but good, and I'm praying there's some way I can get a second chance. I don't know if it's possible, but I'm going to try until the day she walks down the aisle to another man. I want my wife back. I want my life back."

I heard her sniff and when I looked up, I saw tears which kinda surprised me. After she dried her eyes and blew her nose, she squeezed my hand. "What took you so long?"

##

I stood on Bella's front porch and looked around. The house looked great, and I could see she'd done some work around the place. There were new gutters and the porch had new railings. The old, green shutters had been replaced with black ones, and the house had been painted since the last time I was here before I deployed. There were lots of flowers, and the lawn looked like a golf course. It was exactly the way Bella had described her dream home all those years when we'd moved around. It was yet another thing she had to do by herself…something else I hadn't been able to give her.

I checked my appearance in the glass storm door, and I rang the bell. When she opened the door, she actually gave me the up and down which I took to mean I wasn't so far out of contention I should kill any hope I had left in my soul.

She opened the door and smiled. "Come on in." I walked in and gave her an appraising look. She was wearing a pair of shorts because it was warmer out and I'd noticed she had the windows open. It got cool at night, so I didn't blame her for enjoying the nice breeze and the rare rainless evening.

"These are for you," I told her as I handed her a bouquet of some sort of purple lilies I thought she'd like.

She held them to her nose and smiled. "I don't think…actually, the last time you bought me flowers was when I had JC. You brought a dozen blue carnations with a little balloon that read 'It's a Boy'. This is really sweet, Edward," she told me as she kissed my cheek like I was a brother or something.

I didn't like it, but I tried to rein it in because pissing her off wouldn't do anything but be a setback. "I'm sure I sent you flowers more than that," I told her. I tried to remember, but I couldn't, and I felt like shit for it.

"Well, I guess there was the prom corsage and the pinning corsage at the beginning of football season senior year, but I know Esme made you do that, so I'm not counting them. So, you want a drink? I've got your favorite," she told me as I followed her into her kitchen. I saw the kitchen table was set with the dishes I remembered had been a wedding gift from her parents when we got married all those years ago. It was for our first home…a one-bedroom on base…and Bella had worked so hard to try to make the best home for us she could, and just like everything else, I took that shit for granted.

"You still have these?" I asked as I picked up the blue and white patterned plate. I remembered eating a lot of meals off those plates over the years, and I remembered a lot of burnt meals the six months we had together before Rosalie was born.

"_God, you feel so fucking good," I told her as she rode me in our double bed. I'd had a busy day, and she'd just moved down from Forks. I'd missed her like crazy, and as soon as I got home from work, I had her undressed and on my cock as fast as possible. I was a horny nineteen year old guy with a hot eighteen-year old wife and no nosey parents in sight. I hit it every time she let me._

"_I've got…" she gasped as I circled her clit with my thumb to bring her with me. She was in her second trimester, and she wanted it as much as me, so the first priority every night when I got home was to make love, and then have dinner and catch up unless I picked up some side work which I tried to do as much as possible. We both knew we wouldn't have a lot of time alone before the baby came, but we were going to make the most of it while we could._

_I pushed up into her harder and pressed on her clit, hearing her sigh my name which caused me to let go as well. Being inside of her without a condom was incredible. It was no wonder she got knocked up the first time we went bareback. I couldn't hold back when I felt her around me, and now that she was pregnant, I was going to take advantage of not having to dress up for sex._

_Just then, the goddamn smoke alarm went off, which caused both of us to go running. I didn't have on a stitch, and Bella had the bed sheet around her, and if the damn thing continued to go off, somebody was going to call the MP's. I opened windows and doors as she pulled a dish out of the oven._

_I walked over to the little kitchen and saw whatever it was would be inedible, but the tears on her face told me I'd suck it up and eat it regardless of how awful it tasted. "It's just a little burned. It'll be great," I told her as I took her hand and led her back to the bedroom._

_We got dressed in our pajamas and went back to the kitchen, and I ate what should have been chicken enchiladas like it was the best fucking thing I'd ever had in my life. She smiled at me as I moaned and groaned and picked around the burned parts, and the smile on her face was worth the indigestion I had later that night._

"What are you smiling about?" she asked as she handed me a _Jack Daniels_ on the rocks.

"Thanks. I was just remembering burnt enchiladas at Fort Bliss," I reminded. That was our first base after basic.

"Oh, God. I was such a horrible cook back then. It's a wonder I didn't poison us both. Thank God we lived next to Maria Cosetti in Italy. She taught me how to make Italian food," she reminded. Ah, yes, _Roveredo in Piano_. The storage installation. We actually loved it there.

"Yeah, well, those burnt meals before Rose came along were my fault. I never minded eating burned food after we made love. I believe it was my rule," I reminded.

She giggled. "Oh, yes, my horny, nineteen-year-old husband who demanded sex before dinner. I remember it well."

I laughed as I sipped my drink. "Baby, I don't recall you ever tellin' me no." I watched her closely and saw the slight flush of her cheeks which wasn't as prominent as it had been when she was younger. Back in the day, my girl used to blush the most adorable red when I'd compliment her or get her going. I always loved it.

"Yes, well. That was a long time ago. So, any thoughts about where you're going to live or what you're going do now that you've retired?" she asked as she made a salad.

"I've been in touch with Riley, and he's ready to expand the body shop to include a mechanic shop. It's what I've done most of my life, so I'm considering buying in. What do you think about that?" I asked.

She looked at me in confusion. "Sarge, you can do whatever you want. I mean, are you going to live in Forks or PA, or where?" she asked. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but I hadn't exactly been clear.

"Oh, I know, but I'd like your opinion on it. I mean, I really only know how to do one thing, and that's fix shit, mostly cars, so I think it's best to stick with what I know.

"As for where I'm going to live, I'm going to find a place here in town. I've missed out on enough over the years, so I want to be around for JC. He'll be graduating next summer, and then he'll be off to a college somewhere, right? Where are these letters of interest from?"

I saw the surprise on her face, and I was pissed. "Why didn't you tell me about that shit, Bella? I thought we were upfront with each other while I was away. Now, I find out there's a lot of crap I wasn't told. I'm not happy about it," I told her, trying not to be too harsh.

She sighed and sat down with a drink of her own, tracing the design on the tablecloth that covered her kitchen table. "I didn't set out to keep things from you, Edward, but when we spoke with you over the last year, you were always so busy, and we decided you had a lot on your mind with your job, so we didn't want to burden you."

I looked at her and tried to hold back my temper. "Burden me? _Burden me?_ Bella, these are things that involve my children. I deserved to know. I saw the footage you sent to me from his games, and I know how great he is. I'd have liked to know he was being scouted," I snapped.

She sighed, and I knew that sigh. She was completely done listening, and I couldn't have that if I had any hope of getting anywhere with her. "Look, Bella, I'm sorry I was such a shitty husband and father over the years.

"You're right. I put my own selfishness ahead of the needs and dreams of my family, and it was so horribly wrong of me, but why didn't you ever tell me? I know I'm an idiot, love. I know I wasn't good at listening back then, but please tell me where the fuck I went wrong because it's been eating me up for five years," I confessed, trying like hell to keep emotion out of my voice because I was sure I'd break down and cry in the next thirty seconds if I didn't keep it together.

She reached over and took my shaking hand. "Edward, it wasn't one specific thing. It was just a lot of little things. When I told you I wanted to take on-line classes when we were at Fort Bliss, you got pissed and told me I didn't have faith in your ability to take care of us, so I didn't. Well, I didn't tell you I went ahead and did it anyway, but I wanted to do more to contribute to our family than just keep house, take care of Rose, and have your dinner on the table when you got home from work.

"You made it known we weren't a team. You were running the show, and you were the provider. You didn't see me as a partner in our marriage, and I took it as long as I could.

"I wanted us to make a life together, not with you supporting us and taking as much extra work as you could get which kept you so busy you didn't have time for us. Not with you making all the decisions without my input. When you were gone, I had to make _all_ the decisions but when you were home, you had this need to lay down the law to all of us.

"Some of the older wives told me to expect it because they'd dealt with it over the years, but you'd come home from being gone for a year, and then you'd criticize things I did. It made me feel stupid and worthless, and the kids hated moving every few years. They'd just get settled and make friends, and you'd get new orders. We had to pack up and go without question or any say, and I took it as long as I could.

"You know, I was the best Army wife I could be, but after fifteen years, and with Rosalie getting ready to start high school, it was time for us to consider a different strategy, and you made it known you were going to retire with your twenty and it wasn't going to be from the Reserves. One of us had to think about our kids, and you clearly were only thinking about yourself, so I did what I had to do. It broke my heart, but I did what I thought was best for our children," she explained with tears which made my appetite take a hike.

I finished my drink, and it wasn't the alcohol that made my chest burn. It was the realization I'd been so much worse than I'd even considered. I'd driven my family away without a thought, and I had no idea why. Early on, Bella was the only thing I ever thought about, but somewhere along the way, I'd lost sight of what was important. That was unacceptable.

I rose from the chair across from her and walked around to where she was sitting, pulling out her chair and placing my head in her lap so she didn't see me cry. I'd only cried twice in front of her, and that was when our babies were born. Another time I'd cried was when I got an e-mail with the final decree attached that our marriage was over, but I did that in the privacy of a latrine in the middle of the fucking desert.

I felt her hands on my hair, and I heard her gentle sobs as I sobbed uncontrollably in her lap. All I could do was chant "I'm so fucking sorry" between the uncontrollable hiccups. I felt her kiss the back of my head as her hands rubbed my back, and it was contact I'd missed more than anything in the world.

When the timer on the stove went off, I rose from the floor and grabbed my napkin from the table, walking away so she didn't see my face. I dried the tears and blew my nose before I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face and try to compose myself.

I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom, following my nose to the kitchen. I saw she'd composed herself as well, so I opened the wine and poured the two of us a glass. Apparently, I hadn't tortured myself enough, so I asked, "So, will you tell me about the boyfriend?"

She served us each a helping of salad and plated garlic cheese bread for me. She sat down and looked at me. "You _really_ want to hear about Jake?" I nodded as I shoved a mouthful of salad in to keep from saying "fuck no."

She took a bite and after she swallowed, she smiled, which I didn't like at all. "He started working at Forks High last September. He's the PE and football coach, and after the football season, we actually talked at the end-of-the-year banquet. JC got MVP, and he wanted to discuss conditioning in the off-season.

"We talked, and he asked me about you. I told him you were in the Army, and we'd been divorced for a while, and he asked to take me for dinner. We went to the Christmas carnival together with his son, Jared, and we hit it off. We've been seeing each other for about eight months," she informed.

_Fuck me! There was no way in hell they hadn't had sex if they'd been seeing each other for that long. Hell, I hadn't been a goddamn monk, but I truly hated the idea of my wife who was my first and I was her first, sleeping with another guy. I wanted to ask about it, but I just couldn't._

"So, um, where's his ex? How much does he know about me?" I asked. If she told him anything about me, he'd know I was a complete dick, and I really had a hard time accepting someone else might be better for her than me.

"Leah, _ugh. _She's thirty one, and she's a pain in the ass. They share custody, and they never married. Her father's dead, and everything that happens at her mother's house, Jake feels the need to take care of. That's one of the things we disagree on, but I try to keep myself separated from it. She doesn't like me at all, but I've only had to be around her twice, so I can't really say anything," she explained as we finished our salads.

_Thirty-one minus thirteen equals…eighteen. So, that was the common thread? He knocked up his high school girlfriend but he stuck around and took care of shit while I fucked up our marriage? Fuck me._

"How old is Jake?" I asked as I watched her plate up the fabulous lasagna I'd missed for years.

She placed a steaming plate in front of me and grated on fresh parmesan cheese. She went back to get herself a helping, and when she sat down, she smiled. "Dig in, Sarge."

After a bite, I swallowed and moaned a little. "Baby, this is as good as I remember. If Dad knew what I was eating, he'd be over here in a shot," I told her as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste. I knew she'd made the whole damn thing from scratch, down to the noodles, because that was how Maria had taught her. It was amazing and brought back a lot of memories.

"_Baby, I'm home," I called as I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch with her homework from the school on base. JC was playing with blocks in the floor of our little apartment, and the whole place was neat as a pin. The view off the back terrace was incredible, and we ate most of our dinners out there when it was warm enough._

"_In the kitchen," she called with a lightness I was happy to hear. The transition hadn't been easy, but we were getting by. She'd made friends with a neighbor lady who had two girls, and whose husband was stationed at_ _Roveredo_._ He was a Captain, and he didn't approve of his wife rubbing elbows with the enlisted guys' wives, but Maria didn't care. She and Bella got along well._

"_What did you make?" I asked as I took in the mess in the small kitchen. She looked so happy and excited I didn't comment it looked like a tomato bomb had gone off._

"_Lasagna. I made the noodles and sauce from scratch, and I went to the butcher shop with the kids and got fresh sausage and ground veal. Maria taught me," she stated proudly._

_It was incredible, and that night, I actually gave her a massage after I finished working on Roberto-the-landlord's car because she'd worked so hard to make a home for us in a country where she didn't understand the language. She always made the best of our duty stations, and it made my job a lot easier. She made everything a lot easier._

When I opened my eyes, I saw the same smile on her face I'd seen that night the first time she'd made it for me. It made me very happy to see it. It warmed my heart.

We ate in a familiar silence. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, and it made me miss her all the more. As I finished my plate, I remembered she hadn't answered my question regarding her boyfriend's age.

I cleaned my plate, tracing a piece of garlic bread to sop up the remaining sauce. I pushed it away and took a sip of my wine. "So, how old is Jake?" I asked again.

She took a sip of her wine and handed me her plate with some of her lasagna still there. I didn't hesitate to dig in. Bella laughed as I wolfed down the rest of her portion. "God, how can you still eat like that?" she teased.

I swallowed a bite and smiled at her. "I might be old, honey, but I'm not incapacitated. I still work out like I did, and I've only been home from deployment for a short time. You're purposely avoiding answering me regarding the age of your boyfriend," I pointed out.

She reached for the two empty plates in front of me, and I grabbed her wrist, struggling not to pull her onto my lap. She stopped and looked at me. "Edward, Jake's forty. He's only two year's older than me."

_Forty minus thirteen equals twenty-seven. Twenty seven? The girl was eighteen? WTF?_

"Wait, he was twenty-seven and he got an eighteen year old girl pregnant? Is that what you're telling me?" _There was no way my Bella would be okay with that, right?_

She slapped my shoulder. "It wasn't like that, okay? He knew her for a long time, and he was teaching at the reservation at the time. It was the summer after she graduated high school, and one thing led to another. She got pregnant, and they've tried to make the best of it. We know about unexpected surprises, Edward."

I thought about what I was going to say before I opened my mouth, probably for the first time in my life. "Bella, I understand that, but _we_ were the same age. We were in the same grade. He was a fucking teacher at her school. I don't care if they used to make mud pies together. He took advantage of a young girl, and he was old enough to know better," I stated.

She seemed to be ready to defend him, so I held my hand up. "Okay, let's look at this objectively. Rose is going to be twenty. How would you have felt if one of her teachers got her pregnant the summer between high school and college? I don't know anything about the people involved, but if it was my daughter, I'd be doing time somewhere because I'd have killed the son-of-a-bitch.

"Why are you giving this guy a pass? This isn't like you, Bells. Under any other circumstance, you'd have called him a pervert and not given him the time of day," I complained, knowing her as well as she knew herself.

She put away the food and turned to me with anger in her eyes. "Jacob is a good man, Edward, and he wants to have another child, which I want desperately. We couldn't have another baby because I couldn't raise three on my own, but he's here. He wants to marry me, and he wants to have a baby with me.

"Yes, he made mistakes, but you were on your knees not an hour ago begging me to forgive you for yours, which I did a long time ago. Why is it I should forgive yours and not overlook his? He's a great father, and he's been supportive of JC when you haven't been here. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry him and have a baby with him," she challenged.

I looked at her and thought about everything she'd said, honing in on one very important thing she hadn't said. "You never said you loved him, Bells. If you tell me you love him and you don't love me anymore, I'll butt out. Just remember, Bella, I've loved you for twenty-two years, and I don't see it ending anytime soon. I know the look in your eyes when you're in love, and it got me through a lot of shit over the years. The fact you loved me? That made me keep an eye out and make goddamn sure I got my ass home just like you asked.

"Do you love him?" I asked. It was a simple enough question, and if she did, I'd suck it up and limp off to lick my wounds because I'd let the best woman in the world get away. I'd hate it, but if she loved him, then I'd step off.

She turned from the sink and I saw the fucking tears. "Why'd you retire?"

"Because it took five years and an IED to make it finally sink in that I'd fucked up my life, Bella. Letting you get away from me was the worst mistake I ever made," I told her honestly.

"An IED? Were you hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Thankfully, no, but a couple of guys under my watch did sustain some injuries, though not too bad. We'll talk about it another time. I want an answer, Bella. Do. You. Love. Black?"

She sat down across from me and lowered her head. "I love the _idea_ of Jacob, but I don't love _him _yet. He's attentive to things and he's _here_. He calls me and he shows up at my classroom when I least expect it. He plans romantic dates. He does all the things I wish you'd have done over the years, but if I'm being honest, I'm not in love with him. It doesn't mean I _couldn't_ fall in love with him, it just means I'm not there yet."

_She wasn't there yet, so I wasn't dead in the water. That was the best fucking news I'd ever heard in my life. I still had a shot, and I was going to make the most of it. I was still ass-over-appetite for Bella Swan, and from the sound of it, it wasn't too late to show her. I just had to figure out how._

\\\

_**E/N: We're getting more of the story, but we're not there yet, so hang on, BBs. At least we know she's not in love with Jacob yet. Next up…Parenting 101…poor Sarge!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow night…xoxo (Oops…did I decide to post daily?)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: You're all so wonderful for your reviews. I'm almost at two hundred, and I'm in shock! One theme I keep seeing in your reviews is that Jake is a perv. I smiled at that. Some of you think she gave up for the wrong reasons, while others think he was a total fail. I am going to keep posting on a daily basis as long as I can (only stopping if something in RL happens), because I think this story needs to be read on a consistent basis. A lot happens.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I merely borrow.**_

_**To you lovelies who've told me you're military wives…I'm honored you'd give this story a shot because you live these things every day. If I get something horribly wrong, please let me know. If it's just slightly off, I beg your indulgence.**_

_**I truly love this chapter!**_

_**\\\**_

_**Chapter 4. Parenting the Sarge Way**_

_##_

"God, Jasper, I love you," I heard as the bedroom door opened where I was sleeping in my son's room. He was supposed to be out with friends, and after I told Bella I'd had too much to drink to drive home, she put me in Jasper's room. I wasn't sleeping in Rose's frilly bed, so JC's bed was the other alternative because there was no way Bella was letting me sleep with her. I was smart enough not to even ask.

"Ali, baby, you gotta be quiet because if Mom hears you, I'll be in big trouble," Jasper whispered.

_So, my son was sneaking his girlfriend into his mother's house? Oh, this was too fucking priceless._

I sat up and flipped on the light. "How about if _Pop_ hears you?" I asked. The girl was in her bra and a skirt, and JC was down to his boxers. I chuckled at the look of fear on their faces. It was classic.

She shrieked, and he tried to cover her up, which I'd give him points for. "Pop? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked loudly.

When the bedroom door opened and Bella surveyed the situation, I saw the little hellcat I'd fallen in love with so many years ago. "Jasper Carlisle, what the hell are you doing? Alice, where are your clothes," she snapped.

I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on glad I'd kept on my t-shirt. JC had the decency to hand the girl a t-shirt, which made me wonder where her top was, but I didn't ask.

I got up from the bed and walked over to where Bella stood in one of my Army t-shirts and an old pair of my boxers I hadn't seen in years. She'd given them to me for Valentine's one year, and they had hearts all over them. They weren't exactly G.I., so I'd left them with her when I deployed one time. I was surprised she still had them, and quite happy she still wore them.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm so…shit," the girl whimpered before she started to cry. She ran out and JC followed her in his boxers with a look on his face that told me he was pissed.

"So, gorgeous, this happen a lot?" I asked as I pulled her close to me and placed my hands on her shoulders to look into those fucking eyes that were a window to her soul. Fuck if I hadn't missed them.

"Actually, it's a first. I must sleep pretty soundly because I don't hear him. He was supposed to be at his friend, Peter's house. I had no idea he'd try to sneak her in. I wonder how many times that's happened?" she asked as she sat down on the bed and smoothed the covers.

"How many times did you sneak into my room in high school?" I reminded, remembering the first time.

_I was sound asleep, but there was an incessant knocking that drove me crazy enough to wake me up. I finally turned on the light next to my bed and walked to the window, seeing Bella was soaking wet and teetering on my mother's trellis, having climbed the damn thing. She wasn't tall enough to actually get in through the window, so I reached down and pulled her inside._

"_What are you doing, my gorgeous girl?" I asked after I kissed her, feeling how cold she was._

_I led her to my bathroom and wrapped her in a bath sheet. "Baby, you're gonna be sick," I whispered so as not to wake my parents._

"_Probably, but I want my first time to be in a bed, Edward. We make out in your mom's car and my dad's truck, but I want us to actually take the next step. I mean, if you're ready," she whispered through chattering teeth._

"_Oh, Bella," I told her as I kissed her while peeling off her wet clothes. I put her in a warm shower, and when she wasn't cold any longer, I took her to my bed and we made love the first time. I went down on her to try to calm her nerves, and after I put on the condom, we were both nervous._

"_I know it's gonna hurt, Edward. I still want to," she whispered as she squeezed my shoulders._

"_I'll wait, Bella. I love you. I'll wait as long as you want," I reassured._

"_I don't want to wait anymore. I love you, too," she whispered. _

_So, we didn't wait, and it wasn't great, but she soothed me by telling me it would only get better the more we did it, and we did it a lot. Oh, fuck, did it get better._

Bella giggled. "I lost count, but I had to do it because you couldn't climb a tree," she reminded.

The one time I tried to sneak into her room, I fell out of that fucking tree and dislocated my shoulder. Explaining it to my parents and my coach wasn't the easiest thing in the world. They didn't buy my excuse of tripping down the stairs, but they didn't ask any questions, and I didn't offer any answers.

My parents and I seemed to have a symbiotic agreement; they wouldn't question me about the sounds coming out of my bedroom, and I wouldn't question them regarding the shit I heard coming out of theirs. It worked well for all of us.

"So, what should we do about this?" I asked. I was prepared to do anything she wanted because she had raised our kids on her own for too many years.

She giggled. "You know what, _Pop_, I'm going to let you field one this on you own. You tell me the punishment, and I'll abide by it, but you figure it out on your own.

"You wanna be active in your kids' lives? This is the kind of shit you get to deal with. I'm going to bed, and don't wake me too early," she told me as she leaned up and kissed my cheek, leaving the searing heat for me to think about the rest of the night.

I laughed as I walked downstairs to see JC on the driveway in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt he must have grabbed from the laundry as he tried to calm his girlfriend who was hysterical. I couldn't let her drive home that way, but she wasn't getting into bed with my son either. "Hey, you two come inside. Alice, you can sleep in Rose's room, and JC and I will share his room. We'll all talk about this in the bright light of day," I told them. We all went upstairs and I got the girlfriend settled in Rose's room.

After I pulled JC out of the room because that idiot thought he was going tuck her in or some shit, we settled into his bed. "This is kind of disturbing, having to share a bed with my dad."

"Yeah, well, sunshine, it's not the best case scenario for me either. Tell me, how'd you miss my Tahoe on the driveway? It's a pretty big fucking vehicle," I stated as I stared at the ceiling.

"I thought it was Jake's. He has the same truck, and when he stays over, Mom doesn't wake up. Of course, he doesn't sleep in _my_ room," he stated sarcastically.

Instead of having a fit at the news Bella was sleeping with her boyfriend, I chose to take another plan of attack. "I'll warn you now, I'm a snuggler. Ask your mom."

"Oh, Jesus Christ, I'm goin' to the couch. I'm not snuggling with my dad," he complained.

"Hey, you didn't used to mind it. Make sure you go to the couch. I'm a light sleeper. I've been in combat," I told him. He huffed and grabbed his pillow.

I heard him on the stairs and I chuckled before I fell asleep dwelling on the fact Bella and Jake had sleepovers. I didn't like it, but it wasn't exactly my place to bitch about it. We'd been divorced for five years, and she could do as she wished, whether I liked it or not. That was the part that made my chest ache. I no longer had a say.

##

I felt a finger tracing down my nose, and I batted it away, hearing a familiar giggle. I opened my eyes to see Bella sitting on the bed with her legs under her. "Hey, baby, come back to bed. It's early," I moaned as I grabbed her and pulled her next to me. I'd dreamed of her all night, and when she was there, well, it was instinct.

I settled her into my side and held onto her tight, feeling contentment into my soul. It had been a long time since I'd felt it, and when I thought about it, I remembered why. She wasn't mine anymore.

I opened my eyes and saw her bright smile. "I'm sor…I just forgot," I told her without releasing her from my side.

"I know. I forget a lot of the time. It's really hard to let go of shit like this, isn't it?" she asked as she didn't try to move away.

I kissed the top of her head. "One deployment, I kept a tally of how many nights I dreamed about waking up with you. I don't remember the count, but it hurt so much, I didn't do it again. I think this time of the morning is one of the things I miss the most," I told her as I pulled her closer and held onto her.

"Sarge, what happened with JC?" she asked, changing the subject but not moving an inch away. I kept it respectable, keeping my hand on her side as her head rested on my shoulder with her hand over my chest. I closed my eyes for a second and took in the feeling before I answered.

"Alice went to Rose's room, and after I told JC I was a snuggler, he went to the couch," I told her, hearing her giggle again. It lit me up, which wasn't cool because I was in my boxers, so I discreetly reached down and secured the head in the waistband before I reached around and pulled her closer.

After she finished laughing, I turned to look at her. "So, Jake has the same truck as me?" I asked without letting her go.

"Yeah," she answered as she tried to pull away. I had a decision to make. Let her go and be her friend which was what we were trying to be, or hold her next to me and remind her of how much I loved her.

"Bella, you tell me you don't love me anymore, and this whole landscape changes. I'm just the co-parent, and I won't bother you about anything that doesn't have to do with the kids. I'll respect your relationship with Coach Black, and I'll leave you alone. Hell, maybe I'll be able to finally move on."

I turned on my side and moved her hair off her face so I could look into her beautiful eyes. "I still love you. I never stopped, and I know how much I fucked this up, trust me.

"If you don't love me beyond the fact I'm the father of your children, well, I'll adjust. It won't be easy, but I will. You just have to tell me the truth."

Just as she was about to answer, JC stuck his head in the door, and when he saw our position on his bed, he raised an eyebrow at us. "So, I can't have Ali spend the night with me, but my parents who haven't been married for five years are okay to have sleepovers? Seems like a double standard from where I'm standing."

Bella scrambled out of my arms and stood on the other side of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "Did you forget how to knock?" she snapped. I looked at him and saw the smirk that was just like mine.

"Uh, I'm not used to knocking on my _own_ bedroom door. I didn't realize there'd be a reason to knock. I was just coming to wake _Snuggles_ because I need to get to football practice and Alice has to go home to change before she goes to work. Oh, and Ma, Coach Black is downstairs in the kitchen with donuts. Can I come in and get my stuff? I have to work at the hospital after practice, so there won't be time to come back home," he enlightened as he came into his room and began grabbing stuff for his day.

I sat up and pulled on my jeans with my back turned to both of them because I still had an aching cock I'd have to take care of when I got back to Mom and Dad's. I turned to Bella, seeing her panicking. "Look, I can hide out in here until he leaves if you wanna keep this little pajama party under your cap. You got nothing to feel guilty about, Bella," I assured.

She looked at me with gratitude and high tailed it out of JC's room, closing the door behind her. I heard her bedroom door close, so I sat down on the bed and waited for JC to come out of the Jack-and-Jill bathroom between his room and his sister's. The door was closed, and it occurred to me his girlfriend was on the other side of the other pocket door, so I walked over and quietly knocked.

"JC, I need in there. I'm about to piss in your football helmet," I threatened. I heard the other door slide closed, and then his opened.

"Jeez, you're crude. Go. What should I tell Alice? She needs to go home," he asked.

"The two of you can have dinner with me tonight, and we'll lay down some rules. You were disrespecting your mother by bringing your girlfriend into her home without her consent or knowledge. I can't overlook that, and I'm going to talk to the two of you like adults. Dinner at Grandma's at six-thirty," I ordered.

He vacated the room so I could piss, and after I splashed water on my face while washing my hands, I walked out to his room and made up his bed, seeing he'd already left. I looked out his bedroom window, seeing Jacob Black's Tahoe parked behind mine.

It was a year newer than mine, but it was black as well. Suddenly, something didn't quite add up. Based on what Bella told me, he lived with his parents and he had a kid to take care of, plus he helped out his ex and her mother.

I didn't imagine a PE teacher and football coach made a hell of a lot of money, and I knew what I paid for my Tahoe before I left for deployment. It was the one luxury I afforded myself, and I only bought it when I did because it was a demo, and I got it on a hell of a sale. I'd parked it at Alec George's house while I was gone for him to take care of it, and while I was sitting in a fucking tent in the desert, I paid the damn thing off and sent Bella as much money as I could to take care of things like her mortgage and shit the kids needed.

I made a decent salary, based on my rank and years of service, so I was able to provide a pretty decent amount of money to her monthly, especially since I didn't have expenses back home to worry about. How Jake paid for his car was quite a mystery.

After sitting up there for another thirty minutes, I saw Jasper and Coach Asshole walking out to the driveway. Jake stopped and looked inside my truck, and then he climbed into his after saying something to JC. Even with the window open, I couldn't hear what they said, but I saw the shrug JC gave him, and I wondered what that was about as well.

After they left, I walked downstairs with my boots in hand. Bella was in the kitchen in a blouse and a pair of jeans, rinsing plates to put them in the dishwasher. I sat down to put on my boots, but I had a few questions I wanted answers to, so I waited until she turned to look at me.

"So, how'd you explain my truck?" She looked down at the floor and back up at me. I saw the guilt all over her gorgeous face.

"I'm not very proud of myself right now, okay? I told him your parents picked you up last night because we had a little too much wine. I told him you were on your way over to get it, so he took JC to practice with him. Look, don't say it, okay? Last night was nice, but I shouldn't have let you stay. You're not my husband anymore, Edward, and he doesn't deserve to be lied to. I'm going to tell him the truth when we go out for dinner tonight, just so you know."

She walked over to the cupboard and pulled down a cup, making me coffee. She handed me a plate and the coffee, and she flipped open the box of donuts. "Mmm. Long johns," I observed, not looking at her.

"So, explain a few things to me, if you will. Your boyfriend, who's forty with a thirteen-year old, lives with his parents and takes care of his ex-girlfriend and her mother, right?" I highlighted as I took a bite.

"Actually, he and Jared live with his father to take care of him. I'm sure if Jake's father wasn't ill, Jake would have his own place. Don't make it sound like he's some deadbeat sponging off his dad, Edward," she scolded.

I held up my hand that wasn't hold the donut and smiled. "Babe, I didn't say that, I'm just trying to put things together in my head. I know what I paid for my truck, and I paid it off while I was deployed and then I sent you the rest of my money. I know how much the damn thing cost, and mine was a demo, so I got it on a good deal. His looks pretty new, Bells. How does he do all that on a teacher's salary? Does he have some sort of trust fund?"

Suddenly, she turned her back to me and started wiping down the clean counters like they were covered in _Ebola_. She pulled out some disinfectant and continued like I wasn't there. That was 'Guilty Bella'. I was married to the woman for fifteen years, and we'd been together for two before we got married. I knew guilt when I saw it, and a telltale sign was she'd start cleaning something.

"What did you do, Bella? Please tell me you're not supporting this guy?" I asked, stopping short of adding "with the money I send you to take care of our family." Nothing good would come of throwing out accusations, and she made her own money, so I couldn't really criticize her.

She wheeled around. "I'm not supporting him, okay? He couldn't get a loan from the bank because his credit rating is shot, so I'm holding the note for him. He pays me, and I pay the bank," she explained. I threw down the goddamn donut and wiped my mouth and hands.

"You're driving a ten-year old Explorer, and Rosie's driving a six-year old Honda. JC doesn't even have a car, and your _boyfriend_ is driving around town in a brand new fucking car? When did you do this, Bella?" I asked, not trying to hide the venom in my voice.

She looked down at the table, which didn't make me feel too good about her answer. "April. Look his old car died and he needed a vehicle to be able to get to school and get his father, who's in a wheelchair by the way, to his doctor's appointments. He's good to us, so I offered to help him out. It's no big deal, Edward. None of the money you send me has gone to do anything for Jake.

"You take very good care of us, financially, and I use the support you send for Rose's tuition and expenses," she explained.

"_What_? What about her college fund?" I asked.

"What college fund?"

I rolled my eyes, holding onto my temper. "Bella, remember all that paperwork I gave you when I came to visit the kids before I deployed? There was paperwork in their for Rosalie's college fund. I started putting money away for her when I enlisted. JC has one too, but I doubt he'll need it if he's got scouts breathing down his neck. I told you about it before I went back to Campbell."

Her eyes were wide, and I knew she hadn't looked at anything I'd given her. "Did you not look at any of it?" I asked.

She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "No, I looked at the life insurance policy you left, naming me as a beneficiary, and then I put it away. Why would you do that, Edward?"

I reached for her hand, which she gave me without hesitation. "Because, whether you believe it or not, Bella, I love you, and if anything happened to me, I wanted to make sure you and our kids were taken care of. There was a copy of my will in there, and the paperwork for the kids' college funds. There was also information regarding where my truck was, who to contact regarding getting my stuff back if something happened, and there was shit about funeral arrangements. I've always given you that packet when I've deployed, Bella. Did you never look at it?" I asked.

She dried the tears on her cheeks and cleared her throat. "I never did because then I'd have to think it was a possibility you wouldn't come back. I just put them away and ignored them, and when you came home, I gave it all back to you. I should get it for you," she offered as she rose from the table.

I pulled her around to where I was sitting and stood up, pulling her into a hug because we both needed it. "My gorgeous girl, I'm home, and I'm never leaving again."

She wrapped her arms around my neck after I leaned down, and she held me tight, crying into my shirt. I didn't want to have every encounter end with her in tears, so I needed to think of something to take her mind off all that shit.

I pulled back and kissed her forehead, taking the tail end of my shirt and wiping her eyes. "Now, when was the last time your car had a tune-up?" I asked with a smile.

She laughed. "When you were here last summer and did it. I've had the oil changed like you told me, so it's still in good shape, Sarge."

"Well, how about we trade for the day," I suggested as I pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"Trade?"

"Yeah, I'll take yours and tune it up and you can use mine for whatever you need to do today. Send it to Mom's with JC when he and his girlfriend come for dinner. The three of us are going to have a little sit down, and I'll send your car back with him. How's that sound?" I asked.

She went to her purse and grabbed her keys, handing them to me with a smile. "Look, the reason I keep that car is because you bought it for me when we were stationed at Yakima. You said you wanted to be sure your wife and kids were safe, and you've kept it in top notch condition since we bought it. It's mostly for sentimental reasons, not because I couldn't afford anything new," she stated quietly.

_No shit? Well, maybe I did one thing right over the last ten years. I was chalking it up as a win._

I really wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't going to make her feel anymore guilty than she already did for lying to her boyfriend. Oh, I liked that she lied to him, but knowing my Bella, that shit would eat her alive until she confessed it to him.

I hugged her and thanked her for dinner, walking down her front steps with a portion of lasagna for my dad. I laughed at the Chap Stick, hand lotion, and little bottle of hairspray in the tray by the console as I got into her car while she moved mine so I could back out of her driveway. I honked and waved to her as I left, and instead of going home, I went to the one place I'd yet to visit since I got home. I went to see my in-laws.

##

I pulled into their driveway, seeing Renee out front weeding her flower bed. She looked up and saw the car, and she pulled off her gloves and hat, walking over. When I got out, her face lit up. "Oh, Edward, it's so good to see you home safe," she gushed as she hugged me. I hugged her back because I'd always loved my in-laws.

Charlie and Renee, just like my parents, were supportive of us when we got married right out of high school, and they even went so far as to call me before I deployed a year prior to tell me to be safe and that they loved me. It was a great comfort to me over that year to receive letters from the two of them regarding all the bullshit that happened in Forks while I was gone…with the exception of what actually happened in my own family. It must have been an agreement they all made without my knowledge.

"Thanks, Renee. How are you? Is Charlie around?" I asked. She took my hand and led me to the front porch and into the house where Charlie was sitting at the table, cleaning his gun.

"That has to be the cleanest damn gun on the Olympic Peninsula," I teased as I walked in and stood with my hands on my hips.

"Son-of-a-bitch! I wondered when you were gonna turn up, Penny," he teased. With my crazy hair color, he'd labeled me as Penny early on. I was quite certain he had a lot of other names for me the night Bella and I told him she was pregnant.

"_Bella, that man is gonna blow my nuts off," I told her as we sat in my mom's car on her parents' driveway for our traditional Saturday night pizza and board-game night. Her family and my family got along, and we hadn't told anyone about the baby yet, but it was getting to the point where it was a bit more difficult to hide the truth. Bella was wearing my shirts to school, and her mother had been giving her shit about looking like a damn hobo, so we needed to come clean._

_She reached into my letter jacket she was wearing and held up a key. "I took the key to the gun cabinet before you picked me up for school this morning. He worked last night and he's slept all day, so he doesn't know it's missing. Don't think I didn't think about it, sweetheart. He's not going to be happy, but after we explain everything to him, he'll come around, I promise."_

_We got out of the car, and I grabbed the pizza boxes while Bella grabbed the paperwork from my enlistment. I was deferring until July, and the baby was due in late December or early January. We walked inside to hear Charlie and Renee in the kitchen, chatting with each other. "I think they're gonna tell us he's going to go to Notre Dame," Charlie speculated._

"_He wouldn't take Bella that far away. Ten bucks says he's going to UW," Renee responded._

"_You're on," Charlie answered. _

_I looked at Bella and saw tears in her eyes, so I leaned over to whisper, "Don't. You and this," I said, placing my hand on her little bump where our baby was growing, "are more important to me than any football scholarship. We did a grown-up thing, so we have to be grown-ups about it. That's what this is about, babe. No regrets."_

"_Edward, I swear, I'll make this up to you. I know what you're sacrificing for us, and I'll make it up to you somehow," she whispered._

_It didn't go well in the beginning. There was a lot of name calling…Charlie calling me a little bastard and a stupid fucker who couldn't keep it in his pants and didn't have enough sense to use a condom. I took it all because well, if I hadn't fucked his daughter without a condom, we wouldn't be in the position we were in._

"_So, how are you going to take care of this baby?" Charlie snapped, pizza and Monopoly long forgotten after Bella had to run upstairs and puke at the smell of hot sauce Charlie put on his pizza._

_Bella handed me the black folder with the gold star and the words "Army Strong" on the front. "This is how." I then went on to explain to them about my enlistment and deferment until July, and I explained the pay, housing, health care, and my ability to train for free while I did my job._

"_So, you wanna get married after you graduate? Where will you live until you show up for basic, and when…will Bella join you?" Renee asked._

"_Bella will definitely join me after I get out of basic. Once I get my duty station, I'll move her wherever I get assigned. After we're married, the logical place for us to live would be with my parents because they've got the room. We haven't told them yet because I thought it was best to talk to the two of you first."_

_Charlie looked at Renee, and when she rose from her chair, I knew I was in trouble. "Bella, honey, let's go see if we can find you something else to wear to school besides Edward's shirts. We'll go shopping soon for maternity clothes, but we need some transition clothes until you can't hide it anymore."_

_She took Bella's hand and led her out, leaving me with her father. "I oughta shoot you, you little peckerwood. I thought we had a gentleman's agreement when you showed up here to pick up my daughter for your first date. She's my baby girl, and you were to treat her the way you'd treat me if you were taking me out. Nowhere in that equation was sex," he reminded._

_I looked down at my hands, feeling the shame for what we'd done. I had promised to honor his daughter and treat her like the wonderful young woman she was, but I'd allowed my teenage hormones to get the best of me, and I'd gotten her pregnant. I knew in his eyes, it was inexcusable._

"_Chief, I'm sorry. I know I went back on my word, and I was…" I didn't know where I was going with it because while I was sorry I'd gotten her pregnant, I wasn't sorry I loved her._

"_Look, I'm only sorry about the timing. I love Bella with my whole heart, and yeah, the timing sucks, but I'm going to take care of her. I know you're pissed about what we did, with good reason, but what's done is done, and we're going to get married and have a baby. I've mapped out a plan to take care of my wife and child, and I'll never be sorry about that. _

"_I understand you hate me right now, and if this baby is a daughter, I'm sure I'll be in your shoes someday in the future, but Bella and I have a connection I believe is rare. I'll make whatever sacrifices I have to make to see that she and the baby have a good life. I can't promise you it'll be easy, but it's my mission to give her and our kid everything they want and need," I stated, not exactly as confident as I sounded._

_He chuckled. "Thank God you've got a backbone. You're gonna need it. You want us to talk to Carlisle and Esme with you? I'm gonna guess your mom isn't going to be happy about her baby boy going into the Army. The chances you won't be sent into a warzone are pretty slim, you know."_

_I set up a dinner at my parents' house for the six of us, and when it came time to tell my parents, my father wasn't surprised, but my mother was beside herself. It took weeks before she could look at me without crying, but after we married in their living room and moved in for the month before I went to basic training, she was actually excited about the baby. _

_When I came home and moved Bella down to Ft. Bliss, Mom cried her eyes out. All four of them were in El Paso when the baby came, and Renee and Mom even stayed for a week when I had to start classes at the training center so Bella wouldn't be overwhelmed while I was working. I'd always be grateful to them_.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I didn't get by sooner, but Rose was leaving for school, so I tried to spend time with her. Did Bella tell you I'm retiring?" I asked as I sat down. Renee handed me a glass of tea and sat down with us.

He laughed. "She did. I wish to hell I had it like _that_," Charlie joked.

I laughed with him. "I'm gonna open up a shop with Riley. I wish I had it so I didn't have to work somewhere, trust me, but I'll be doing something I'm good at. You know, FPD could throw business my way," I teased.

Charlie cracked up. "You got it. The fleet of police cars…all four of them…are all yours. As it is, they either gotta go to PA or down to LaPush. It'd be nice to keep the money in town. So how the hell are you? I'm guessing you're gonna stay in town."

"I'm feelin' my age, but I'm fine. I'm at Mom and Dad's right now, but I gotta start looking for a place to live before Mom puts weight on my like she's been trying," I joked.

"Well, I'm going to get back to my garden. Edward, stay for lunch, and come for dinner soon," Renee offered as she rose from the table. I stood up and hugged her again.

"You betcha. You just let me know." She nodded and went back outside.

"God, you're still a suck-up. I try to dissuade her from cookin'. She's got me on this damn vegetarian diet, and if you've never had tofu, you're not missing anything. So, how are you, really?" he asked, seeming to know I was there for more than just checking in.

"I'm a little confused, Charlie. What do you know about Jacob Black?"

He sighed. "Ah, I shoulda known. You met him yet?"

"No. Bella doesn't seem to want that to happen, and this will make me sound like a jealous ex-husband, which I am, but she told me some shit that leads me to believe he's not exactly on the up and up."

"How so?" he asked as he wiped his hands and took a drink of his coffee, scowling and rising from his chair. He dumped it and sat down at the table with a fresh cup.

"Well, he lives with his dad. He's forty. He has a thirteen year old son with a woman much younger than him. He's taking care of his ex-girlfriend and her mother, and Bella took out a loan on his behalf so he could buy a very expensive truck because his credit is fucked up. There are a lot of red flags," I told him.

Something I said was a surprise and not a welcome one either. "Shit! I shoulda known he couldn't get that Tahoe on his own, that peckerwood.

"Look, apparently, Jake and his father used to live here on the rez before we moved to town. After Jake's mom was killed in a car wreck, the family moved to Vancouver to live with Billy's sister. Jake went to college up there and then they moved back so he could teach at the rez. That's where he got hooked up with Leah Clearwater. After she got pregnant, the two of them lived with her mom for a while, and after the baby came, they moved back to Vancouver. She was only there for a couple of years, and then she moved back without the boy.

"Jake kept him and took care of him, and last year, he got a job at Forks High teaching PE and coaching football. I think he was interested in Bella the minute he laid eyes on her, and well, she hadn't dated anyone since you two got divorced.

"I don't know how, but he weaseled his way in, and I don't trust him. There are too many times when Bella picks up dinner tabs or when he cancels dates at the last minute when it's his turn to treat. Bells won't talk to me about it, and every time I bring it up, she gets pissed and won't come over for a week.

"Between the two of us, what do you think he's up to," Charlie asked.

"I have the feeling he saw a beautiful woman with money and a nice home. I was out of the picture, so he was able to snow her by being around _all the fucking time_ from what I understand. The fact she took out a loan for him and he let her? That's bullshit, Charlie."

I filled him in on what I knew and the arrangements I'd made in case something happened to me while I was in Afghanistan, and I told him about her not looking at any of it. He agreed with me…it wasn't a surprise.

"So, what do you plan to do?" he asked.

"Oh, make no mistake, I'm going to get my wife and kids back. I owe them a lot, and I'll make it my new mission to make shit up to them. I know where I fucked this up, and I'm prepared to do whatever I have to do," I told him honestly.

He stroked that crazy-ass mustache and looked out the kitchen window to see where Renee was in the yard. After he sat back down, he took a sip of coffee and began assembling his service revolver. "Look, you didn't hear this from me, but I'm gonna give you a little insight into the way my daughter's mind works you might not have picked up on over the years.

"One night, she was here and we were playing cards, her and me. Renee was sick, and Bells came over to help out. We started drinkin' and I asked her point blank why she divorced you. She beat around the bush for a bit about the fact the two of you were too young to have gotten married in the first place, and I told her that was so much bullshit.

"Finally, she said, 'Daddy, I ruined his life by getting pregnant. He could have gone to college with a full ride and gone pro. He wouldn't have had to put himself in danger all those years if it wasn't for me.

"'I stuck it out and tried to be a good wife for him, always putting him first, but after all these years, it's time for Rosalie and JC to be my priority. He has his goal of doing his twenty as active, and I can't stand in the way of it like I did with his scholarship. I can let him go, and he can live out his dream, but I've got to think about our kids. He made his choice when he went to Kentucky, so I gave him what he wanted.'

"So? What do you plan to do about that?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, and I couldn't lie that he hadn't enlightened me regarding her mindset. "Charlie, I could have played one game and gotten injured, losing that scholarship immediately. Hell, if it wasn't for Bella tutoring me like she did our senior year, I wouldn't have even been eligible. She's totally wrong about that scholarship shit.

"Maybe in the beginning, I had bright lights and roaring crowds in my head, but looking back, I wouldn't trade anything for the alternative…well, except for her divorcing me. That was something I never thought would happen. Any ideas regarding how to get her back? That's why I'm here, by the way. I want my wife and kids back," I told him.

Charlie smiled. "Fight fire with fire. Jake's around all the damn time, and don't think when I'm on duty I don't drive by and see his truck there. Figure out a way to be there as much as him. That's what I'd do," he finished.

_Be there as much as Jake? Hell, I could do that. I needed to talk to Riley about when we'd add the mechanic services, but until I was back permanently, I wouldn't be starting things up, so I had about six weeks of not much to do. I could offer to do shit around her place and spend time with JC. If I was there opening the door every time that fucker walked in, he'd get the message._

"Got it. I've got a good reason…my son and his behavior of late, not that it's not a real issue. Thanks, Charlie," I told him.

We had lunch and I hugged the two of them before I went back to my parents' house, the whole time, I was busy trying to figure out a punishment for my son and his girlfriend, but I was coming up empty. That wasn't good.

\\\

_**E/N: He's getting a lot of advice, isn't he? So, what do we think about Jake now? What do you think Sarge is going to do to JC and Alice over the little pajama party they were planning? I can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Happy Saturday, Munchkins! I love your reviews, and was laughing at how you didn't hesitate to voice your opinions regarding what a pig you believe Jake to be. I'm also surprised that lots of you either dated a "Jake" or have a friend who dated one. My sister-in-law dated one…man, that guy was a shady effer.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrow.**_

_**So, let's see what the Sarge has in store for the young lovers.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 5. How I Met Your Mother (Borrowed the title from the TV show. No infringement intended)**

##

JC, Alice, and I were on the patio of my parents' home. I was grilling a steak and three hamburgers for us. Mom had been kind enough to make potato salad and slaw, and I was drinking a beer and enjoying the squirming the two of them were doing at that patio table nearby.

I closed the lid on the grill and walked over, sitting down with them. "JC, have I ever told you about the first time I saw your mom?" I asked as I relaxed in the chair.

I looked at him and saw he had no idea why I was starting there, but without a clear plan, it seemed best to start at the beginning.

"I don't think so?" he responded with a question in his voice.

"It was the middle of junior year. Her family had moved from Seattle to Forks. Grandpa Charlie was a cop in Seattle, and he'd been shot in the arm. As you might guess, Grandma 'Nee freaked out, and he decided to move them all out to the country. He took a job here as Deputy Chief, and your mom wasn't happy about the move at all.

"It was March, and some douche was showing her around school. When I saw her, I completely lost my mind. She was beautiful, she had a smart mouth, and she had me following her around like a lovesick fool after a week. I'd been dating a girl before your mom showed up, but when I saw Bella, I knew she was the girl for me.

"I did everything I could to make sure she knew I was interested, and after a couple of months, I finally got her to go out with me. From that moment on, I didn't let anyone have a shot at her. I fell in love with her, and she was my girl," I explained.

Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "What's the point, Dad?"

"The point, Jasper Carlisle, is that your mom and I loved each other and we were careless in showing each other that love. I'm talking about condoms, son. I had a football scholarship, but one slip-up, and I had to change my plans. I'm not sorry about it, but do you think if you get Alice pregnant you'd be willing to go into the service to take care of your family? Would _you_ make the sacrifices your mom and I made over the years?" I asked. He looked at her and I saw her cringe.

"Oh, and Alice, it took Bella years to get her degree because she had to take care of Rose and JC while I was working. I was a selfish prick at the time, and I made a lot of mistakes that cost me time with my family and the love of my life.

"You two are the same age as Bella and I were at the time, and I'm not stupid enough to tell you not to have sex because you're going to do what you want to do without any consideration for your parents. However, what I am going to tell you is this. You two wanna play house? Then get your _own_ house.

"I'll vouch for you to get an apartment together, but you're on the hook for rent, expenses, and food. You two set up house together, and I'll square it with your folks," I told them, seeing the horrified looks on their faces.

"Pop, I don't make that much money," he stated nervously. I could see she was just as nervous, and I tried not to laugh at them.

"Sergeant Cullen, sir, my parents would never go for anything like that," Alice stated.

"Why wouldn't they? I mean, you two seem to think it's okay to have sex in your parents' homes, so if they wouldn't be upset about _that_, they shouldn't be upset about the two of you moving in together for your senior year, right?" I pointed out as I rose from the table and went to turn the burgers and my steak.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing the two of them talking heatedly, and I chuckled to myself. I was sure Bella would give me hell, but if they wanted to play the game, they needed to play it on their own terms, not on their parents' dimes.

I placed the meat on the table and we sat down to eat. After we finished, I reached into my pocket and handed Jasper a slip of paper like a check at a restaurant. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"What? I mean, I paid for the food, so you should reimburse me. You two _are_ adults right?" I told them.

They both reached for money, and I laughed. "No, I invited you, but that's real life. That's the way real life works. You pay as you go, and nobody else is going to pay your way. So, if you find a place, you let me know," I told them as I cleared the table and went inside to clean up our mess.

Dad was at the table with a file in front of him. He looked up and smiled. "What'd you use? Grounding? Grunt work?"

I laughed. "Nope. I told them if they wanted to play house, they needed to get their own house. I told them they needed to be prepared to pay rent, utilities, and food. I told them I'd vouch for them, but they'd have to pay their own way. I don't think my proposal set too well," I told him as I cleaned the dishes and loaded the dishwasher.

Dad laughed. "You better hope he doesn't wise up and figure out his mother used to sneak into your room and spend the night. I hope this works and they don't take you up on it," Dad told me. Fuck, I hoped he was right as well.

##

I hadn't gotten around to working on Bella's SUV that day because I'd spent time with her parents, so I called her and told her something came up and asked if I could keep it another day. She agreed, so the next day I was on my way to Riley's garage to use the rack so I didn't have to crawl under the damn car.

I pulled into the bay he'd emptied for me, and when he flew out into the shop, I saw the same familiar grin I hadn't seen in a long time. Riley Biers had been my best friend until I picked Bella and football over fixing cars. We had drifted apart back then, but over the years, I contacted him and told him I was an idiot. He forgave me, and when I was in the desert the last time, I got in touch with him and talked to him about expanding his body shop to include mechanic services. We were eager to get together, and I needed a rack to get under Bella's SUV, so it was a good time to see him.

"You fucking prick," he greeted as he pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"My prick is bigger than yours, asswipe," I responded.

We both laughed and pulled away. "So? You had a chance to crunch the numbers?" I asked.

"I have, and if you're serious, I think we can make a good profit. I can give you one bay, and in a year, we'll look at whether we should expand. What do you think?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me. What's my buy in?" I asked.

"How about we give it six months and see what kind of business you get. You can rent the bay, and if it works out, then you buy in and we expand. I'm not saying it's not going to happen, but I generally pale on the side of caution. Jimmy's just starting high school, and I'm sure you know what that means," he told me.

"Sounds good to me. So can I use the rack?" I asked.

"Actually, Cullen, we're doing a custom install of running lights, so the rack's busy. You're welcome to grab a dolly," he told me.

"You know, you haven't changed a fucking bit," I told him as I grabbed my tools out of the back of Bella's SUV and one of his dollies. I shoved myself under her car as Riley popped the hood.

"Damn, you've kept this thing pristine," he called as I loosened the oil pan, moving the bucket under it.

"I've tried. It's got a hundred-thirty-four thousand on it, but it's still goin' strong," I bragged as I took a look under it for any rust.

"Hey, Biers. How the hell are ya?" I heard called.

"Don't come out, Cullen," Riley told me before he walked away. I stayed under the SUV and listened.

"I'm good, Coach. What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I backed into a pole at school, and if Bella sees it, she'll get pissed. Can you fix it?" the guy asked. I knew exactly who the fuck it was standing there.

I looked down my body and saw Riley walk out of the shop to examine the bumper. The two of them talked for a minute, and Riley walked back inside within earshot of me.

"So, you don't have insurance?" Riley asked.

"Bella carries the note and the insurance. I can't tell her what was going on that caused me to back into it, _ya know_." I heard Jake chuckle, but Riley didn't which made me happy.

"Actually, I don't know," Riley responded dryly.

I heard nothing for a minute, and then I heard a deep laugh. "Look, my ex was giving me a blow job as I tried to back out of her mom's driveway. I didn't do it at school. I hope you won't repeat this to Bella. I mean, we're just getting started, but it's pretty hard to end shit with another woman. Bella and I are working things out, and if she found out about this, well, it would make it tough for me," he explained.

I rolled out from under Bella's SUV and stood up, wiping the oil off my hands but making sure to stay hidden from his view. I turned to look under the hood, not really looking at the engine, but I needed to be able to hear him better.

"So, you and your ex are still together?" Riley asked.

"Not really, but kinda. Anyway, Leah's a lot younger than Bella, and well, she's hotter, but Bella's stable, you know, and she's good to Jared. Leah just never embraced being a mother, but Bella's a great mom, and hell, she's the best girlfriend in the world. She cooks for us and takes care of us. That's more than anyone's ever done. So, can you fix it?" he asked.

"It'll take a few days to get the part, Coach. I mean, I can make a rush order from a dealership in Seattle, but that's gonna cost ya some jack," Riley told him.

"Shit. I can't do that. I have about fifteen bucks in my pocket. Um, I'll figure it out. I'll just stay away from Bella's for…how long?" he asked.

Riley was quiet for a minute, and I held up two fingers over my shoulder. "Probably two weeks. I'll have to wait until we have enough reason to go to Seattle, and right now, I don't. Two, maybe three weeks," he told him.

"Fuck. Okay, I can get away with it because its football season and we've two-a-days until school starts. Call me when you get the part, okay?" he asked. Riley nodded and walked over to where I stood.

"That's your competition, Cullen. What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

"I think I've got a lot less to worry about than I thought. You and Victoria okay?"

"Every day is a new challenge. We're fine right now, but tomorrow? Who the fuck knows? She hates it here, but she hates her parents more, so she's trying to adjust," he told me. I'd never met Victoria because she didn't go to Forks High. He told me about meeting her when she brought her car into his shop for an estimate and it was love at first sight. I didn't know if Bella had ever met her, but I knew Bella talked to Riley on a pretty regular basis when she'd run into him around town. They got along now, which would make things easier for me in the long run if Riley and I became partners.

"Well, maybe the four of us can get together some time," I called before I slid back under Bella's truck. I changed her oil, filters, hoses, and made sure the damn thing was as tuned up as the humvies and trucks I'd worked on when I was in that godforsaken desert. Bella's mode of transportation was far more important to me than any other vehicle I'd ever worked on in my life. Her safety was far more important than anyone's I'd ever met, so I made damn sure the thing was running like a top.

##

I stood on Bella's porch with a batch of brownies I'd begged my mom help me bake. I knew Bella loved my mother's brownies, and I made Mom show me how to make them. Jake showed up with donuts? I showed up with Esme's double chocolate brownies.

She opened the door and smiled. "Well, it's not often I get stood up by one man and have another one at my door. You hungry? I've got a pot of Italian Wedding Soup I was going to put in the freezer," she offered.

"Starved. I made Esme's brownies," I told her as I followed her inside. My SUV was on her driveway, so I was sure JC was around somewhere, but I needed to tell her what I'd come up with regarding dealing with him and Alice's escapades, and I wanted him there when I did because I was sure she'd lose her shit if it was the just the two of us.

She turned to me and grinned. _"You made_? You're serious?"

I chuckled. "I had to learn to cook, babe. I didn't want to eat out all the time, and well, the Mess was just that. So, where's JC?" I asked as I sat down in the kitchen chair while she stirred the soup and put on the lid.

"Beer?" she asked. I nodded and when she pulled out two, I took them and opened them. She sat down next to me at the table, and she began laughing, which kinda worried me.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"You know, I didn't think you were very savvy at this teenager parenting thing, but you really are good at it. I'm sorry you weren't around a lot for it, and I'm sorry I doubted you, but when you step up, you damn well step up," she told me as she sipped her beer.

"What?" I asked, surprised to shit.

"Jasper called me this morning when he was on his break at work and told me what you told him, convinced I'd tell him he wasn't getting his own place. As I promised, I told him if that's what you said, I was on board. I even told him he could borrow his bedroom furniture until they had the money to get their own.

"Apparently, Alice took it to heart and they're at dinner with her parents because she's all on board with the two of them getting a place together. I called her mom and laid it out for her, and they're going to stick with us. Alice and Jasper can get their own place, but they've gotta do everything for themselves. I even stopped doing his laundry in solidarity.

"I heard Alice tell him not to worry because her _daddy_ would never let her live in a dump or starve, so they were both optimistic when they left. Apparently, it's going to be the first time Alice has ever heard the word 'no' with regard to her parents' purse strings, so I'm not sure how it's going to go, but it was genius," she told me.

I laughed a bit. "Maybe I finally got one right? I haven't gotten a lot of shit right over the years, and I know it, but Bella, you need to understand one thing if you never understand anything. I was a selfish prick when I stayed in, and I realize it. I'm sorry about…" I began.

"Edward, we both have a lot of things to be sorry about, but can we just put a pin in those and try to start over again? I most assuredly wasn't perfect, and that's something you need to remember. Don't put me up on a pedestal because I'll only fall off," she stated.

_Start over? As in start over again in our relationship? I was fucking on board with that._

I calmed my ass down and took a sip of my beer because I wasn't going to fake being drunk to get to stay at her house again. I wanted her to ask me to stay for the right reason. I wanted her to choose me again, and I'd do anything I could so she would.

##

_**Hey, you busy tonight? I'd like to watch a movie or something because it's been a long time for me, and JC's busy. I'm bored. Mom and Dad are going on a date night. You wanna come over? E**_

I was sitting in my room on Thursday evening a week later having just serviced both of my parents' cars. I'd talked to Bella every day, and we were definitely back in the friend zone. I wanted to move us to another zone, but that wasn't going to be easy.

She'd told me the night before that Coach Black was too busy to spend time with her lately because they were gearing up for the beginning of football season, and I knew JC had been at practice every morning and afternoon. She'd invited the Coach over for dinner, and he'd declined again. I knew why. She didn't. I didn't think she'd believe me if I told her what I knew, so I kept my mouth shut.

I'd spoken with my daughter, and she was planning to come home the weekend of the first home game of the season. Her boyfriend was a linebacker, and her brother was the tailback, both with a lot of promise. I knew she wouldn't miss it. My phone chimed as I was pulling up my boxers, and I grabbed it.

_**I'm so fucking bored, I'm moving crap around. Come over. I have beer and Jack. Bring pizza? B**_

I hurriedly dressed and ran downstairs, seeing my parents at the table playing cards. I laughed as I walked into the room and found the menu for the pizza place.

"So, if I can ever convince Bella to take me back, this is what I have to look forward to in our golden years? Cards on Thursday night?" I teased.

Dad laughed. "No, this is what you do to kill time until your thirty-eight year old son gets the hell out of your house so you can have your way with his mother without hearing him complain."

My mother's giggle was enough to send me out the front door with a "Night" yelled over my shoulder. I really needed to get my own place.

I knocked on Bella's front door fifteen minutes later, having decided we'd order pizza and have it delivered. When I heard her yell, "Come in, Sarge," I walked in and heard loud music. When I walked into the living room, I saw her trying to move the couch.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I stood at the other end of the couch and stopped her progress.

"I got the idea to move the furniture, so I was trying to move the couch to that wall. I wanted a different set up. I think Jake's going to break up with me, and I just wanted to change the furniture," she slurred a little bit.

I grabbed the couch and moved it, pulling her onto it with me. "Tell me why he'd be stupid enough to break up with you, Bella."

"God, we've only had sex a handful of times, and it's been a disaster every time because he comes too quickly. He has a smallish dick, Edward, and well, I'm used to this," she told me as she squeezed mine. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my mouth, kissing it, but holding onto it because if she touched it again, all bets were off regarding taking things slow.

"I'm not happy you had sex with him once, but you guys have been together for eight months. Why have you only had sex a few times?" I asked, biting my tongue until I tasted blood.

She sighed. "I don't know. He just doesn't seem interested in it very much, really. God, do you think he's gay? That would be my luck, wouldn't it?" she complained.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "He's either gay or he's a damn fool. You know when we were together it was incredible."

We continued moving the furniture and she continued drinking. Once the room was the way she wanted, we sat down on the couch with a couple of beers. She laid her head on my shoulder. "How many girls has it been _incredible_ with, Sarge?"

I thought about her question for a minute because I'm a dumbass, and then I remembered my comment to her regarding how incredible our sex life had been during our marriage. I had to be very careful how I answered because I wasn't going to lie that I'd never been with anyone in five years. She'd never believe it anyway, but I hoped I could convince her it had never been _incredible_ with anyone else.

"I've been with a few girls over the years, but it's never been like when we were together, Bella. Even when we weren't getting along, the sex, fuck we made love better than anyone on the planet. You know what I like, and I know what drives you crazy and makes you say all the dirty things I've always loved to hear. I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations in our marriage, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't satisfy you in bed."

She didn't look at me. She was playing with the fraying on the knee of my jeans as she sipped her beer. "You know, I still love you, right? I mean, I've tried to let go of it over the years, but I can't, even though I'd never tell you that to your face. I can't get over you. Did you get over me, and if you did, how?" she slurred, which let me know she was completely gone.

_God that was something I wanted her to ask when she was sober. I didn't know what happened earlier to cause her to be hammered when I showed up, but I couldn't take advantage of the situation._

"How about I put you in bed and sit with you until you fall asleep?"

"Only if you'll stay and snuggle. You're the best snuggler in the world," she slurred.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed. I placed her on the bed and pulled down the covers, lifting her enough to put her under. After she was settled and breathing steadily like she was asleep, I kissed her forehead and started to leave, but she seemed to have a sixth sense, grabbing my hand. "You promised."

I kicked off my running shoes and climbed in next to her, holding her tight. "I won't break any promises anymore, Bella. I love you," I whispered into her hair as I fell asleep. Feeling her in my arms reminded me of all the years I'd taken for granted, and I wasn't doing that shit any longer. If she never knew anything else about me, she'd know she was the only woman I ever had or ever would love.

\\\

_**Oh, snap! How's about them apples? I loved this chapter, but I really loved Carlisle's comment about playing cards with Esme until Edward got the hell out of dodge. Next up…Sarge gets to meet Jerk…**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I read them all, and I truly love hearing from you. Like the last chapter, some think she's an idiot…some think he's an idiot, and everybody hates Jerk…Jake. **_

_**IMPORTANT: One thing I want to make sure everyone understands…when Edward was with the few other women he was while in Kentucky, he and Bella were not married. They were already divorced. They divorced right after he let her know he was being deployed right after he got to Kentucky. It was final while he was overseas, and he came home, deploying again three years later. HE DIDN'T CHEAT. I doubt any of you good people would have believed he was celibate for five years, so I didn't write him that way. If it cheeses some of you off, sorry, but he's not an adulterer.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrow.**_

_**Let's see what happens when Sarge meets Jerk…**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 6. Not-so-veiled Threats**

##

I woke up the next morning, Friday, alone in Bella's bed. I hoped to hell she wasn't pissed I'd stayed, considering she was three-sheets to the wind when she issued the invitation…or demand. A better man would have looked at the situation, and after she was snoring, which she did when she'd been drinking, he'd have at least gone to the couch. Nobody was ever going to accuse Edward Cullen of being a better man.

I went to the bathroom and did my business, using her toothbrush to brush my teeth so I didn't kill her when I talked to her. My stomach growling reminded me we hadn't eaten the night before because she was dead set on seeing the bottom of that bottle, so I was in a hurry to get downstairs to see if maybe she was cooking breakfast.

I opened the bedroom door and heard raised voices from below. I looked at my watch and saw it was just after seven, and I wondered who the hell was visiting at such an ungodly hour. I quietly walked to the top of the stairs and listened, _not_ reminding myself I had no business eavesdropping on my ex-wife's conversation.

"_Jake, where's your Tahoe? Why are you in your ex's old truck?_" I heard Bella ask.

"_I've got a better one, Bella. Why the fuck is your ex's Tahoe sitting in your driveway again? Is he giving you trouble? I'll go hunt the fucker down and wave the divorce papers in front of him to remind him._" I sneered at the comment. The guy was a fucking douchebag.

"_Don't be a jerk. I needed to move furniture last night, so I called him to ask him to help me because JC was at Alice's house, and my__** boyfriend**__ doesn't have time for me. We drank too much, and we didn't eat, so I wouldn't let him leave. He's still asleep, as a matter of fact,_" she snapped.

I heard a pounding on the countertop which was a sign of someone getting aggressive, so I slowly started walking down a couple of stairs.

"_Goddammit, Bella. I forgave you for lying to me last time because you told me he slept in JC's room, and when I asked JC, he confirmed it. You promised…_"

"_Whoa! Wait a minute! You're checking up on me with my kid? That's bullshit, Jake. You don't go behind my back and pump my son for information regarding what I do with my life. I don't pump Jared for shit regarding Leah. Edward is JC's dad, and he's back now, so he's going to be around,_" she yelled.

I heard JC's door open, so I turned around and held up my finger for him to keep his damn mouth shut. He was in his boxers and a wife beater. He quietly walked to where I was standing. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Trouble in paradise. When are you and Alice getting your place," I teased quietly, knowing damn well it wasn't going to happen.

He rolled his eyes. "We both know you set us up. You were never gonna let that shit happen, so we've resigned ourselves to the fact we'll just have to have sex in the car. Can I borrow _your_ truck tonight?" he whispered sarcastically.

"_You wait a damn minute, Bella. He's upstairs in your son's bed, and you're walking around half dressed? Get your ass upstairs and get some clothes on before he gets up. Wake JC because he needs to eat and we need to get to practice. What's for breakfast?"_

I looked at my son and cocked an eyebrow as he smiled sarcastically, sweeping his hand toward the kitchen like a damn spokes model. "I'll think about the truck thing. Go get dressed," I told him in my normal voice as I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen seeing the dickhead standing there in a pair of track pants and a t-shirt with the school mascot on the front.

"Too late. He's up. I actually slept in because I'm used to getting up before dawn for PT. So, you're Black?" I asked, praying he fucking recognized me from Riley's garage.

"Uh, yeah. Jake. Pleasure to meet you. JC's a great kid," he offered, his demeanor changing completely when he saw me. Yeah, I wasn't some runt, or even a woman, he could intimidate. I was a grown-ass man, and after I got his ass out of Bella's house, I was damn well going to be asking some questions about his behavior.

I crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring his extended hand, and I turned to look at Bella. "Mornin'. That bed is still pretty damn comfortable." I walked over to the cabinet and pulled down three coffee cups, seeing the coffeemaker had finished.

"Coffee, Black?" I asked as I poured two cups, fixing mine and Bella's the way we both liked it. I handed Bella hers, not missing the cocked eyebrow from her letting me know I might be in the doghouse after he left for my comment about the bed.

She moved over to the fridge after placing her coffee on the table, and she began pulling stuff out for breakfast. "Babe, I'll cook. If I remember, you don't do so well with raw eggs when you're hungover, so why don't you go shower while I fix us something. JC's up, and he's getting ready for practice. Light a fire under his ass because I'm sure the coach, here, runs a tight ship. Wouldn't do to have him being late to practice."

Yeah, I was being a dick by tossing out things I knew about Bella I was damn sure he didn't, but I was going to get my point across to the prick he wasn't welcome in my family.

"Thanks, Edward. You always could make great scrambled eggs," she commented without thought as she headed upstairs with her coffee. Once I heard her bedroom door close, I turned to the asshole standing there seething next to me.

"Sit down, Black." I went to the sink and washed my hands, looking out the window to see a rusted-out Chevy sitting at the curb in front of Bella's house. I dried my hands and started pulling out pans and bowls.

Black cleared his throat. "You seem to have made yourself quite at home here. Just so you know, you had your chance with Bella, and you blew it. She and I are going to get married as soon as I take care of some stuff with my dad." He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee before he sat down at the table.

As I loaded a skillet with bacon, I noticed his leg was bouncing rapidly. I had him nervous, and I loved it. "Well, you're right on one count. I did fuck things up with Bella, but what I did is going to be nothing compared to what you're doing," I told him cryptically.

"I don't know what you're talking about. _I've_ been here for Bella and JC while you were playing Army. I help her with things all the time, and you've been nowhere around," he stated with fake confidence.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Black, you've only been around for eight months. I've got twenty-two years of history with that woman. I've seen her go through shit you'll never see, even if you're lucky enough for her to marry you. I also know things about her you'll never know, and I feel the need to warn you she'll tolerate a lot of shit, but she won't tolerate _cheating_."

I turned to look at him to see the look of surprise on his face. It was gone a split second later, but it was there when he heard me. "I'd never cheat on Bella. She knows I'm on the up-and-up. She's not so sure you never did, however." That disturbed me, but that was something I'd take up with her when we were alone.

"Where's your Tahoe? Good job on changing the subject, by the way, but if you think _she's_ gonna drop it, you're a fool. She has the patience of a saint when it comes to waiting for the answers she wants." I turned around and took a sip of my coffee, eyeing him carefully.

He took a sip of his coffee and looked at me defiantly. "I don't see where it's any of your goddamn business where _my_ vehicle is. I'll explain it to Bella after you leave. I'm not hiding anything. Bella and I don't have secrets from each other." I'd have to give him one thing…he was a cocky motherfucker. Too bad he'd met another one.

"Yeah, well, Bella and _I_ don't have secrets from each other either. I know she's carrying the note on your truck, and I also know you're hiding it at your ex's house because you don't want Bella to know you wrecked the fucking thing while your whore-on-the-side was blowing you. That won't go over well," I enlightened as I watched his face.

Ah, there it was…_fear_. "Yeah, I know exactly how the fucker was wrecked. You're not very astute, are you? I was at the garage tuning up Bella's Explorer, not five feet away from where you bragging to Riley, who's going to be my business partner, by the way, about getting a blow job that was so distracting it caused you to back into something. Oh, and I also know my _wife_ is the one holding the note and paying the insurance on that fucker. Like I said, Bella and I don't have secrets from each other either."

Just as he was about to say something, JC came walking in. "How we comin' on those eggs, Pop?"

I chuckled. "Right on it," I told him as I began cracking eggs in the bowl to whisk them up. Just when Bella was coming back downstairs in a denim skirt and a t-shirt, I was emptying them into the skillet. JC was making toast, and Black was sitting at the table, unmoving. I was pretty sure his balls had crawled up into his stomach.

We all sat down and began eating. I looked at JC, and I decided I needed to take a step to make it unnecessary for Black to give him a ride to practice every day. "How much money you got in your car fund?" I asked.

I'd made the same deal with him I'd made with Rosalie. I'd matched her dollar for dollar if she wanted to buy a car. She came up with five grand from working several part-time jobs and babysitting for several years, and I matched it. The car she wanted was twelve grand, so for her birthday in December when she turned sixteen, both sets of grandparents gave her the difference.

I talked Riley into going with her to look at it while I was in Kentucky, and when he told me it was a good car, I called the owner and set it up, actually getting him to drop the price by a grand to help her out with insurance and taxes. The car was in her and Bella's name so Bella got her multi-car discount, but my Rosie-Posy paid her mother monthly for insurance. I was damn proud of my daughter.

JC took a bite of toast and looked at the ceiling for a minute. "Uh, three grand. I'm trying to save more, but Alice likes to go out a lot, so…" he trailed off.

I laughed. "High maintenance, huh? Well, maybe we can work something out. If you don't screw up and do something stupid to jeopardize your scholarship, I'd be willing to let you make a draw from your college fund so you don't have to wait to get a car. You're still on your own for paying for your car insurance, but since you're a boy, it'll cost an assload of money. I could use the multi-car discount, so I'll put you on my policy and you can pay me. I'll call my agent after we eat and get you on it, and you can use my truck to get to practice and work or when you need it for dates as long as you don't wreck it," I told him, glancing at Black who choked on his coffee.

Bella stood up and banged on his back until he held up his hand for her to stop. Once the idiot caught his breath, he looked at JC. "JC, I don't mind giving you rides. I come over to see your mom anyway, so it's stupid for you to inconvenience your dad. I'm sure he's got things to do during the day…like get home to his own house."

"I don't have much going on, and I noticed a loose shutter on the second floor outside JC's room, Bells, so I'll fix it, and then you can give me a ride home. Mom would like to see you, anyway," I told her.

"I, uh, I was gonna fix that shutter tomorrow since we only have one practice. I think it just needs…" he began when Bella and JC both started laughing.

I looked up and saw Bella put her hand on his forearm. "Honey, I'm sorry, but we both know that's not your bailiwick. Edward can do it, and I'll take him home. I need to go school shopping in PA anyway. Come over tonight for dinner," she told him.

He covered her hand with his. "I know I'm not good with fixing things but…"

JC cracked up. "Coach, Mom and me had to fix your dad's ramp so he could leave the house. I think saying you're not _good_ is an understatement. _OUCH!"_

I looked to see Bella was pissed off at JC's comment, and I didn't want the kid to take any heat because I felt there was a shift in momentum which was going in my favor. "JC, Coach went to college, so I'm sure there are a lot of things he's good at. Your team sounds like it has a lot of promise," I offered. I was smart enough not to try to make him look worse because my girl was a "root for the underdog" kinda girl, and I didn't want to give her any reason to feel sorry for him.

I looked at my son and saw him leaning forward, rubbing his shin. I looked at Bella and saw her giving him the evil eye, so I took a sip of my coffee to keep from laughing.

"Oh, hey Pop, we have an inter-team scrimmage this evening. You able to come? I can swing by Grandma's and pick you up," JC offered.

"I'll be there, but you don't have to pick me up. I'll get there. Just tell me what time," I told him as I squeezed his shoulder.

I could see Black wasn't happy about the fact I was going to be there, which made me determined I'd get there if I had to crawl.

Jake looked up at the clock. "Shit, we need to get going. I've gotta put some gas in Leah's truck before I get to the field, and I don't have time to hit the ATM and go to the gas station. Bella, could I…" he asked. I couldn't fucking believe he was asking her for money right in front of us.

I grabbed my wallet and pulled out two twenties, handing them to him. "Here. You've been hauling JC around, so consider it payment and not a loan. I'd bet that old beater doesn't pass a gas station very often without needing a fill-up, and fifteen bucks doesn't go as far as it used to, _does it_?" I asked him as I cocked an eyebrow to reinforce I'd heard every-fucking-thing he'd said at the body shop.

"Uh, thanks man. Bella, walk me out?" he asked as he got up from his chair and tossed a napkin on his plate. Bella rose from the table and followed him out as JC and I sat there looking at each other.

Once the front door closed, JC scrambled to the window over the sink and opened it. I got up from my chair and stood next to him, both of us holding the curtains closed so they couldn't see us listening from inside.

"_Look, sweetheart, I'm sorry I blew up earlier, but I had a bad day yesterday. I accidentally backed into a pylon at the grocery store and I can't get the truck fixed until Biers gets the parts from Seattle. I should have told you, but I was embarrassed. I was thinking about you instead of paying attention, and I didn't want to upset you, so I borrowed Leah's truck when I dropped Jared off at her place this morning." _He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, which pissed me the fuck off.

"That's gotta suck," JC whispered.

I smirked. "No shit. So, what was with you calling him out? Did the two of you actually have to fix his father's wheelchair ramp? What the hell is it made of?"

"Wood, and yes. I have no idea how old the fucker was, but it was in shit shape. Mom sent me to the lumberyard to get new wood, and she and I replaced the floor of it. The guy can't saw a piece of fucking wood, and he's afraid of heights, so him getting on a ladder to fix that shutter was never gonna happen. He's not one for physical labor, really," JC stated.

"Wait, I thought you liked the guy. You were all over his corner when I got to town," I reminded.

"_Just get your truck back, and don't lie to me in the future. When are you going to quit helping her and let her stand on her own two feet? She's thirty-one, Jake. By then, I was taking care of two kids by myself while Edward was in training in Georgia. I was able to take care of my kids, be active in things on post, and manage the house. That girl can't pour piss out of a cup. Cut the tie, Jake," _she issued_._

He looked toward the house and JC and I both ducked out of the way so we wouldn't be seen. I damn well wanted to hear his response, so I wasn't budging, but if she saw me, she'd be pissed.

"_You, too, Bella. I never made you sit down and have breakfast with Leah. The only time you've been around her is when it was stuff for Jared, and you wanted to be there. I don't hang out with her, okay? You hanging out with Cullen and bitching at me about Leah? That's a little one-sided, isn't it?" _Well, the fucker was smart enough to point it out.

She shook her head and took his hand. "_You're right. I'll talk to him, Jake. Just because he wants to be more active in JC's life doesn't mean you should have to spend much time with him. I'll, uh, set out some boundaries. Come for dinner after the scrimmage, and stay the night, okay?"_

Jasper looked at me. "You're not gonna let that douche get one over on ya, are you?"

"Why do you think he's a douche?" I asked as we both began clearing the table.

"Because, that's not the first time I've heard him talk to her like he did earlier, and while I haven't said anything to Ma about it, I've seen Jared's mom waiting for him after practice more than once. He told me it was because she needed a ride somewhere or some shit like that, but I don't think he's being honest," JC explained.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Get going. I'll clean this up," I told him. He nodded and grabbed his equipment, heading out the door. He kissed Bella on the cheek before he got into my Tahoe and left.

I was loading the dishwasher when she came inside, and the words, "Edward, we need to talk," didn't make me feel too good. For reasons unknown to me, she was giving the fucker some play, and while I didn't want to hurt her by telling her what I'd overheard or what we'd talked about while she was upstairs, I wasn't completely above it. Only time would tell.

##

"You eat this shit up," I complained from the back seat of Charlie's squad car. The metal guard barrier between us always made him laugh.

"Now, I can't have my wife riding through town in the backseat, and as I recall, you like to play with the buttons up here, so I think you're where you need to be," Charlie teased.

One time…one fucking time, and he was never going to let me live it down. We were on our way to PA to get fitted for our suits for my wedding, and some little blue-haired woman decided thirty in a fifty-five was the appropriate speed limit with a cop car trailing her. I hit the button for the siren and cherries, and she pulled over, allowing us to get around her.

Charlie pulled over and said, "Get the hell in the back, you idiot," as he walked back to where the woman was visibly upset. He told her she needed to drive at least forty and sent her on her way. That was the last time I rode in the front seat of the Crown Vic.

"Hey, I was a kid, and I'd never been in a cop car before. It got the old lady out of our way," I reminded. He and Renee laughed as we drove down my parents' driveway on the way to the high school.

I'd rallied the whole family to show up to support JC. Mom and Dad were both coming to the game from different directions, so when I talked to Charlie, he offered me a ride. The day hadn't gone my way as I hoped it would, and I needed to regroup.

After I fixed the shutter and checked the rest of them, Bella took me home. I offered to go shopping with her, but she said no. There was no discussion, and she wasn't going to sway in her decision, so I didn't fight it. Unfortunately, on the ten-mile drive to my parents' house, she laid down the law.

"_Look, I know you're trying to be there for JC, but Jake's right. It's not fair for me to demand he distance himself from his ex if I can't offer him the same, so there are rules. I won't be inviting you over anymore if JC isn't home, and don't just drop by unannounced, please. I know what you're trying to do, Edward, but it's over between us. You've got to accept it," she told me, which was contrary to what she'd told me the night before when she was liquored up._

_I took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, Bella. You do understand that part of being there for JC is going to mean we spend time together. I won't come by unless you invite me. I'm going to have JC go apartment hunting with me tomorrow, so we'll be able to spend time together at my place. I'll respect your boundaries. I can see you've moved on, but I haven't, as I told you before. I'll leave you alone, okay?" I sounded like a whiney five-year-old, but I didn't care._

"_Don't be a baby about this, okay? Our families are still close, Edward, but until Jake feels comfortable with you being around, we're going to have to step away from each other," she told me._

I didn't like to hear it, but I had to abide by it. When she let me out, I thanked her for the ride and went inside. I called her parents and mine, telling them about the scrimmage, and when Charlie offered me a ride after I told him JC had my truck, I took him up on it. It wouldn't hurt for Black to see me showing up with her parents, I was certain.

We walked up to the bleachers, and Charlie and Renee sat down next to Bella. I went behind them and sat down with my parents, not saying anything until Alice walked up and looked at all of us, not sure where to sit. I scooted my parents down so Dad was behind Bella, and patted the seat next to me. "Little One, have a seat. We need to talk because I'm afraid you don't like me, and contrary to popular opinion, I _can_ be a nice guy."

She sat down, looking nervous. "Don't be so worried about me. I'm really a softie at heart. So, what do you want to do after you graduate?" I asked striking up a conversation with the girl my son was in love with. She really was a sweet kid, and her gushing about her love of all things design-wise, from shoes to clothes to home interior, gave me an idea.

"Say, are you busy tomorrow? I need to find a place to live, and maybe you can give me some ideas about furniture and stuff. The crap I have is pretty bad, but it will be delivered after I have a place to put it. I want JC to spend time at my place as well as his mother's, so I want him to have a say. I'll only have this school year with him before he goes off to college. Where are you planning to go to school?" I asked.

She looked down at her hands which were twitching nervously. "I'm waiting for Jazz to pick his school, and then I'll make my decision. I know you probably don't approve of the two of us trying to be near each other for college, but I love Jasper, Mr. Cullen, uh…sir."

I laughed, seeing Bella turn to look at me out of my periphery. I didn't look back…well, not so she could tell anyway. "Alice, you're not in my unit, so you don't have to call me 'sir' or 'Mr. Cullen'. If you and JC are serious, then I think you need to be more comfortable around me. Call me Edward.

"Regarding school locations, before Bella got pregnant, we were planning to go to school together, so I don't think it's a silly thing. If I'd have gone to Notre Dame like I was planning, she'd have gone to a school nearby. Our future just took another turn. Don't ever worry about me accepting the fact you and JC love each other. I fell in love with Bella in high school, and I've never stopped," I told her.

I heard a little commotion, so I turned to see Charlie holding out his hand in which Renee placed a ten, telling him, "It doesn't count, but you'll mope if I don't." I chuckled remembering about their bet the night we told them Bella was pregnant. Seemed bets in the Swan house didn't have an expiration date.

We watched the scrimmage, cheering for JC's "blue" team the whole time. It wasn't supposed to be full contact, but some of the kids on the "yellow" team didn't seem to understand that, or they were trying to take out the first string so they could start in their place.

"What position did you play?" Alice asked as Jake and his assistant coach talked to each team between quarters.

"I was a tight end. I caught the ball and ran blocks as well. I was pretty big in high school, but I was fast. JC's getting more weight on, and he's faster than I was, so I think he'll do well this season," I told her.

"I can't believe how much muscle Em's put on over the summer," Alice observed. I was in her corner because the kid was bigger every time I saw him. I was pretty sure he wasn't juicing because I was sure they watched shit like that better than they did back when I was playing, but I was definitely going to quiz my son on it. He'd put on some muscle as well, and I damn well wouldn't stand for him taking steroids.

I honestly wondered if that was why Jake had a little dick and wasn't interested in sex. He was a big fucker, and it wouldn't surprise me if he'd juiced in the day and still was, which reminded me of his outburst earlier in the day and worried the shit out of me when I remembered Jasper telling me he'd heard Jake talk to Bella less than respectfully in the past.

She might not want me around all the time, and that was fine, but I was going to follow that motherfucker like a stalker. If he thought I was out of her life for good, he was fucking stupid.

##

"Three bedrooms, two baths, and a full basement downstairs," the realtor, Jessica Newton with whom Bella and I had gone to high school, explained. I didn't really have any use for the bitch, but she was the only game in town, so I had to suck it up and let her show me around.

She'd been after me as long as I could remember in high school, and when I started dating Bella, she was relentless. I made sure she knew I was taken, and when Bella got pregnant senior year, Jessica picked up the banner to make sure every other girl except Angela Weber snubbed her. It was so bad we didn't go to prom, which was something I'd always regret for Bella, but it was her decision and I went along with it.

Instead, that night we went to PA and had a nice dinner and then we went back to my parents' house and danced in the family room downstairs to the radio, both of us lying and saying it was much better than prom. It wasn't, but I tried to make it as good as I could.

"So, where's Mrs. Mallory?" I asked, remembering the house too well. I'd dated Lauren, the daughter, before Bella rolled into town, and she was the girl I'd dumped when I caught sight of my future wife.

"She had a stroke, poor thing. She's only willing to allow a six-month lease because she wants to come back home, but Lauren told me it's not going to be possible. The rent's a thousand, but if you're willing to do some work around here, I can get it down to eight-hundred," Jessica offered.

JC and Alice walked back down the hallway as I stood looking at the lease Jessica had handed me. It was standard, and if JC was okay with the place, I was willing to sign. It was a lot better than an apartment.

"So?" I asked JC.

"Needs a little work, but it's got a lot of promise, or so my girlfriend tells me," he stated with a glowing smile. I looked at Alice, and she nodded with an equally bright smile. It was a one-story, ranch style, and if anyone thought they were climbing in or out of windows, they were crazy.

"Jess, can you give us a minute?" I asked. She nodded and walked out the front door, pulling it closed behind her.

"So, what do you two like about it?" I asked.

Alice began highlighting architectural shit I didn't care about, but I listened about crown molding and hardwood floors so as not to be rude. It needed new kitchen appliances, as she told me, but she said it wouldn't take much to make it livable.

I looked at my son and smirked. "I plan to put in a security system on all the windows, so sneaking out is off the table. What else about the house do you like beside the fact it's a ranch?"

He laughed. "I'm not thinking about that, Pop. The backyard is big enough for us to run patterns, and I get my own bathroom. Plus, the lease is only six months. Maybe at the end of it, you'll have somewhere _else_ to live that doesn't need work," he hinted with a wink.

"JC, your mom is in a serious relationship with…"

"A jackoff. You know it. I know it. Ma just needs to realize it. I talked to Rose about it, and she's on board, Pop. You need to make shit up to Ma, but neither of us wants Coach to move in, so take this house for six months, and let's see just how damn smooth you are," he suggested with a laugh.

With both my kids on board, how could I lose? Well, I hoped I wouldn't lose because there was more shit I needed to rectify with Bella than they knew, but at least with their support, I had a shot…or so I hoped.

JC walked to the porch and asked Jessica to come back inside. She walked in with a bright smile on her face, which made me want to hurl, but I stood at the counter and signed the lease, initialing where she instructed. She'd talked to Lauren, and Lauren had agreed to eight-hundred if I was willing to fix the roof, the gutters, and other minor shit.

After the formalities, Jess looked into her purse and pulled out an envelope, handing it to me. It had my name on the front, and I wasn't sure what the fuck it was. "What's this?" I asked.

"Well, if you remember, I was the class president senior year. Anyway, we're having a reunion after the first home game. It's been twenty years, if you can believe it. Gosh, where did the time go?" she asked.

I looked at her face and knew exactly where it went. Time hadn't been kind to her at all. Bella looked like she was just out of high school, but Jessica…not so much.

"Well, I've got twenty years in the military under my belt, so I know where the time went. Anyway, how's Mike?" I asked. She'd married her high school boyfriend from what I remembered hearing, but I had no idea of the status of their relationship, not that I gave a shit.

"Much like you, we couldn't make it work. He's running his parents' store, and much like you, we try to get along with each other for the sake of the kids. I, uh, I heard Bella's dating the football coach. Are _you_ dating anyone? Mike's bringing someone to the party, and I guess Bella's bringing Coach Black. We could go together," Jessica suggested.

I looked at Jasper and saw him nodding like crazy. I lifted my eyebrow, and Alice began nodding as well. "I'll, uh, give me your card and let me make sure I don't have a conflict. I'll, uh, call you?" my voice lifting at the end. I wasn't sure why the fuck I was offering to go on a goddamn date with that bitchy woman, but if they had an idea, I was willing to listen.

She actually clapped her hands and squealed a bit, which Alice mocked behind her back. JC leaned over and kissed her cheek with a low chuckle.

"Oh, this is so great. We're all going to sit together at the game, so wear your blue and gold. I'll wait to hear from you," she gushed as we left the house. When I opened the door on her Corolla, she kissed my cheek before she got inside.

I walked back to my Tahoe and hopped into the backseat. JC and Alice were in the front, and I didn't mind being chauffeured around too much. "So, can you tell me why I just kind of accepted a date with the woman your mother hates the most in the entire world?" I asked as JC backed out after Jessica left.

He stopped the car and shifted it into park. He and Alice both turned to look at me. "Ma hates her more than anyone. When I get home and tell her how that woman was coming on to you, she's not gonna be happy. Go with her to the game and reunion. Ma got the invitation in the mail, and she wasn't going to deal with it, but if I tell her you're going with Mrs. Newton, I'd bet she'll change her mind," he outlined.

I sighed. "Son, I'm not sure that's going to work. When your mom got pregnant with Rose, Jessica made her life a living hell. She made nasty comments every time your mom and I were around about the fact we were…well, they weren't nice."

"_Oh, here's comes the whore and the prince. Eddie, seriously, how'd you let her trap you into this? You're a smart guy," Jessica called as I walked down the hallway with my arm around my pregnant girlfriend._

"_Fuck off," I called behind me as I walked Bella to the study hall which had taken place for her P.E. class. I knew it broke her heart every time she heard those comments, and I tried to do anything I could to distract her._

"_How about we watch a movie at my house tonight? Mom and Dad have that stupid banquet thing, so it'll be just us," I offered. I reached up and wiped her tears with the tail of my t-shirt._

"_That's fine," she whispered. I leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "Bella, I love you. We only have two weeks, and then this all won't matter," I told her as the first bell rang._

"_I know, honey. I'll meet you at the car," she told me as she went inside. I hurried off to my last class, and worried about her, but that night, I made her forget about it by renting her favorite movie and holding her on the couch in my parents' basement while whispering in her ear how much I loved her and how excited I was when we'd have our own place so we could sit on our own couch naked. She finally giggled and told me she didn't want naked ass prints on our couch, and I laughed as well. We got through it together._

Alice clapped and bounced in her seat. "I have a better idea, Mr. C. Take Rosalie as your date. She's coming home for the game, and if you take her instead of Mrs. Newton, it'll send a message, and you can just say it was last minute and you certainly couldn't turn down your daughter," Alice suggested.

I thought about it and saw the perfection of it. "I'll call Jess and tell her I have two dates. Alice, will you be my other date for the game?" I asked.

She giggled. "Mr. C, I'd be honored." I had a plan in my head, and I hoped it worked.

\\\

_**E/N: At least he was smart enough to dodge that bullet! I know you're all going to have an opinion regarding him not telling Bella, but let's give him the benefit of the doubt for a little bit. He was with her for a long time, and as dense as some of you believe him to be, he does know things about her. How'd I do with the initial meeting of the two men in Bella's life? Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_

_**(P.S. Someone mentioned in an earlier review they thought I was going to draw out this stuff with Jake. All I'll say is the story is about more than this particular plot point.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. Over 400! WooHoo! I'm always amazed what people walk away with from the updates. Sometimes I'm not sure if they're skimming and miss things, or if I'm not clear. Anyway…**_

_**A little warning…there's a mention of domestic violence in this chapter, but it's referenced in the past-tense. Be advised if you're sensitive to that sort of thing.**_

_**Let's go to the first game of the season and see what happens…**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 7. Game Plan**

##

I'd gone to the flower shop to pick up two corsages I'd ordered for the Pinning Ceremony. Each had the boys' numbers on them in those fluffy, bendy sticks, and knowing teenage boys these days, I doubted Emmett would think of it, and when I'd talked to JC about it, he offered to pay for Alice's because he hadn't thought about it in advance either, just as I suspected.

I hadn't spoken with Bella in a week, and school had started. I was getting ready to move into my house, and I'd told Jessica I had two dates for the game and I might not make it to the reunion, not at all excited to see the assholes with whom we'd suffered through high school.

I'd gone to the sporting good's store and bought a Spartans Spirit t-shirt for the game, and after I showered and shaved, I got dressed and walked downstairs to see Mom and Dad in Spartan blue and gold.

"Well, aren't we full of team spirit," I teased as I grabbed a bottle of water.

"Bella called me today. She's worried about you," Mom told me.

I laughed. "Why? She told me I needed to back off, and I have. What's got her worried?" I asked.

"Jasper told her Jessica Newton asked you out for a date. She's not happy about it," Mom stated sharply.

"Dial it back, Mom. I called Jess and told her I had two dates to the game, and I wasn't going to the reunion. I remember how shitty Jessica was in high school, and I'd never date her," I stated firmly.

Mom smiled and hugged me. "Don't you dare give up, Edward."

I pulled away and looked at her seeing her sweet smile. "Mom, Bella's done with me. She's giving that…Jake all her attention, and she doesn't want me around. I don't know how I have a chance," I told her, feeling my stomach lurch.

We went to the high school, me with my two corsages, and Mom and Dad with smiles on their faces. I saw Rosalie standing next to her little red Honda with a bright smile on her face. "Hi, Daddy," she told me as she hugged me.

"Hi, Posy. I called you the other day, but you didn't call me back," I told her.

"Sorry, but its rush week, Daddy. I've been busy at the House with activities. JC said you found a place? He said you have a room for me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I kissed her forehead. "Baby girl, I'll always have a room for you, regardless of how old you are."

Alice came dancing up and touched my shoulder. "Mr. C, good to see you in the blue and gold again. JC showed me one of the old yearbooks before they were in color. You were quite the little hottie back in the day," she teased.

I laughed. "_Were_ being the operative word. Let's get our seats before the ceremony," I told them as I held out both arms to escort them to the bleachers. I got them settled and went in search of my son and Emmett in the locker room.

Jake was giving his team a pep talk, and I stood in the back, not saying a word. It was actually inspiring, so I had to give him that. "One mind, one heart," he called.

"One team! Spartan pride," they yelled back. It had been the same battle call when I was playing, and I almost got lost in the memories of my glory days until JC walked up and touched my shoulder.

"Pop? What's up?" he asked.

I handed him the boxes. "Opening Game Pinning Ceremony. I got the two of you corsages to give to your girls. You can both pay me back," I teased as JC looked at me with gratitude. I remembered the pinning ceremony my senior year when Bella was my girlfriend. She wasn't pregnant yet, and she was so damn shy.

"_Look, I know you hate this stuff, but you're my girlfriend, and it's a tradition. Please come out on the field," I begged after school when we stood in her driveway._

_She sighed. "I'll do it because I love you, but I'm going to hate it," she stated firmly. I kissed her and hopped into my mom's car to go home and eat dinner._

_When the ceremony began with the girlfriends lined up in front of us, Bella looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of jeans and my practice jersey just like the other girlfriends. Her hair was loose and curly, and she had a bright smile on her face. When I pinned the corsage on her and kissed her chastely, I told her, "I love you so much. After the game, we're going to LaPush. Fuck the party."_

_She giggled and nodded, hurrying off to join her friends in the bleachers. We were so damn psyched up that night we won the game by twenty-one points. Bella and I celebrated with her giving me a hand job as I got her off with my hand on a blanket on the beach. It was before we were having sex, but in my opinion, it was the best way to celebrate a win. _

_Our first time making love was in early November just before the end of the season, and that was pretty fucking great as well because it was the first time she climbed the trellis to my room. Actually, every time I was with Bella was pretty fucking great._

"Are they in the practice jerseys?" Emmett asked as he shifted next to me. Damn, he was a big kid.

"I have no idea. I didn't notice, but I'd guess so if you gave them to them."

"I gave Alice both jerseys, and Rose went to her house when she got to town, so I'd guess so," JC responded.

"Rose went to Alice's instead of home? What gives?" I asked.

"Pop, I don't have time right now, but tomorrow we'll come over and help you work on the house. Rose and Ma are fighting over a bed, and it's stupid," JC told me before the team hustled out.

Jake walked over to me and gave me the up and down, but I smiled because I could play nice. "Sorry to intrude, Coach. Good speech."

He sneered. "Why are you in my locker room?"

"I was just dropping off the corsages for the pinning," I explained.

"Oh, God, I forgot about that bullshit," he complained.

I laughed. "It's a tradition. I take it you didn't get one for Bella?"

He scrunched up his face and looked at me like I was stupid. "Why would I? I'm the coach, and you're not welcome in the locker room anymore."

I raised my hands. "No disrespect. Good luck," I told him as I went back to the stands and sat down next to my dad.

I saw the team lined up mid-field with the girls across from them, and I pulled out my phone to take a picture of my son and my daughter. It was a tradition after all.

After the National Anthem and the school fight song, the announcer stated, "And now, the players have a special gift for their biggest supporters."

The band played, just as horribly as it had when I was on the field in full gear, as the boys walked forward and pinned the corsages on the practice jerseys of their girlfriends, or the girls they wanted to be their girlfriends. I saw Bella standing off to the side as Jake talked to his assistant coach, not watching the ceremony at all, and I saw the disappointment on her face. God, he was a dick. I remembered Coach Clapp pinning his wife the same year I pinned Bella, and not so surprisingly, Mrs. Clapp was pregnant not too much later. Women liked ceremonies, and if Jacob Black didn't know it, I damn well did.

After the ceremony, the other girls hurried back to their seats, and I saw Bella talking to Alice and Rose by the end of the bleachers. She said something to them, but they both shook their heads and pointed to me in the stands. Bella waved, which I returned, and then they went their separate ways.

At half-time, we were up by seven and the band was on the field. "Ladies, I'm going to get something to drink. Can I bring you anything?" I asked.

Rose looked at me with a bright smile. "You can get my mom back." Alice laughed.

"Posy, the woman's not willing," I pointed out.

Rose giggled. "Oh, Daddy, she's more willing than you know. She was asking us if you were sitting with your old classmates, and when I told her no, she seemed pretty happy about it. I'd like a diet Coke." Alice nodded in agreement, so I went to the concession stand, really fucking sorry they didn't sell beer.

I felt a peck on my shoulder and turned to see my mom standing there with a plastic bag in her hand. "This is for you, sweetie." She walked away, and when I looked in the bag, I was surprised.

I shoved it under my arm, not sure what to do about it, but the next peck on my shoulder was one I welcomed like I welcomed the sun every morning. "Hey, Bells."

"You got the corsages for the boys, didn't you?" she asked with a tender smile on her face. She looked so damn gorgeous I wanted to carry her off.

"I, uh, yeah. You know, high school boys don't think about shit like that, so someone has to step in. How've you been? You're car okay?" I asked, trying to talk about anything other than the obvious.

"It was sweet of you to do it. Back in the day, did Esme or Carlisle get mine?" she asked.

I laughed and glanced down at the ground, feeling a little embarrassed. "I went to the flower shop to order and pay for it with my own money, but Mom picked it up for me that day because I was scared I wouldn't get there in time. It was the first time I had a girl to pin, and I wanted to do it right. Oh, this is for you," I told her as I handed her the bag. No, I didn't get it for her, but I thought I was supposed to back off. My mom thought otherwise, and I'd never admit it, but I was still a momma's boy.

She opened the bag and pulled out the plastic container, looking at it. My old number, thirty-four, was on the top in blue pipe cleaners, and when she looked at me, she had tears in her eyes. She handed the box to me, and I opened it and pinned it to her t-shirt, just as I'd done years ago. I kissed her forehead and tossed the box in the trash.

"I'm getting sodas for my dates. You want something?" I asked.

She reached up and dried her eyes, and I pretended not to notice. She stood next to me as the line moved forward, and when it was my turn, I ordered two diets, a big bag of popcorn, and a Mountain Dew. "Make it two," Bella told the girl behind the counter.

"Still like the Dew?" I teased as I pulled money out of my wallet. Bella shoved it away and offered her own money.

"I've got this," she stated.

"No, babe, I've got this. I'm old-fashioned, and seriously, a two-dollar bottle of soda…I can afford it," I told her as I handed her one.

"You'd be surprised," she whispered under her breath.

"Are you going to the reunion?" I asked, ignoring her comment because I wasn't about to get into it regarding Black's lack of finances.

She sighed heavily, which meant she wasn't happy about it. "Jake wants to go. He calls them Boosters, and he's trying to get them to donate to the program because the school is cutting his funding. I don't want to go."

I looked into her eyes and saw the pain she'd experienced in high school because of me fresh in her eyes as if she was going through it all over again. God, I hated it. "So, don't go. Let him go alone," I told her as we walked back to the bleachers.

"Oh, trust me, I'd like to do just that thing, but he wants me to introduce him around," she told me.

"Love, that's not you. You…never mind," I told her as I followed her up the bleachers to our seats.

She went to sit by Renee and I sat between Rose and Alice, sharing the popcorn with them. I watched Bella more during the second half than I did my son. She kept smelling the corsage I'd pinned on her and smiling softly. I definitely owed my mother something big for getting it. Bella was wearing my number on her chest, just as she'd done many years ago, and she wasn't trying to hide it. That made me feel pretty damn spectacular. It also renewed my fading hope.

When the game ended the Spartans had won, and my son had been instrumental in it, along with Emmett who sacked the opposition's quarterback three times. Rose was as proud as a peacock, and I stood next to her and clapped, always keeping an eye on Bella who was cheering as well.

After the game, the crowd rushed the field because the Spartans had crushed their opponents. As Bella walked down the bleachers, I gently grabbed her hand. "Don't go to that party, Bells. Don't compromise your principles because of him. I have no right to say it, but that's not something I'd have ever asked you to do. Those people were horrible to you, and for him to ask you to do it, I'm sorry, but that's too much."

"I, uh, I don't want to…"

I tightened my grip on her hand. "Come with me?"

"Where?"

"La Push. I've got a blanket and a cooler. Trust me?" I asked her.

She looked around, seeing Jake schmoozing with some of our old classmates, and she nodded. I pulled her up on my back and took off in a dead run toward my Tahoe. I didn't know how JC and Alice were getting to where they were going, but I was taking his mother with me, and I wasn't looking back.

I put her in the truck and climbed in, starting it and driving away before she had a chance to change her mind. I was sure my kids would understand, even though JC has asked to use the truck for a date. I didn't give a shit. I had Bella with me and that was all that mattered.

##

After a pit stop at my parent's place, I pulled up to the beach and grabbed the blanket and the cooler I'd left on Mom and Dad's front porch earlier. I'd planned to go by myself to relive the memories of our night all those years ago, but the change in plans and having Bella along, it was so much fucking better.

I spread the blanket and found driftwood, building a small fire. I sat down next to her and grabbed two beers from the cooler, opening them and handing one to her.

"I need to tell you something, and you can choose to believe me or not, but you know I don't lie, Bells." I couldn't keep it from her any longer, even if it meant she'd never speak to me again after I told her. She deserved the truth, and I loved her too much to allow her continue to be screwed over by the asshole.

"Jake's cheating on me. You don't have to tell me, Edward. I caught him, more or less. I drove out here one night because he told me his father was sick, and I wanted to help. Billy didn't know where he was, but I did. I went to her house, and he was just walking out the front door. He told me _her_ mother was sick not his dad and I'd misunderstood, but I didn't misunderstand her standing at the front door in his t-shirt I'd just laundered and nothing else," she confessed.

I was so fucking pissed off, I couldn't breathe, but I didn't say anything. She needed to work it out for herself, and when she did, well, I was there to hold her and support her as much as she'd let me.

"Did you question him about how long he thought he could keep that shit up before you found out?"

She looked at me and laughed humorlessly. "How long did you know?"

I took a sip of my beer and slipped off my boots and socks, sinking my toes into the cold sand. "Does it matter? Would you have believed me if I told you he backed into something in the Tahoe because she was going down on him? I know you, Bella, and I was sure if I'd told you any of what I knew, you'd get defensive and pissed at me, thinking I was giving you some bullshit story to break you two up."

"Oh, _great_. _That's_ how it happened?"

I nodded. "I was at the body shop when he brought it in and told Riley the story. He didn't know it was me until that morning at breakfast. He wasn't happy about it."

Bella shook her head in disgust. "And that's why Riley called _me_ and gave me the estimate? Jesus, Edward, how'd I get so stupid? I now see every fucking thing he did that should have been a heads-up to me, but honestly, I've never dealt with anyone who's deceitful like that. You were never deceitful," she stated as she sipped her beer. I just patted her shoulder.

I took a sip of my beer. "It's my fault, Bella. I was so damn shitty…"

She did the least expected thing in the world. She slapped the crap out of me. She'd never hit me, and as I flexed my jaw, I was glad because it actually hurt like hell. "Okay, what the fuck did I say to warrant you slapping the piss out of me?"

"You don't get to take this one, Sarge. This is _my_ fuck up. I let the bastard dupe me, and it has nothing to do with you. Stop giving me passes on shit, Edward. I'm not perfect, and every goddamn thing I do wrong isn't your fault. I have ownership over this particular fuck up. I'm done with him, but I need to talk to Dad because I gotta get that Tahoe back."

I looked at her with a small smile, not gloating, but fuck if I didn't want to. "Damn, you've never slapped me so hard before. You shoulda been in the military and let me stay home with the kids. You could have _beaten_ the enemy into submission," I teased.

She giggled as she took a pull from her beer. She was smiling, and the glow of the fire illuminated the gold sparks in her eyes. God, I still loved her. I wanted to throw her down on the blanket like I had all those years ago, but I didn't. She had a few more beers because I switched to water, and after the fire died, I took her home.

I walked her to her door and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, love," I told her.

"Come over for breakfast tomorrow?" she asked with a small smile.

I chuckled. "So, you're lifting the embargo of me being at your house?"

She smiled coyly. "For a day, maybe. We'll see how it goes?"

I nodded and walked away after she went inside. I settled into my bed at my parents' house that night and I wondered where the hell we were in our relationship. Not having any answers, I fell into a restless sleep. It wasn't the first one, and I was sure it wouldn't be the last one before I had some answers.

One thing I knew for sure was Jacob Black wouldn't be spending the night at Bella's that night. Score one for me!

##

I rang the bell at Bella's front door bright and early, but I could hear the screeching from the driveway. When Jasper opened it, he looked relieved. "What the hell?" I asked.

"I told you they were fighting over a bed. Rose wants to move her bed to your house because Jake wants to move in. Rose doesn't want Jared sleeping in it. Ma's not kosher with her moving her stuff out. Please get up there and do something. They're giving me a damn headache.

"Thanks for leaving us stranded last night, by the way," Jasper called as I shoved passed him into the house, not caring about his complaints at the moment.

"_Rosalie, there's no reason on earth you can't stay here when you come home," _Bella yelled.

"_I wanna stay with Daddy. I heard you on the phone last night with Jake. You weren't exactly quiet, you know. I don't like Jacob, and if he's going to be around or living here, then I'd rather be at Daddy's. Is this my bed or not? You and Daddy bought it for me when I was a little girl, and I don't want that kid sleeping in it while I'm at school. Someday, I want my daughter to have it, and I don't want some smelly, pimply-faced, thirteen-year old boy to have slept in it,"_ Rosalie yelled in return.

"_Rosalie, Jake and I have some things we need to work out, which he's not really happy about, but I have to ask, why do you hate Jacob? Has he done something to make you dislike him?"_ Bella asked loudly.

"_Really, Mom? The night I walked in here and you were on the floor with him over you? You really wanna go there?"_

"_Rose, I slipped. He didn't hit me."_

"_Then you tell me why you had a bruise on your cheek you covered up with a whole lot of make-up. Daddy may have done a lot of shit to piss you off, but did he ever hit you?"_

I walked into the doorway of Rose's room and looked at my daughter and my ex-wife squared off against each other. I'd heard a hell of a lot I didn't want to hear, but it was enough.

"Rosalie Lillian, you apologize to your mother right now," I ordered in my military voice. Bella hated it when I used it, but I was used to dealing with people in high-pressure situations, and I was certainly in the middle of one.

"Daddy, she…"

I held up my hand. "Rose, this is out of your realm. Get your ass downstairs and put in a load of laundry. Take your brother to the diner for breakfast."

I handed her my wallet, and as she walked by me, I grabbed her arm. "I love you, but don't you ever let me hear you speak to your mother like that again, you understand?"

I saw the tears in her eyes, but I was deadly serious. "Yes, sir." I kissed her forehead and let her go. I had bigger fish to fry, and the one I was looking at looked like a wall-eyed bass with her huge brown eyes and gaping mouth.

After the front door closed, Bella sat down on Rose's bed, looking very defeated. I couldn't move from my spot because I was so revved up, I was ready to explode.

"Look, don't take what she said as the truth. Yes, Jake and I had an argument over Leah, and I shoved him. He shoved me back, and I fell. He didn't…"

"How exactly did you fall and get a bruise on your cheek?"

I saw her searching for an answer, and when she got one, she finally looked me in the eye, completely prepared to lie to my face. "When he shoved back, I hit my cheek on the coffee table. He didn't mean it, and he was very sorry about it. It was my fault, you know. I mean, you know how clumsy I am."

"Yeah, love, I remember how clumsy you are. Did he take you to the hospital to make sure you didn't have a concussion?" I asked calmly. I saw fear in her eyes because she wasn't buying my unnaturally calm demeanor, but I needed information.

"There was no need. It was a stupid bruise. You know how easily I bruise. It takes nothing," she justified.

"Okay. So, where's this breakfast I was promised?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, do you want cinnamon French toast? It used to be one of your favorites," she reminded eagerly, thinking she'd made me forget exactly what my daughter had just said.

"That sounds great, but let me ask you something. _WHEN IN THE FUCK DID YOU THINK I LOST MY GODDAMN MIND?_ Some jackoff you're seeing hits you? You seriously think I'm going to sit down at the table and eat breakfast? Baby, you know me better than that," I told her as I started for the stairs. She grabbed the back of my shirt to stop me, and when she stumbled into me on the stairs, I stopped because I didn't want her to fall. It would make me look like just as much of a prick as Black.

I grabbed behind me to steady her and then picked her up and carried her down the stairs, placing her on the floor. "Don't you know better than to grab a man who's twice your size and pissed off by the shirt on the way down stairs? Are you trying to provide backup for the fact you're a little bit clumsy? That's really not going to fly, sweetheart," I told her as calmly as I could.

"Look, I haven't told the kids I'm breaking up with Jake because he doesn't really know himself. I don't want him to do anything to that truck before I can get it back. I'll call Charlie and ask him what I can do, but you're not going to La Push, Edward. It's out of Dad's jurisdiction, and Jacob's dad is actually the Chief down there. He'd have Sam Uley lock you up in a heartbeat, and there wouldn't be a damn thing I could do about it," she explained.

I pulled out my phone and called Charlie. "_Hey, Penny. What's going on, son?_"

"I'm at Bella's. She needs to talk to you about something. Can you come by?" I asked.

He chuckled, and I wondered just how funny he'd think all this shit was when it all came out. "_She let ya in? That's a good step, right?_"

"Uh, yeah, yeah it is. Anyway, can you come by pretty quick? This is important," I stated firmly.

"_Oh, yeah, sure. Give me ten minutes." _I thanked him and hung up. Bella was starting to make breakfast, and I was pacing the kitchen because I wanted to get in my truck so much to go hunt Black down and make him a fucking memory.

"Please stop pacing. You're driving me crazy," Bella told me without looking at me. I was suddenly reminded of another time when she'd said the same thing to me, and the memory was just like yesterday.

"_I'm looking for my wife," I yelled as I ran into the hospital on base. My platoon had been on maneuvers for three days, and when my CO hunted me down to tell me his wife had contacted him to tell him my wife had gone into premature labor, I freaked out. Luckily, Captain Eleazer Denali had a heart, and allowed me to take his jeep and driver back to base. Bella had been at the PX Christmas shopping when it happened, and his wife knew her from a barbecue they'd had at their house not long after we moved on base._

"_Cullen?" the nurse asked as she glanced at my name patch._

"_Obviously," I snapped. She turned and showed me her stripes._

"_Sorry, Ma'am. It's just, uh…" I stuttered as I snapped to attention. Pissing off a Corporal while I was still just a lowly Private E-2 could land me in the brig and cause me to miss the birth of my baby altogether._

"_At ease, Private Cullen, it's your first baby. Come with me and let's find your wife," she told me. I was wringing my hat in my hands so tightly I was sure it was going to be shredded._

_We walked down the hallway, and I saw Bella sitting up in the hospital bed with a black belt around her large belly. She was eating ice chips and speaking with Mrs. Denali, who'd graciously stayed with her after she took Bella to the hospital._

"_Ah, here's the proud daddy. Edward, I'm glad you made it. I'm going to go get coffee. Can I bring you something to drink? Bella can't have anything but ice chips, which you can get at the nurse's station. I'll be back," she said as she handed me my cell phone and left us alone._

"_Baby, are you in any pain?" I asked as I walked over and sat down on the bed, taking her hand holding the spoon. She had an IV in the other hand, and I wasn't going anywhere near it. Just the thought of it turned my stomach._

"_I've only had a few contractions, and they weren't that bad," she told me as she pulled me forward to kiss me._

_When I pulled away, she wrinkled her nose. "You stink."_

_I laughed. "I've been out in the woods for three days. There ain't a lot of showers at the ready. Did you call our parents?" I asked. They wanted to be there if possible, so we needed to contact them immediately._

"_I did. They were making arrangements to fly down. I get the impression from my doctor they'll actually have enough time to get here," she told me. A machine began beeping, and I jumped. Even with a doctor father, I didn't know shit about medicine._

"_What's that?" I asked. Bella looked over at the machine and watched a needle flipping back and forth, recording something on a thin piece of paper. "I'm having a contraction," she told me calmly._

"_Oh, well, that doesn't seem too bad," I stated stupidly. She smiled and nodded as she crunched on more ice chips._

_Twenty-three hours later, it wasn't the same story. She was calling me names I'd never even heard her use before, and I was pretty sure I was going to be in the bed next to her if she got close to my nuts because she'd threatened to rip them off more than once, and in that moment, I believed her perfectly capable._

_When our little girl made her debut, she was covered in goo which nearly made me puke, but after they cleaned her up and the nurse handed her to me, I looked into her scrunched-up, red face. "Well, hello Rosie-Posy." We'd decided on Rosalie Lillian when we found out she was a girl a few weeks prior, and as I looked at her, I knew it fit her to a tee. It was the first time I cried in front of my wife._

Bella dropped a plate in front of me, and I dug in. "What were you and Posy yelling at each about? Her bed?"

Bella sighed. "She's so damn stubborn, and she's never really liked Jake, but she tolerated him. Now that you're back, she's made it clear she won't be around him at all, and I don't want her to leave for good, Edward."

I smirked. "She took twenty-seven hours to come into the world. It's not news she's stubborn, babe, but when I dropped you off last night, you told me you were breaking up with Jake because he's a cheating asshole. Plus, she believes you allowed yourself to be hit by the fuck. Did he actually shove you, or did he hit you and knock you down?" I asked as the doorbell rang before the door opened and closed.

Charlie walked in, uniform intact, and sat down at the table, pulling my plate in front of him. I slapped his hand and pulled it back as Bella giggled and handed him a plate with three pieces of French toast. "Thanks, Bells. So, what's the problem?"

Bella sat down with her own plate and quickly shoved food in her mouth. Obviously, she wasn't going to say anything, so it was up to me.

"Okay, uh, there are a couple of things. First off, the truck Jake's driving is Bella's, and she wants it back. He's cheating on her…she caught him, but I knew about it. She wants to break-up with him, but she's afraid if she does it before she gets her truck back, he'll damage it, so we need to figure out how to get it back before she breaks up with him," I explain. I took a big bite while I watched Charlie not only chewing on his French toast, but the information I'd just given him. It was clearly for my benefit he acted like he didn't know anything because I'd already told him about the truck. I appreciated his discretion.

Of course, my Bella wasn't looking around because her French toast, which she'd furiously cut up and pushed around her plate, was the most intriguing thing in the world.

Charlie looked at me and smiled a little. "Seems easy enough. Call the bastard and tell him to come over so you can talk. Tell him to bring the truck and come alone because that walk back to La Push is about fifteen miles, and I don't think it's fair to make his kid do it with him.

"I'll hang around and make sure you get it back, and then you dump him. I'll make sure he leaves, and understands he's not to bother you anymore. Not a problem," he stated easily.

Bella looked at me and pointed her fork. "_You_ can't be here."

I dropped _my _fork. "What the hell did I do wrong? I've only tried to abide by every rule you've set up. And, for the record, I never, ever cheated on you." I needed to make sure she knew it for sure because that fucker had made it seem like she didn't.

"_Sarge!_ I never thought you did," she told me, looking into my eyes. She wasn't lying, and I had one more reason to beat Jacob Black to death, not that I needed another one.

"Black said you thought I'd cheated on you, and I had to make sure you knew I'd never do anything like that. I love you, Bells. I could never cheat on you," I told her, forgetting her father was even sitting there.

She glanced to her left and then back at me. "We'll discuss it another time, okay? Eat up and take off," she ordered.

"Why can't I be here?" I asked again.

"Because, if you're here, he's going to throw it back at me that I'm spending time with my ex just like him, and it's nothing of the sort," she reasoned. Well, she was right about that. The most we'd done was hug or hold hands. Oh, and sleep together fully clothed, but he didn't know about that, I assumed.

I finished my breakfast and helped clean the kitchen. She walked me out to my truck and I took her hand. "Call me when this is over. I just want to know you're okay," I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for not saying anything to Dad about the crap Rosalie said earlier. He'd shoot Jake before he ever said hello."

"Sure, babe. Thanks for breakfast," I told her as I took her hand and kissed it.

"What are you doing today? Don't you go down to the reservation after him, Edward. You know, don't you, that won't go well? It's out of Dad's jurisdiction," she reminded.

I wanted to laugh, but instead, I decided to lie, which wasn't something I did lightly. "I'm going to get JC from the diner and make him come help me do some work at my new house. You, uh, you think you'll feel up to company tonight, or do you want to be alone?" I asked, not sure how the break-up with the cheating douche was going to affect her.

"Can I call you later?" she asked. I wanted to push her, seeing my opening, but I wasn't going to. I'd give her space, and maybe, just maybe, she'd start pursuing me.

\\\

_**E/N: We're getting somewhere, right? I know you're anxious about it, but hang on a little bit longer, lovelies.**_

_**What did we think of the events at the game and after? Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews/favorites/follows of this story! I love that you're into it with me. Makes me very, very happy.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**Let's get to it. This chapter…yeah. Violence warning…**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 8. Alternative Retribution**

##

I was sitting in my Tahoe with JC behind the wheel later that day. He was looking at his watch nervously because he and Alice were going on a date that night, and he wanted to use the truck. I told him it was fine, but he was going to do something for me first.

"_Don't you go down to the reservation after him, Edward. You know, don't you, that won't go well? It's out of Dad's jurisdiction."_

After Bella sent me a text that things had gone well with Jake and he was walking back to La Push, JC and I left the rental house where we'd been working on patching some holes in the walls in order to paint. Bella told me her father had left and was going to assign a patrolman to drive by that night. She asked if we could take a rain check on getting together, and I reluctantly agreed. I then told JC we needed to run an errand. We were sitting just inside the city limits of Forks at the line where the reservation took over, and I was humming with the radio. I was doing exactly as she'd asked.

"I gotta ask. What the hell are we doin'?" JC asked.

I'd explained to him and Rose their mother was breaking up with Jake and getting her truck back. JC asked if he could have it, and I told him '_hell no_'. I was going to get it fixed and then coax her to sell it to get out from under the payment. I wasn't sure how she'd take my suggestion, but hopefully, I could be convincing.

"When you were little, you used to like to play cops and robbers when I was home. Pretend we're on a stakeout. It shouldn't take long now," I told him, looking in the rearview mirror.

I saw what I wanted to see, so I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my driver's license, putting it back in my pocket. I handed my wallet to JC and laughed at the look on his face. "My ATM card is in there. After I get out of this truck, you go to the bank, draw out three hundred bucks, and keep your cell on. After you get to Alice's call your grandpa and tell him where I am. _Do not_ call your mother," I told him.

"Which Grandpa?" JC asked as he opened my wallet and smiled, seeing the picture of Bella, Rose and he at the beach when we were on the only vacation we ever took. Rose was nine, and Jasper was seven, so we decided to go to Florida. I was stationed at Fort Bragg at the time, and I'd accumulated enough leave so I could take off for a week. We had a great time, and I wanted to kick my own ass for not taking more advantage of things of the sort.

"Grandpa Charlie."

I wasn't moving yet, so he turned to me. "You got any tats?"

I laughed. "No. I wanted to get one, but it's frowned upon in the Army. Now that I'm out, maybe," I told him.

"Oh, what's your PIN?"

"6793."

"That's kinda random."

"It's our wedding anniversary," I told him.

"God, I hope I'm still as much a lovesick fool after Ali and I have been together as long as you and Ma," he teased.

I took off my watch and put it in the console along with my phone. "I hope you are too, son. Now, get out of here."

I hopped out and closed the door. JC drove away slowly, and when he saw who I was waiting for, he slammed on the brakes for a minute and then drove away. I started walking to meet my target, and when he saw me, he froze. "_You!_"

I smiled cockily. "Me?"

"Before you showed up, I had a good thing going, you son-of-a-bitch. Bella was falling in love with me, and we were going to be happy together. You fucked it up," he snarled at me. All I needed was for him to come at me, and then it wasn't my fault because I was defending myself.

"You bet I did, you cheating fuck. You took advantage of a good woman, and when I figured it out, I wasn't about to let it go unchecked. You kept your whore of a girlfriend around, and from what I hear, you're a shitty lay," I told him with a smile.

When his fist connected with my nose, it hurt, but I'd been through worse. I stumbled back and wiped the blood. Yep, it was broken.

"By the way, did you do steroids because I hear you have a tiny dick," I told him without lifting a hand to him.

"_You cocksucker_!" His left fist connected with my right cheek, and he actually knocked me on my ass that time. I laughed again.

"You stupid fuck, I can do this _all fucking day_," I told him as I got up and held up my hands, motioning for him to come at me again.

He laughed. "You're a fucking pussy. You're not gonna fight back? Figures."

I wanted to beat him to death, but all I did was punch him in the gut, hard enough to double him over. There wouldn't' be a fucking mark on the bastard. He began pummeling my face as I tried to shove him off, and when I heard the sirens, I could only laugh at him.

Oh, I was bleeding and likely had more than just a broken nose, but it would be worth it to reveal the motherfucker for what he was. Just before the squad car pulled up, I grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him off of me, straddling him and holding him down. "Next time you wanna hit somebody, you come find me, you fucking cunt. You keep your motherfucking hands off my wife, you spineless prick." With that, I backhanded the bastard like a little bitch just as Charlie ran out of the car.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" he shouted as he tugged on the back of my shirt. I hopped off Black just as the fuck kicked me in the nuts. Unfortunately, that blow was the worst and the lowest. I fell on the ground and puked my guts out. Nothing like a shot to the nuts to make a guy toss his breakfast, and it was a great breakfast, dammit.

My eyes were closed and I felt the tears I couldn't quell because it was a pain I'd never experienced in my fucking life, but I still heard Black screaming. When I opened my eyes, I saw Black clawing at his face, and as much pain as I was in, I couldn't help but laugh. "Pepper spray?" I asked as Charlie rolled me over.

"What the fuck did you do, Edward?"

"He hit Bella. I wanted to see how hard he could hit so when I kill the fucker I know exactly how to extract the most pain," I told him as he helped me sit up.

"Can you get up?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but not without help," I told him. He helped me up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder as he led me to his squad car. He opened the front door and helped me sit down.

"Why the fuck didn't you fight back, Cullen? You could have beaten the shit out of him."

I looked up at him through my good eye, because the other one was swelling shut. "Charlie, one thing I learned from you is you never hit first. If I'd have beaten the fuck out of him as I wanted, I'd be sitting in the backseat in cuffs like he's gonna be, and then I'd be heading back to Campbell with MPs. This way, I get to ride up front with you.

"That stupid fuck messed with the wrong guy because I have '_Property of the United States Army' _tattooed on my ass. I'm not out yet, and he damaged government property, so you bet I'm going after his ass. Now, can I play with the siren?" I asked.

He laughed like hell and walked over to Black, securing his arms behind his back just as another cruiser arrived. "You, _motherfucker_, have the right to remain silent," I heard as I rested my head against the headrest.

I opened my eye and saw Charlie and Officer Stevens load Jake in the back of the other car with a lot of struggling. When Charlie got into his cruiser, he looked at me. "How are you going to explain being out here without a car?"

"I was headed to LaPush to look for my wallet because Bella and I were there last night, and I misplaced it. JC and I had a disagreement on the way, and I got out of the truck to walk home, remembering it was on my dresser at my parents' house. It was unfortunate I ran into Jake, just before he crossed the boundary to the reservation," I told him, wiping the blood from under my nose with the tail of my shirt.

"You gonna stick with that story?" he asked as he made a U-turn and headed back to town with the sirens blaring.

"You betcha. I swear, if that fuck ruptured one of my testicles, I'm going to cut off both of his. Bella wants another baby, and I wanna make damn sure all my kids are related," I told him before I dozed off…or passed out. I really was in fucking pain, but it was worth it because I would press charges against that mother fucker all day long.

##

"_Charlie, Jake's never been any trouble. He would never have attacked Sergeant Cullen unless he was provoked," _I heard.

"_It's Master Sergeant Cullen, and if that's the case, then why is my son-in-law laying in a hospital bed with a broken nose, black eye, and bruised testicles and Black's sitting in my jail?"_ Charlie responded. I didn't smile because my split lip prohibited it, but I really fucking wanted to grin widely.

"_Look, your daughter was in a relationship with Jake, and her jealous ex came back to town. Jake says he was waiting for him. He says he saw Jasper driving away after leaving his father at the side of the road. Master Sergeant Cullen was waiting for him, and you know it as well as me._

"_Charlie, they were just fifteen feet inside the boundary between Forks and La Push. That's intent to do bodily harm outside my jurisdiction. Jake said Cullen attacked him first and he was just defending himself," _the other guy stated. He wasn't stupid, but my injuries wouldn't back up Black's story.

Charlie laughed, but I could tell it wasn't with any humor. "_Call the State Police, Sam. I'll recuse myself because Bella's my daughter and Edward's my son-in-law, but the fact of the matter is, when I rolled up and pulled Edward off of him where he was simply restraining Black, Jake took the cheap shot and kicked him in the nuts. Even in UFC circles, that's dirty pool."_

I opened my eye…the one I could see out of…and cleared my throat. "Could I get a drink?" I asked pathetically.

"Oh, honey, yes," Renee answered as she hopped up and held a straw to my mouth. I took a small sip, feeling my throat burn a little. I felt a kiss to my forehead, and I smiled without thinking before I moaned.

"Are you in pain?" Renee asked. I nodded, and she pushed the button to call the nurse.

"Master Sergeant Cullen, can I speak with you regarding the events that took place earlier today?" I heard asked of me.

I heard footsteps on the Masonite floor, and turned to see my father walk into the room. "Sorry, Officer Uley, but Edward has suffered head trauma, and I'm waiting for the results of some tests. It wouldn't be in his best interests for him to speak with the authorities at this point, and since he's still on active duty, he has the right to contact his CO before he has to say anything," Dad announced.

"Oh, baby," Mom wailed as she sat down and took my hand. She was crying, which triggered Renee, and suddenly, two sobbing women at my hospital bed and my father/doctor's authoritative tone caused Sam Uley to vacate the premises with a promise to come back another time after my injuries were diagnosed.

After he left, Charlie closed the door to my room, and the four of them stood over my bed. The tears had stopped, and there were raised eyebrows all around. "What?" I asked innocently.

Mom looked at Dad, and I knew I wasn't going to get away with anything. "What in the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

"JC and I had an argument regarding Bella's Tahoe, and instead of just fighting about it, I made him let me out at the side of the road to walk home to burn off the anger. I was walking back to the house, when I ran into Black walking to the rez. He was pissed about what had happened when Bella took back the car, and he accused me of being the cause. As you can tell, he let his fists do the talking," I explained with a straight face because it hurt too much to smile.

The room was silent for a minute, and then they all began laughing hysterically. I knew I wasn't a very convincing liar, but I was holding onto that fucking story like a lifeline.

"Yeah, _right_," Dad stated.

I looked at Charlie. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Stevens took him to the station and booked him. He's complaining you punched him in the stomach, but there were no visible signs of contact aside from his cheek where you slapped him," Charlie stated with a twitch of the 'stache he insisted on wearing for reasons known only to him and God.

"Well, that's fitting then. You, uh, might want to give him an x-ray. I might have fought back a little, but I don't really remember, head injury and all. Do Bella and the kids know anything yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. JC called me on my cell and told me to get out to the city limits because the two of you had an argument and you'd need a ride. I took a chance, knowing what was going on and sped out there. Why in the hell didn't you fight back?" Charlie asked.

"Army motto…_This we'll defend…_would be the noble thing to say after I beat the hell out of him, but Bella wasn't going to press charges against that fucker, and I _will_ take it as far as I can without involving the Army. You have to understand this goes against everything I felt in my gut because I wanted to beat the life out of him, but this way, he attacked me, and I can press charges. I owe it to Bella to make sure he's held accountable for something. There's no need for me to notify my CO, especially since I'm in a private hospital."

Renee looked at me with questions. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at Charlie, seeing he wasn't sure what to say. I sighed. "Renee, I'll handle it with Bella, okay? She says it was nothing, but Rose disagrees with her. I'm trying to figure out the truth of it." I looked at my dad, seeing him smiling at me. "So, when can I get out of here? You know I hate hospitals," I told him.

Dad laughed. "I need to contact your _Power-of-Attorney_ because I'm not sure you're able to make medical choices for yourself, _head injury and all_. I'll be back," he told me.

Just then, a cute, very pregnant, young nurse came in with a warm smile. "Sergeant Cullen, I've got some happy pills for you," she flirted.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Bree, your night nurse. Can I get your vitals?" she asked as my mom and the Swans left.

"Sure. So, Bree, what's for dinner?" I asked as she took my vitals. She gave me the pain pill and stood next to the bed.

"So, you're Dr. C's son? You're in the Army?" she asked.

I pushed the button to raise the bed a bit, giving her better access to listen to my lungs. She looked a hell of a lot like Bella when I met her. I wasn't attracted to the nurse, but the sight of her brought back a lot of memories, one in particular.

"_Does this make me look fat?" Bella asked as she walked out of the bedroom of our little home on post. We were going to a barbecue at Captain Denali's house, and she was nervous about it. She hadn't settled into Army life very well because she was so damn shy, but I hoped maybe if she met some of the other wives, she'd make some friends._

_I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her and our baby against my body. "You glow. You look stunning, Bella. Pregnant women aren't fat," I told her as I placed my hand on her belly, feeling the baby moving a little. I laughed._

"_Does that happen a lot?" I asked, completely enthralled at the feeling of our baby moving inside the woman I loved more than anything._

"_Only when I see my sexy husband in a pair of ass-hugging jeans. My heart rate picks up a little, and the baby seems to get more active," she told me in that sexy voice I loved._

"_I think we're going to be fashionably late," I responded as I backed her down the short hallway to our bedroom._

"Sergeant Cullen, your heart rate's a bit elevated. Are you stressed or in pain?" the nurse asked, bringing me out of a wonderful memory.

I looked at the girl who couldn't have been much older than my Rose and wondered about the father of her child. Was he involved? Was she doing it on her own like Bella had for most of our marriage? "No, kiddo. I was just thinking about my wife. She always makes my heart race."

The girl giggled, but I heard another giggle which interested me a lot more. "Well, I see you have adequate care, you old pervert. I should leave and give you two some privacy. I can stand outside the door and keep watch," I heard.

I laughed, and felt my aching nuts clench a bit. I reached down and pulled out the coldpak they'd put on me. "Here ya go, Nurse Bree. I'm sufficiently frozen down below. Now, could you give us some privacy? This is Mrs. Cullen."

Bree smiled. "Sure, Sergeant Cullen. If you need anything, just hit the buzzer."

I looked at my Bella who was fighting tears and I grinned. "Thanks, kiddo, but I've got the best nurse in the world to take care of me."

I remembered all the pain I'd suffered during my first few years in the service, and Bella giving me massages over my aching muscles with some sort of lavender oil she found at some health food store. I enjoyed each and every one of them, and it occurred to me, I'd never reciprocated. God, I was a horrible husband.

After Bree left and closed the door, Bella walked over and sat down in the chair next to my bed. "So, what the fuck happened?"

I pulled back the sheet, revealing the gorgeous hospital gown I was wearing because of my bruised nuts, and I patted the bed nest to me. "Climb in, Bells," I ordered.

"Sarge, you're…" she protested.

"Beaten to a bloody pulp? Kinda. I deserve a little TLC, don't you think?" I told her with a smirk that hurt like hell.

I patted the bed again, and when she kicked off her shoes and climbed in, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to my chest. "After I get sprung, can I take you to dinner?" I asked as I played with her hair.

She giggled. "I think it's going to be a little while before we can go for dinner, but I'll definitely keep a date open. What the hell happened, Edward? Try telling me the truth." She wasn't laughing anymore.

"How's school going, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She pinched me, and I moaned dramatically, although it didn't hurt. "I'm sorry, honey," she whispered as she kissed my chest.

That gesture, right there, let me know I had a chance. I had a very good chance, as a matter of fact, and I was going to take advantage of it. It was a devious thing to do, but I was going to take full advantage of my injuries while they were visible to get some attention from the woman I loved.

##

"Oh, hell no. Get up," I heard as Bella stirred. It wasn't welcome because I was resting quite comfortably with my wife…well, ex-wife…in my arms. Bella hopped up and began apologizing all over herself, which pissed me off because we owed no one an explanation.

"What's the problem?" I asked the nurse who had a look on her face I didn't like at all.

"Sergeant Cullen, this is a hospital, not a brothel. We aren't here for you to sleep with your…whatever. You're free to go after you sign these papers," she snapped.

Bella walked out of the room without a word, and I looked at the bitch with my good eye. "What exactly is your problem?"

"I have no problems. It's just that you were brought in here for medical care, and not for your…not to perform illicit acts in your hospital room. You have bruised testicles, and intercourse would have been painful," she hissed at me.

I looked at her nametag and saw the name Uley. "So, are you the wife or the sister of Sam?"

"I'm the wife, and Jacob is a very good friend of mine. Leah is my cousin, and you had no right goading him into beating the hell out of you because your whore of a wife…"

I made to stand up from the bed, but thankfully, my father walked into the room. "Emily, that's _enough_. I'll deal with you later. You're on admin leave effective immediately," he ordered. She tossed my chart on the bed, mumbled something, and she stormed out of the room.

"You make friends everywhere you go, son. How are you feeling?" Dad asked as he handed me a pair of scrubs because they'd cut my clothes off me the day before when Charlie brought me in.

"I want her fired. If you never do anything for me in your life, fire that bitch. She called Bella a whore, and Dad, we both know that's not true. They'll all take Black's side, but the truth of the matter is he hit Bella first. You have no idea how much I want to go home and find my gun. I'm a good shot, you know. One in the dome would be painless, which is more than he deserves," I told him as I changed clothes.

I saw him bristle, and I knew he was in my corner but he wasn't happy about my threat. "You're not shooting anyone because your family needs you. I'll deal with Emily. Now, with regard to your testicles, there's no discernible rupture, but there is bruising, and you're going to be sore for a few days. Over the next twenty-four hours, ice packs on for fifteen minutes every hour. It'll help reduce the swelling. I'm giving you _Narco_ which is a mild pain reliever. I'll be off shift in half an hour to take you home," he told me.

"That's not necessary, Carlisle. I'm taking him home with me. What should I do about the facial swelling?" Bella asked as she walked back into the room.

"Ice pack or frozen peas will work fine. I'll give you a 'script for an anti-inflammatory which should help as well. He'll be sore tomorrow, so ibuprofen will help. Look, he can't leave until he, uh, makes water," Dad told us.

I laughed a bit, but it hurt. "So I have to piss before I can leave?"

"Yes. I can tap a catheter if you'd rather. I need to make sure there's no blood, son."

I looked at Bella. "Can you get me a bottle of water so I can get this over with?" I groaned.

She giggled and left the room. "Really? I have to pee?" I asked.

He actually handed me a cup. "Yep, and you have to pee in this. If there's blood, we've got other problems."

I laughed a bit. "If there's blood, Jacob Black has other problems as well."

\\\

_**E/N: Whoa Nelly…What are we thinking? Did he handle it right or wrong? Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till Tomorrow…xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I know! What's going on? Well, a few of you wanted insight into the break-up, and since Edward had been sent home, I decided to keep the POVs on the male side. Charlie's going to tell the story in his own brief way. See…I do read your reviews…**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**(NOTE: Read chapter 8 before you read this if you're just showing up and picking the last chapter. I posted a bonus chapter. You're welcome… : - P )**_

_**\\\**_

**OUTTAKE – The Breakup**

Charlie's POV

##

Sitting in my daughter's house with the information that the son-of-a-bitch I'd always been leery of had potentially laid a hand on her had me quite raw, but I had to abide by her wishes.

"_Daddy, let me handle him. I don't want any trouble, and I don't want anyone arrested…you or Jacob. That's why I sent Edward home," she'd demanded. _Well, we'd just see about that business.

I really never understood why she divorced Penny, but my daughter was in her thirties, and as my loving…yet somewhat crazy…wife told me many times, "_It's not our business Charlie. She doesn't ask for our advice or help, and we both know she's a strong woman. Someday, we'll find out the story, but until we do, all we can do is support her and let Edward know we still think of him as family."_

So, I let the women have their way, and I kept my mouth shut. When I heard Penny was coming for a visit, I had a feeling…or maybe it was a hope…things would change. When he announced his retirement, I knew damn well things were going to change. I never liked Black, but around the family, he was always a stand-up guy, and he seemed to be good with Rose and JC, so I kept my mouth shut. Penny, however, was onto him from the git-go.

This last little bit of information regarding an altercation between Black and Bells was a tough pill to swallow, but Bella's goal was to get that Tahoe back in one piece, so until it was, I'd sip my coffee, read the paper, and bide my time. Someday, that asshole was going to fuck up on my side of the line, and I was going to throw the book at him.

"He's here. I'm going out to talk to him. Just stay inside. If things get tense, I'll bring him inside, but with your car in my driveway, I seriously doubt he'll make a fuss," Bella stated as she pulled her hair back and pulled it into a hair thing.

"Yeah, open that window and speak loud enough so I can hear you, or I'm coming out with my baton in hand," I warned. She rolled her eyes…something she'd done since she was a little girl…and she opened the kitchen window before she walked outside and met Black on the driveway.

I got up from the table and walked over to the window, holding the curtains closed. It was a little trick I'd taught my grandson over the years, and it was very effective.

"_Sweetheart, what's wrong? I got here as soon as I could." _Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, the asshole.

"_I want the keys, Jake. We're done. I know you've been cheating on me with Leah. I talked to Riley Biers about the estimate, and I talked to Edward. He told me what you said at the garage about how the bumper got wrecked. You and I are done," _my daughter stated forcefully.

Black whined. "_That fucker is twisting my words, Bella. I was giving her a ride, and she…"_

Bella held up her hand. "_Jake, I caught you red-handed coming out of her mother's house. She was wearing your damn t-shirt I'd laundered because you didn't have time to do laundry. You didn't see her, but she was standing there proud as a peacock behind you because you'd just fucked her._

"_I thought maybe we could work together to try to make a better life for… It doesn't matter. I'm done. Give me the keys," _she stated firmly.

"_Hey, I give you money for this fucking thing. I want my money back if you're taking the truck away. I should have made you put my name on the damn thing," _he snapped as he threw the keys on the ground.

"_You've only given me two months' worth of payments and insurance, Jake. Let's call it a rental fee. I let you get by with it because of your father and Jared, but I'm done being a fool. You can either walk back to LaPush, or maybe you wanna come in and let my dad give you a ride to the reservation."_

I laughed at the mocking tone in her voice. "That's my girl," I stated quietly.

He took a step toward her after looking around to see if anyone was outside, so I hurried out to the front porch. I slammed the door behind me and stood on the porch, looking every bit the jackoff cop I could be. "Black, I believe my daughter told you to take off." I had my thumbs in the waist of my pants so my jacket was moved away, gun in plain sight, and I was rocking on my feet, heel to toe, as I eyed him carefully.

He looked at Bella. "You let your fucking ex ruin us, Bella. We'd have been good together, and Jared loved you. You think about that shit." He stormed off down the road, and when Bella turned around, there were tears in her eyes.

I waited until she walked up on the porch, and I pulled her into my arms. "We're going to talk about all this shit another time, Bella, but you did the right thing. You didn't love him, did you?"

She dried her eyes and looked at me. "No, Charlie. I wasn't in the relationship because of Jake. There was someone more important that kept me there, but I have to accept the fact I can't save the world."

We walked inside, and she poured us each another cup of coffee. I decided to change the subject. "So, where are the kids?"

"JC and Edward are working over at Edward's house, and Rosalie stayed the night at Alice's last night. They're very close now, which is good because you know Rose doesn't make girlfriends very easily. It's been good since Edward's come home," she told me with a faraway look in her eyes.

_Well, she opened the door. _"So, um, are you thinking about maybe starting back up with Penny?"

She laughed at my nickname for the kid because we both knew how much he hated it, which of course, was why I used it.

"I need a little time to process this shit with Jacob, but I'm not going to shut Edward out. There are still feelings, but I'm not sure what they are yet. It'll take time, and I'd appreciate it if you and Mom would keep your nose out of it. We're just friends right now, Dad. It's a good place to start."

I nodded and changed the subject again, talking to her about school and her students for a while longer. I looked at my watch, and I needed to get to the station. "Bells, I need to get going. Don't bitch, but I'm gonna have Paul keep an eye on the place tonight. Black went quietly, but I don't trust him. Paul will just do a drive-by, so he won't bother you. Is JC gonna be home?"

"I doubt it. It's Saturday night. Edward wanted to come over, but I'm going to ask him for a little time. Maybe I'll call Mom to come over and keep me company so you can sneak a pizza?" she teased. I laughed because we both knew how much I hated the diet my wife had me on since my last physical. High blood pressure my ass. Carlisle was getting back at me for a poker loss, and he used my wife to do it. I owed him one.

##

I was sitting at my desk reviewing some shit we got from the State and County. Some of it was wanted posters, and some of it was bullshit, but when the biggest crime in the last three months had been some of the kids in town tagging a billboard outside town for a political candidate, I had to fill my day somehow, so I read the shit that came in the mail. Being a small-town police chief wasn't glamorous, but after I got shot in Seattle, there was no way Renee was going to let me stay on the force there. In the end, it had been the right thing to do.

The phone rang as I was filing away some bullshit, and I laughed because Cora, the dispatcher, sat ten feet away, and my door was open. "What?" I yelled at her. She was about seventy, but she didn't have a lot going on, and her husband had been on the force before he died from a heart attack before my family moved to town. It was just kinda a given she'd stay on, even if she did have to wear two hearing aids.

"It's Jay-Zee," she yelled back. I laughed because, while I wasn't that hip a guy, I knew Jay-Zee was a rapper because he was a huge Lakers' fan, and when I watched the games, the commentators always pointed him out.

I knew who it was, so I answered. "Jasper, what's up, son?"

"Why do you keep her on? She kept asking me about Justin Timberlake," my grandson laughed.

"I guess she's a lot hipper than me. What can I do for ya?" I asked. Jasper didn't call me out of the blue, so I had a feeling something was up.

"Pop needs a ride. He's at the city limits walking home. I have no idea what the hell is going on, but he gave me his wallet and told me to go to the ATM and take out three-hundred bucks and call you. I saw Jacob Black walking toward the line, Grandpa. I have a bad feeling about it."

I traced my thumb and index finger over my mustache, thinking about how to handle the situation. I sure as hell didn't want to arrest Penny, but I was a cop first. It was my job, and Cullen knew it, so if he'd told Jasper to call me, he knew he'd be spending the night behind bars.

I sighed. "I'll take a ride. Thanks for the call."

I hung up and walked out to the desk, dreading the fact I was going to have to engage Cora in conversation.

I cleared my throat. "CORA, CALL STEVENS AND TELL HIM TO MEET ME AT THE CITY LIMIT SIGN."

She held her hand behind her ear and raised her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. "I SAID, CALL STEVENS AND TELL HIM…" I stopped because I could see she had something in her ears besides her hearing aids.

I walked forward and pulled the white cords out, hearing music blaring over them. I had no idea who was singing, but I laughed when she held up an iPod.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote…

_Call Stevens and ask him to meet me at the city limits on the way to LaPush. Keep your hearing aids in so you don't miss calls._

She pulled on her thick glasses and looked at me. "I SEE WHEN THE PHONE LIGHTS UP, CHIEF. NO PROBS. I'LL CALL HIM," she yelled like I was hard of hearing.

I laughed as I pulled out my keys and went to my cruiser. God only knew what I'd roll up on. I just hoped to God Cullen didn't kill him.

\\\

_**E/N: I hope to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo (I mean it this time!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Originally, this note contained a very nasty review by an anonymous bully, but in the interest of not interrupting the flow of the story, and to maintain a more positive attitude in my personal life, I took it down.**_  
_**

I want to say thank you for reading and supporting this story. Now, skip to the next chapter, and let me know what you think about it. Cheers, SK


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: FIRST…Thank you so very much for the outpouring of support for me regarding the review from that stupid bully. It truly has warmed my heart to find so much concern and support. SECOND…In the vein of trying to maintain positive vibes and fun in the story, I took down the nasty chapter content (the last one) and replaced it with a little thank you note for reading. I don't want that bully to get any more attention than I already gave them. THIRD…You couldn't dynamite my ass out of here, and I'll continue to post this story if I have to do it from an iron lung!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews on the fight and Charlie's POV of the break-up. This chapter we'll find out definitively why Bella made the choices she made regarding her relationship with Jacob. We still have a bit of ground to cover with the relationship between her and Sarge, but we're closer than you know, so haaaaaang on, baby.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe…**_

_**Smiles, everyone. Let's go check on the patient.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 9. Tender Loving Care**

##

I woke up with someone groping the boys. When I opened my eyes, I saw Bella with her eyes closed as her hand moved under the sheet. I was in her bed, and she'd slept next to me the night before, which drove me crazy. Her groping of my danglers was leading to something she wasn't ready to deal with, I was sure.

I grabbed her hand. "What in hell are you doing, taking a walk down memory lane? You're about to make a mess all over these nice sheets," I told her honestly.

"Don't be so dramatic or I'll take away your pain pills. I'm checking to be sure there are no lumps. You're dad showed me how to check."

I sat up and looked at her. "_Showed_ you?"

She giggled. "Okay, not _showed_ me…told me. I've been there many times before, Sarge, so it's not like I'm violating you," she joked.

"Oh, baby, you're welcome to violate me anytime you want. So, Dr. Cullen, what's your diagnosis?" I asked as I pulled her into me and held her close.

"I think your nuts are in far better shape than your face. Why in hell did you let him beat the hell out of you? We both know you could have beaten him into a coma. You didn't have to do this, Edward," she told me as she rested her head on my chest the way I loved.

"I want you to be honest with me, and I've asked and you avoided it. _Did. He. Hit. You?"_

After a long silence, she finally exhaled and answered. "Yeah. Once. I threatened to shoot his ass because I still have the gun you bought me when we were at Ft. Bliss, and I registered it here. I didn't pull it on him or anything, but I told him if he ever touched me again, I'd shoot him.

"I was stupid, okay? I thought I could control the situation and offer Jared stability in his life which was sorely lacking, and I did for a while. I didn't do it for Jake. I did it for Jared because Edward, there's nobody who cares about that boy. He's the sweetest kid in the world, and he has nobody who looks out for him.

"I was trying to figure out how to make his situation better because I just can't stand it when a kid isn't being cared for, and Leah and Jake use him as a pawn against each other. I'd been trying to talk Jake's father into asking the Tribal Counsel to grant him custody because the reservation is a sovereign nation, not having to abide by the rules of the State. I promised Billy I'd help him take care of Jared because no child deserves to be treated the way that poor boy is treated, but he's wheelchair bound, and it would be tough for him," she told me, her voice full of emotion. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"In the beginning, I honestly thought Jake just needed someone to care about him and his son, and I _did_ care, but later, I figured out Jake cared less about Jared than he did about anyone but himself, and I just couldn't let it go. That little boy needed someone to care about him."

"Come here, baby." I pulled her closer because she'd pulled away a little. The things she was saying weren't a surprise at all because I knew how Bella felt about children. If she saw a child in distress of any kind, she felt it was her responsibility to make it right. It was another thing I loved about her.

"Look, I know you…I know how you feel about kids, and how you'll do anything to rescue them, but maybe it's time to go to the Uleys. If they're so fucking worried about Jake and this shit that's gone down with him, maybe they can take the boy. If Black's father can't take care of him, maybe they can.

"I _am_ going to press charges, Bella. Black's a loose-fucking-cannon, and I worry about what he'll do if he gets off without any punishment." I meant it, and I could see she knew it as her hand gently ran over my chest.

She also knew one more thing. We weren't _done_.

##

I stayed at Bella's for three days before I went back to my parents' home. After the first night I was at Bella's, she didn't sleep with me again, but I knew she checked on me at night. I could feel her kisses on my forehead and cheeks, though I didn't give it away because I didn't want it to stop.

On Wednesday, I climbed out of her bed, packed up my shit, and went to my parents' house while she was at school. I left her a note.

_Bella,_

_Thank you for taking care of me. You didn't have to do it, but you've always taken care of me, haven't you? _

_I love you, as I've told you so many times. Nothing has changed. But, you deserve to live your life the way in which you choose, so I'll wait to hear from you regarding how you want things to go. I won't pressure you, babe. I owe you more than that._

_Just so you know, I'll be moving from Mom and Dad's soon. My crap from Kentucky is going to be delivered, and I'll be busy working at the house every day. I plan to go to JC's game on Friday night in PA, so if you want a ride, call me._

_Thank you again, Nurse Cullen._

_Love,_

_Sarge_

I tented it on the counter and locked the door before I walked out to my Tahoe, seeing her Tahoe and her Explorer both missing from the driveway. I wasn't sure what she'd decided to do about the car because conversation between us had been pretty generic, and I knew she was unsure about our relationship, along with a lot of other shit, so I kept it to topics related to her job and our kids.

A week later, I was sitting in my parents' kitchen with Charlie and Sam Uley. Jacob Black was out on bail, and I really prayed Bella hadn't paid it because of his kid.

"So, Master Sergeant Cullen, can I get your accounting of what happened that day?" Sam Uley asked.

I smirked. "I gave my statement to Chief Swan. I'm confused about why this is an issue for the police department on the reservation," I told him.

He was out for my head as much as Jacob Black because I'd gotten Uley's wife fired from her job at the hospital due to her inappropriate behavior. She called my wife a whore. That shit wouldn't go unchecked.

Sam looked at Charlie who shrugged. "I'm as confused as Edward. This didn't happen on the reservation, and I told you to call the Washington State Police, or even the Clallam County Sheriff's Office to take over if you thought we weren't being fair. Jacob resisted arrest, so aside from the assault and battery charges Edward's brought, I've got my own charges against him. There's also the destruction of city property because he kicked out the window in a FPD squad car." I didn't know about that, but I hoped they heaped on as much shit as possible.

"Charlie, you and I have always got along, and I know Mrs. Cullen is your daughter, but Jacob isn't one to fly off the handle like this. He's going to file charges against FPD and you, personally, for excessive force. I can't make sense of it," Sam Uley stated.

"_EXCESSIVE FORCE_? I pepper sprayed that idiot. Excessive force would have been pistol whipping him, but I held onto my temper and took the path of least resistance. You tell that little shit to file his fucking charges. I'm ready for him," Charlie balked, clearly pissed.

"Look, I understand it, but you have to understand, this just isn't like Jacob. He's a good guy, and he doesn't do shit like this," Uley stated again. I was pissed.

"Oh, he hit my wife, and you refuse to acknowledge it. Also, there's something going on with his son, Jared. Bella said the kid isn't being cared for properly. Maybe instead of trying to nail my ass to the cross, you oughta be looking into the way your cousin-in-law and Black take care of their son. If you really wanna make something right, step in and take that kid away from those two imbeciles.

"I also demand Black have blood drawn because he beat me with his bare hands, and blood was exchanged. As the victim, I should know if I have hepatitis or something similar to look forward to," I stated.

Charlie looked at me and smirked. I'd already shared my theory regarding steroids with him, and the fact the man had hit me should be enough for me to demand to know the status of his health.

"That's going to be something to take up with the Prosecutor's office, but Edward has every right to ask," Charlie stated.

"Blood work? Seriously?" Sam Uley snapped.

"I had a physical before I deployed last year. My results were clean. If Black has anything that's communicable, I should be told about it," I responded as I sipped my mother's coffee.

Sam shook his head and grabbed his paperwork, bundling everything up to leave. He turned to me. "You could have easily fought him off and ended it with one hit. Why didn't you fight back?"

I chuckled. "Because I'm going to bury that cheating, abusive bastard. He hit my wife, and she can't prove it, so I'll take care of it. Advise him to get a lawyer. After this is over, I'm going to come after him with a civil suit. He took advantage of Bella, and I'll take him for everything he has. Please, make sure to tell him," I stated as I walked him out.

After I slammed the door, I walked back to the kitchen. Thankfully, my nuts were okay and I wasn't limping anymore. My face had healed enough that I only had a little bruising around my left eye, and my nose was on the mend. I sat down and sipped my coffee, looking at Charlie for answers because Bella wasn't exactly talking to me about anything substantive.

I'd called her a few times and when we talked, it was about stupid shit. She wasn't going to talk to me about anything important, so once again, I backed away. It was eating me alive, but I had to hope she was thinking. I had to hope she was thinking about us.

"I have a feeling Black is going to jump bail," Charlie stated as he sipped his coffee.

"Honestly, I hope he does. I really don't want to have to take the beloved football coach to court, but I will. If he leaves town, I won't be unhappy, but if he's stupid enough to stick around, I'll be right there in court. How's your daughter?" I asked.

He sighed. "I don't know. I went by the house yesterday after she got home from school. I'm not sure what's going on with her. She asked about you, and when I told her she should ask _you_ about you, she said, 'Dad, I doubt I'm the person Edward wants to hear from. If it wasn't for my stupidity, he and JC wouldn't…' What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

I looked at the clock and saw it was just about Bella's free period, and she and I needed to talk. "Well, I'm gonna go to school and talk to her. She's been avoiding me, and hell, I'm done with it," I told him.

He nodded and rose to leave. "Look, if Black doesn't jump, are you sure you're willing to follow through? There's a lot of talk around town that you couldn't hold your own against him. He's being built up as a really tough guy, having pretty much beaten the hell out of you. I understand why you did what you did, and I'm proud of you, but I can't say this won't look bad for you," Charlie stated.

"Charlie, is this your subtle way of telling me the locals think I'm a coward because I didn't fight back?" I asked.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "There's been some talk around town, and I've ignored it. It seems odd to people that a man who was in the Army for twenty years wouldn't defend himself."

"I don't give a shit what the people of this town think about me, Charlie. I did what I did because of what he did to Bella. She wouldn't want anyone knowing she was duped by that prick, so I'll take it. My shoulders are broad. I'll be fine," I told him.

He nodded and left the house, and I followed after him, stopping at the diner to get my bacon cheeseburger and fries and Bella's Cobb salad. I showed up at her classroom just as the bell rang and the students filed out.

"Sarge, what are you doing here?" she asked with a surprised smile.

"Well, you've been avoiding me, so I brought you lunch to see if we could have a discussion. You can have my bacon cheeseburger or the Cobb. Lady's choice," I told her as I plopped the bag on her desk.

"You look well. How's the house going?" she asked.

JC and I had been working at the house when we had time, and it was coming along. We were painting and fixing shit, and I thought we were doing well with building a better relationship. He talked about how excited he was to commit to a university. I was trying to sway him to Notre Dame, but he thought he wanted to stay nearby, and, really, I was glad to hear it for all of our sakes.

"I don't want to talk about the house, Bella. How are _you?"_

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she pulled the food from the bag and handed me my cheeseburger.

I didn't open it because she clearly wasn't fine. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "Has JC talked to you about the shit he's going through?"

I pushed my box away because I thought Jasper and I had talked about everything. "We've talked a lot. What particular shit are you talking about?"

"He's getting harassed because you didn't fight back, and Jacob has been fired because of his arrest. The team…his friends…it's awful, Edward."

"Wait. Because I let a bully beat the shit out of me, my son is getting harassed?" I asked, not understanding it at all.

"I've been called to the office three times since it happened. JC's being called names, and he's getting into fights because you didn't fight back and everyone in the school is challenging him, and they're all making fun of him. Hell, Emmett's gotten into trouble because he's dating the town coward's daughter."

So, because I didn't beat Jacob Black into a bloody pulp at the side of the road, my son was dealing with the repercussions?

"Tell me what you want me to do, Bella. You and I both know I could have killed him if I'd have wanted, but I did what I thought you'd want. I took the beating and pressed charges because you couldn't. I won't back down on it. I'm at a loss how you want me to proceed.

"I'll gladly go to the reservation and beat him to an inch of his life, but that wasn't the point. The point was you didn't press charges when he hit you, so I made him hit me so I could. I don't know what to do," I told her frantically.

Just then, her door opened and JC and Emmett walked in. Jasper's nose was bleeding, and Emmett was holding a roll of toilet paper under it. "What happened?" Bella asked as she wheeled her chair over and Emmett shoved Jasper into it.

"TJ Crowley kissed Alice. He walked into the lunch room, picked her up and kissed her. Erica Scott told JC, and he hunted Crowley down and hit him. I broke it up and brought him in here. The principal is going to be looking for us because Mr. Molina saw it. I think he needs to go get checked out," Emmett reported.

When I decided to take a more passive approach regarding Jacob Black, I had no idea my son would bear the brunt of my actions. I seriously didn't give a shit if the whole town thought I was a coward, but I hated the fact Jasper's peers thought he was. I knew my son, and he didn't back down from anyone.

"It's my fault for not doing what I should have done, so I'll take him to the hospital. Babe, will you sign him out at the office?" I asked as I stood from the desk I'd taken in her classroom.

She pulled out tissues and handed them to JC. "Don't give this any play. I can promise you, in a year, this shit won't matter." She looked at me and smiled. I knew she was reminding me of things I'd said to her when we were going through hell way back when, and I winked at her.

"Come on. Grandpa can set it and you'll be fine, trust me," I told him as I touched the bump on my own nose.

I took him to the ER and called Dad who did exactly as I'd said. JC had to wear a face guard he didn't like when he played, but at the end of the day, he'd taken up for Alice when she'd been accosted by some jackass.

The apple…well, it didn't fall far.

##

As predicted, Jacob Black jumped bail. From what we could figure out, he'd gone back to Canada with his son and Leah after Sam Uley started poking around at the state of things regarding Black's son, Jared. Bella said she felt like a fool for everything Black had done, but I told her it wasn't worth it. Black made the decision to use her and then beat the hell out of me when his plan came to light, and well, he'd shown his true colors in the end. I didn't push anything with her regarding the fact I was right, but I _was_ right about him.

The football team, well, they were flourishing under the guidance of Felix Franklin. He was the assistant coach who'd stepped up, and we were all a bit skeptical because he was the science teacher, but apparently, Black had been holding him back.

We found out Felix had played football for USC, but he didn't broadcast it. He had the strategy down, and the Spartans benefitted from it. I was glad it worked out that way because if the season would have sucked, the whole fucking town would have blamed me. I had, after all, been the person to make Jacob Black leave town.

Things at school got better for JC because he was having a really good season, and the fighting had stopped, thank God. I wasn't sure his beating the crap out of TJ Crowley, whose father Bella and I had gone to school with, hadn't scared the shit out of the other boys at school, but he said no one gave him any trouble, and I was glad to hear it.

There was a knock on the front door of my rental house, which was a relief because the movers were late after I had to head them off for another week due to all the drama in our lives. Instead of my things being dropped off first, they were being dropped off last. I opened the door and saw JC, Emmett, and Alice standing there with bright smiles on their faces. "Hey, gang. What's up?" I asked. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, and I knew JC didn't roll his ass out of bed before noon on Saturdays when he had to go to work.

"We all have to work at noon, but we wanted to come by and help you with your stuff. They're not here yet?" Alice asked as the three of them came inside, Emmett with a donut hanging out of his mouth, unsurprisingly.

"Well, they were supposed to be here at seven, so I really don't have anything you can do yet. I cleaned yesterday, so that's done," I explained just as the large truck rolled up in front of my house.

"You three are lucky you don't have to go in until noon. I'll be right back," I told them. I walked out and talked to the driver and his helper, and then we proceeded to unload my shit. It was all crap, really, but it was what I'd accumulated after the divorce. When I left Washington to go to Kentucky, I left everything with Bella, opting to live on base in a furnished place for a while.

When I got sick of that, I found a small apartment and picked up some cheap furniture here and there, but I had the necessities…a bedroom set, table and chairs, couch, chair, end tables and coffee table. I had a shelving unit that doubled as an entertainment center and a book shelf. I had some kitchen stuff so I could feed myself, but that was about as much as I needed.

By ten-thirty we had everything off the truck, and I'd paid the movers, giving them a tip for keeping my shit on the truck for another week until I was ready for it. I went back inside to see Alice barking orders as she looked at the labels on the side of the boxes regarding contents. She had JC and Emmett fetching and carrying like no one I'd ever seen. She reminded me of Bella.

"So, Miss Brandon, where would you like me, ma'am?" I asked with a big smile.

"I thought I could help you place the furniture so it looks a little homier," she offered, shyly.

"Okay. Tell me what you want, where," I told her. She began directing me with placement of the couch, bookshelf/entertainment center, and the rest of the furniture in the living room. She was making a list of things I should get to add to the 'ambiance', her word not mine, to my new digs. I just smiled and nodded my head.

At eleven-fifteen, she had everything the way she wanted it, and the three of them gathered their stuff to leave. I offered to pay them, but none of them would take the money, so I told them I'd take them out to dinner the next time Rose came home.

"When can we get me a bed?" JC asked.

"I'll call your sister and find out when she's coming home again…"

"This coming weekend. Its Homecoming and she's coming to go with me to the dance," Emmett piped up.

"Wow, where's the time gone? I can't believe it's almost the middle of October. Okay, then we'll go on Sunday before Rose goes back to school. We'll follow her to PA and hit up a furniture store there, and then she can head back to school and you and I can come home," I offered. He nodded and headed for the door.

"Mr. C, Bella's gonna chaperone the dance. I'm on the committee, and she volunteered. She's allowed to bring a date, you know," Alice told me with a wink and a little dance I didn't understand.

I thought for a minute, remembering Homecoming our senior year. We went to the dance for an hour because I was in the Homecoming Court. After the coronation of king and queen, which I didn't get, thank God, we left and went to my parents' house. They went out to dinner with a group of friends, so we had the house to ourselves until Bella's curfew. We weren't having sex yet, but we found some very creative ways to pass the time. A damn fine blow job for the conquering hero and Homecoming prince was much better than going to a stupid after party at Mike Newton's house. Of course, I reciprocated with a very thorough _tongue lashing_. I was a generous, horny guy.

"That's good to know, Alice. Thanks guys for helping out. JC, Grandma wants us to come for dinner tomorrow night. You and Alice free? Emmett, you're welcome to come as well," I offered.

"Thanks, Mr. C, but I'm takin' my dad out to dinner for his birthday. He wants to talk to me, probably about the girlfriend he thinks I don't know about. Maybe another time? Your mom's a good cook, just like Mrs. C," he explained.

"Sure, Em. Anytime. Have a good day at work, everybody," I told them as I walked them out. Just as they were about to walk out, Alice turned to look at me.

"Sergeant Cullen, you're still _officially_ in the Army, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I had no idea how JC could follow her thought process. The girl was all over the place.

"Well, the committee has been looking for military people for the honor guard before the game. It was going to be just the guys from the VFW, but if you've got your dress blues, I'd love it if you'd join them. I mean, it's JC's senior year, and I know he'd love it if you did it," she suggested.

I kind of him-hawed around for a minute before I answered. "Honey, I'm honored you asked, but the VFW might not want me to participate. Those old-timers like the limelight when they can get it," I told her with a smile.

"I'll square it. I know JC would love to have a picture of you and him together at the game. You're both embarking on big changes, and it would be a nice memory," she pushed. _Damn, she _is_ a lot like Bella. No wonder JC loves her so much._

"You talk to the VFW, and if they agree, I'll do it. Thanks for asking, Alice. Now go before you talk me into paying for _your_ college," I teased. She actually hugged me and skipped off to Bella's Explorer parked behind my Tahoe. I was surprised Bella was letting JC drive it, but maybe the memories associated with it weren't ones she wanted to hang onto anymore? I hoped I was wrong, but our lack of communication of late led me to believe I might be right.

\\\

_**E/N: So, we know why Bella did what she did. Edward's moving out of his parents' house. Thoughts?**_

_**Two quick things I want to clarify…someone asked why Bella all of a sudden wanted to have another baby. In the chapter 3, she mentioned she wanted another baby with Edward before they divorced, but she couldn't raise three on her own while he was in service. It was when she was explaining she wanted another baby with Black "because he was there," so it wasn't out of the blue. **_

_**Second, why doesn't Edward want to get the Army involved in this issue with Black, and wouldn't Black get in more trouble? Edward's just weeks from retirement, and he doesn't want to go through the red tape of an investigation in the event it would postpone his retirement. Also, Jake's a civilian, so he wouldn't get in trouble with the Army. He'd still have to go through the regular criminal process.**_

_**Okay? I look forward to hearing from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and support. I know a lot of you are confused and concerned right now, but just hang with me. I will give away one thing…Chelsea (the girl from Kentucky) won't come to Forks. She will come up again in the story, but not showing up at his house with a baby in her belly.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 10. Winds of Change**

##

I was unpacking the kitchen later that evening when the doorbell rang. I was pretty sure it was my mother who just couldn't stay away. She'd called earlier in the afternoon and asked if I needed help organizing, and I told her I had it under control. Knowing her, she didn't buy it.

"It's unlocked, Mom!" I yelled. I heard the door open and close as I put my dishes in the cabinet above the dishwasher.

"I told you when the kids were little I didn't like you calling me _Mommy. _That hasn't changed, you know," I heard from the kitchen door. I turned to see Bella standing there with a large pot in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey, babe. What's up?" I asked as I continued to empty the box in front of me.

"I won't stay. I just wanted to drop off some dinner for you. I didn't think you'd have time to grocery shop and unpack, so I made you a pot of chili," she told me, placing the pot on the stove.

"I appreciate it. I remember all those times we moved when we were together, and I know you always unpacked the kitchen first, so that's what I'm doing. You have plans tonight? That's a lot of chili," I told her as I took the lid off the pot and smelled the deliciousness that was Bella's homemade chili. God, it was good.

I looked at her as I put the lid on it, and I saw a little pink on her cheeks. "I was kinda hoping you'd invite me to stay. I'll be right back," she told me as she hurried outside again. I walked to the front door and saw her get into the backseat of the Tahoe and pull out a box, closing the door with her hip.

I walked down the front steps and took the box from her. "Oh, thanks. It'll save me another trip," she said as she opened the door again and grabbed a twelve-pak of beer and her purse from the front passenger seat. I laughed.

"So, if I didn't ask you to stay, you weren't going to share the beer?" I asked as I shifted the box into my left arm and grabbed the beer, following her inside. We went to the kitchen where Bella began emptying things from the box and the beer carton into my fridge, which was empty.

I went back to work unloading the few cooking utensils I had, placing them in various drawers. "So, what else did you bring, Bells?" I asked.

"I'm impressed, Sarge," she said as she looked in the fridge. She pulled out the box of baking soda and held it up.

"Love, I lived with you for years, and I watched the way you took care of our home. I knew the first thing you always did was clean the place from top to bottom, so I spent the last two days doing just that. The fridge actually wasn't bad, but the disinfectant smell wasn't appealing, so I got baking soda, just like you used to do. I also cleaned the oven and ran a cup of bleach through the dishwasher and the washing machine," I informed.

She looked surprised, and I knew why. "Look, I know I was a prick and never thanked you for the way you made each of the moves we had painless for me. I appreciated it, and I was wrong for not telling you so. Thank you, Bella, for making a home for us, regardless of where we were. I love you for it, even though I was a bastard for not telling you," I told her as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, wrapping her in my arms.

I heard a sniffle, so I pulled away looking into her beautiful, tear-filled eyes. "Don't cry, sweetheart. I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tightly, talking into my shirt. "I didn't know you noticed stuff like that. I just wanted to make sure you weren't stressed over anything because I knew you had a new job to settle into. I wanted to make it as easy as possible for you," she told me between sniffles. I could feel the moisture on my shirt, and I felt guilty as hell for being such an asshole for such a long time.

I pulled away and took the tail of my t-shirt, drying her eyes like I'd always done when she cried. "I've given you enough reasons to cry, Bella. Please don't cry over me anymore," I implored.

I squeezed her shoulders and went back to work. She pulled off a paper towel and blew her nose before she went back to unloading the box. "I made you a small French toast casserole I'm putting in the freezer. I put a post-it on top with instructions. There's also a bowl of chocolate pudding in the fridge," she told me as she closed the fridge door.

She walked over to the stove and looked at it. "This thing is old, Edward."

I chuckled. "I know, and if I decide to stay here after my lease is up, I'll buy new appliances. It all works, which is a blessing."

She turned the dials and opened it, sticking a skillet inside. "What's that?" I asked.

"Jalapeno-cheese cornbread," she told me. I spun around and smiled.

"You're joking?" It was my favorite fucking thing with her chili, and it had been far too long since I'd had it.

"Come on, Sarge. I know what you like. I brought you some containers so you can freeze the extra chili to have when you want it. So," she said as she turned to look at me, "what can I do to help?"

I began to protest. "Bells, you don't have to…"

"Stop. Let me help. Tell me where you want me. Living room or bathroom? I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but I want to help."

"Well, uh, you can unpack the stuff in the living room. It's mostly pictures and books. I set up the DVD player and TV earlier this afternoon. The cable guy's coming on Monday, so I'll have to survive on movies for the weekend. If you don't mind doing that, I'll help you when I finish here. I'm almost done," I told her.

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I heard boxes being opened, and I smiled. I never expected her to help me unpack my house, but if she was offering the help, I wasn't going to push her away. I had nothing to hide from her, and if her helping me unpack my shit reinforced it, then I was fine with it.

I broke down the boxes and placed them by the front door to take them to the basement to store them. It wasn't finished, the basement, so it would be used for storage, but without a garage, I was grateful to have a place to put things like my tools and shit until I moved into the garage at Riley's shop. I needed to buy a lot more stuff for the business, but I wouldn't until I was ready to move forward.

I walked into the living room and heard Bella humming as she was placing books on the shelf. The few DVD's I had rested on the coffee table, and there were the few framed pictures I had lying next to them. "So, kitchen's done."

She turned around to look at me and smirked. "I wasn't sure if you wanted your movies sorted alphabetically or by genre."

"I don't really give a…" then it hit me. _FUCK!_ About half of them were porn.

"I can even get more detailed in the sorting. For instance, we could go with action, adventure, horror, girl-on-girl, threesomes, masturbatory, all-anal," she teased.

"God, I forgot…"

"Don't get freaked out. I know you well enough _not_ to be surprised you have porn, Edward. My God, when we were married, we had sex at least six times a week, only taking a break when you were either gone for work, or after the kids were born. Hell, if you _didn't_ have porn, I'd be shocked," she told me as she continued to matter-of-factly put my books and magazines…which were car mags, not porn, on the shelves.

I chuckled. "Well, some things never change. I still have sex at least six times a week. Now, though, it's just by myself," I told her with a waggle of my eyebrows and a wave of my right hand.

She laughed. "I believe you mentioned being with other women over the years. It wasn't always by _yourself_, right?"

I sighed. Now was not the time to lie. "No, Bella, it wasn't _always_ by myself, but it was always just sex, and it wasn't that much because I was too busy and I…I didn't really have chemistry with anyone else. I've only made love to one woman in my life. Hell, I'll probably _only_ have made love to one woman in my life. Those memories got me going a hell of a lot more than porn or any of the other three women I was ever with," I confessed.

She looked into my eyes, and I prayed she saw the sincerity because I meant it from the bottom of my heart. She didn't say anything, but she walked over to the coffee table and picked up the five framed photos I kept with me.

She picked up the photo of Rosalie and JC we'd had taken at _JCPenny_ when the kids were four and six. It was Christmastime, and we weren't able to go back to Washington, so we took the kids for formal pictures to give as gifts. They were both dressed in red…Rose in a red velvet dress, and JC in a white shirt with a red vest. They looked adorable.

"Rosalie will die when Emmett sees this. I don't think he knows she's a natural brunette," Bella stated.

I had my doubts about _that_, but I didn't voice them. "Why'd she change it? Her hair was just as beautiful as yours," I told her.

She sighed. "She was highlighting her hair herself, and one time, the bleach bled through the cap, so she decided to just go blonde. Her self-confidence was boosted a lot after all the compliments she got, so she's kept it up. That's why she makes certain to keep a job. She prefers to have it done at a salon," Bella informed me.

"Well, she's beautiful now, but she was beautiful before." Bella nodded as she picked up the photo of the two of us at our wedding.

"God, I look so fat," she complained.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, looking at the picture. "Pregnant women aren't fat. They're beautiful, and that day, I just remember how I couldn't breathe when I saw Charlie walking you down the short aisle to me. Everything about that day was perfect, Bella."

She laughed. "Not _everything_. You got pissed because you couldn't have champagne when your cousin, Masen, got up to give the toast. God, I haven't thought about Mase in years. I'm sure you miss him," she told me as she wrapped her left arm around my waist.

My cousin, Masen, was three years older than me. He and his parents, Marcus and Didi, moved to the East Coast when Masen picked his college. We'd been close as kids, and when Bella and I decided to get married, I called him in Boston and asked him if he'd come to Forks to be my best man. He didn't hesitate.

At the time, we didn't know Masen was a junkie. Three years after Bella and I got married, Mase died of an overdose of cocaine laced with PCP. He was working at an investment company, and his co-workers said he was very driven, working long hours. My dad speculated the pressure his brother-in-law put on Masen to be successful was what made him turn to coke, but we'd never really know. I hadn't thought about him in a few years, and I felt a little guilty.

"Yeah, I do miss him. Uncle Marc and Dad don't speak, and I don't think he talks to Aunt Didi, either. It's pretty sad he and his sister don't speak. I really hope nothing like that ever happens with Posy and JC. I think they're pretty close, don't you?" I asked as she picked up a picture of the four of us at JC's eleventh birthday party in Ellensburg before Bella and I split up. We looked happy, but I remembered we weren't.

"_God, it's a fucking birthday party! Your son is turning eleven, Edward. Can't you just take one goddamn day off? You worked until two o'clock in the morning on that piece-of-shit truck. JC's friends and a few of our friends are coming over for a cookout. You can't tell me they won't think it's weird if you're working on that truck instead of enjoying your son's birthday party."_

_I got pissed, mostly because I was fucking exhausted. "Look, Bella, my side work is paying for this goddamn party, and Harris wants his truck back by tomorrow night. He's paying me five-hundred bucks to fix it. I'm the best mechanic here, and everyone knows it. That's why the fuck I get the extra work. I'm not going to turn away extra work," I shouted._

_She was baking a cake, and the kids were in bed. I stormed out of the house and went to work on the truck again with the use of a spotlight, and when I went back inside that night, or the next morning, I found Bella sleeping with Rosalie. I didn't sleep for shit without her next to me._

_I took an hour off the next day when JC blew out his candles and that was when the pictures were taken. I went back to work immediately, and I got the fucking job done, just like I'd promised._

"I was such a fucking fool. Instead of being so cocky with the guys I worked with because my wife didn't have to work, I should have let you get a job like you wanted so I could have spent more time with my family. I was such an arrogant asshole."

She looked at me and smiled. "Yes, you were sometimes, but I kind of understand why you felt so strongly about it. Dad told me you promised him you'd take care of your family, regardless of the personal cost to you, which I didn't know about at the time. I just wish you'd have let me help you."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, pulling away. "I wish I would have as well, Bella. I just…everyone thought we were going to fail, and I was so damn dead set to prove them wrong I got bullheaded about it. In the end, I won the battle, but I lost the war."

She furrowed her brow. "Lost the war?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah, babe. I lost _you_." Just then, we both smelled smoke. Bella ran into the kitchen and began cursing immediately.

I followed her and saw smoke billowing out of the oven, just as the smoke alarm went off. I couldn't help it. I started cracking up as she opened the window over the sink and the backdoor, taking the skillet outside.

When she came back inside, I saw her laughing as well. "Not the first time that's happened," she complained as she continued to fan a towel around the kitchen to get the smoke out.

I walked over to the smoke alarm and hit the reset button on it. "It was a lot more fun when it used to go off back in the day. Total loss?" I asked.

"Black around the edges," she told me.

I grabbed a potholder and brought the skillet inside. "We'll just eat from the middle," I told her.

And, we did. She scooped out the middle, avoiding the burned bottom, and then she ladled a healthy portion of chili over it for me. She topped it with some minced onions and a little cheddar cheese. A cold beer accompanied it, and I moaned and groaned the whole time. It was fucking incredible.

After we finished, Bella packed away the rest of the chili into the plastic ware she'd brought with her and put it in the freezer. "How much do I owe you for those?" I asked.

She turned to me, and I could see she was pissed off. "Oh, you're the only one who can do nice things for people?"

I held up my hands in surrender. "No, no, Bella. I'm sorry. I should have just said '_thank you_'. Thank you, babe." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and I was really fucking surprised when she placed both hands on my face and directed my lips to hers.

Her lips were exactly as I remembered. Soft. Warm. Lush. God, my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I placed my hands on her hips in order to keep from falling to my knees in thanks. When she wrapped her arms around my neck and swept her tongue over my lips, I pulled her closer to me and held her body next to mine. I was rock hard, and I wasn't hiding it.

I didn't grind into her like I wanted, but I held her close and explored her mouth with my tongue passionately. When she continued to kiss me back, I picked her up and placed her on the counter so my neck didn't ache the next day because I was going to kiss her as long as she'd allow.

Soft, playful nips of my lips brought back memories of encounters over time. I moved one of my hands from her ass to her neck, winding my fingers in her soft hair, remembering the feel of it when it was much longer.

It was always soft and silky, and back in the day, when I had the pleasure of taking her from behind, she loved it when I wrapped her long hair around my wrist as I pulled her back into my chest while we slowly moved together. God, when it was fast and hard, it was great. But when it was slow and loving, it was perfect.

I pulled away before I started dry-humping her because I wasn't going to presume anything, but I was out of breath, and thank heaven, she was too. "God, you can kiss," she whispered.

"Baby," I whispered, "only with you. The only time I've ever enjoyed kissing a woman has been you, Bella. I miss it more than anything," I told her as I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers again.

I pulled away and saw the easy smile on her face. "I have something to ask you, Sarge. Are you, uh, busy next weekend?"

I knew in my heart this was the make or break of us, but I'd told her I'd back off and let her take the lead, and if she was, I wasn't going to stop her. "No. I, uh, I need to get beds for the kids if they ever want to stay here. I'm not saying they're going to really want to, but you know, if you, uh, start dating someone, you might want a night where you have the house to yourself," I told her, not sincerely at all.

She giggled. "So, when I begin the parade of men through my bedroom, you'll babysit our adult children?"

I felt my gut clench, but I'd already walked out on the plank. "Well, uh, sure. I mean, you're a single woman, Bella, so if you want privacy, the kids can be here," I offered, trying to hold my stomach down. The food had been great. I didn't want to toss it.

"And when the kids are at my house, will you have a bimbo parade rolling through here? I know Jessica Newton has made her interest know. Maybe Lauren will come back to town to check on her property?"

I looked into her eyes so she'd know I was serious. "I can guarantee you the only women who will walk through my front door are our mothers, our daughter and future daughter-in-law, and you, if you ever decide to come by again."

She glanced down and then looked at me again, still in my arms. "So, next weekend, are you busy on Saturday night? I need a date for the Homecoming dance I got sucked into chaperoning."

I smirked. "Mrs. Cullen, are you asking me on a date?"

She giggled and pulled me closer, kissing my lips. When she pulled away, I saw the light in her eyes I remembered before my stupidity put it out. "I am, Master Sergeant Cullen. I've always wanted to date a military man, and I guess the clock's winding down on that," she told me as she pulled my dog tags from under her blouse. I had no idea she was wearing them, and it made my heart race.

"I'd be honored to accompany you to the game on Friday and the dance on Saturday. If you'd be so kind as to tell me what color your dress will be, I'd appreciate it," I told her.

"Once I find one, I'll let you know. Now, let's go make your bed." She began wiggling off the counter, and I couldn't speak. _My bed?_

She snapped her fingers in front of my glazed over eyes as I contemplated the possibilities. When I focused on her, she cocked her eyebrow at me. "I haven't changed _that_ much, Cullen. I'm not sleeping with you before our first date. I'm just trying to make sure you have a nice place to crash. You want a beer?" she asked as she hopped down from the counter. I could only nod. Once again, Bella Swan Cullen had me speechless and I wouldn't change it for the world.

We unpacked my linens and Bella helped me make the bed I'd put together earlier in the afternoon. She laughed at the dark brown sheets. "What?" I asked.

"Did you buy dark sheets so you didn't have to change them so often?" She was giggling and I couldn't resist. I pulled her down on top of the bed with me. Well, actually on top of me on top of the bed.

"I bought these sheets because they are close to the color of your eyes. If I couldn't look into them before I fell asleep at night, I wanted to be able to wrap the color of them around me. That's why I bought these sheets. Plus, they're Egyptian cotton," I teased as I held her body next to mine.

I had the great pleasure of making out with Bella Cullen on my bed for an hour before she decided she needed to leave. I wasn't sorry about the little redness on her faced from my scruff. I walked her out to the Tahoe. "So, what have you decided about this," I asked as I opened the door for her.

"Well, I've been driving it, and it's pretty damn great, so I thought JC could buy the Explorer from us. You're still on the title," she told me.

I held her next to me and kissed her neck. As long as she was willing to allow me to kiss her when I wanted, I wasn't going to back away. "I forgot about it. I'll sign it over to you, and you can do what you want, love," I told her.

"God, you still…" she sighed. I took that as a good sign.

"I still what?" I whispered into her ear as I nipped at her earlobe and kissed the spot just under it which drove her crazy.

"I'm going to hate to give up my Explorer, but selling it to Jasper keeps it in the family. You'll teach him how to service it so he can take care of it at school, right?" she asked.

I pulled away from her and pecked her lips. "You bet, babe. Can I call you tomorrow?" I asked.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. When I pulled away to keep from grinding into her, I pecked her lips one last time. I looked into her eyes as I picked her up and placed her in the seat. "You can definitely call me tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Sarge."

I kissed her on the cheek and stepped back. "You too, love." I closed the door and walked backward toward the house, not taking my eyes off of her. She smiled and shook her head as she started the SUV, and when she backed out of the driveway, she gave me a double honk as she pulled away.

I went to bed that night with visions of Bella on my sheets. Not in the jeans and blouse she'd worn earlier, but in nothing, as I remembered her all those years ago. I had to take _care_ of myself, and I did it with my thoughts on all the things Bella and I had done when we were married. The one thing we'd never had a problem with was making love. We made good love together, and as I climaxed in my palm, I felt the emptiness of not having her next to me as she'd been when we'd made love. It just wasn't the same.

##

Sunday morning found me standing on her front porch with her pot and pan. After I _handled_ things the night before, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen and set about cleaning up her grandmother's skillet. She'd need to re-season it, but I'd cleaned it and her dutch oven.

It was nine o'clock, and I hoped she wasn't sleeping because she hadn't left my place until twelve-thirty. I rang the bell, and when JC opened it, I was grateful.

"Is your mom still sleeping," I asked quietly.

"Yeah. She didn't get home until late. What are you doing with Grammy Swan's skillet?" he asked.

"Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and followed me to the kitchen. I put the pot away and placed the skillet on the counter. I turned to see him staring at me, and I remembered he'd asked me a question. "Oh, um, she brought dinner over last night and helped me get things in order. I just wanted to drop these off.

"You and Alice are coming to Mom and Dad's right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We both get off at five. Was Ma with you last night? She got home after me," he enquired.

"I told you she was over. She helped me get things set up. Why? What's got you worried?" I asked.

"Look, Pop, I love you, but I don't want Ma to get hurt again, okay? After you moved to Kentucky, I found her at the kitchen table crying a lot more than I ever wanted. You can't do that to her again."

"Jasper, I appreciate your protective nature, son. I promise you, man-to-man, I won't hurt your mother again. I want to make things up to her, not hurt her. She's had enough of that over the years, and I swear, things will be different if she gives me a shot," I told him quietly.

"Well, you can start by making us breakfast," he joked as he walked to fridge.

"No, _you're_ going to make breakfast. You're going to college. You need to learn how to take care of yourself." I then proceeded to show my son the secret of my scrambled eggs. There was no secret, really. A little chili powder and paprika along with cheese was what his mother loved, and it was the one thing I could make that brought those moans and groans out of her I loved to hear.

After I made toast, I made a plate for Bella and found a tray in her cabinet. I placed the plate, orange juice and coffee on it. "You might want to put in your earbuds," I teased as I climbed the stairs, hoping to hell she didn't get pissed because I'd invaded her space without her consent.

"Wait," he called as he ran over to me with a jar of salsa.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes anyway. I picked up an extra shift at the hospital. We're working in the morgue, and I really can't eat much anyway with that going on. I'll see you tonight at Grandma's." I nodded and walked upstairs carefully.

I balanced the tray on one arm and opened the bedroom door with the other. I saw Bella sound asleep, and it brought back so many fucking memories, but one in particular. I'd been in training in Georgia, and I was able to get back early. It was five o'clock in the morning when I opened the front door, and all I wanted was a shower and my wife.

_I'd been in Georgia for three weeks learning how to up-armor and service the humvies we were sending over to the deployed troops. After my training finished, I got the first flight I could back to Oklahoma._

_I dropped my gear on the front porch and took off my boots, leaving them outside. I unlocked the door and slipped into the house. If I was lucky, I had about two hours before the kids got up for school, and I'd missed my wife._

_After a quick shower, I slipped into our bed and pulled her small body into mine. She was warm and soft, and I'd missed her._

"_Mmm. I love you," she mumbled in her sleep._

_I leaned into her ear after I moved her hair. "I love you, too."_

_She quickly turned over and smiled. "You're home? You're here, right? This isn't a dream?"_

_I chuckled quietly so as not to wake the kids. "I'm home. I missed you, Bells." I thrust my hard on at her, and she quickly peeled off a grey Army PT t-shirt of mine and tossed a pair of red panties over the bed._

"_I'm so glad you're home, Corporal," she whispered. She invited me over to her gorgeous body, and without any foreplay, I stroked into her, having missed her warmth. She pulled me down and kissed me as I made love to her, coming far too quickly. I hated that I hadn't gotten her off with me, but she told me she didn't care. She was so happy I was home, she didn't care. I made it up to her an hour later before we got the kids up for school._

I placed the tray on her nightstand and sat down on the bed. "Mrs. Cullen, breakfast is served," I whispered as I snaked my tongue over her ear and felt her shudder.

"God, this is the best dream ever. Tell me you love me," she whispered. I wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but I had no problem telling her I loved her.

"I love you more than anything in the world. I love the way you took care of our family when I was away, and I love the way you took care of me more times than I can count. I love you more than the sun and the moon. I'll love you until the day I draw my last breath," I whispered meaning every fucking word.

"Mmmm. This is a good dream," she sighed as she snuggled into the blankets and in that moment, I felt the tears in my eyes. She'd likely had a lot of bad dreams when I was gone, and I didn't think much about the fact she had to consider maybe I wouldn't come home. When I did come home, I wasn't the most considerate fucker in the world. I owed the woman a lot.

"Would you marry me again?" I whispered into her ear, praying it was a possibility.

She giggled a little. "Silly, we're still married." She was holding my dog tags in her hand, and I was completely without speech.

I couldn't torture myself any longer, so I kissed her cheek. "Bella, I made you breakfast," I stated loudly.

Her eyes shot open and she turned over to look at me. "Hey, Sarge. Is anything wrong?" She sat up and rubbed her sleep-filled eyes, obviously trying to figure out what was real and what was a dream.

"Nope. I came over to return the favor. I made breakfast," I told her as I carefully moved the tray over her lap as she sat up against the headboard and pillows.

"Um, damn. This is incredible," she told me as she dug into her breakfast, offering me a bite along the way as I sat on the side of her bed watching her.

I put away the exchange we'd had while she was still asleep because I planned to make all of those things reality, and if she didn't remember, I wasn't going to out her sleep ramblings. I'd enjoyed them for years, and it was actually the way I found out she'd accidentally overdrawn our checking account years before. When she was asleep, her mind was an open book, and she'd answer any questions I asked.

Yes, it was unfair of me, but when she was awake, we'd spent too much time bickering about stupid shit to be able to talk about things back in the day. When she fell asleep, I always found out the reason she was in a foul mood when I got home. Working too much. Underwear not quite reaching the hamper. Whiskers on the bathroom sink. I heard it all, and if I was a smart man, I'd have modified the behavior at the time, but I clearly wasn't.

As I sat on the side of her bed watching her eat the breakfast I'd made, it finally dawned on me why I was such a horrible prick to her. She was right. I _did_ blame her for the fact I didn't go to college and play football. The shame I felt in that moment was more than I'd ever felt in my life.

"I'll be back," I told her as I rose from the side of her bed and hurried out of her house. I paced her front porch and decided I needed to actually take a few deep breaths.

"All those years you blamed her for keeping you from your fucking football dreams? You didn't bother to get a goddamn condom. You did this," I chanted to myself as I paced her front porch, pulling my hair.

"You didn't do it alone," I heard over my shoulder, seeing Bella standing there in a robe.

"I'm so fucking…"

"If you say sorry_, I'm _going to kick you in the berries. Things just worked out the way they're supposed to, Sarge. Don't say you're sorry. Let's just take it for what it is. Somewhere along the way, we lost our mojo. Maybe we're getting it back," she stated.

I walked over to her and pulled her into me. "Don't kick me in the berries or we'll never be able to have that baby we both want. We're moving on, right?"

She looked up at me with those fucking brown eyes. "I know I've been hot and cold with you, but I just keep waiting for the _other_ Edward to reappear. I keep worrying we'll slide back into our old patterns of not talking and keeping things bottled up. Please, please, forgive me for my erratic behavior, but…Look, I know you'll be here for our kids. You've proven it over and over.

"I just worry you'll decide it would be easier just to let our relationship go and maybe start over with someone else, especially now that you're retired…or retiring. I'm just trying not to get hurt again like I did when you moved to Kentucky. I really, really, want us to move on, Edward. It's just going to take me some time to trust myself again, especially after the way I fucked up with letting Jacob use me like he did. Move on? I hope we can."

I leaned down and kissed her liked I'd kissed her the night before. I loved her, and I knew she knew it. She loved me as well, even though she was reluctant to say it. I knew why, and it was fine. We'd get there. I was just going to have to make her see I wasn't going anywhere…not without her.

\\\

_**E/N: I know…you're waiting for Homecoming. It's coming, lovelies, we just have to have a little patience. At least we're heading in the right direction. Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND THEORIES! I LOVE READING THEM. Always entertaining. I also want to thank you all for your kind words regarding that stupid review. I appreciate those as well.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrow.**_

_**Let's see what's up with our hero and his true love…oh, and JC.**_

_**\\\**_

**11. A Road Now Taken…Bumps and All**

##

Bella and I were lying on her couch later that Sunday afternoon. She was between my legs with her back against my chest as I watched a football game on mute and tickled her every once in a while. Pussy though I might be, I was beyond happy when she wanted to hang out for the afternoon.

She was on the phone with Angela Cheney, her best friend from high school, and they were talking about going to Port Angeles on Tuesday afternoon for Bella to get a dress for Homecoming.

I was in heaven and hell. Every time I tickled her, she rubbed her lower back against my aching dick, and it was driving me mad. There was no way she didn't feel it. I was torturing myself to death, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Hang on," she said as she turned to look at me over her shoulder.

"Ang wants us to come over for dinner on Thursday. You up for it? The twins are going to be at their grandma's working on their costumes for the parade on Friday afternoon, so it'll be just the adults." I smiled at her and kissed her nose, snaking the phone from her.

"Mrs. Cheney, it's been too long," I told her through the phone.

Angela was very sweet and very protective of Bella. After all the shit went down in high school with the bitches in our grade, she stuck by Bella. They stayed in touch over the years when we were moving from base to base, and since Bella had moved back to Forks, they'd gotten really close again.

I was grateful to her for always being there for Bella, but I was a little worried what she thought about me. I was sure Bella had told her about our break-up, and I needed to know if Angela hated me because of it. Her throwing me dagger eyes over a meatloaf at her house didn't sound like a way to spend a Thursday night, especially since I was looking so forward to the weekend.

"Cullen, you dog! How are you? God, I've missed hearing your cocky voice," Angela teased. It didn't sound like she hated me.

"How's Benny?" Ben and I had been friends in high school, mostly because of the girls, but he was a great guy. He was a genius, and he'd won a full academic scholarship to MIT, but he'd turned it down because he just couldn't be away from Angela.

The two of them went to school in Arizona together, him majoring in some computer crap, and Angela earning a degree in education. She was a math teacher at Forks High, and Ben ran an internet company from the kitchen table in their home. Apparently, he was doing quite well, and they had six year-old twins.

"Much like you, Sarge, he's working too much. So, dinner on Thursday? Sort of a warm-up for Homecoming? I got sucked into chaperoning the dance as well. It'll be nice to get together with you guys again," she told me.

"Sure, Ang. We'll be happy to come. Tell Benny I need to talk to him about some accounting software because I'm going to open my own shop and I know nothing about that sort of thing. I'll trade him oil changes for advice," I told her.

She giggled and snorted, just like back in high school. "I'll tell him, Cullen. Put your girl back on so I can give her the latest scoop about Janet Keene, the guidance counselor." I told her I was looking forward to it and handed Bella the phone.

She kissed my lips and whispered, "You want a beer? I'll take this into the kitchen so you can actually hear the sound." I nodded, and she hurried off to the kitchen just as JC came through the front door.

He walked into the living room and scowled. "What?" I asked.

"As the man of the house, I'll tell you what I told Black when he first started hanging out here. I never wanna walk in here and find you doin' my mom on the couch. Be respectful. She's a lady, and you should treat her like one."

I sat up and muted the television again. "First off, I appreciate you layin' down the law to that dick, for all the good I guess it did. Second, I'm your _dad_, and I know your mother's a lady, so you don't have to warn me. Last, but not least, I'm not _doin' your mother_ anyway. If I ever _get_ the opportunity to _do your mother_, I certainly wouldn't do it on the couch with the possibility of you walking in on us. Oh, here," I told him as I reached into my front pocket and tossed him an extra key I'd had made for him to my place.

"What's this?"

"Your house key. If my truck is here and you're concerned about what you're going to walk in on, then go to my house. I've got one for your sister as well," I told him.

He sat down in a side chair and looked over his shoulder, seeing Bella walk in with a beer for me and a soda for him. She was still on the phone, so after she delivered our drinks with a quick kiss to my lips, she went back to the kitchen.

"_Shit! _This is the real deal? You two are getting back together?" JC whispered.

"Shh! We're just starting out, okay? This isn't us picking up where we left off. We need rebuild from the ground up because there's a lot of water under the bridge, and right now, the bridge is still really shaky. You have my word I'm not going to hurt your mom. I have to regain her trust, okay? That takes time because I have a lot of shit to live down, but I'm committed, JC. I love her, and I want her back," I whispered.

Just as he was about to say something, Bella walked back in and resettled herself between my legs as she had been with her own beer. "JC, how was work?"

I wrapped my arm around her and rested it on her stomach, enjoying the feel of her and the discomfort on our son's face. It was pretty damn comical.

"God, it was awful. We had to sanitize the morgue drawers today, and the jerk that runs it didn't bother to tell us which ones were, uh, _in use_. Nothing worse than opening a drawer and finding a dead guy inside. That smell of those chemicals is implanted in my brain, and I have no idea how Grandpa C can stand it. I'm going to shower. How we doin' this?" he asked me.

"Doin' what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Dinner…Grandma's…me and Alice?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot. Uh, go shower and pick up Alice. I'll go home and change, and then I'll pick you three up here," I announced.

"Pop, Em isn't coming," JC reminded.

"I meant you, Alice, and your mother," I told him as I kissed the top of her head.

Bella sat up abruptly. "I wasn't invited. You didn't mention anything about it to me, and I need to grade papers. Sorry, boys, you're on your own." She hopped up and walked upstairs, clearly pissed off.

JC laughed. "You really need to work on your dating skills. You remember what happens when you assume?" I tossed a throw pillow at him and walked up the stairs and down the hall, knocking on her bedroom door.

When she invited me to come in, she was busy pulling shit out of her school bag. I closed the door and stood at the end of the bed as she spread her work and her laptop on the comforter.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't remember about this dinner. Will you please come with us? You know as much as I do that Mom and Dad would love to see you. I shouldn't have just assumed you'd come, but we'll go, have dinner, and I'll bring you home so you have time to do what you need to do. I'll get better at this, I swear," I told her, not moving from my spot.

She sighed. "Look, it's going to take time and a lot of work on both of our parts to get into a groove. I'm really not ready to show up at your parents' house as your date for dinner because before we actually give them any hope, I think we need to figure it out for ourselves. We probably should have kept this from the kids so they don't get their hopes up either, because if it doesn't work between us, they're going to be hurt."

It was my turn to sigh. "Okay. I understand. It would be impossible to hide it from Jasper, but I won't say anything to Mom and Dad, and I'll tell him not to say anything either. I know you want to take things slow with me because you've been burned, and I respect it. I'll, uh, I'll call you later, if that's okay?"

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's not hopeless, honey, it's just going to be a little rocky. We have to learn to trust each other again, and that takes time. I want us to have a fighting chance without our parents trying to orchestrate things behind the scenes."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "I'm willing to give you time, babe. I'm willing to do whatever you want to make things right between us. I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier, but I understand."

She kissed my lips chastely and pulled away. "Get out of here. You have a dinner to get ready for, and I have boring papers to grade. Call me later?"

"You bet I will," I told her as I kissed her again before I left her room. She was giving me a chance. A chance I'd prayed for. I wasn't going to mess it up.

##

_I found a dress. It's eggplant – dark purple. That won't clash with your suit, will it? B_

I was sitting on the couch in my living room on Tuesday evening. Well, if I was being honest, I was actually catching my breath after having watched one of my porn DVDs. The crumpled, dirty tissues on the couch next to me were more than a little embarrassing. I was a horny, weak man, and I couldn't help myself. Instead of watching some random brunette diddle herself, I replaced her face with Bella's, and well, it hadn't been the _worst_ orgasm of my life.

Dinner with my parents, JC, and Alice had been great. They loved Alice, and both of the kids had agreed not to say anything to my parents regarding Bella and I trying to reconcile.

Monday, after the cable guy left, I went on my newly acquired WiFi and laptop to begin putting together the shit I'd need for the shop. I found a garage for sale in a neighboring town, and they were willing to sell the contents separately. I was going over on Wednesday to put in a bid, but I wanted to talk to Bella about it first because anything I did would have an impact on _our_ future.

_**It won't clash. I can't wait to see it. Can I come over? I miss you. E**_

_You're too cute. I actually have stuff to do tonight. We're seeing each other on Thursday night for dinner with Ang and Ben. B_

I moaned. Thursday was a double date thing, and I wouldn't get to talk to her alone. I really needed to, so I was prepared to beg.

_**I need to talk to you about something important. Pleeeease? E xo**_

_*heavy sigh* Fine, you devil. Come over. B xoxo_

I pulled up my pants and hurried to the shower. I couldn't go over to Bella's smelling like sex, so I hurriedly showered and dressed.

I hopped into my Tahoe and drove to her house, parking behind her Tahoe, laughing a little because with two black SUVs with tinted windows in her driveway, it looked like we were in the Secret Service. I walked up on the porch and rang the bell. She opened it in only an Army t-shirt, and my lust-filled brain went into neutral. My body took over, and I picked her up, wrapping her around me as I carried her inside the house.

I kissed her neck, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Her hair was a perfect mess on top of her head, and she was the most beautiful woman in the entire fucking world. "God, tell me you don't answer the door like that all the time," I gasped as I sucked and nibbled on the skin at her neck.

"No, I don't, but you looked so fucking sexy getting out of that truck. I took off my jeans and took a chance," she whispered.

"Bella, love, you wanted to take things slow," I reminded her, feeling my dick twitching against her warm center.

"I know, but seriously? We're too far gone to take things _that_ slow, Edward. You and I both know we want this. I've missed feeling you inside me so damn much, I can't think straight," she whispered into my ear.

I carried her upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door with my foot. "I didn't come over here for this. I had something I wanted to talk to you about," I gasped as I ravaged her neck and chest. I placed us on the bed and reached down to touch her breast, finding her without a bra.

"_Fuck!"_ It was all I could say because Bella's breasts…yeah, they were fantastic, even after two kids.

"Clothes off," she demanded. I quickly pulled away and took off my jeans, t-shirt, and socks, having slipped off my sneakers at the front door.

I climbed onto the bed next to her and continued kissing her senseless. "God, do we need a condom?" she asked, throwing a wet blanket on my libido immediately.

_You fucked a twenty-something girl you haven't told Bella about. You haven't been tested in a year. You can't go bareback, dumbass!_

I pulled away. "I, uh, don't have any, and we definitely need a condom."

She rolled away and looked at me. "Ah, I forgot. So when was your last…" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I, uh, my last test was before I was deployed, and when I got back, I met a girl and I used a condom, but I haven't been tested because it was only, uh, six weeks ago," I confessed.

"When you say _girl, _how young are we talking?"

I sat up and rested my elbows on my knees. "Look, I was in the bar where she worked, and I had a few drinks. It had been a long time, okay?"

"_How young?_"

"She was in her early twenties. We, uh, went out twice. It was stupid, Bella, but I have to be honest," I told her, waiting for her to completely unload on me.

"_Went out_ or _hooked up?_"

"Okay, fine. We hooked up twice. I…"

"It's time for you to go. You're no better than Jacob," she stated as she hopped out of bed and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of pajama pants with sheep on them. I got dressed, not saying anything because I didn't know what the fuck to say. In reality, she was right, though I sure as fuck didn't like to admit it.

She'd left the room, so after I had on my clothes, I walked downstairs to find her holding my shoes at the front door. "Look, I know you're pissed, but you've had Jacob warming your bed for the past eight months. Did you and _he_ use condoms? I had to live with that information, and I didn't say a word, Bella. You can be mad because I was when I thought about you and Black, but at the end of the day, we were divorced. I don't know what to say beyond that," I told her as I tied my shoes.

All she did was open the door and stand there, not looking at me. I walked out and said "good night" before she slammed it behind me. I had no idea what to do or what to think.

I went home and grabbed a bottle I had in the cupboard, pouring myself a drink. I turned on music, because television was for shit, and I sat on the couch, wondering what I could have done differently. I could have lied and said there was no one, or I could have lied about the girl's age because I really didn't like to compare myself to Jacob Black and his girlfriend, Leah. Unfortunately, it was a hard truth I had to swallow, and I just couldn't see starting a new chapter in our relationship with a lie, so I told her the truth, for all the good it did me.

I sucked back the whiskey, and I felt the burn all the way down. I needed to regroup, but at that point, getting drunk sounded a hell of a lot better. I poured another shot into the glass as the doorbell rang.

I placed my glass on the table and walked to the door, not sure at all who the fuck was at my door. I opened it to see Bella. She was wearing an old jacket of mine I didn't know she had, and she was still in her pajamas. It had started to rain, so she was wet, but I was stunned she was there.

"What, uh…" _Brilliant right?_

"I owe you a huge apology for the way I acted. May I come in?"

I stepped aside and after she was inside, she kicked off her slippers and tossed her wet coat onto the front porch. I grabbed it and took it to the laundry room, tossing it into the dryer. I grabbed a glass and the ice bin from the freezer and walked into my living room.

"You don't owe me anything," I told her as I sat down, plopping cubes in both of our glasses and then pouring us each a drink.

She took a swig of her drink as she settled on my couch and crossed her legs in front of her. I saw the shudder. "You cold?" I asked as I offered her a throw from the back of the couch.

"Thanks, but I'm not actually cold. I just don't swill JD like I have in the past. Anyway, I _do_ owe you an apology for how I acted earlier. Whatever happened in the five years we were apart isn't really my business to be pissed about. I can't hold any of that shit against you because we weren't together. You could have fucked a trail of girls from here to Seattle, and it's not my business.

"I appreciated your honesty and instead of being a jealous bitch about it and comparing you to that scumbag I dated, I should have thanked you for telling me the truth. I don't _blame_ you for what you did. I had no claim over you at the time, Edward. I behaved like a spoiled brat, and I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Regarding Jacob and me, because you have the right to know whether you want to or not, we did use condoms, every time. Hell, I still have half of the very first box we bought in my nightstand because like I said, we didn't do it very often. I guess I should be grateful now, knowing what I know. I'm sorry I was holding you to an unfair standard I couldn't meet myself."

I opened my mouth, but she held up her hand to stop me. "Now, that being said, going forward, there are no more one-night hook-ups. You and I will get tested and until we get results, we'll use condoms…that fit you, not those minis I have in my nightstand. If you think I'm going to let you get away again, you're crazy.

"You are _now_ the same guy I fell in love with twenty-two years ago. Somewhere along the way, you changed, but right now, the way you are, you're _my_ Edward. You're loving and kind, and you consider other people's feelings above your own. That's the guy I fell in love with, and that's the guy I'm in love with again," she told me as she stared into my eyes.

I took her hand and kissed it. "I hope so, Bella. I love you so much."

She leaned forward and kissed me gently. I didn't make a move to deepen it because I didn't exactly know where we were going with the conversation. I was letting her drive it, and it would be whatever she wanted it to be.

When she left at eleven-thirty with a heated kiss, I wanted to keep her at my place, but she had school the next morning, so I walked her out to her truck with an umbrella and made sure she was safely inside. I stood outside until she drove away, feeling the ache and the joy in my heart at the same time. We'd talked about a lot of things and cleared the air a bit more, and I felt a little of theweight lift from my shoulders.

When I went inside, I put the bottle away, no longer feeling the need to drown my sorrows. It would take time with us, and the fact she'd come over to my place to talk was a huge step forward in my book. She wanted _us_ as much as me, and I was going to make sure she knew how committed I was to seeing it through.

##

I stood on Bella's front porch with a bouquet of colorful daisies in my hand. Her comment regarding me never giving her flowers had stuck in my craw, so I was determined to rectify it. When JC opened the door with an amused face, I wasn't happy.

"Is your mom ready," I asked, trying to keep the sarcasm in check. The little shit was going to give me hell, and as much as I hated the prospect, I was going to have to take it. He had been the proverbial man-of-the-house, as I'd told him when I'd visited over the past five years, and now, he was going to throw that shit right back in my face.

He laughed. "Come in, _potential boyfriend_. We need to talk about the ground rules for you dating my mother."

"Jasper Carlisle, I'm still…"

"You're a guy standing at our front door who has the potential to break my mother's heart. I get to have my say because if you do it, I'm going to be here handing her ice cream and a spoon, just like I did when Jake was such a shit to her, and just like Posy and I did when you moved to Kentucky without us. Sit down," he ordered. _Well, he had me there_,_ dammit_.

I sat down on the couch and placed the flowers on the table in front of me. "Okay, son, you've got the floor."

"She needs to be home at a decent hour because she's been keeping late nights. I _don't_ expect to see you here in the morning when I come downstairs for my _Wheaties _before school. It's far too early for that business." I nodded in agreement, but I sure as hell didn't like my kid laying down the law of how I could date his mother.

"She's nervous. I have no idea why, but she's got my girlfriend up there with her to help with her hair. No matter how she looks, you'll tell her…"

"Jasper, son, your mother is the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. She could walk down those stairs in one of my old t-shirts and sweats, and I'd tell her she looked beautiful because to me, she would."

He held up his hand to stop my ramblings. "Okay. Just so you know Coach always had a problem with what she wore. I always thought she looked nice, but he'd tell her to go change because she looked fat. He was a jackoff, and I could see how much it hurt her feelings. Don't do that, okay?" I nodded, trying to hold the anger at bay because of Jacob-fucking-Black and his stupidity. I just couldn't fathom how she put up with that shit, but maybe part of it was my fault for the way things ended between us.

I always told Bella how beautiful I thought her to be, but maybe JC didn't remember it. I couldn't hold it against him, but he had to understand _this…_ me trying to get back together with Bella…wasn't a game for me.

"Let's make one thing clear, JC. I love your mother. When I was deployed, it was the image of her in my mind that kept me going. It was the promise I always made to her I was coming back to my family that kept me out of harm's way. You, your sister, and your mother…you've always been the most important people in my life, even if you didn't always feel that way, so no worries about me complimenting your mom."

He nodded as Bella and Alice came downstairs, and Bella looked perfect. She was wearing a pair of jeans and boots, which nearly knocked me on my ass. Her hair was down and curly, and she looked like the woman I'd told "good-bye" too many times.

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear. I pulled away and handed her the flowers.

She smiled as she looked at them. "Thank you, Edward. They're gorgeous."

She walked over to JC and pulled him down, whispering in his ear. "No way," he snapped as he pulled away. She grabbed his too long hair again and pulled him down continuing to whisper into his ear.

When she pulled away, she gave him a look I'd seen far too often. "You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I love you, too." Satisfied with his answer, she walked away and handed Alice the flowers I'd brought.

"Would you mind finding a vase? In the closet down the hall should be one." Alice nodded and walked away.

Bella walked over and took my hand. "I'm ready."

"Night, JC. I'll see you tomorrow night at the game," I told him. He nodded without looking at me, and I was worried.

Bella led me out of the house and I opened the passenger door for her, helping her up into the seat. When I settled behind the wheel, I turned to her. "What did you say to him?"

She giggled as she clicked her seatbelt. "I told him if I found him on the couch waiting up for me, I was going to take away his ride. I reminded him he was my son and not my father, and I reminded him I was going on a date with a very respectful member of the armed forces who could likely disable him with two fingers. He's very protective, and sometimes I have to remind him I'm the parent," she explained.

I turned to her and smiled. "Actually, it's three fingers, but thanks for the endorsement. I love you, Bella."

She looked into my eyes and smiled. "You know what, Cullen, I _love _you, too." My heart stopped for a minute because I wasn't expecting her to say it, but when it started beating again, it was like a herd of horses thundering through my chest, just as it had the first time she told me. Three words had never sounded so good to me in my life.

\\\

_**E/N: So, we have a bit more information regarding where they are in their relationship, and it seems she's caught up to him in the feelings department. We all know the conversation regarding Chelsea needed to be had, but I hope you like the way it was handled…and the fact I didn't drag out the drama. We have much bigger fish to fry, but they needed to talk about it.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Can't wait to read what you think. Next chapter is the dinner at the Cheney's, and an encounter with…you'll just have to stay tuned!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Before anyone gets out the flogger, I have a good excuse for not posting last night…the hubs surprised me with a date night since he's going out of town next week and we'll miss our usual one. We had a very good time ;-) You need those every once in a while.**_

_**So, back to our story. Have patience…we get to the dance, but we've got a few introductions that need to be made first…**_

_**SMeyer owns…I only borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

12. Shades of Blue

##

"Edward, it's a very simple program. It runs a constant cost/profit analysis so you can see if you're making money. I can build in a feature allowing you to see if you continue on the current path, what your profits will be. It would allow you to change direction if you see it's not going to beneficial," Ben Cheney told me.

Dinner was great. Roasted chicken with all the trimmings, and a nice wine. Bella and Angela talked about school, and I listened as best as I could with Bella's words playing on a loop in my head. _"You know what, Cullen, I __**love**__ you, too."_ I was fucking giddy about it.

When Bella and Angela went off to clean up, Ben and I began discussing my business venture over coffee, and before I knew it, he had his laptop and began designing software for me that would help my ignorant ass balance the books when I got the shop running. He was one smart mother fucker.

"Okay, I see the model, but how do I plug in the numbers? How do I make this reflect my business?"

"That's where I come in. You get me real numbers, and I'll plug them in. I'll show you how to do it, but for the initial launch, maybe you want a little help? You offered to service our cars, after all," Ben joked.

To be honest, my heart wasn't listening to him. I knew I wanted his help, but I couldn't think about anything but Bella. The tight jeans…the green blouse…the boots? The all worked together to cloud my mind enough I couldn't think about business.

"Benny, if you'll help me sort out my business venture, I'll gladly service your cars without a problem," I told him as I heard Bella and Angela laughing in the kitchen.

"I hate to drag you away, but I have something I want to show you," he told me. I finished my coffee and followed him out the back door to the garage behind their house. He rolled up the door and turned on the light. There was a white tarp over a car, and when he pulled it off, I held my breath.

"Benjamin, that's the chassis of a 1968 Shelby GT 500 convertible. How in the hell?"

"I paid fifty grand for it, Cullen. I want you and Riley to rebuild it with original parts, but not a Shelby motor because I hear they're troublesome. Put a Mustang engine in it. I know it's a lot to ask, and I'll pay whatever I have to, but I want to give it to Ang for her fortieth birthday. You have a year and a half."

"Benny, I don't have anywhere to take it right now," I told him, hungry for the job. It was a challenge, and God, if I could pull it off…

"I can keep Ang out of here for about two more weeks because I told her we had an infestation of spiders. Ang hates spiders. Can you find somewhere to put it in two weeks? I figure it'll cost me about a hundred grand to get it up and running, Cullen, based on some research I've done on the car. I'm prepared to write you a check for half," he told me.

I laughed. "Let's back up a bit. I need to do a lot of research myself and talk to Riley. I can do the motor and anything else you want, but I need to talk to him regarding the body. I'll call you when I have some answers," I told him.

"If anyone can do it, Cullen, you and Biers can. I'll wait to hear from you. Help me out," he told me as he began pulling the tarp over the chassis. If Riley and I could pull it off, it would be amazing.

##

"I had fun, did you?" Bella asked. My mind was reeling regarding the car, but I couldn't lose sight of the most important thing in my life.

"I did. It was great to catch up with Benny and Angela. It's funny how you don't know you miss people until you spend time with them again. He's got the world by the ass."

She looked at me with a curious smile. "He does?"

I chuckled a bit. "Ben Cheney is a smart guy, and he's making a lot or money. Ang is the perfect girl for him because they just live a normal life, but I'd bet that guy's making money hand over fist," I told her.

"Is that, um, important to you?" She was fidgeting in the seat and I couldn't have that.

"Money? Only so much as to provide for my family. I'm not looking to get rich here, Bells. I just wanna provide a good life for you and the kids. That's why I wanted to talk about buying the contents of that garage last night," I told her as I took the turn toward her house, not really wanting to broach the other shit that went down the night before regarding both of our sex lives.

"Uh, Edward, I forgot to tell you something. I'd rather _not_ go home tonight. I need to teach JC a little lesson regarding the fact he doesn't run my life. You can drop me off at Mom and Dad's. I can get Dad to take me home in the morning when he's headed to work," she told me.

I pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store just about to close. "I'll be right back. You need anything?" I asked. She shook her head and I hurried through the aisles, just getting checked out before they closed.

"Toothbrush, condoms, orange juice?" the little prick behind the counter stated with a smirk.

"Just ring the shit up," I ordered. He called out the price, and I gave the ass my credit card. After I signed the slip, I carried out my purchases and climbed inside, hearing Bella on the phone.

"Rosalie, I don't think it's lame for you to go to the dance with Emmett. Are you embarrassed because you're dating him and he's younger?"

"Hey, don't get pissed at me. I _have_ a date. If you don't want to go, I'm sure Cassie Phillips would go with him. No, I don't think he's interested in her, but she's likely going to be Homecoming queen and everyone at school knows she has a crush on him."

"Yes, JC and Alice are nominated as well, but Alice is in art classes, so I doubt she'll…Okay, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Love you, too."

She hung up the phone and looked at me. "God, it never ends."

I nodded in agreement because she'd dealt with it a lot more than me. "Do you really want me to drop you off at Charlie and Renee's?"

"No." She stated it firmly, and I closed my eyes before I looked at her.

When I turned my head, I asked, "Where do you want to go?" I was praying like a death row inmate waiting for a stay of execution.

She giggled for a minute and then she crawled over the goddamn console and plopped herself on my lap. "Well, Sarge, I find myself without a place to sleep. Maybe I could sleep on your couch?"

I growled as I captured her mouth in a heated kiss. My right hand was inching up her thigh to get a little over-the-clothes action when my door was ripped open and I was pulled out of the truck by the hair of my head, nearly dropping her in the process. "What the fuck…" I yelled.

There was a huge motherfucker standing there with a surprised look on his face. He immediately let go of my hair as Bella started cracking up. She hopped out of the truck as the dude and I stood there staring at each other. I figured he was just some stupid fuck who'd heard about the beating Black had given me and he wanted to take his shot.

"Mark, this is JC's dad, Edward. Sarge, this is Alice's father, Mark Brandon," Bella introduced.

"Shit, Bella, I thought it was JC and Alice. With the tinted windows, I didn't know who was inside. No offense, but I've pulled your son out of more than one car when he's been molesting my daughter. I told him if I caught him again, I was gonna beat his ass, minor or not. I've seen this truck in my driveway before with Kentucky plates, and since Alice is late getting home, I thought they were together."

He turned to me and extended his hand. "Sorry, Sergeant Cullen. I didn't realize you and uh, Bella were…would be doing…Alice didn't say anything."

I shook his hand, really wanting to deck the fucker for not only cockblocking me, but for telling me something about my kid I didn't want to hear on the parking lot of a goddamn convenience store. "I understand completely. JC has an older sister," I stated, not sure what the hell else to say, but actually being able to relate to the guy more than I wanted to admit.

"Oh, yeah, Rosalie. I've met her. Sweet girl. Anyway, do you know where JC and Alice are? It's eleven," he pointed out just as the lights at the convenience store flipped off.

Bella pulled her phone from her purse and checked it, looking up at me. "I didn't get a message from JC that he was going out, did you?"

I pulled out my phone and saw nothing missed, so I shook my head. If he wasn't going out, then that meant he and Alice were probably at Bella's house. "Come on; let's go by your place. Did you go by to see if Alice's car was there?" I asked her father.

"Not yet. I was just on my way there when I saw your truck sitting here. She was supposed to be working on the senior float tonight, but when I went by the O'Toole's house where they were building it, they told me she'd left an hour ago. I'll follow you to your place," he told us as Bella walked around to get into the Tahoe. I climbed in behind the wheel and pulled down my seatbelt.

Before I started it, I looked at Bella. "You know if she's there and they're not having Bible study, her father is going to want to beat the fuck out of our son. I'll have to stop him from doing that, so that means…"

"Not if I get to Jasper first," she commented as she pulled on her seatbelt. I actually wondered who would do more damage, Mark Brandon or JC's beloved mother. I wouldn't make book on the odds.

##

I drove us to Bella's house with Alice's father following us. When we pulled into the driveway, JC's Explorer was there, and the house was completely dark except for the front porch light. I looked around and didn't see Alice's car anywhere, but they weren't stupid. They might have parked it down the street.

Bella unlocked the door and flipped on the lights as she walked through the house. Thankfully, or unthankfully, they weren't on the couch in some state of undress. Bella started up the stairs, but I decided that for my son's safety, it would be best if I called him down. At least it would give him time to put on his clothes. _"JC! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

We heard movement upstairs, so I turned to Alice's father. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't put him in the hospital. He has a game tomorrow night, and well, it's Homecoming of their senior year. Scare the fuck out of him, but I'm afraid I can't let you beat on my son. His mother can do it, trust me."

He chuckled as JC flew down the stairs. "Where's the fire?" He was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and his hair was all over his head. Clearly, he'd been asleep. I hoped to God Alice wasn't upstairs hiding under his bed or in the closet.

"Have you seen Alice tonight?" Bella asked with her hands on her hips. It was then he noticed Mark Brandon standing next to me. Jasper's face went a little pale and he didn't answer for a minute.

"No, ma'am. I got a text from her at ten that she was heading home from Pete's house and her phone was dying. Why? Why are you here, Mr. B?" While I didn't want her to be in Jasper's bedroom, I also didn't like the sound of her not being home if she left at ten. It only took fifteen minutes to tour the whole damn town, so she should have been home a long time ago.

"Sorry, JC, but I thought maybe she was here. I didn't mean to alarm your folks. I'm gonna go look for her," Mark Brandon stated as he moved toward the front door.

JC ran upstairs again and came back a few seconds later in a pair of flip flops. "I'll help you look," he told Mr. Brandon as he grabbed his keys off the table in the hallway.

"Son, I'll drive. I'm behind you anyway." I turned to Bella, who was concerned as well. "You wanna come along?"

"Yeah," she said as she grabbed her purse from the floor where she'd dropped it.

We followed Alice's father outside. "Which way are you going, Mark? I'll go the other direction. Do you have JC's cell number? You can call him if you find her," I called.

"I'll go toward LaPush and check the highway. I don't think she'd go down there, but with Ali, I never rule out anything. I'll call you, JC," he responded.

I nodded and we got into my Tahoe, JC in the front with me while Bella climbed into the back. We started out in the opposite direction Mark had gone. "JC, where do her friends live? Would she have given someone a ride home and not told you?" I asked.

"Uh, maybe Stacy Pimm. Go…" he began giving me directions to the girl's house. I pulled up in front of it, not seeing Alice's car anywhere.

"Should I knock on the door and ask Stacy? I don't have her number," JC questioned.

"Yeah. We need to be sure she's not here, not just assume she isn't because her car isn't here. Any parent with a kid wouldn't get mad for that knock on the door at this late hour. Go ahead," I told him. He hopped out and ran up to the house.

I looked in the rearview at Bella, who was more than a little worried. "Man, when the fates conspire against us, they really do it up right." I wasn't making light of the situation, but somebody up there did _not_ want me to get laid that night.

"Ain't that the truth? God, I hope she's okay. If it was Rosalie, I'd be beside myself. Denise must be in a panic," Bella commented. I was guessing Denise was Alice's mother. I needed to meet them because if Alice's father was going to beat my son senseless someday, it was probably best if we were all acquainted since he and I would be sharing a cell at the jailhouse after I beat the fuck out of him.

Just then, JC's phone lit up on the seat next to me. I picked it up, seeing it was Emmett, so I answered it. It was kind of late for him to be calling JC. "Jasper's phone."

"_Oh, hey Mr. C. Is JC around? I'm here with Alice. Her car broke down, and her cell is dead."_

I hit the horn twice, seeing Jasper on the Pimms' front porch talking to a guy who didn't look too damn happy. When he turned around, I flashed the lights at him. "Where are you? Her dad's been looking for her, and he stopped by Bella's house to see if she was there. We'll come there, and I'll take a look at it," I told Emmett.

He gave me the location, which was the direction we were originally headed. When JC got in, I handed him his phone. "It's Em. He's with Alice. Her car broke down. Call her dad and tell him where she is," I instructed.

I looked in the rearview. "You want me to drop you off at home, babe? You've got school in the morning." I saw the disappointment in her eyes, and damn if I didn't feel the same way. It just wasn't our night.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sure he'll want to go with you. Just drop me off at the end of the street. I can walk the block home."

I made a u-turn and headed back to her house. When we got to her street, I turned down it. "Edward…" she began protesting. JC was still on the phone, so he wasn't paying attention.

I pulled into the driveway and left it running. I opened the back door and helped her out. "She's not going anywhere, Bella. Em's there with her, and I'm sure her father's on the way. I have time to end a date properly, even if it's not the way I wanted."

I took her hand and walked her to the front door. "I had a great time, love." I pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it.

"_That's_ the goodnight kiss I get? You were much better back in the day," she teased with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't want to traumatize our son because I'm afraid he's going to pull himself bald, and any second now, he's gonna start blowing the damn horn. That's how I'd feel if I'd have been waiting for my dad to bring me to you." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, moving up to her ear.

"I love you, and we'll make this right tomorrow night. Come spend the night with me? I bought you a toothbrush," I joked.

I pulled away and saw the sweet smile on her face. "You've got a date. I mean, how could I say no if you bought me a toothbrush? And I doubt we'll have to worry about Jasper having Alice here without our knowledge now that he's seen her father has no problem hunting her down." Well, there was _that_.

"I'll make sure he knows what happened to me which could easily happen to him. Sleep tight." I pecked her on the lips and hurried back to the Tahoe after she was safely inside.

I backed out and started to where Emmett told us they were. "So, let me tell you about my night," I began.

I told him everything that happened when I met Alice's father, and after he looked like he was about to piss himself from laughing, I slid in for the win. "If I were you, son, I'd be very careful around Mr. Brandon. He might be nice and all to you when you're at his house, but when he jerked me out of this truck, he had murder in his eyes, and he didn't look too worried about going to jail. You also might want to relate this story to McCarty and tell him I don't give a shit about going to jail either," I told him.

_That_ stopped all the laughter. I turned on the radio and hummed along as scenes of broken bones and severed limbs danced through Jasper's head. In that moment, I prayed that if Bella and I ever got to have sex _and_ if she got pregnant sometime in the future, please God, let it be a boy.

##

Friday morning, I was standing in my bedroom looking at the deplorable state of my dress blues, which actually matched the color of my balls by that point. I should have taken it…my dress blues, not my balls…to the dry cleaner when I hit town, but thinking I wouldn't need them until my retirement ceremony in November, I'd put it off, hating to take all the shit off of it. Now, I was regretting it, and I was grumpy because I was really fucking tired.

I'd finally crawled into bed at three in the morning after spending three hours trying to find out what was wrong with Alice's Corolla and coming up empty, much like her car.

_Emmett, who knew about cars, walked over to the gas tank and opened the door. "Where's the gas cap?"_

"_I lost it," Alice explained._

_I got into the car and turned on the accessories, seeing the gas gage reading full. "It says it's full," I stated._

"_Oh, that doesn't work," she told me._

_I got out of the car. "It's out of gas. Gas evaporates without the cap, so I'm guessing it's empty." I walked over to a tree and pulled off a long stick with some leaves on it. I stripped it down until there were just a few on the end, and I shoved it into the gas tank, slowly pulling it out so I didn't lose any leaves. _

_I walked over to where my headlights were illuminated, and looked at it, seeing very little moisture. I tossed it in the ditch and walked back over to where she was standing next to Jasper and her father. "If the gauge is broken, how do you know how much gas you have?" I asked._

_She went into some long-ass explanation regarding tracking her mileage and keeping a log. I wondered what kind of father Mark Brandon was if he was okay letting his daughter drive around with a broken gas gauge._

"_Mary Alice, what happened to the money I gave you to get the gauge fixed? You went to Port Angeles and spent a whole day getting it fixed this summer, or so you told me." She looked guilty, and I prayed my son had nothing to do with it._

"_I, uh, I used it for shopping," she confessed. I walked away to allow them their moment, pulling JC with me._

"_I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you to hear her getting her ass handed to her. I'll fix it on Monday if you two drop it off before school," I offered to him. It was obvious both of us were more interested in listening to what Mark Brandon was saying to his daughter, so I shut the hell up._

"_You told me it was five hundred dollars to fix that damn thing, Alice. I'm a goddamn accountant. I don't know anything about cars. We are going to have a serious discussion this weekend, little girl. Get in the car," Mark told her…loudly._

_I saw Alice stomp off to his car, so I walked back over to talk to him while Jasper and Emmett went to tell her good-bye. "Not to get in the middle of anything, but if you'd like, I can fix it on Monday and look everything over. I'm a mechanic," I offered._

"_How do you still have a full head of hair if your daughter is nineteen?" he asked with a little chuckle._

_I laughed humorlessly. There was only one answer. "Bella. Bella kept Rose on the straight and narrow, or she didn't tell me shit that happened when I wasn't around. Anyway, for future reference, it would never cost that much to replace the gauge. It might not even be the gauge. It could be a wire between the gauge and the tank, but if it's the gauge, it should cost no more than two-hundred. My guess is it's the sending unit, which isn't that difficult to fix._

"_If Alice will drop it off at my place on Monday morning before school, I'll take a look at it and call you. I won't charge you for my labor, just the parts. I can give it a once over, if you want. I don't have anything going on right now," I offered._

"_Thanks, Sergeant. Here's my number," he told me. I programmed it into my phone and decided to take a stab at diffusing his anger. _

"_I understand you wanna punish her, but uh, I know she's worked really hard on the Homecoming events. JC and Alice are both nominated for the Homecoming court, and well, I'd hate it if they missed everything because she, uh…"_

"_Fucked up? Yeah, I know. No, I'm going to think of a more creative punishment than keeping her from going to the game and dance. Hell, Denise would have my ass if I did because she and Alice have been working on her dress for a damn month. I'll think of something else, so tell JC they'll still be going to the dance. Now, I might not tell her that until tomorrow," he said quietly._

"_Ah, let her stew. Good plan. You need a gas can? I've got an extra you can borrow," I offered._

"_I've got one at home. I'm gonna leave it here tonight and take care of it tomorrow. Tell JC not to pick her up tomorrow. I'll take her to school in her mother's delivery van," he stated._

"_What's your wife do?" I asked._

"_She owns Dee's Daisies. The delivery van is a PT Cruiser which is covered in daisies. Alice hates it," he told me. I laughed._

"_I was in there today picking up flowers for Bella. We'll all have to get together sometime," I offered._

"_You got it. The kids would hate it if we got friendly. Bella and Denise talk on a regular basis. Maybe we can get enough boys together and play poker or something," he suggested._

"_Sounds good," I told him as I shook his hand. I yelled for Emmett and JC so we could go home because I was dead on my feet._

_They both jogged over to me. "Mr. C, I'll drop JC off. It's on my way home," Em offered._

"_You gonna be okay with your dad? It's pretty late," I told him, seeing it was damn near two-thirty in the morning._

"_Big Mike's workin' the night shift. He won't be home until six in the morning, but he wouldn't say anything if he was home. We kinda follow the 'live-and-let-live' ideology around our house. See ya tomorrow night, Mr. C," he told me. JC bumped his fist with mine, and then headed to Emmett's Jeep. I got home and couldn't fall asleep because I really wished Bella was next to me. Unfortunately, events conspired against us._

I looked at my dress blues again and knew I needed to do something with them, so I called my mom, knowing she had a steamer I could use.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom? It's me. Can I swing by and use your steamer for my dress uniform?"

"_Oh, sure. What's wrong with it?"_

I chuckled. "I should have taken it to the dry cleaners when I got to town, but I was too lazy to take all the crap off of it, and I've been asked to be in the honor guard tonight at the game. Since its JC's senior year, I agreed to do it, but I can't wear my uniform the way it looks," I told her.

"_Bring the whole thing over, and we'll get it together. How long since you wore it last?_" she asked.

"I don't remember," I told her. She laughed and told me she'd make us lunch, so I gathered everything I'd need to get it ready and I drove to my mother's house. I walked inside to find her in the kitchen, newspaper covering the table.

I put my stuff down and handed her the garment bag. She opened it and handed me my black beret and a lint brush. Then she looked at me and frowned. "You need a haircut." I reached up and felt it. It was definitely longer than it had been since I'd enlisted.

"Is Mr. Hinson still the barber? If so, I might go to PA," I told her. The man was a butcher, to say the least.

"No, he retired. The new guy…well, he's been running it for about seven year's now…is Phil Dwyer. Dad gets his hair cut there." I laughed at her endorsement.

My father was the most particular person in the world when it came to his hair. The top, short, but not so short it stuck up. Sideburns, long but not too long that he looked like a hippy. The back, just above the collar on his lab coat.

I remembered going with him to the barber shop as a kid and listening to him giving the stylist instructions. He didn't go to Mr. Hinson. He went to some fancy place in PA.

"If it's good enough for Dr. GQ, then it's good enough for me. I need to run a few errands anyway, so I'll go while I'm out," I told her.

"So, how are things on the Bella front?" Mom asked. _Maybe I should go to the barber now?_

"Uh, things are fine. We're becoming good friends again. We went to dinner at the Cheneys' last night. We're going to the Homecoming dance tomorrow night. She's chaperoning, so I'm tagging along. Oh, can I borrow a black suit from Dad? I don't have one."

"That sounds promising. Uh, your father doesn't have a black suit. He has a newer charcoal which is nice. He also has a nice navy," she offered.

"Which one would look better next to an eggplant-colored dress?" I asked. I felt like an ass asking my mother that shit, but the person I usually asked, Bella, was my date and I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Do you have a dress shirt and tie?" Mom asked.

"I thought I'd just wear that one," I told her as I pointed to my uniform dress shirt.

She rolled her eyes at me, not for the first time in my life, that was for damn sure. "I'll take care of it. Go get a haircut, order a corsage, which you should have already done, and do whatever else you need to do. I'll take care of this, and by the time you get back, I'll have lunch ready. You can shine your boots and whatever else while I clean up." She should have been in the military because she was great at handing out orders.

"Yes, ma'am," I told her with an official salute which made her laugh. I went about doing what she told me, even washing my truck, and by the time I got back to Mom's, she had not only my uniform in inspection-ready shape, she'd ironed my shirt and had one of Dad's suits, dress shirts, and a lavender tie for the Homecoming dance.

"What kind of shoes do you have to wear with the suit?" she asked.

"Just these," I told her as I polished my black boots. She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and stormed off.

I continued polishing my boots, and when they were spit-shined, I went for the buckle on my belt. I'd been wearing ACUs for so long I could see the neglect my poor buckle had suffered.

She came back and placed a pair of black wingtips in front of me. I picked them up, flipping them over to see the leather soles were barely scuffed. "Where the hell did you get these?"

"These are the shoes you wore for your graduation and your wedding. You didn't take them with you to basic, and you didn't come home very often to need them, but I kept them. You're still a size twelve, right?"

I bent them a little, seeing they were as stiff as I remembered. "I am, and if I recall, these hurt like hell."

"They've had stretchers in them for twenty years. I also have the suit you got married in in the cedar closet, not that it'll fit you now, and I have Bella's wedding dress which I had cleaned and sealed in case she ever wanted it, or in case Rose wanted it," Mom pointed out.

"Does Bella know?" I asked.

She sighed. "No, honey. You kids left those things here because you were too young to think about wanting to keep the memories, and with all the moving around you did over the years, it was probably for the best I hung onto them. So, try them on," she demanded. My mother was something else.

I did as she asked, and as I tied them and stood, I remembered how I felt on my wedding night…well, before we got to the little B&B outside town where we spent our wedding night. My feet ached for days.

"Can I ask you something that's completely none of my business?" Mom asked.

I nodded because I knew she'd ask it anyway. "What was the straw that broke the marriage's back?"

"There were three things that happened at the same time that made her decide she was done. One was a phone call, one was a drunken night out with the guys after the phone call wherein I forgot it was JC's birthday, and the last was an argument which took place over a dirty cake plate. Looking back, I should have never answered that phone," I told her. It wasn't pleasant to think about what ended my marriage, but I didn't have a time machine to rectify it. Man, if I did…

\\\

_**Oh, no she didn't… Sorry for the bit of a cliffie, but the chapter was getting too long, and this was the best place to break it. You'll see why tomorrow night. So, what do we think about Sarge's "introduction" to Mark Brandon? **_

_**I realize we haven't gotten to the place we're all eager for yet, but it's coming, I promise. This might have seemed like a bit of fluff, but some of the events in this chapter are pivotal to the rest of the story. **_

_**Thank you for reading and for your wonderful support and reviews/favs/follows.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_

_**(P.S…The Chelsea issue came up in the last chapter…when they had the fight and finally talked things out regarding what each had been up to while they were living separate lives. Let's all take a breath and let it go. She's not coming anywhere near them.)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey, lovelies! You're so fantastic. Thank you for putting this little tale over 1100 reviews, and for nominating and already voting for it on The Lemonade Stand...tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com. The voting's still open, so please, if you like what you're reading, go vote for me!**_

_**I won't waste more time…go read. SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 13. It's an Honor**

##

"What was the straw that broke the marriage's back?"

"There were three things that happened at the same time that made her decide she was done. One was a phone call, one was a drunken night out with the guys after the phone call wherein I forgot it was JC's birthday, and the last was an argument which took place over a dirty cake plate. Looking back, I should have never answered that phone," I told her. It wasn't pleasant to think about what ended my marriage, but I didn't have a time machine. Man, if I did…

"_Sergeant Cullen, phone call!" I heard yelled over the noise in the shop. I put down the rivet gun I was using to change tires on a transport truck and walked over to the phone. "Thanks, Private," I told the kid._

"_Cullen," I answered._

"_Edward? Alec George. How are you?" he asked. I hadn't spoken with him in a while, but I'd e-mailed with him a month before, just to catch up._

"_Captain, sir, I'm well. How's your family?" I asked as I stepped into the office and closed the door._

"_We're fine. Look, I have a proposal which will benefit both of us. We need someone to coordinate transportation allocation. Our Master Sergeant is retiring, and I said you'd be perfect for the job. You'd be promoted to SFC immediately, and within a couple of years, you'd be promoted to Master Sergeant, Cullen. You've been in, what? Fifteen?" he asked._

"_Almost, sir." I was thinking about it, and God, with those promotions, we'd be set. I could do my twenty and retire with a nice healthy pension secured, and then I could open my own shop and be my own boss for the first time in my fucking life. It was too good to be true._

"_Well, you'd have to transfer to Ft. Campbell, but this is right up your alley. You interested? I'm up for a promotion to Major, so if you're in, I feel confident I can make it happen. Talk to Bella, and call me back ASAP," he told me._

"_Sir, I don't need to talk to my wife. You tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it," I told him. We talked for a few more minutes regarding logistics and me needing to re-up, and I told him I'd be in touch after I received the paperwork._

_After I hung up, I walked out to the shop, flipping the lights to get my guys attention. When everyone looked at me, I smiled. "After we're done, beers on me at Wilder's, and you," I told the newest private in my unit, "are my DD. Let's finish up and get the hell out of here," I announced._

_I heard someone say, "What's the occasion, Sarge?"_

_Someone else responded, "Who the fuck cares." God knew I didn't._

_I didn't want to fight with Bella, so I didn't call her. I sent a text I had something to take care of, and then we went to the bar. I got dropped off at my house in Ellensburg at midnight with an order to pick me up the next morning for PT. The kid wasn't gonna get a lot of sleep, but I didn't give a shit about him._

_I stumbled into the house and looked around, seeing a piece of birthday cake on the counter in plastic wrap. I'd eaten wings at the bar, but cake sounded great, so I ate it. I put the plate in the sink, even though the dishwasher was exactly one foot away, and I went upstairs and hopped into the shower. After I got out, I gently slid into bed next to my wife and pulled her close to me, dozing off to dreamland with the rolling hills of Kentucky in my head._

_Unfortunately, the next morning, I was awakened by flicking on my forehead, only compounding the throbbing in my head. When I opened my eyes, I saw Bella sitting on the side of the bed with a dirty plate in her hands and a pissed off look on her face._

"_What the fuck?" I moaned._

"_There's a very nervous Private on the driveway here to pick you up. There were a few words between us when he rang the bell at five o'clock. There are crumbs all over my kitchen, and you couldn't even put the plate in the fucking dishwasher after you ate the piece of your son's birthday cake you missed? Oh, and you smell like a fucking distillery, so I know you weren't working last night. Get the hell up," she announced as she walked over to the trashcan in our bedroom and dropped the plate inside._

"_That's a bit dramatic, isn't it?" I snapped as I got up to take a piss and a shower. When I came out of the bathroom, I went to the closet and grabbed clean clothes, pulling on a t-shirt and shorts for PT. I grabbed a set of ACUs and tossed them on the bed._

"_What's got you pissed off?" I snapped as I pulled on boxers and shorts._

"_Yesterday was JC's twelfth birthday. How sad is it his father would rather get drunk with God-knows-who than to be here to celebrate with him?"_

_I'd totally forgotten my son's birthday, and I felt like an ass, which did nothing for my headache and disposition. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to him this weekend._

"_Look, I talked to Alec George yesterday. Get ready to move again. We're going to Kentucky. I'll be heading up transportation at Ft. Campbell, and it comes with a promotion to Sergeant First Class, immediately. In a couple of years, Master Sergeant. Do you know how that amps my pension? When I get out at twenty, we're going to be golden. Can you make me a bacon sandwich for after PT?" _

_She stood from the bed and looked at me, crossing her arms. "If you go to Campbell, you go alone. I'm moving the kids to Forks," she snapped._

_I chuckled. "Is it time for your period?" Not the most brilliant thing to say and I saw it on her face immediately. I'd definitely fucked up…a lot._

"_You continue to prove you don't give a shit about us. Missing your son's birthday is a big one. Not even moving twelve inches to open the fucking dishwasher to put in a plate is a small one, but they all add up to one thing. I'm not moving to Kentucky. If you go, you go alone." She walked out and closed the door behind her without another word._

_I thought she'd change her mind, but when I packed up to leave in late June, after our fifteenth anniversary, she didn't. I told her we'd make the best of it because I was in fucking denial that it would be the death knell for us, and when I called her to tell her I was being deployed shortly after I arrived in Kentucky, she said, "I love you, Edward, but I can't and won't do this anymore, you in one state and us in another. Our kids deserve a normal life where they canput down roots and make friends they won't have to leave in a couple years. Rose is getting ready to start high school, and JC's twelve. If you won't think about our kids' happiness, then I will. I want a divorce."_

The slap to my head as I related the events to my mother wasn't welcome, but she did have a point. I had no defense against it, and I wasn't even going to try to offer one.

"You changed so much, Edward, after the kids were born. Why? That wasn't the son I raised," she told me with tears in her eyes.

"I can't offer any excuses, Mom, except I was so narrowly focused on being successful because everyone thought I'd fucked up my life…our lives. I was dead set to prove everyone wrong, and after we had the kids, it became even more important for me to succeed. Somewhere along the way, I lost sight of the reason I was doing all of it…my family. I was a selfish asshole, but I'm trying to make it right," I told her without looking up so my watery eyes didn't give me away. I didn't want to cry in front of my mom.

"Well, at least you found your center again. Now, don't fuck it up again," she told me with her thumb sinking into the muscle on my shoulder which caused me to flinch away.

I looked at her and laughed. "Really, Esme? You're gonna become a truck driver at your age?"

"Ask your father. I have a dirty mouth when it counts."

I didn't want to contemplate that, so I kissed her cheek, gathered my shit, and went home to do some laundry to kill time until it was time to pick up Bella for the game. The thoughts of that one, pivotal night and morning stuck in the back of my head, and I wanted to replace the bad memory with something great, which was my goal for the night. I had to replace some really shitty memories with something great for my wife and kids. I definitely owed it to them.

##

I rang Bella's doorbell, and when Alice opened it, she squeaked. "Master Sergeant Cullen, you look very handsome, sir," she stated quietly.

"Thank you, Alice. Why are we whispering?" I teased.

She smiled. "Bella doesn't know you're doing this, and I'm going to guess Rose and I should get going before she sees you," she speculated.

Just then, my daughter walked up with a smile on her face. "Hi, Daddy. You look very handsome," Rose told me as she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Posy. How's school?" I asked as I hugged her.

She pulled away. "A lot harder than I thought it would be. How are things going _here?_"

I heard Bella on the stairs, humming as she approached the door. Rose and Alice stepped aside to allow me to walk into the house. I closed the door, and turned to see Bella with wide eyes as she took in my appearance. "Uh, Master Sergeant?" she questioned as she stood in front of me looking lovely as usual.

"Mrs. Cullen," I greeted as I reached out and touched her beautiful face.

Without breaking my gaze, she said, "Girls go on ahead. Rose, Emmett's out at eleven-thirty. He has a midnight curfew because he has to work tomorrow. Alice, Denise told me you're to be home by eleven so you can be up early to clean your father's office. I expect you both to respect my boundaries. Rose, don't let JC sit up and wait for me to come home. Your father and I need to, uh, we're having a late dinner with friends."

I heard both girls giggle. "Sure, Mom. See you in the morning," Rose called as they left the house.

When the door closed, she threw her arms around my neck, and I picked her up. I swept my tongue over her sweet lips, and when our tongues swirled together, I closed my eyes and enjoyed it like a fine wine.

When breathing became nearly impossible, we pulled away, but I didn't put her down. "You look damn beautiful," I told her, taking in her blue sweater and jeans. She was wearing those boots again, and they were driving me insane.

"You look so fucking handsome. Why are you in your dress blues?"

"Alice asked me to be a member of the honor guard for the game tonight. She suggested JC would appreciate it, and after all the shit I've fucked up, I agreed to do it. She didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No, but I'm so glad. This is a fantastic surprise. I guess you should put me down so you don't wrinkle. You look…God, I forgot how handsome you are in uniform," she told me as I put her down.

I laughed a bit. "I don't expect you have a lot of happy memories regarding me in dress uniform."

I started to walk away to find a bag I hoped she'd packed, but she pulled on my hand to spin me around. "Don't you ever think I wasn't proud of you, Edward Anthony. I loved you and I cried at every ceremony. Regardless of how shit went down with us, you did a noble thing. I was always proud of you." She was tearing up, and I couldn't let her or, in my knew-found emotional…read that "pussified"…state, I'd start crying as well.

"Come on. I need to be there in ten minutes. Do you have anything you need me to carry?" I asked, praying there was some sort of a bag in my future with clothes for tomorrow.

She smiled and pointed to the bottom step. I sighed in relief and picked up the quilted duffel, leading her out the front door and to my Tahoe.

"Hey, what's Alice's punishment for that gas gauge stunt?"

Bella began giggling hysterically. "Mark took all the shoes she bought and is making her work for him for eight dollars and hour to buy them back. She was damn near hysterical after she did the math, according to JC. It seems you and Mark have creative punishment techniques in common, honey." She took my hand and held it as we both laughed about the image of Alice Brandon mopping her father's office with a rag around her usually well-coifed hair. I truly tipped my hat to her father. Brilliant.

When we arrived at the field, I was immediately whisked away by Alice to join the members of the local VFW. I shook hands and we traded stories until it was time for us to take the field.

"Master Sergeant, would you do the honors?" Captain Forge asked as he handed me the lanyard to hold the American flag. I saluted him and saw his eyes light up, and since he was the most senior officer, though retired, he called the cadence as we marched onto the field. The National Anthem played, and I cringed at all the clinkers by the band, but at the end of it, I saw my son with a proud smile on his face as he stood on the sidelines singing along with his teammates.

After it was over, we marched over to the sidelines, and there were cameras flashing. I saw Bella, my mom, and Alice taking pictures, and when JC walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I was never more proud of my son. He wanted a picture with me, regardless of how much of a dick I'd been to him most of his life. I smiled and welcomed the pictures, happy to have a good memory.

##

We were standing outside the gym, waiting for JC to come out so we could congratulate him. Mark and Denise Brandon were there, along with my parents and in-laws. Bella was standing close, but we weren't touching because we'd agreed not to give things away to our parents. They'd blow it all out of proportion and put pressure on us we didn't need, and God knew, I didn't need any more pressure than I already felt.

"Here they come," someone shouted as the team began streaming out of the locker room. We cheered their victory, and the mothers hugged their sons while the fathers squeezed shoulders, bumped fists, and in one strange encounter I witnessed between the center and his father, chest bumped.

Everyone broke up into smaller groups, and our group congratulated Jasper and Emmett on their great night. They were on fire, and we were all proud. I actually met _Big Mike_ McCarty, and the man did justice to the name.

"Michael McCarty. You're JC's dad?"

"I am, Mr. McCarty. I'm also Rosalie's _dad_."

He laughed. "Well, if he steps out of line, you have my permission to kick his ass. Your daughter, she's a nice girl. She actually tuned-up Emmett's Jeep," he said with a look of admiration on his face.

I laughed, remembering Rosalie following me around when I worked on cars. I taught her how to take care of a car, and I knew she took care of her Honda on her own. JC wasn't interested in anything other than learning how to change the oil, but my Rosie-Posy, she loved working on cars.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. Emmett's a nice kid," I told him. He motioned his head, so I stepped off to the side with him.

"What's your daughter see in him? I mean, Emmett's a great kid and all, and he takes damn good care of me, but your daughter's two years older, nearly, and she calls us to check on us. Hell, she cleaned our house last time she was in town, and I tried to pay her, but she wouldn't take it. I don't get it."

I looked at my Bella talking to Denise Brandon and I knew the answer. "Rosalie is her mother's daughter. Bella, well, she taught Rosalie well. I can't take any credit for it. Rose has her mother's loving heart, and well, she loves your son. She wants him to be everything he can be, and she'll put aside her own needs to make sure it happens. That's what Bella did for me, and that's what she taught our kids."

"She reminds me of my Siobhan. She was that way. It's nice to finally meet you, sir," he told me as he extended his hand. I shook it and felt so completely humbled by his comments. He'd lost a wife he seemed to appreciate, and I'd…fuck.

I walked over to where Bella was standing with Denise and touched her back. When she turned to look at me with a glowing smile, I smiled in return. "You ready for me to drop you off?" I asked cryptically.

"Oh, yeah. Denise, we'll be over tomorrow night at six for pictures. Thanks for offering. If something comes up tomorrow, call me. We can do them at my house as well," Bella offered.

"I think it'll be fine. Edward, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she stated pointedly. I smiled and nodded, and after good-byes to the kids and our parents, we made our way to my Tahoe.

I helped her in and then climbed in next to her, loosening my tie and tossing my beret on her lap. "It was a good game, wasn't it?"

I was trying to get out of the parking lot so I wasn't paying attention to Bella. If I paid attention to her, I'd wrap the fucking truck around a tree.

"How does this look, Master Sergeant?" she asked as we sat behind a minivan with about fifty people piling inside. I turned to my right and saw her with my beret on her head, which stunned me.

"It looks damn good. It will look a lot better when you're not wearing anything else and you're riding my cock," I told her as I moved around the van.

Her breath hitched, and then she giggled loudly which brought a smile to my face. I got one over on Bella Swan Cullen…for once in my fucking life.

##

I don't care who you are, there's never a good time for your dick not to work. I'd been hard most of the night, sitting next to Bella at the game as we cheered the Spartans to victory, knowing I had to keep my hands to myself because our parents kept staring at us, looking for any sign we were getting back together. _No pressure there_.

When I got her to my house and we started making out on my couch while we were having a couple of drinks, I was about to explode in my pants so I carried her back to my bedroom. We'd had a couple of beers, so I knew it wasn't whiskey dick, which thankfully, I'd never suffered, but when she began peeling my uniform off me and hanging it up, I went soft, and it didn't seem like anything was going to bring me around.

I was currently on my back on the bed in my boxers, and Bella was straddling my hips in her bra and panties…which matched and were driving me crazy because there were many times in our life when that shit didn't matter to either of us…and I was as soft as Play-Doh. Even the sight of my dog tags around her neck, which made me hard just thinking about it on a regular day…couldn't dynamite the poor bastard into action.

We were kissing, and I was nipping at her tits through the bra, trying to pull out all my best moves, and I had been hard before I reached for the condom. When that damn thing was in my hand, I deflated like a balloon, and it seemed nothing was bringing it back. I was so fucking frustrated, I wanted to die.

"Baby, wait," I told her as she continued to suck on my neck and pinch my nipples, grinding her center into my soft cock. I felt the heat, but…nothing.

She sighed and climbed off of me, settling next to me on the bed with her hand propped under her head. "Talk to me, Sarge. Something's got you worried. We both know when you're worried, well, Gunny doesn't work," she told me, reminding me of another time in my life when "Gunny" as she'd named my dick because she said it was a big gun, didn't work.

It was when I was preparing to deploy for the first time. Rosalie was a baby, and I was actually petrified.

"_Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked. We'd been trying to fuck, and I'd gone soft, and he just wasn't coming back to life._

"_Can I tell you something without you thinking I'm a pussy?" I asked. Yeah, I was a crass prick, but Bella was my wife, and she was used to it._

"_You can tell me anything, honey."_

"_I'm…I'm scared. I won't…well, I probably won't be in combat, but the shit I hear on the news, Bella. I can't imagine not being here for you and Posy. I'm a fucking pathetic coward," I told her as she held me tight._

"_No you're not. You're a man with common sense, PFC Cullen. You have every right to be scared. They don't value life the way we do, and they'll send anyone in to do damage. You don't know who's just a normal person or who's wearing a bomb when you go out with your unit. I want you scared, Edward, because that will make you cautious. I want you to promise me you'll come home. Rose and I need you," she told me._

_She cried, and I held her, holding my own tears at bay, and after the release of nerves and tears, we made love. It was incredible, and when I was in my rack in Iraq, I thought about it a lot, sometimes having to hit the head to take care of it, but I wasn't the only guy doing it. We all missed our families, and I missed my wife and daughter to the deepest depths of my soul._

It worked the first time, so I decided to see if it would work again. "Can I tell you something without you thinking I'm a pussy?"

She placed her left hand on my face and smiled. "Always, Sarge."

"I'm afraid, Bells. I'm afraid my business will be a flop, and I'm afraid I'll let you down. I hate that we have to use condoms, and I'm afraid I'll never be the man you need. I've made so many mistakes…"

"Edward, stop it right now. I also slept with someone else, and I have those same worries. Look, we can wait for sex until we get tested if that's got you so worried. I have a lot of faith in you regarding your business because, honey, that's shit you know. You'll be successful, and I'll be standing on the sidelines smiling proudly."

I turned on my side and smiled at her, pulling her closer to kiss her gorgeous mouth. When I pulled away, I said, "No, you'll be standing right next to me. There are no sidelines, Bella. I love you, and you're the foundation of our family. I need you to be okay with this, and I promise you, it won't be like it was before.

"I'll have regular hours, and after five, business is over. I'm all yours after five, regardless of what's going on at the shop. We're full partners in this, because I know I can't do it without you," I told her as I pulled her onto my chest and kissed her deeply.

Her fingers wound in my short hair as she laid her body on top of mine, kissing me senseless. My hands reached behind her and unhooked her bra without thinking, slipping it off awkwardly because I wanted to feel her body next to mine…all of it without any barrier…for the first time in far too long. I kissed her and touched her, and pulled her hips into mine, grinding my erection…

"There he is," she whispered as she continued to kiss along my throat.

"Shh. Don't say anything in case he decides to sound the retreat," I teased, feeling my heart soar.

Thankfully, Gunny didn't sound the retreat. He stepped right up to the plate and knocked it out of the park. I swiveled my hips as I pumped into her and heard her gasping breaths. As far as I knew, my wife didn't fake it, so I took the gasps as a good sign, but for insurance, I kneeled between her legs and pulled her up closer, pumping into her hard as I circled her clit with my thumb.

"Fuck, Edward…yes, don't stop. That feels so fucking good," she moaned as she played with her nipples and gave me a show I loved.

"Come for me, Bella. Squeeze my cock," I told her as I rammed into her after she begged me to go harder. It was almost like riding a bike, but it was so much fucking better. A bike had nothing on my Bella.

"Are you…" I was doing my best to hold back, though it was one of the hardest damn things I'd ever done.

I pinched her clit, and she yelled my name for the first time in a long time. "_Edwaaard!"_

I released into the condom just after her walls spasmed around me. It was as fucking great as I ever remembered it being. It was right. It was definitely right.

##

I woke the next morning and walked down the hallway in my boxers hearing the radio on a Top 40 station, and when I stood at the doorway to my kitchen, I saw Bella with a spatula in front of her as she sang along with Robin Thicke about a good girl.

She pranced around, and I watched her with a glowing smile on my face. It was incredible. I walked up behind her when the song ended and kissed her neck, grinding my semi into her gorgeous ass. "I took a good girl," I teased.

She giggled. "Yes, Cullen, you took a good girl many times, and you made me very, very bad. Hungry?"

"I was kinda hoping for a repeat performance," I told her as I tweaked her nipple through my shirt. The yelp made me laugh.

"Food first. You didn't feed me last night. You just brought me here and seduced me. I'm not the kind of girl to put out on a first date," she teased as she stirred the eggs.

I smacked her gorgeous ass and made us coffee. "It was our second date, as a matter of fact, and don't think I don't remember months and months of blue balls before I finally had my wicked way with you…well, when you crawled my mom's trellis."

She giggled and I smiled, having missed it far too long. "I did. So, I have to go…" she began as my doorbell rang.

I looked at the clock. "Who the fuck is ringing the bell at…six-fucking thirty? Why are we up at six thirty?" I whined as I went to the door in my boxers. I didn't give a shit who it was. They were interrupting, and they were going to understand it immediately.

I opened it to see JC and Rose standing there, JC looking none too pleased with dear old dad. "Can I help you?" I asked, blocking their entrance.

"Mom didn't come home last night. Is she here?" JC asked with a bite in his voice I didn't like at all.

"That's really none of your business," I told him.

He looked me up and down, and he actually pushed passed me, the little shit. I looked at Rose who smiled. "He woke me up from a dead sleep and demanded I come with him. I'm fine with her not coming home. Apparently, little brother has a problem with you sexing up our mom." She slipped passed me as well.

"_Mother_, what are you doing?" I heard from the kitchen. I walked into the room to see JC shielding his eyes as Bella laughed. Rosalie made herself a cup of coffee and sat down, not saying a word.

"God, you're funny like your dad. Well, Jasper, what do you think I'm doing? I'm standing in Dad's kitchen in one of his t-shirts with a spatula in my hand as I stir eggs. Use those deductive skills you learned from Charlie, and tell me what you think I'm doing. Oh, don't miss the smile on my face," she told him.

I walked down the hallway to my room and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, grabbing a pair of my boxers for her before I headed back to the kitchen to deal with our children.

I walked in and over to the woman I loved. "Babe, slip these on," I told her as I hovered over her, offering her cover. Once she was covered up, I kissed her lips and sat down to enjoy my coffee and the show our son was about to put on.

"JC, it's early for you. What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she plated the eggs for me and handed me a plate, sidestepping him as he tried to grab it.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I told her. She winked and plated herself some eggs, sitting down at the table with me while Jasper stood in the kitchen with a look on his face I didn't understand.

"The skillet's hot, and there are eggs in the carton. Feel free to make yourself something," I told him as I enjoyed my breakfast.

He looked even more pissed off, and I wasn't sure why. "JC, you got something to say?" I asked, immediately on alert.

He turned toward his mother and then looked at me. "As a matter of fact, I do."

I pushed my plate to Rosalie, who took it without complaint, and I followed my son into the living room, sitting down in the best piece of furniture I owned. A nice leather recliner, much like Charlie's.

"So?" I prompted.

"What are you doing? You can't come back into her life and then leave again. You can't…you don't know what she went through when you left us. You don't know what any of us went through. You didn't give a shit about us." His words ripped me apart, but he was right in his perception. I could tell him all day he was wrong, but my actions spoke louder than any words I could say, and I didn't know how to fix it.

"Look, I understand what you're saying, and I understand what it looks like to you. I can tell you you're wrong all day, but you lived it all. After I go back for my retirement, I'll come home, and we can go to counseling or something. Maybe we can make some sense of it together.

"I don't have any good answers, Jasper. I fucked it up. I fucked it up for all of us, and I'm sorry. I don't…" I whispered before I began sobbing because I'd wronged my family and I didn't know how to begin to make it up to any of them.

I hadn't been living in a fool's paradise, thinking there wouldn't be some animosity with my kids regarding my past behavior. I knew it was coming, and as much as I'd thought about it, when it arrived, I had no idea how to respond to him.

I felt a warm hand on my back and another on my face. I turned to see Bella with tears in her eyes, and she leaned forward and kissed my tears away. "Stop this now. I love you, Edward. We're both responsible for this. We both own this. We'll get through this as a family," she told me as I pulled her onto my lap and held her tightly.

We both heard the front door close a minute later, but we didn't separate. I held her on my lap for a long time, just resting my head against her shoulder while she raked her fingers through my hair, giving me comfort I didn't think I deserved. When I mentioned it, she cut me off with a gentle kiss and told me she loved me. It relieved the ache in my chest somewhat, but I knew I had to fix things with my son and daughter soon.

\\\

_**E/N: Yeah, I know, this one was a tough one, but we all knew something was going to happen one day with the kids. Let's see how they handle it…I promise you…tomorrow night, the dance.**_

_**One of you mentioned you thought the plot point with Jacob and Bella was weak…her staying with him because of Jared. Apparently, for you, I haven't done a good enough job conveying her empathy and compassion for kids, so I'm sorry if I failed you. My step-brother stayed with a horrible girlfriend because he cared about her daughter. He was finally able to talk the grandmother into going for custody because the mother wasn't fit (which he didn't know at the onset of the relationship), and he thought going through legal channels might cause more damage than good in the long run. That was the influence for that particular part of the story, so if I didn't articulate it properly, I apologize.**_

_**Can't wait to hear from you. Don't forget to vote…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Over 1200…that's just crazy! Thank you so much for your interest and reviews. **_

_**All I'm going to say is this story isn't meant to ever dishonor the service to country our men and women in the military provide, selflessly. This story…this married couple…isn't meant to be an example of how husbands and wives behave where one is in service. It's one couple and what they went through before they both took another look at their marriage and decided neither did it justice. I truly am pro military, and I always support the sacrifices made by military families.**_

_**Now, let's go to a dance, shall we? (Maybe I should mention that I shed a few tears as I wrote this one? Just an FYI.)**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 14. Not Broken, Just Bent**

##

"Good evening, Mrs. Cullen," I greeted as Bella opened her front door later that evening. I was dressed in my father's suit with a nice corsage of some light purple roses Denise Brandon told me would work with an eggplant-colored dress.

Bella looked stunning as always. Her hair was up and she was wearing a pair of earrings I'd given her for her twenty-fifth birthday. They were diamonds…small diamonds…but I was happy they still meant something to her. I remembered giving them to her.

_I walked into our little house in Ft. Bragg and listened, hearing Bella on the phone. I walked into the kitchen to see Rosalie doing homework because school was back in session. Jasper was playing with Lego's in the living room, and I was so happy to be home, I couldn't articulate it._

"_Hi, Daddy." Rose got up from the table and walked over to me, pulling on the sleeve of my coveralls. I placed the large bag on the counter and leaned forward to give her a hug, mindful I was covered in oil and grease. The lady at the restaurant had given me a dirty look when I showed up to pick up our dinner, but I really didn't give a shit. I'd kept them on for a reason._

"_How was school, Posy?" I asked as I turned on the oven and placed the tin containers inside to keep them warm._

_She rattled on for a minute at a breakneck pace about a new teacher at the school who she loved, and I listened, attempting to follow her train of thought. JC came into the kitchen with a tank he'd built from his Lego's, hopping up on a kitchen chair and kneeling in it. He was short for his age, and I truly hoped he hit a growth spurt. I didn't want him to be picked on because of his stature. His mother was short, but I prayed the Cullen genes would win out in the end._

_Bella came into the kitchen just then and placed the phone on the cradle. I could tell she was pissed, thinking I'd forgotten her birthday, and I was happy to be able to surprise her for once. "Hey, babe," I told her as I reached up and began unbuttoning my tan coveralls._

"_How was your day?" she asked as she began pulling things out of the fridge for dinner. "Busy. Sorry I'm a little late. Can you wash these? I need to get another pair, but it'll have to wait until next payday. I need them for tomorrow," I told her, peeling them off to reveal my t-shirt and ACU pants. I sat down in a chair and leaned forward to untie my boots so she would see the smile on my face._

_I slipped off my boots, and Jasper took them to the tray by the front door for me. I slipped off the coveralls and discreetly felt the pocket to ensure the small box was still safely inside. I handed them to her, seeing how pissed she was, but she walked away with them in hand without saying anything._

"_Did you make cards like I asked?" I whispered to the kids, both of them scrambling off to their rooms. They were in on the surprise, and I knew they were busting to give it away._

_I cleared Rose's school books and JC's tank to the counter and set the table. Bella came back into the kitchen with nothing in her hands, and I got worried._

"_Did, uh, did you check my pockets? I think I left my wallet in them," I asked nervously._

_She rolled her eyes and walked back to the washer, stopping it and hauling out my wet coveralls, reaching into the pockets and sighing heavily when she pulled out a wet, wrapped package and an equally wet card. I was kicking myself for trying to surprise her._

"_What's…what's this?" she asked. The kids were standing next to me with smiles on their faces and their handmade cards presented._

"_Happy birthday, Mommy…babe!" we shouted. The look on her face was absolutely priceless…until she started crying._

"_You didn't have to…" she began. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her, happy I'd been able to surprise her._

"_I'm late because I stopped at that restaurant you were talking about and got us dinner. I also got tiramisu for dessert because I can't bake. Sit down and let me take care of you for a change," I ordered._

_She opened the cards the kids had made and hugged and kissed them until JC complained that she was shmooshing him, which made the two of us laugh._

_She picked up the wet card, and opened it, but when she tried to read the sentiment I'd written inside, it was completely smudged. "I can't read it, but thank you, honey."_

"_I'll tell you what it said later," I told her with wink. She pulled the wet paper off and looked at the box._

"_What did you do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Money was always tight, but I'd been doing a lot of side work since we got to Bragg, and I'd saved half of the money I made to get Bella and great gift for her birthday. She'd bought me a high end ratchet set for my birthday in June, having secretly babysat for a couple of neighbors with pre-schoolers while I was at work. I wanted to be pissed about it because I didn't want her to work, but the gift was far too nice, so I kept my mouth shut for once._

"_You did that fantastic thing for me, along with our Florida trip this past summer, so I was able to save some money and got you something you don't need. It's a completely extravagant gift, but if you try to return it, my feelings will be hurt," I told her convincingly because I really wanted her to keep it._

_She opened the wet box and pulled out the wet velvet box, opening it to see the diamond earrings I'd picked. They weren't huge…half carat…but they were good quality because I truly only wanted the best for her._

_After tears, hugs, and kisses, we sat down to lasagna and tortellini alfredo, along with a salad I was able to put together. We sang to Bella while three candles blazed in the tiramisu I'd ordered, and she blew out the candles with the help of the kids. I didn't think I'd seen her happier in a long time._

_We got the kids to bed and went to shower together for the first time in a while. After we showered and climbed into bed, I held her, not sure if she wanted to make love. "Were you surprised?"_

_She giggled quietly. "I was so pissed because you didn't leave a note or call me. I thought you'd forgotten my birthday. Thank you so much for all of it. I love you, Edward."_

"_Oh, my Bella, I love you, too. Get some sleep, baby." I settled her into my side, or so I thought. _

_She grabbed my dog tags and pulled them tight around my neck, causing me to turn my head. "Oh, no you don't. It's my birthday, and I demand a little attention from Gunny." I laughed as I pulled her on top of me and proceeded to give her every bit of attention she deserved from my tongue, my fingers, and Gunny. Her muffled moans and groans were a gift to me._

_After we were both spent, she rested on top of me, catching her breath. "What did the card say?" she whispered._

_I pulled her body up mine, slipping from her. "It said, 'Happy birthday, baby. Someday, I'll be able to give you the world, I promise. For now, I'll give you two pieces of rock which are indestructible…just like the love I have for you. Here's to many more, Love, Edward.' I know it's a little cheesy, but I meant it."_

_At the time, I believed it to be true. _

"You look right smart, Mr. Cullen," she teased, bringing me from the memory as she straightened the knot in my tie. Took me four times to remember how to tie a fucking half-Windsor because the full-Windsor knot we used in the Army wasn't the same.

"So, we're going to the Brandons?" I asked, remembering we were going to take pictures there. Alice and Rose were getting ready together, and with the Explorer gone, I knew JC was already there.

I handed her the clear plastic box and she smiled. "God, these are gorgeous. You're determined to make up for lost time, aren't you?"

I took the flowers and the pin and carefully pinned them to her dress, loving the fact they looked so good on her and they brought a bright smile to her face. "You bet your gorgeous…smile."

She giggled. "You were going to say 'ass'. I know you too well, Cullen. I love your gorgeous ass as well."

I helped her on with her wrap, and I led her out to my truck, noticing the heels she was wearing. God, I wouldn't mind feeling them digging into my ass, but I wasn't about to say it because we were starting over and I had to respect it. I'd lock the thought away for a time when I was home alone. It would be better than the porn I owned. The night held a lot of promise, and I was definitely going to be in the present.

##

"So, have you thought of a place you can take the Shelby?" Ben asked as he and I stood off to the side together in our high school gym. Bella and Angela were circling the dance floor, breaking up too-dirty dancers, and we'd been laughing about it all evening, remembering when Mr. Hamm and Mr. Banner were doing the same thing to us back in the day. It was pretty fucking funny being on the other side of it.

"Actually, let me talk to my Dad tomorrow at dinner. He has a three car garage, and it's just his and Mom's car in it. I can store it there as I look into finding the parts. Don't start writing checks yet because unless I can find everything I'll need, I won't take a penny," I told him.

"Fair enough. Red's her favorite color…oh, with a white stripe," he stated. I nodded, and then I had some questions of my own.

"How the hell did you and Angie work it out? I mean, you guys were together forever and you only got married ten years ago. How'd that work?" I asked. We weren't able to go to the wedding, but we'd sent a gift, though I had no idea what it was. I just knew they'd held off on getting married for a long time.

"My stupidity. I broke up with her for two years after we graduated college. I was stupid and I had a job offer in London. She didn't want to go, so I went without her. I figured '_fuck her'_ if she doesn't want to be supportive, but it wasn't her who wasn't supportive, it was me. She wanted to teach, and she wanted a family, and I knew it from damn near our first date. I was a stupid man, but I wised up before it was too late," he told me.

"So why'd you wait so long to have kids?" I asked, referring to their young twins.

"Oh, after we got back together, we tried for years. It turned out to be my issue when we finally got desperate enough to figure it out. We went to a fertility clinic and found out my swimmers weren't quite so gung ho to do their job. We went through hell to have the twins, and I'd never put her through it again because I almost lost her when there were complications during the delivery.

"You and Bella were lucky things were easy for you, though I know at the time you didn't see it that way. There are worse things that can happen besides an unplanned pregnancy," he told me earnestly.

I stood there and contemplated it. I'd never thought about the other side of the coin. I loved our children, but when we had the unplanned pregnancy with Rosalie, it was hard to accept that all my plans were changing. I'd never, in my life, considered how it would be if we'd have had problems conceiving. We'd been blessed, and I'd taken yet another thing for granted. Never ever again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to hunt down my date and see if I can get a dance before this thing is over," I told him. He grinned and nodded, and we went our separate ways.

When I found Bella, I pecked her on the shoulder as a slow song began. "Mrs. Cullen, may I have the honor of a dance?"

She'd just read some couple the riot act for grinding on each other, and I'd smiled as I watched, but once they were thoroughly chastised, they slinked away and she was standing alone on the dance floor.

I pulled her into my arm and held her right hand over my heart. "This song kinda reminds me of us," I whispered to her.

"How so?" she asked as we danced together.

…

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love  
_

"You talk in your sleep. Actually, we carry on conversations when you talk in your sleep. I've found out a lot of shit over the years. I found out some stuff recently I was happy to hear," I told her._  
_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
("Give Me a Reason." Pink/Nate Ruess. Copyrighted)_

She pulled away and looked at me. "Oh, _really? _What was that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Your sleep self doesn't know we're divorced. Your sleep self wants to be married…to me…again," I told her as the song continued to play and we swayed together.

"I'd guess I was intoxicated," she deflected with a laugh that wasn't sincere at all. In fact, it sounded a little nervous.

"Well, maybe. I love you, Bella. You know, don't you, that you're my Miss Right. Maybe I messed it up, but you're the only girl I've ever loved," I whispered into her ear as we danced.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're dancing too close," we heard from one of the kids. We laughed as we separated a bit. Whoever said it had a point, and with her being a teacher I stepped back, but I meant every word I told her. She was the only girl I'd ever love.

##

I walked up on my driveway on Sunday morning seeing Jasper sitting on the front porch with a Coke. I'd gone for a run, Bella and I opting not to have a repeat of Saturday morning with the kids so I took her home, kissed her goodnight and spent the night by myself. It was hell, but until this shit between JC and I was worked out, we decided not to push him.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stretched a bit in the front yard, trying to loosen up old muscles that didn't want to be loosened.

"We need to talk, Pop."

I nodded and opened the house, leaving the door open for him to follow me when he was ready. He was just about as stubborn as his mother and I put together, so I might be waiting a little bit, but I went to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee, taking a seat at the table.

I heard the front door close and watched my son amble into the kitchen where he sat down across from me looking nervous. "Well, son, I'm all ears."

"I ain't here to bust your balls, okay? Mom and I sat up last night after I took Alice home, and we had a talk. She explained some shit to me I didn't understand before, and I guess I understand things a lot better." He followed that up with a loud burp, and I tried not to laugh as he threw the can in the recycle under the sink.

"That's gross, by the way. You kiss Alice with that mouth?" I teased. He laughed, but then he got serious. I got worried.

"Look, I was too young, as Mom pointed out, to understand how an adult relationship works when you and Mom split up. She explained to me you were following orders and she balked at it. She wanted Rose to be in one place for high school, and you had to go where the Army told you. She told me it's not your fault the two of you got divorced. She told me she asked for it and pushed it. She said it wasn't fair of me to put it all on you because you were just doing what you had to do. I didn't know that, Pop. I'm sorry if I was disrespectful to you. I owe you more than that," he told me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at my son, the man he'd become was surprising, and I'd missed important years in his life, which would eat at me like a cancer. He needed the whole truth, not just his mother's stilted version of it.

"Well, what she said is true, but she left out the part where I was a son-of-a-bitch who put my career before my family. Yes, I was following orders, but I re-upped against your mother's wishes…hell, JC, I didn't even ask her, I just signed the papers and told her after the fact which isn't how a relationship should work at all.

"Yes, I went to Campbell while you three moved to Forks for Rose to start high school and stay in one place, but I went to Kentucky so I could get promoted, and when she told me I needed to put my family first, I didn't, Jasper. I put my career first, and your mother, well, that's something she won't tell you.

"When I called to tell her I was deploying again, she told me she couldn't handle it anymore. She asked me for a divorce, and I was too damn stubborn to fight her. I gave it to her, and I'll regret it for the rest of my fucking life.

"Your mother has this idea in her head she took something away from me I really wanted, but JC, she didn't. She gave me more than I ever deserved, and I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her, you, and your sister. She's the type of woman who won't ever put the blame on anyone else, but I was there. I own more than half of it.

"Now, if you wanna hate me for it, I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to stop fighting for you, Rosalie, or your mother. I love you all more than anything, and it took me too long to wake the fuck up and figure shit out. I have, and I'm not ever going to let any of you get away," I told him, not stopping the tears because he needed to see them. My family was my soul, and he needed to understand it.

He stared at me in disbelief for a minute, and then he looked down at the table. I wiped my eyes with my t-shirt, and waited for him to say anything. After a few minutes, he looked up with watery eyes. "So, it's okay for tough guys to cry?"

I stood from the table and pulled him up into a hug. "You bet your ass it is." He sobbed into my shoulder for ten minutes, and I cried along with him. It was time to let go of all the bad shit, and try to make some good memories. I'd fight for them every day. I loved my family, and it had been too long that I hadn't shown them.

I pulled down some paper towels and handed him one. We dried our eyes and blew our noses, both of us looking embarrassed, I was sure.

"You hungry?" I asked as I walked to the fridge.

"Yeah, but when I left the house, Mom was making homemade sticky buns. I'm supposed to 'drag your country ass' over to the house for breakfast," he told me with air quotes. I laughed.

"That's my girl. Gimme ten," I told him as I hurried down the hallway to shower. After I was dressed in jeans and a sweater, I walked back down the hallway to see him sitting on the couch watching cartoons, which tugged at my heart. He'd always liked cartoons.

"Hey, we still going to PA today to get you and Rose beds?" I asked.

"Yeah, but just bare bones. I'd like a double bed for my room, and Rose wants a new mattress and box springs, so maybe a cheap frame for hers? We don't need furniture, Pop. I have a feeling we won't be here long," he told me with a smile.

"Hey, where was Alice going on Thursday night?" I asked as I started down the hall, remembering the roadside rescue.

"I don't know, and she won't tell me. We broke up last night." That stopped me in my tracks and caused me to go back to the living room.

"JC? You broke up? You seem awfully calm about it." That had me worried.

"I know where she was going, and she lied to me she wasn't going to TJ Crowley's house. She said she can't tell me where she was going, and well, I don't believe her. After that fucker kissed her in the cafeteria, things kinda changed between us, so I told her I thought we should break up. She didn't put up a fight, so I guess it's what she wanted," he told me.

I looked at him and saw myself. Myself as I was when Bella told me she wasn't going to move to Kentucky. He'd regret it, just like me, but I had enough problems of my own, so I didn't say anything. If he came to me for advice, I'd give it to him, but he had to _want _it. At thirty-three when Bella and I got divorced, I wasn't smart enough to ask for it, so I was sure at seventeen, he didn't want it either. It was definitely a flaw in the Cullen genes. I hoped he didn't mess up his life as much as dear old dad.

##

"Oh, God, Bella, these are so damn good," I moaned as I ate the pecan sticky buns she made from scratch. There were eggs and sausage as well, but the sticky buns, hell they were heaven on a plate.

Rose and JC laughed at me as I pushed away from the table, having eaten three of them. I was so full I wanted to die…well, I wanted to unbutton my jeans, but that was rude, so I didn't.

"I'll send a couple home for you for tomorrow morning," she told me as she and Rose began clearing the table. I stood up and adjusted my pants, searching for any room in them I could find.

"I'll do the dishes. You two go get ready. We're going to PA to buy beds, and I'll take us to lunch before Posy heads back to Seattle," I offered. They were both in their pajamas because it was just after eight in the morning, but the mattress store opened at ten, and by the time Rose packed up her shit and Bella did all the crap she did in the morning, it would be fine.

Bella walked over to me and kissed me on the lips far too briefly. "I missed you." She walked away and winked at me, slowly walking out of the kitchen.

I turned to JC. "You got this, right?" I asked as I started to follow her.

"God! Don't you go following Mom upstairs! _You volunteered us for KP!_" he yelled. I laughed as I ran up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. Her soft, "Come in," had me reeling.

When I opened the door, she was sitting cross legged on the bed with a bright smile on her face. "Took you long enough," she teased.

I kicked off my sneakers and crawled up next to her, pulling her down on her unmade bed. I was surrounded by her wonderful scent, and I didn't want to move. "JC's downstairs cussing up a storm. I abandoned my post. That's not setting a good example," I told her quietly as I buried my face in her neck and kissed it, gently nipping.

"He'll live. He does very few chores around here," she responded breathily as she pulled me so I settled on top of her, looking into her gorgeous eyes.

"Hey, I'm pissed at you," I remembered.

"Why?"

"Because, baby, if you're going to tell a story about us, tell the whole thing. He showed up at my house and told me what you'd told him about when we got divorced. Bella, you only gave him half a story."

I had my arms around her and rolled us so I was on my back and she was on top of me with her arms around my neck. She pecked me on the lips and pulled away. "One thing I have never, nor will I ever do, is say anything bad about you to our children. I told him my side of the story, and told him he needed to talk to you about your part. You tell him what you want him to know, Edward. It's not my place to tell him your side of the story," she told me as she settled her head on my chest.

I took it in and thought about it for a minute, stunned into silence. She had every reason to tell our kids what a son-of-a-bitch I'd been, but she had never said a bad word against me. Hell, she probably didn't have to because my actions should have spoken louder than her words, but somehow, they still loved me.

I pushed her hair back and looked into her eyes. "From now on, when this shit comes up, call me. I'll come over, and we can have the discussion together, giving them both sides of the story at once. I'm prepared to atone for my sins, love. Don't let me off the hook."

She leaned forward and kissed me gently, pressing her t-shirt covered chest into mine. I swirled my tongue with hers lazily, and held her close, enjoying the heat from her body. It felt so fucking great, and I'd missed it the night before.

When she pulled away, I smiled. "I love you, Bella."

She searched my face for something, and she smiled when she found it. I guessed it was sincerity, but I hoped she knew I wasn't feeding her a line. I meant that shit.

"I love you, too, Edward. Now, I'm going to shower, and we'll go to PA. Will you make my bed the Army way? I like the tight sheets when I crawl in at night, especially if you're not here. It reminds me of many times over the years you tried to teach me how to make up my _rack_," she teased as she pecked my lips and crawled off me, heading to the bathroom.

"Hey, I've never had a problem with your rack," I called as she laughed and closed the bathroom door. I did as she asked, pulling the sheets taught and smoothing them the way I'd been taught so many years prior. Before I folded the bedspread over her pillows, I grabbed the pen and paper she kept by the bedside phone, and scratched out a note.

_Mrs. Cullen –_

_Enjoy the Army special. I'll gladly make it for you anytime you want…as long as I get to mess it up with you as well sometimes._

_I'll be thinking of you tonight when I sleep in my lonely bed._

_All my love,_

_Sarge_

_P.S. Call me to say good-night, will ya?_

I placed it on her pillow and folded up the spread, making sure there were no wrinkles. I went downstairs to find JC looking pissed as he sat on the couch in the living room. "What?" I asked.

"I don't wanna know what you were doin' with my mother up there."

"Actually, son, I made her bed." It wasn't a lie after all. He didn't have to know I wanted to mess it up with her as well. Only tell your audience what they need to know. That was my motto.

Later that night as I was crawling into my own lonely bed, my cell rang. I picked it up and saw it was Bella, so I answered with a smile in my voice. "Hello, love."

"I wish you were here, but this is second best. I slipped between the top sheet and bottom, and it's like you're hugging me. My pillow even smells like your shampoo, Master Sergeant," she told me quietly…seductively.

"If you had a trellis, I'd climb it," I told her as I lay back against my pillow, missing her. The day had been great. I got the kids the beds they wanted and arranged delivery for later in the week. We'd had lunch at a chain place, and after I filled her tank with gas, we kissed Posy good-bye before she went back to school. JC didn't talk, but he was busy texting like crazy, and I really hoped it was with Alice. Bella and I hadn't talked about it, and it appeared we weren't going to get the opportunity, but I kissed her good-night, which made me very happy.

She giggled. "And fall off it."

"I'll have you know I'm much steadier climbing things than I was back in the day."

"Eh, maybe. So can I ask you something?"

I turned off my bedside light, loving the idea of talking to her as if she was next to me. "Sure, anything."

"That IED. What happened?" Yeah, I hadn't told her about it, but I needed to, so maybe over the phone was best.

"It was a Thursday, and the supply truck was coming in. He'd radioed ahead there was something wrong with it, so I told him to come to the motor pool. He got on base and had to piss, so he stopped it and hopped out when he saw the latrines. He was just feet away from the fucking thing when it blew. If he'd pulled it into the motor pool, it would have done a lot more damage. As it was, he was injured, though not severely because he was actually running to the head. Thankfully, nobody was killed.

"If he'd have pulled that thing into the garage, it would have been hell. Thankfully, it didn't work out that way, but the reality was I could have been killed or hurt badly, and I might never get to see my family again. That shit hit home with me. Like I said, it's not the reason I got out, but it was a strong influence." I hated telling her that shit, but she needed to know I got out for her. That close call only shored up feelings I'd had for a few years. I needed my family.

"I'll thank God every day nothing happened to you, Edward. I love you, and even though we weren't together, the idea of a world without you is too much for me to contemplate." I heard the shake in her voice and knew I shouldn't have told her that shit over the phone. I needed to hold her and make sure she knew how much I loved her.

"Baby, I think we should have…can I come over? I won't stay the night, but I need to see you," I told her quietly.

I heard her sniff. "Please."

"Ten minutes."

I quickly dressed and locked up my house. When I got to Bella's, she was sitting on the front porch with a blanket wrapped around her waiting for me. She was crying, and I didn't say a word. I picked her up and carried her inside, stopping for her to lock the front door.

Without a word, I carried her upstairs to her room and closed the door. I placed her on the bed and climbed in next to her after I stripped down to boxers. "Come here, my beautiful girl," I whispered.

I pulled her into my chest and held her as she quietly cried. "Hey, I'm fine. Don't cry." I stroked her head until she fell asleep on my chest. It felt amazing to sleep next to her again, and being able to soothe her was incredible. I'd missed too many years of it.

\\\

_**E/N: Well, we had the dance, and a lot of information. There was some foreshadowing that will give way to something important in the story, but I'm not gonna tellllllll….**_

_**Thank you for reading. If you like what you read, I hope you'll vote for me at The Lemonade Stand. I'm truly honored to have been nominated.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: You should all feel me hugging you about right now! Over 1200! Thank you so much. I love reading your theories regarding what's going to happen…that word "foreshadowing' got a lot of you thinking! I love it.**_

_**I do want to explain something a few of you brought up. You were wondering where JC's protectiveness for his mother was when she was dating Jerkob. First, we don't know how he acted with Jake because that's not part of the story, but I hoped you'd pick up on the fact he behaved in very much the same manner by the comment Bella made that she had to remind JC she's the parent, her telling Rose he'd better not be sitting up waiting for her to come home from her date, and by his comment to Edward, "**_As the man of the house, I'll tell you what I told Black when he first started hanging out here. I never wanna walk in here and find you doin' my mom on the couch. Be respectful. She's a lady, and you should treat her like one." _**Does that help at all?**_

_**SMeyer owns…I only borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 15. Things You Don't Know Until It's Too Late**

##

I was driving home from Sequim with a broad smile on my face. It was a Thursday morning in early November, and there was a steady rain, which wasn't a surprise. The surprise for me was the contents of the garage I'd just purchased.

Bella and I had talked about it over the weeks that followed the Sunday night I explained to her about the IED and subsequently spent the night. That Monday morning was a bit awkward with JC, but he was going to have to get over it, or so his mother told him. I'd taken him to dinner on Tuesday and told him there might be a lot more awkward encounters of the sort because I was going to be around as much as possible.

Bella told me Jacob had only spent the night a handful of times, and when he did stay, he stayed on the right side of the bed, which prompted me to take the left side the next time I spent the night.

When we went to bed that Tuesday night after my dinner with JC, we didn't just say 'good-night'. I made love to that woman and I smothered her mouth with mine so as not to hear JC bitching the next morning regarding the sounds he heard coming from her room. Clearly, he wasn't as sound a sleeper as he'd been when he was a lot younger, or Bella had become more vocal. Either way, I wasn't going to stop making love to her. I'd just try to muffle it a bit more.

I pulled into the Thriftway parking lot to pick up some groceries, and when I walked in, I was assaulted with Jessica Newton showing up at the same time as me.

"Edward, how are you adjusting to life back in Forks?" she gushed.

I grabbed a cart and pulled out a list. Bella was coming to my house to spend the night, and I was making us dinner. I was set to go back to Kentucky on Sunday for the Veterans' Day activities on Monday and to handle the paperwork for my retirement before the ceremony, and I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before I left. I'd only be gone for a week, but I knew it would feel like an eternity.

"I've adjusted pretty well. How've you been, Jessica?" I asked as politely as I could muster.

"I'm fine, but you know, with the holidays coming up, things are slow. Lauren's coming back to check on the house over the Christmas break," she informed. That news wouldn't go over well at home, I was sure.

"And that entails what?" I asked.

"She'd like to come in and look around to see what improvements you've made. She wants to see if she's getting her money's worth. I'll call in advance," Jessica told me.

"Please do. I'm not sure what our holiday plans are yet, but I don't really have to be there if she wants to come in. If she's just going to look around, she can do it without me," I stated.

"Oh, are you traveling over the holidays?" she asked, ignoring my use of the word "our." Still as dense as a fucking rock.

"Not sure. Depends on the family. Look, I need to get going. I've got…"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come for dinner on Wednesday night. Mike has the kids overnight, and I thought we could catch up. We were friends in high school, Edward." _What? Did she not remember high school?_

"Actually, Jess, we _weren't _friends in high school, especially after the way you and those other bitchy girls treated Bella when we found out she was pregnant with Rosalie. After that, I could never be friends with you or any of the other people we went to high school with," I stated firmly.

"How can you say that? The cheerleaders hung out with the football team, and she wasn't a cheerleader. She didn't fit with you, and hell, the two of you aren't even married anymore. None of us blame you for finally leaving her. You should have done it a long time ago. I can't believe she had the guts to move back here after the way she messed up your life," she reasoned.

I chuckled evilly. "There are so many things wrong with what you just said, but let's start with the only one I'm willing to address with you. Bella and _I_ got pregnant. She didn't trick me into it, and she damn well didn't do it by herself. I was right there with her.

"Further, I don't appreciate your insinuation that my daughter was a mistake. It's certainly none of your business regarding what happens in our family, but I can and will tell you this, even if I'd never met Bella, I'd have never dated you in a million years. I've gotta go. I've got a date."

I quickly finished my grocery shopping and went to my house, deciding not to let the stupidity Jessica Newton spewed in the grocery store mess up the night I planned with Bella.

I was busy running the vacuum when movement caught my eye, scaring the shit out of me. It was JC, and when I looked at the clock behind the television, I noticed it was too early for him to be out of school. His last regular season game was the next night, and he knew he couldn't skip school or he'd be benched. Something was definitely wrong.

I turned off the vacuum and looked at him, seeing he was completely devastated. "Son, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to him and took his backpack from his shoulder. The front door was open, so I walked over to close it, seeing the Explorer he was buying from Bella wasn't in my driveway.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"I walked. Emmett and Pete wouldn't let me drive. My truck is still at school."

He was damn near catatonic, so I dragged him to the couch and pushed him down. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the two of us sodas, and I walked back into the living room, sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"What happened?" I asked nervously. Something in my gut was telling me it wasn't good.

"I was in the office getting the keys to the weight room so I could lift at lunch. Coach Franklin had an appointment this afternoon, but he told me to go to the office and get the spare set of keys from Principal Williams. I was waiting for his door to open because Mrs. Cope told me he had someone in with him.

"When the door opened, it was Alice and her parents. Alice and Mrs. B were both crying, and Mr. B was upset. I asked what was going on. I mean, I still love her even though we're not getting along right now, and I was worried.

"Mr. B told Alice and her mom to go clean out her locker, and then he asked to speak to me outside. I followed him out to the front of the school, and he told me to sit down on the bench. He said, '_Look, I think Alice should be the one to tell you this, but she can't stop crying long enough to talk to anyone, and I believe you're owed the truth. Alice is pregnant.'"_

I felt the bottom fall out of my stomach, because it was my biggest fear realized, but we were going to handle it a lot differently than Bella and I handled things when we were in his position. "Okay, how far along is she?"

"Uh, I didn't ask." I was furious. He sure as shit should have asked when his girlfriend was going to have his baby.

"JC, why didn't you ask? She's having your baby, and we need to know how to plan. We need to know how much time we have to work things out with the Brandons because you and Alice are both going to college. Your mother and I love you and this isn't…" I began.

He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Pop, it's not _mine_. Mr. B told me she's been cheating on me with TJ Crowley since I went to football camp. They've been on-again, off-again, but she told him the baby isn't mine. How the fuck…" He began sobbing and fell apart in front of me.

I'm embarrassed to admit my first selfish thought was _thank you, God._ I then began concentrating on the young man in front of me whose heart was broken. I quickly sat down and pulled him into my shoulder, patting him on the back as he cried and cried. I couldn't blame him. As devastating as the news would have been that Alice was pregnant, finding out from her _father_ she'd been cheating on him for months was just cruel.

"JC, I know this seems hopeless right now. I'm so sorry, son. Tell me what I can do," I whispered.

We sat there on the couch together for fifteen minutes before he finally made himself sick and had to rush off to the bathroom to toss it. I wanted to call Bella because I didn't know what the hell to do for him, but this was one of those things I needed to learn to handle on my own.

I grabbed some Tylenol and water and went back to the bathroom to wait. When he opened the door, he looked awful. "You think these'll stay down? I'm sure you have a headache," I told him as I offered him the pills. He shrugged and swallowed, draining the entire bottle of water.

He walked into his room at my house and climbed up on the bed. "You want to talk about it, or do you want to sleep for a while?" I needed to call Bella regarding the change of plans and I needed to call the school and square things away. I also needed to get his truck from school.

"I just wanna sleep for a while, Pop. I don't wanna think about it. It makes my chest hurt," he whispered, not looking at me. I knew that pain all too well.

"Okay, son. I'll call school and handle your absence so you won't get in trouble. Do I need to call Coach Franklin? I know it's early on, but do you think you'll want to play tomorrow night? If not, I can tell him you're sick," I offered.

He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "I'm playing. That bitch already made this the worst year of my life. I'm not going to let her keep me from being there for my team. That fucker she cheated with couldn't play football which is probably how they had time to fuck around behind my back. I'd like to run over him."

"Yeah, well, I can't blame you, but the best revenge is to do well, decide where you want to go to college, and live your life. I know it's hard to think about it right now, but sometimes the easiest way to handle things like this is to go on with your life like it doesn't bother you. That's something I know about," I told him as I sat down on the bed next to him and squeezed his knee. That was how I'd tried to survive my divorce, and while it wasn't healthy by any stretch of the imagination, it got me through…until it didn't anymore.

"When this gets out at school, a lot of people are gonna give me shit for being so fucking blind. I'm not looking forward to it." That was something else I knew about.

"Well, you'd think that, but from experience, your mom took a lot more abuse than me, and she didn't cheat on me. I'd guess the reason Alice isn't coming back to school is because she knows everyone's going to think badly of her and TJ Crowley, not you. You're popular at that school, JC. They'll give you more support than you can imagine, especially your team," I told him.

The double-standard was unfair, but that didn't make it any less real. Then something occurred to me. "JC, _do not_ go to school and beat the fuck out of Crowley. All that does is get your ass in trouble and let everyone know how much it hurt you. Blow it off like it doesn't matter and people will leave you alone about it," I suggested.

If he went to school and got into a fight with Crowley, that would mess up his future a lot more than anything, and it would send the signal that Alice's infidelity bothered him a lot more than he'd want to let on.

_God, I can still think in the headspace of a seventeen year old? What the hell does that say about my maturity? Probably something that deserves some deep thought…later._

"I'll be down the hall if you need me." He nodded, so I left.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out the phonebook, calling the principal's office. Mrs. Cope answered, and I asked for Principal Williams. She put me on hold for a minute, so I walked over to the fridge and opened it, seeing the romantic dinner plans I had for Bella float out the window.

"Sergeant Cullen? I was expecting your call, sir. I saw JC take off earlier on foot. Is, uh, is he okay?"

"He's in shock, I think. I won't go into many details because I'm not sure what the Brandons told you, but he and Alice had been together for a while. They broke up just after Homecoming, but the news was still a shock to him," I said.

"Yes, well, I'm sure. Anyway, Miss Brandon is choosing to home school for the rest of the year, which is probably for the best because the situation is going to be tense. I'm keeping the entire thing confidential for the sake of everyone involved, but as these things always do, word will begin to circulate. I've found in the past it's best not to address it head-on. Something else will happen that puts this on the back burner soon enough, and things will go back to normal.

"Please counsel JC not to exacerbate the situation by retaliating with Mr. Crowley. Nothing good will come of it," he advised. So, they'd told him the truth. I sure as hell wouldn't like to have to go to the office and explain that sort of thing about my daughter.

"I already have, Mr. Williams. Anyway, will you please excuse JC for the rest of the afternoon? He came straight home, and he really wants to play tomorrow night," I requested. The guy didn't seem to like me and I wasn't sure if he would be willing to let it slide, but I'd call Felix and talk to him if the dick said no.

"Oh, of course. That's not a problem. I have to say, I'm really surprised about all of this. It's really unfortunate for Miss Brandon, but I'm sure you're grateful JC dodged the bullet." I knew his comment was meant to be supportive, but I sure as fuck didn't like it.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. Thank you for your time," I told him as kindly as I could because at the end of the day, he wasn't just JC's principal…he was Bella's boss.

After I got off the phone, I looked at the clock, knowing Bella had her free period. I dialed her number, hoping she had her phone on her. When she answered, I was relieved.

"Hello, handsome. Miss me?" she teased.

"You betcha. Look, can you come over straight from school? JC's here, and well, he's had a really shit day. We'll have to put our romantic dinner on hold for another night because he's going to need both of us. What should I make for dinner? The kid needs comfort food," I told her.

She sighed heavily. "I made his favorite Mexican Lasagna this morning. It's in the fridge at home. I was hoping it would put him in a good mood regarding the fact I was staying at your house tonight. I'll stop by and pick it up and be there by four. I need to send out an e-mail to cancel the Literary Guild meeting this afternoon. What happened?"

I'd forgotten she had a meeting with her Literary Guild students. They wrote book reviews for the school paper, and Bella was their sponsor. She loved it because she had eight students she could sit around with and discuss the books she loved because her husband, my dumbass, didn't read anything more complex than the newspaper or a car magazine on a regular basis. I really needed to look at doing more things she was interested in to support her.

"Babe, it's something you need to hear in person. I'll make a salad. Will you still stay tonight? I have a feeling he needs both of us," I suggested. She could sleep in Rose's room so as not to bring him any more discomfort than he was already feeling. Once again, the universe was cockblocking me.

"I really don't like the sound of this, but it's about time for the bell. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, honey. I love you," I told her.

"You, too, Sarge." With that, she hung up.

I pulled out vegetables to chop up for salad, and wondered what the hell to think about this latest disaster laid at our feet. I was quite shocked Alice would cheat on my son. She just didn't seem like the type, but if her own father admitted it, well that's not something a father would admit to anyone if he didn't feel up against it to do so.

The doorbell rang, and I looked up to see it was too soon for Bella. I walked to the door and opened it, seeing Emmett standing there and JC's truck in the driveway. "Hey, Em. JC's asleep. How'd you get his truck home?" I asked as I stood aside for him to come inside. He looked upset as well, and it was then I remembered that not only was he JC's best friend, he was also friends with Alice. I'm sure he felt as betrayed by Alice's actions as JC did if he knew the truth.

"I know where he hides the extra key. I offered to drive him home if he'd just wait until I went to get my jacket and checked out at the office, but he took off on foot. He didn't tell me what happened only that Alice was a cheating bitch. Do you know what happened?" Emmett asked. I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell him, but I knew JC wouldn't want to talk about it so soon.

"You want a snack?" I asked as I walked back to the kitchen after closing the door.

He followed because I knew he, much like my son, wouldn't turn down food. "Sure, Mr. C. How was he when he got here? He was pretty fucking pissed at school."

"Language, McCarty. He's really upset. We talked for a little while, and then he had a headache so he went to lie down. Was there anything being said around school about JC, Alice, and TJ Crowley?" I asked as I put a bag of pizza rolls into the oven. Hell, I wouldn't mind a snack either, especially since I wasn't sure when we'd eat dinner.

"I saw Alice and her mom at her locker when I went to look for JC. They were loadin' her sh…stuff into a box and Alice didn't say anything to me, though since she and JC broke up, she hasn't been talking to me or Rose. I just figured she was pissed because he dumped her. He never told me why, saying he didn't want to get into it and that I should let it go. I think he told Rose about it, but he must've asked her not to say anything because when I asked her, she said she didn't know."

I decided to detour the topic onto something else. "I have a question…or a statement, I guess, I want to make regarding you and my daughter. I won't ask if you're having sex because quite honestly, I don't want an answer. All I'm going to say is you better be using condoms, and hopefully, some other form of contraception. My baby girl comes home and tells me you got her pregnant? You and I are going to have a problem," I told him flatly.

I saw the blood drain from his face. "Uh, hypothetically, if your daughter, who I love and respect more than anyone in the world, were to ever, uh, engage in the physical act…"

I held up my hand. "Don't finish the sentence," I warned.

"Sorry, but yeah, we'd be very careful. Rosie's freaking out right now trying to figure out her major, and really, sir, I don't get to see her very often because of football and her being so busy with classes. We talk every night, but you can't get pregnant over the phone," he stated with a smirk I wanted to slap off him. I so didn't want to contemplate my daughter and McCarty having phone sex.

"How's Big Mike?" I asked.

"Working a double so he can come to the game tomorrow night. Is JC gonna play?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. I cleared it through the office that he came home sick. What do you do for dinner when your dad's working like that?"

"Ramen, tonight. Big Mike wasn't gonna be home for dinner, so I didn't put anything out. I'm used to it, Mr. C," he told me as the timer on the oven went off.

I pulled out the sheet pan with the pizza rolls and placed them on the table in front of him. I handed him a plate and a soda, and I went back to chopping.

"The place looks good," Em commented as he shoved food in his mouth at an alarming rate.

"Yeah, we were busy, and it's coming along. I need to get up on a ladder and work on the gutter and the roof, but I need to talk to the owner's daughter about how she wants to handle it, and I don't like her, so I've put it off," I explained as I grabbed a handful of pizza rolls before they were gone. I'd love to be a fly on the wall at the McCarty house at mealtime. I couldn't begin to fathom how it went.

McCarty started laughing. "Lauren Mallory, right? JC told me about her. Mrs. C doesn't like her?" he asked.

I laughed. "Oh, the way Mrs. C feels about her is much larger than dislike, trust me. If the two of them ever get in a room together, I wanna be behind bullet proof glass," I commented with a laugh.

JC walked into the room and flopped down in the chair, dragging the pan from in front of McCarty who, surprisingly, didn't protest. "Why do you wanna be behind bullet proof glass?"

"If your mother ever gets in a room with Lauren Mallory. How's your head?" I asked.

"Fucked," he replied.

"Language," Em chastised, causing JC to wad up a paper towel and throw it at him. I chuckled as I chopped carrots.

"Where's the _Beast_?" JC asked. I had no fucking idea to what he was referring.

"Pete and Char are taking it to the house. I was hopin' you'd give me a ride home," Em responded which led me to believe they were talking about his Jeep.

"You let Pete drive your ride?" JC asked.

"Hell no. I let Char drive it. She drives like a grandma, and Rosie just adjusted the timing chain last time she was home. Pete would only fu…screw it up."

JC laughed as there was a knock on the front door. I saw it was time for Bella, so I went to open it. She was standing there with a worried look on her face and her arms full. I took the casserole pan from her and leaned forward to kiss her. "Hi, baby."

"What's going on?" she asked as I pulled away.

I leaned forward and whispered, "McCarty's here, and I'm not sure if JC wants to talk about it with him around. Just go with the headache he had earlier."

"He had a headache?" she asked quietly.

I leaned forward again and kissed her temple. "He kinda broke down. He threw up and had a bad headache after. He took a nap, but he seems okay right now."

"_NO FUCKING WAY. NUH-UH. I DON'T BUY THAT SHIT AT ALL!" _we both heard yelled from the kitchen. I guessed JC told Em what happened.

We both hurried to the kitchen so see Emmett staring defiantly at JC who was slouched in the chair. "Em, her _dad_ told me. She snowed us all."

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she dropped her purse on the counter, having left her overnight bag in the foyer. She walked over and felt JC's forehead. When she was satisfied he didn't have a fever, she leaned over and kissed the top of his head, barely able to reach it even with him sitting in the chair. He and Rose definitely got my height. I was still in awe of how Bella had carried them.

JC sighed. "As it turns out, my girlfriend's a cheating whore. She's knocked up, and before you freak out, it's not mine. It's TJ Crowley's. She's been cheating on me since I went to football camp, and I was too effing stupid to pick up on it. Mr. Brandon told me. She didn't even have the guts to tell me herself."

"How far along is she?" Bella asked.

JC shrugged. "Not my kid…not my problem. She's gonna home school the rest of the year. I'm over it. What's for dinner? Dad said Mexican lasagna. Em, you wanna stay and I'll take ya home later?"

Em looked at us, and Bella nodded. "Sure. Let's go watch _Pawn Stars _reruns," Emmett suggested. The two left the kitchen, and Bella sat down at the table with the same look of shock on her face I had on mine when I heard the news.

"What temp and how long?" I asked as I finished up the salad and placed it in the fridge.

"Uh, 350 for forty-five minutes, please. So she cheated on JC?" Bella whispered.

I nodded as I turned on the oven and opened the bottle of red wine I'd bought to accompany the steaks and baked potatoes I planned to make. I poured us each a glass, and sat down next to her at the table, taking her hand. "He went to the office to get the keys to the weight room…" I began as I explained it to her as Jasper had explained it to me. When I was finished, I took a sip of the wine and waited as she processed it all.

"I spent time with her this summer while JC was gone, Edward. I find it hard to imagine she'd cheat on him," Bella stated quietly with tears in her eyes.

I kissed her hand and held it over my heart. "She pulled one over on all of us, babe. Remember Aro and Heidi Volturi? She deployed, and you saw him out with Renata Whats-Her-Name? Shit happens all the time, and we thought Aro and Heidi were just as committed as we were. Hell, JC and Demitri were the same age at the time, and it ended up we were babysitting that kid while he was out catting around. Things are never as they might appear from the outside," I reminded.

Aro and Heidi Volturi were our neighbors when we were stationed at Fort Sill, Oklahoma for two years before we moved to Italy. We were good friends. Heidi and I were both Corporals at the time, her assigned to HQ, and me in the transportation office.

JC and Demitri were both eighteen-months old, and we all hung out together, having a lot in common. Heidi got called up to go to Iraq for six months when the Captain she was assigned to got deployed, and while she was gone, Bella and I tried to help her husband as much as possible, having no idea he was a cheating dog. When Heidi got stateside, Renata showed up at her house and told her what had happened while she'd been gone. It all went to hell in a hand basket pretty quickly with Aro being escorted off post after his wife beat the fuck out of him, though he denied it. Things were never easy, that was for sure.

"Hell, I guess," she commented.

We had dinner, avoiding the topic altogether, and after dishes were done, JC took Emmett home. Bella and I settled on the couch and watched some stupid show I wasn't paying attention to because I had my head on her lap and she was playing with my hair.

After JC came home, he flopped down in the floor with his back against the couch. Bella reached over and started playing with his hair as well. He sat there for a few minutes, and then he turned around and put his head on the leg mine wasn't occupying, beginning to cry again.

She pushed me a little, so I sat up, and she placed both of her hands on his head. "Oh, baby boy," she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed the back of his head. I wrapped my arm around her and place my hand on his back in support.

"Why would she do that, Mom?" he whispered.

"I don't know, Jasper. Only Alice can answer that question," she responded as she looked at me with the same question in her eyes. Hell, I didn't have any answers for either of them. All I could do was hold them.

\\\

_**E/N: Damn, what a mess… Hell, I'm sitting here crying and I knew what was coming. Anyway, can't wait to hear from you. Lots happened.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_

_**(P.S. I'm watching game one of the World Series as I edit this…that Freese guy who plays for the Cardinals…damn, he's MY-T-FINE…)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Oh, man…did I stir a nest with that last chapter. Loved your theories and thank you for your reviews. You all rock!**_

_**SMeyer owns…I only borrow.**_

_**Let's dig in…**_

_**\\\**_

16. The Support of Family

##

The three of us walked down the hallway to the bedrooms. I hugged JC before I dropped Bella's bag in Rose's room. When I walked back out, the two of them looked at me with smirks. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Pop, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm a big boy. Night," he told me as he kissed Bella on the cheek and went to his room, closing the door. My Bella stood there with her arms crossed over her chest looking at me like I was crazy.

"I just thought maybe you should sleep in Rose's room in light of how…"

"_IT'S FINE!" _we both heard yelled from behind JC's door. I laughed as I went to the bed and grabbed her bag, and then her hand, leading her to my room and closing the door behind us.

"Was that just acceptance?" I asked as I placed her bag on my dresser.

"I think so. Have you had a minute to consider how monumental it was he came _here_ when he found out instead of hunting me down at school? He's learning he can depend on you, Sarge. That's a great step," she told me after she took off her slacks and blouse as she began unpacking her bag and hanging her outfit in my closet for the next day.

I was busy looking at her ass in a pair of black lace panties, so it didn't register for a second. My Bella had an incredible ass, and the little square-shaped panties were a new thing in my world. She usually wore plain cotton panties, but the ones she was wearing were nothing like anything I'd ever seen on her in my life.

"Edward? Are you with me?" she asked as she turned around, showing me a matching lace bra that did _not_ allow my mind to clear.

"Uh, huh?"

"God, I forget how the sight of my tits makes you stupid." She walked to the dresser and pulled out one of my t-shirts, putting it on. If she thought _that_ was going to snap me out of my haze, she was crazy. The fact my dog tags and wedding ring were nestled between her gorgeous breasts only added fuel to the fire of lust I was experiencing. Bella in my clothes...left me speechless. I remembered the first time I'd had the privilege of getting to second base with her, and I was struck dumb by it. I was still that way.

I walked over to her and picked her up, tossing her onto my bed where she giggled. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I've got that picture in my head and I've got you on my bed, and you're wearing my dog tags…how could you expect me to be coherent? I love you," I told her as I kissed her passionately.

I pulled the t-shirt over her head and buried my face in her beautiful breasts, enjoying the intoxicating scent of her. I had no idea what perfume she was wearing, but God, it…mixed with her scent…was driving me insane.

I sucked on the top of her left breast, grinding my hard cock into her hip as she quietly moaned. When I pulled away, I saw a red mark beginning to blossom, and I wasn't unhappy to see it at all. I kissed up her chest to her neck, and then to her mouth where I whispered against her lips without actually kissing her. "Where…the fuck…did you get this little ensemble?"

She giggled quietly and responded, "Rosalie got it for me for Christmas. It's the first time I've worn it. Do you like it?"

"Oh, God, I love it. Why haven't you been wearing things like this our whole lives?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"Because, until Angela told me this kind of thing turned Benny on, I thought I was too old," she told me as she moved her hips against my thigh, grinding into it.

I hopped up and skinned off my jeans and t-shirt, lifting her off the bed with one arm to pull down the bedding with the other. "My goodness, Master Sergeant, you're very strong," she teased. Oh, I took it as a challenge.

"Baby, you don't know the half," I told her as I picked her up and pinned her against the outside wall of my bedroom and began grinding into her as I ravaged her with my mouth. Her legs clasped around my waist, so I took a step back, unhooking the bra with three fingers. Not only could I kill a man that way, I could manipulate a flimsy lace bra without wrecking it.

I pulled it off and then pinned her to the wall again, hearing her gasp. I moved her up enough so her nipples were level with my mouth, and then I proceeded to suck and nibble on them, feeling her thrusting against the head of my cock as it tented my boxers.

"God, Edward," she moaned.

"I swear to heaven, you're so fucking sexy," I whispered against her sternum as I moved to give attention to the other breast.

"Can you fuck me like this?" she asked as she held my head where she wanted it.

I wanted to drop my boxers and move her panties aside, but we hadn't gone to the doctor yet for testing, so it was still condoms for us. I carried her over to the bedside table and whispered, "Hang on. I need a condom." She did as I said, lavishing kisses on my neck as she continued to grind into me. I could feel the heat, and I really wanted to be inside her.

"Fuck, we need to get tested," she gasped as I moved us back to the wall.

"I have to get an exit physical next week. I can ask for blood work and I'll get it back before I go through my retirement ceremony...I hope. Go to a fucking doctor while I'm gone, please," I pleaded as I ripped the wrapper open with my teeth and took the condom in my hand.

I moved her up and dropped my boxers, pulling on the condom without too much effort. After I had on my jacket, I moved her panties aside. "I want these when we're done," I ordered as I impaled her on my erection, enjoying the heat of her surrounding me.

"Don't go slow, and don't go gentle. We can do that the second time," she ordered.

I was used to taking orders, so I did as the lady requested. I worked her hard and fast and I had to admit, I was impressed with the showing I was giving. I circled my thumb around her swollen clit, and bit her nipples until she exploded around me, whispering my name.

With smug confidence, I let go inside of her and resting my forehead against her shoulder, still holding her up. My legs were about to give way, but I was proving a point. I pulled away and kissed her lips gently. "So, any doubts?" I asked as I carried her to the bed and gently lay her down, holding onto the condom as I pulled my softening, sated cock out of her.

I walked to the bathroom and tossed it into the trash, holding onto the fucking vanity to catch my breath and stay upright. I'd always been an over achiever, and while she didn't weigh much, that orgasm had taken it out of me.

Before I collapsed in the bathroom and had to crawl to the bed, I walked back over and collapsed next to her. "You okay?" I asked as I turned my head to look into her gorgeous eyes, seeing a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, Master Sergeant, I'll never question you again," she told me as she held my hand. I was finally able to move, so I grabbed her black panties by the waist and pulled them down her gorgeous legs, kissing the entire path. When they were off, I put them in the drawer with the condoms and settled her under the covers with me.

"Sarge, I want those back. They match the bra, and it's the only matching set I have," she told me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'll give them back after I get back from Kentucky. I need something to take with me when I leave on Sunday. As for only having one set, we'll rectify that when I get home. You looked sexy as hell, though I do rather like what you're wearing right now," I teased as I kissed the top of her head.

She wound her legs with mine and sighed. "You're a pervert."

I laughed. "When it comes to my beautiful girl? You bet I am."

"Love you," she whispered tiredly.

I closed my eyes and took in the feel of her naked body resting on mine. "Woman, I love you, too."

##

"Oh, Christ. It just gets better," Bella gasped as I rolled off of her. It was three o'clock in the morning, and I'd awakened her with my head between her legs. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up, grabbing a condom from the nightstand I'd put there after I got up from the bed to use the head.

I'd pulled it on without hesitating, and then I made love to her as I'd promised. It was incredible, especially when she rode me hard after I flipped her over the first time. After she climaxed, I flipped her again, and slowed things down, bringing her with me again as I let go inside her. I knew the only reason I was able to hold off was because of the condom, so while I hated them, I actually loved them because I was able to make her come twice before I couldn't hold back any longer.

I pulled it off and tossed it in the trash can by the bed. "That's the goal, baby. I need something to get me through next week."

I was headed back to Kentucky, and I hated to be separated from her and JC, but it meant missing school for them, and if Jasper's team won on Friday, they'd be headed to the county championships. I didn't want him to miss the practice for the playoffs.

She leaned her head on her hands on top of my chest, looking into my eyes with the light from the bathroom illuminating us softly. "Do you need JC and me to come to Kentucky?" she asked.

Did I _need_ her to come? No, I was a big boy, and I could get through it by myself. Did I _want_ her to come? Hell yes, but I wasn't going to be selfish enough to ask her to sacrifice school to travel to Kentucky. She'd already sacrificed enough for me.

"Baby, you and JC have school. It's just a formality. I'll be home next Saturday, and then I won't be going anywhere without you ever again. Go to sleep. You have school in the morning, young lady," I told her with a kiss to her forehead.

##

"Pop, I'm proud of you," JC told me as we stood at security at Sea-Tac. He and Bella had insisted on driving me from Forks to Seattle, and Rose had actually showed up at the airport that Sunday morning.

The weekend had been great. Jasper's team had won on Friday, so they had a buy week before the conference games. I knew he'd planned to hang out with the team on Friday night to watch game footage for their next game, and I couldn't take him away from that. He had enough going on, and I couldn't ask him to go to Kentucky for a two hour ceremony.

"Thanks, JC. I'm proud of you as well. I'm glad I'll be back for the first conference game. I'll see you in a week," I told him as I stepped back and pulled my Posy into my arms.

"Daddy, I love you. I'm really proud of you as well," she told me as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Posy. I love you, too. Thanks for coming. I guess I won't see you again until the Thanksgiving break?" I asked as I pulled away.

"I'll see you on Tuesday night before. Grandma 'Nee is having her annual barbecue. She makes hamburgers and hot dogs, and we sit outside around Grandpa's fire pit. It's a new thing she started a couple of years ago, and it's really fun. Gran Es and Grandpa C come. We've just missed you," she told me with that gorgeous smile that was a cross between her mother's and mine.

Thanksgiving wasn't a holiday I went home for because it was short. I went back to Forks after Bella moved for the Christmas holiday, and the families got together. It was cordial back then, to say the least, but I was looking forward to the holidays being a hell of a lot more than cordial this year.

"I'll be there, baby girl. I love you, Posy," I told her as I hugged her tightly. She pulled away and then I pulled my Bella into my arms.

I looked at our children and joked, "You might want to take a walk because I plan to kiss your mother thoroughly so she doesn't forget me."

JC held up his hand in disgust and then pulled Rose with him. She was smiling and waved good-bye. I looked down at the woman I loved. "I'll be back on Saturday. I'll get the bus back because I have no idea what time I'll get home. I have a layover in Chicago for three hours, and then a stop in Phoenix. I'll call you on Sunday morning," I told her as I held her in my arms.

She giggled. "Come to the house when you get home. Here," she handed me a key.

"What's this?" I asked like a moron.

She laughed. "It's a key to my house, Master Sergeant. Let yourself in and snuggle up to me when you get home. I'll miss you, baby," she told me as she pulled me down to her inviting lips. I met her kiss and pushed it to damn near indecency, but I craved the woman like I craved air.

We pulled away because I had a flight to catch, and as much as I hated to leave her, I was looking forward to coming home to her, especially with the new key I had. I put it in my pocket and pulled out my keys, handing them to her. "Would you mind checking on my place? I mentioned to JC about getting the mail, but I think he's a little preoccupied, so do you mind?"

She smiled brightly. "Can I do anything else?"

I pulled away and looked at her, taking the keys from her hands and holding up the house key. "Would you stop at the hardware store and have a copy of this one made?"

"Sure. What's it to, and who's it for?"

"My house, and then put it on your key ring. Anytime you want to come over, you use that key and crawl into bed with me, just like I plan to do with you. I'll miss you, love," I told her.

"I'll see you Saturday night or Sunday morning. I love you, Sarge."

I kissed her again, and when she pulled away, she pulled my dog tags from around her neck and hung them around mine.

"You need these, but I expect them back when you come home. Take care of yourself." She had tears in her eyes, and I knew if I stood there one minute longer, I'd be crying like a sixteen year old girl.

I kissed her again and hurried through security, which was a pain in the ass. Once I got to the other side, I saw my family standing on the other side with smiles on their faces. I waved and caught my plane, counting the minutes until I'd be with them again. How I'd been able to be away from them for so long was really a mystery because a week was going to fucking kill me.

##

I walked out of security and headed to baggage claim. I had a motel room, not wanting to bother with staying on base, and I was anxious to get my shit and settle into my room so I could call Bella. I already missed her, and it had only been hours.

As I was waiting for my duffel to come down the chute, I sent off a text to Bella.

_Arrived in Nashville. Waiting for bag. Missing you a lot. Hug yourself for me, love, Sarge_

I stood at the carousel, and when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Lt. Colonel Alec George standing behind me, and I was surprised.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Drop that shit, Cullen. You're not staying at a motel, and you're not staying in the barracks. Jane has a room ready and dinner in the oven. You're staying with us. Your appointments are all on base, and you can get a Jeep to haul you around from our house. She won't hear of you saying no," he told me as my duffel tumbled down the chute.

I laughed. "Thanks, Alec. I couldn't begin to ask," I told him. He led me out to his POV and tossed my shit in the back.

"Janie wouldn't hear of you staying in barracks. I'll warn you, since the kids are in college, she's looking to smother. How are things at home?"

I climbed in and buckled my seatbelt. "It's been an adjustment, but Bella and I are figuring our shit out. Are you staying here at Campbell, or are you taking one more?" I asked. He'd been at Campbell longer than me, and I wasn't sure of his plans.

"We're staying. I'll be a full bird after the first of the year, and there's talk of me getting Garrison Commander. You sure you don't want to stay in? I can send you to OCS and promote your ass left and right," he told me.

I laughed. "I just bought seventy-five-thousand dollars' worth of equipment to open my garage. You're about two weeks too late."

He laughed. "So, have you picked a name for it yet?"

"Not yet. I'll run it by the family before I open it. They'll all have a stake in it, so it's really a family endeavor. I'm actually happy to get out, which surprises the shit out of me," I told him as we pulled up to the guard shack. I pulled out my credentials and handed them to him. He handed them to the MP, and we both got a salute before he pulled on post.

"I _will_ miss that," I told him jokingly.

"Well, Master Sergeant, you'll get a lot of salutes over the next five days." I nodded without comment. Leaving wasn't going to be easy, but it was the right time. I wasn't sure how the hell to handle it, but I had a bright future with my family and my new career, so I wasn't looking back.

##

"Jane, that was incredible," I lied as I wiped my mouth. She'd tried, but God knew she couldn't live up to the food my Bella made. The pork roast was dry, and the vegetables were too soft. Nothing was seasoned, and I knew it was going to be a long week.

"Are you sure you're full? You didn't eat much, Edward," Jane asked.

"Oh, no, ma'am. I have PT in the morning, and I don't usually eat such a lavish meal for dinner. I've been less than diligent with my workouts, and I'm sure I'll be in sorry shape tomorrow when I show up for the Veteran's Day Ceremony. I do appreciate the fact you made this nice meal for me," I told her as I began helping her clear the table.

"Alec, take note. Apparently, men's hands _have_ the ability to pick up dishes," she issued at her husband.

"Cullen's been a bachelor, Janie. He's not used to being taken care of like you've spoiled me over the years. I have a call to take with the committee regarding tomorrow. I'll come back and dry, dear," he stated as he walked out of the room.

She laughed. "He's an ass. We have a dishwasher. So, Edward, how are JC and Rose?" she asked as we cleared the table.

"Rose is in her second year of college, and she's doing well. JC's team is headed to conference. I lucked out they had a buy this week so I won't miss a game. He has several colleges trying to lure him, and he has until January to make a decision. We're sorting it out," I answered as I scraped plates and rinsed them.

"How is Bella? I really miss her. She was such a breath of fresh air when we were stationed in Fort Sill," Jane stated.

I chuckled. "Now, you didn't always feel that way. I remember a time when the two of you went toe-to-toe over the wife of a private who was killed in combat," I reminded.

She laughed. "The Army isn't always lock-step with conventional opinion with regard to the families of our soldiers. Cara was a sweet girl, and when her husband was killed, she was a mess. She was four months pregnant, and according to the Army, she had a time clock to leave base. She had no family, nor a job, and Bella became her champion. I tried to get her more time, pointing out her husband died a hero, but you know how hard it is. What we, as normal civilians, think is the right thing to do doesn't always fit with the military rules. There were other active families waiting for the house on base.

"You were deployed, so Bella took her in and let her live with her and the kids. After the baby was born, she contacted Cara's parents and had a long discussion with them, and they came to get her. She was nineteen, and they were unhappy about her choices, but after Bella talked to them, they stepped up. I'll never forget that," Jane told me as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on.

I remembered talking to Bella and her telling me she'd taken in a roommate to help with expenses. She said it was another Army wife who was married to a private, and they didn't make a lot of money. Bella shared a room with Rose so the girl could have her own room. I wasn't happy about it, but she told me she was pinching pennies left and right, as was the young woman, so I let it go. I had no idea she'd given up our room for a pregnant widow.

It didn't surprise me, but it did humble me. "I, uh, I didn't know anything about that," I told her as I dried my hands on the towel she offered.

"Sit down, Edward. Coffee with a kick?" she offered as she held up a bottle of Jameson. I nodded, and she poured a healthy shot into two cups and then added the coffee.

She sat down at the island after she placed a mug in front of me, taking a sip of her own. "You guys have your code of conduct which we respect, but we have our own. What happens at home stays at home when our soldiers are deployed. We know you have a job to do, so we work it out amongst ourselves. We don't bother you with trivial things. We take care of each other, and Bella, hell, she was a caretaker," Jane started.

We sat in the kitchen for an hour drinking more Jameson than coffee as she enlightened me on things I'd never heard regarding my wife's activities while I was off doing my job.

When she sent me up to bed at ten, I was pretty much on the far side of sober, but after I fell into bed, I sent Bella a text before I passed out.

_You are the most incredible woman I've ever met in my life, Isabella. I'm at Alec and Jane George's house, and she's been singing your praises all night, not that she had to. I know for a fact how perfect you are. I love you. I miss you. My phone's dying but I love you-Sarge_

When it died, I plugged it in and crawled into bed setting the alarm on the bedside table. That fucker would go off far too early, but I wouldn't trade the lack of sleep for hearing about all the things my wife had done I didn't know about. I always knew she was amazing. I just never had anyone outside the family tell me about her. I was so fucking overwhelmed, but I had a plan. I had a plan.

##

I was sitting in a chair as the worst nurse in the world tried to draw blood. "I'm sorry, sir, but are you dehydrated?" she asked nervously.

"How long have you been doing this? I think I can do a better job of it than you, and if I take a drink of water, I'm going to look like a sprinkler," I complained. She'd stuck me three times and she hadn't hit a vein yet.

She bolted from the curtain, and I took a deep breath. I hated having blood work done, but I couldn't get out unless I had it. Finally, an older civilian nurse walked in. "Sir, I'm sorry. She was supposed to be supervised, but she jumped the gun. Let me do this," she told me calmly.

She drew three vials without pain, and then she gave me a camo bandaid which made me laugh. "Thank you, Nurse…"

"Bradley, sir. Now, we just need a few more tests before you leave," she told me as she directed me down the hallway to another room where she told me to undress. I knew I was going to hate that part, but it was part of the whole thing, so I didn't bitch.

After some doctor with very large fingers finished the exam I hated more than anything, I cleaned up and went back to check in with my old unit to say good-bye to some of the guys I'd been with for five years. I was sorrier to say it to some, more than others, but it was another step on the road to the rest of my life, and I was happy to take it. I was ready for the second half of my life to begin.

##

I'd been at the Veteran's Memorial Ceremony on Monday, and on Tuesday, I had my exit physical. I'd endured the physical and the debriefing and all the other shit I had to deal with over the week, and it was finally the day I was saying good-bye to the Army.

The knock on the bedroom door surprised me. When I opened it, I was shocked to see my family. My parents, Bella's parents, Rose and JC, and my Bella. They were all dressed up, and I was surprised.

"What are you all doing here? I told you…"

Bella stepped forward and adjusted my tie. "I was there at the beginning. Did you seriously think I wouldn't be here at the end?" She pulled my lapels down to her and kissed me gently. When she stepped back, she had a smile on her face.

"You always seem to underestimate me, Sarge. We'll talk about it when we get home." She stepped off and I hugged everyone else.

The ceremony was surreal. They read through my service record and biography. I was given a certificate for my service, along with a flag and a lapel pin with all the pomp and circumstance I really wasn't prepared for, and Bella was given a certificate for being an Army wife. Alec had asked about it, and I told him if anyone deserved recognition for my service, it was Bella. They made an exception because we were divorced, which was unusual, but I appreciated it.

After a hell of a lot of pictures, it was over. My duty to country was fulfilled, and I was going home with my family…Bella, Rose, and JC, along with our parents. The mothers cried. The father's congratulated me. JC asked if he could have my old ACU's, and Bella held my hand the whole time.

It was a new day for Master Sergeant Edward Cullen (Retired), but everyone I loved was there to witness it, and it would be in my top five all-time great days. I'd challenge anyone to try to top it.

We travelled back to Sea-Tac on my parents' dime…first class. When we got to the airport, JC hugged me and told me he'd see me on Sunday. Rosalie kissed my cheek and told me she was proud of me and would see me in a week and a half, and my parents and in-laws hugged me and told me they were proud of me, walking away to leave Bella and me standing outside of the airport.

"I guess we should get on our way?" I questioned.

She giggled. "We should." She led me to the parking garage to her Tahoe, and after we got inside with my gear in the back, I turned to look at her. She had a look of mischief on her face, and I laughed.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. It was Saturday afternoon, and everyone had been secretive. I was at my wits end with it all.

"Well, Master Sergeant Edward Anthony Cullen, I have a little surprise for you," she teased.

"Retired. Don't forget the retired part. You're dating an old man now," I joked back.

She laughed loudly. "Maybe on paper, but from experience, I have a very virile man who I plan to take advantage of for two days…well, maybe it's just a day, but we're not heading home yet. Buckle up, Sarge. It's going to be a long night."

\\\

_**E/N: So we have our boy retired. I tried to do justice to the retirement ceremony, based on what I could research. I've never had the privilege of attending one, and I apologize if I was off the mark. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I truly appreciate them and love reading your thoughts on the story. Kisses all around! Can't believe we're at 1400! **_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: Seems one of you lovelies nominated SK for a twificfandom award for Favorite Veteran Author! Thank you to whomever nominated me, and I sure wouldn't mind if you went to vote for me. It's twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com. The voting closes on Sunday, November 3. Just sayin'… : -)**_

_**Let's get to it and find out where Bella's taking Sarge…**_

_**Disclaimer…hers, not mine.**_

_**\\\**_

17. Retirement: A New Day

##

_A long night? Oh, hell yes! _I did as she instructed, and when she pulled up to a fancy hotel in Seattle and hopped out, handing the keys to the valet, I was surprised. My door was opened and a young man stood there looking at me. "Sir, may I offer you assistance?"

"I've got it," I snapped as I unbuckled my seatbelt. _I wasn't that fucking old._

Bella led me inside and gave our name. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Is everything ready?" she asked. The girl she was speaking with tapped at the keyboard and smiled.

"Yes ma'am. Room service will ring the bell at nine, and your brunch reservation for seven is confirmed. Is there anything else we can do for you and Sergeant Cullen? The hotel has left some complimentary gifts in your room. If you need anything else, please call down and ask for Amy," the girl told us as Bella offered her credit card.

Bella signed the slip and smiled, grabbing my hand. "Come on, Sarge. This is going to be great fun," she teased as we climbed on the elevator. When the door closed, she punched the button and I grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I've missed you, my gorgeous girl. What do you have up your sleeve?"

She giggled. "A proper homecoming. It's not going to be our usual, but this is a new day, Sarge. From here on out, things are going to be different. It's time to flip the script," she told me as the elevator stopped.

She led me down a hallway, and I couldn't help myself. I picked her up and carried her as I'd carried her over the threshold of our room on our wedding night and every home we'd had when we moved. She squealed and laughed, and I joined her. It was time to laugh. It was time for all the good things life had to offer, and I'd give her each and every one of them.

"Room number, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked as I carried her down the hallway she directed.

"Twenty-oh-four. You are a _very_ handsome man, Mr. Cullen," she whispered as she kissed my cheek.

I stopped at the door. "Key?"

She pulled it out and passed it over the mechanism, and when the lock clicked, I flipped the handle with her ass. Once I had her inside, I put her down and took in the room. It was pretty fucking incredible.

I looked at her as she stood in the middle of the room in jeans and a navy blouse wearing those fucking boots I'd grown to love. I was in awe, not for the first time in my life.

"Bella, I'm happy about this, but honey, how can…you can't…this is a lot," I told her. She'd paid for it on her credit card, and while I appreciated it, I was a little concerned. I'd have gladly paid for it because I still had some money in my savings, but I knew she didn't exactly have the income to put us up at the Fairmont in a suite with room service.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her and kissing my face. She was giddy, and well, I was worried.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you high?" I asked jokingly.

She pulled away from me and turned on music, dancing around the room, which she wasn't really good at, but when she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her and put her hands on my hips, directing them to keep time with the music, I gave up trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

We danced for a few songs and then she pulled away. "I have another surprise."

She walked over to a fridge in the grand suite and pulled out a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries. She grabbed two glasses and walked over to me, handing the bottle to me.

"Will you do the honors, sir?" She bowed, and I was really worried.

I opened the champagne as she asked and poured us each a glass. She picked them up and handed one to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Here's to the most incredible man in the world. Here's to my inspiration, and my grounding rod. I'm so happy you're home. I look forward to the future," she toasted. I touched my glass with hers and took a sip. It was really good, and I picked up the bottle to look at it.

"Bella, this is really expensive shit," I stated the obvious. Based on what I'd ever heard, it was like a couple hundred bucks a bottle.

"Oh, because I'd toast my husband's retirement with what…_Mad Dog_? This is an occasion, Sarge. We're going to have many occasions in our life, and hopefully, we'll toast them all with expensive champagne. We live a pretty modest lifestyle, but when special times come along, we're going to do it up right," she told me with a smile.

I laughed because she was so fucking happy, and I couldn't help it. "Hell, I'll spend my pension to put you in bathtubs of champagne if you act like this every time."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the plush leather sofa, pulling me down next to her. She finished her glass and refilled it, so I finished mine. It was shaping up to be a pretty great night. She filled mine, and she kissed my cheek.

She pulled away and looked at me. "I love you. Hell, I never stopped loving you, Edward. Our love was an inspiring love, do you know that?"

"I do," I told her as I waited for her to explain her odd behavior.

"Well, it inspired me, and back when we first were married and Rose was a baby, I started writing about our life. I didn't give away Army secrets, I just wrote about how our life worked, and as time when by, I added to it. I wrote about shit that happened when you were deployed and away from us because it made me feel close to you. It made me feel like you weren't so damn far away.

"I have ten notebooks full of our life, and well, after we divorced, I wanted to remember it all, so I typed it all into a story. I glossed over some of the less than stellar times, but I recorded a great love in my computer. I actually read it a lot to remember how much we loved each other before the divorce, and I made it a book. It was a really large book, and I changed all the names, but when I had the opportunity to go to a writer's symposium offered by a publisher a couple of years ago, I took it with me.

"I met this woman who was the keynote speaker. Her name was Zafrina Grant, and she was a writer as well, but she works at a small publishing house that specializes in e-books. She told us everyone had one good story to tell, and after the lecture, I gave her _our_ story. We had a drink and I told her all of the wonderful places we'd lived and how much we loved each other.

"Well, she was intrigued, and she read it. I've had a few calls with her, and they want to publish our story. They want to split it into three books, but so far, I only have two books, so I told her I couldn't write the rest of it until I figured out how we were going to go forward.

"She gave me a twenty-five-hundred dollar advance to publish the _first_ book. She said she'd be happy to make it a multi-year deal and give me time to figure out the rest of the story, so all of this is courtesy of my advance," she explained.

I was dumbfounded. "You, uh, you wrote about our life?" I wouldn't be painted very well under that brush, I was sure.

"Before it went to hell, Edward, we had a good life, and you can't deny that. I missed you, we all missed you, but you took good care of us while you were gone. Hell, you had a network of people at every damn post who would look in on us, and that's how I met most of the great women I met.

"It's much less about us than it is about the women I met and how we worked to support our soldier spouses. Will you read it? If you don't approve, then I'll return the advance," she told me.

I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her. "I'd love to read it because apparently my wife was up to a lot of things I didn't know about, but I won't interfere. If someone wants to publish a book you wrote, Bella, I'll wear a sandwich board and walk up and down in front of _Barnes & Noble_ or _Amazon _for a month. You, my love, deserve a hell of a lot of recognition regarding how you took care of me when I was in service.

"You tell your story, and I'll be right there behind you to support you just like you supported me," I told her as I kissed her deeply. I had no idea my wife was writing a book, but hell, I'd support her with anything she wanted to do. She did it for me, after all.

We had a fantastic steak dinner and after we finished, I took her hand and led her to the bed. "I think if I have to sign a release regarding your book deal, you should give me a massage. Daddy's muscles ache because he's getting old, and you, my gorgeous girl, know how to make it all feel better," I teased.

She laughed as she straddled my hips after I stripped down to my boxers and sprawled out on the bed. "I'll do this, but if you refer to yourself as Daddy again, you'll never get another blow job from me as long as you draw a breath, Cullen."

She squirted some sort of shit on my back and began massaging my back as she'd done more than once in our lifetime. She'd taken some sort of class once and they taught her the art of massage and I'd reaped the benefits of it many times, so I never bitched about the twenty bucks she paid when we didn't really have it. The rewards were far better than the sacrifice.

She began working the muscles that were so damn tight and sore from my week of PT. I had taken two months off, and as much as I thought I was staying in shape, the Army reminded me I wasn't. I ached everywhere.

I moaned. "Baby, that feels incredible." She was pressing her thumbs along my spine as she worked down my back, and I really wasn't sure if it was because of the work her hands were doing or just feeling her warm center against my ass. It was a toss-up at that point.

"God, woman," I moaned as she worked me over.

She leaned down and I felt bare breasts against my back which surprised me. She leaned into my ear and snaked her tongue along the edge of my ear. "I think if we take a hot shower, I can loosen you up even more, Sarge."

I nearly bucked her off the bed, but hell, if she wanted to shower, I was more than game. We got in, and I kissed her everywhere, bringing her to climax with my fingers as I kissed her deeply. I pulled her out of the shower and wrapped her in a towel, happy for the smile on her face.

"So, how bad does the husband in this book look? I mean, I was a prick at the best of times, but I'd like to be prepared when I see women give me the finger after they read the book," I told her as we brushed our teeth.

She giggled as she spit in the sink and rinsed her mouth. "I told you I changed the names, and I'm using a penname, so it won't necessarily read that it's about us, but your character doesn't look bad at all. He looks like you, and he sounds like you.

"He's a proud man who wants to do everything he can to take care of his family, but they go through rough patches just like we did. Like I said, it's mostly about the other women I met on various posts. It tells the story from my perspective, with my very sexy husband in the mix," she told me.

I rinsed and tossed my toothbrush in the cup. "So, when are we going to make that shit right?" I asked.

She walked out of the bathroom and pulled off her towel, crawling into bed and presenting that gorgeous ass that made me want to bite my knuckle to hide the moan.

I turned off the bathroom light and actually crawled over her, losing my towel in the process and forgetting what the hell we'd been talking about before she got naked. She reached over on the table and grabbed something as I hovered over her, kissing her neck and grinding my erection into her hip.

"You know something I learned while you were away?" she asked.

"I couldn't begin to guess," I whispered as I took a nipple into my mouth, sucking it until it blossomed into the pink bloom I loved.

She pulled me up and looked into my eyes, showing me her empty hand. "How could you hear with this…condom behind your ear," she teased as she flipped it through her fingers and opened it with her teeth.

I laughed because she just had the power to make me laugh. "I had my tests. I'll get the results on Monday. You?"

"Got mine already. You military people are slow," she teased as she opened the cellophane with her teeth and spit the end over the side of the bed, pulling the rubber out with her teeth and holding it in her mouth, moving it up and down in time with her eyebrows.

I grabbed it and kissed her lips before I kneeled between her legs and slipped it on. I settled myself eagerly and slipped into heaven again.

"Ah, that's the good part," I moaned as I lavished her chest with kisses. We continued to kiss, nip, bite…her biting me, which was a surprise…and then she looked into my eyes and smiled. "Fuck me, Sarge."

The look on her face was one I knew very well. I'd seen it over the years, and God knew, I loved it. I moved up on my knees and drew her body up my thighs until she was resting on her shoulders. I then gave the woman what she wanted. I fucked her hard, and when we both climaxed loudly, I smiled as I caught my breath. There might be a little snow on the roof, but there was still a fire in the furnace.

I proceeded to show her that fire a few more times before we checked out of the hotel on Sunday afternoon, and on the drive back home, she gave me something she'd never given me before. Road head. It was as great as I'd heard about and I didn't wreck her car. For that and her tinted windows, I owed her a lot of something.

##

Monday morning, I woke up at my house…alone. I'd dropped off Bella at her house on Sunday afternoon, and she'd given me a binder clipped bunch of paper. Her book. She asked me to read it over the week, telling me she would be busy with class and school activities, but she'd invited me over for dinner on Tuesday night. I told her I'd start it, but I wasn't looking forward to it because I really didn't want to be reminded of how much of a jackoff I'd been to her.

_When I got home on Sunday afternoon, I did laundry and made myself dinner. I unpacked my shit, hanging up my dress blues for the last time in a bag with mothballs as Bella instructed, and I watched the Seahawks game while I stared at that stack of papers on the coffee table instead of watching the game._

_I finally picked it up and grabbed my reading glasses, which I avoided wearing at all costs, but they were a new accessory I'd been prescribed at my exit physical, and as much as I hated them, they sure made reading easier. My arms weren't getting any longer, after all._

_**Bethany never saw herself as a military wife when she was a young girl. The circumstances that led her to be one were far too typical to be considered noteworthy…young love…hormones…unplanned pregnancy. Her husband, a very handsome man who drew her in at first sight, enlisted when they got the unexpected news they were expecting. **_

_**Evan wasn't one to shy away from responsibility, so when she gave him the news which crushed his dreams of a career in baseball, he took it in stride, much to her surprise. He demanded the two of them would marry, and they did in a small ceremony with a few friends and family. **_

_**He went off to basic, and she went to doctor's visits and tried to learn how to cook from his mother and hers, so her new husband wouldn't starve. Once they settled into their home on a base in Texas, she found out how life as an Army wife would be.**_

_I remembered telling her we would marry instead of asking her, and I felt like a dick. I just said, "Bella we'll get married and we'll take care of this." What a horrible thing to say when you start a life together. I was such a fucking asshole._

_I picked up the phone and called her. "Hey, Sarge," she answered brightly._

"_Evan? That sounds like…Can I be called something else? And really Bethany doesn't do you justice," I complained…well I whined, but semantics._

"_Okay, what would you like your character to be called? I used them because of the 'B' and 'E', but I'll leave the names up to you," she told me, giggling a bit._

"_How about Marie and Anthony?" I asked, drawing on our middle names. Sounded good to me._

"_Okay. What about our kids. In the book they're Jack and Veronica. How's that?" she asked._

"_Jack's fine, but instead of Veronica, maybe Vanessa? You could call her Nessie as a nickname," I offered._

"_I'll make a note. Read the rest and call me with other changes, Sarge," she told me._

_I lay down on the couch and pulled off my glasses, tossing them on the coffee table. "What are you wearing?"_

"_One of your t-shirts and uh…a pair of panties with hearts on them. How about you?" she asked in a soft voice._

"_One of my t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants you gave me for Christmas before we separated. They have holly and berries on them, but they're soft and well, they remind me of a very good time in our life," I told her._

"_Yeah, we were pretty happy in Ellensburg before things got bad, weren't we?"_

_I sighed heavily. "Yeah, we were. Thank you for this weekend, Bella. It was absolutely incredible. I love you so much," I told her as I teared up. Where the hell my backbone had gone, I didn't know, but when I thought about her and all the mistakes I'd made over the years, I couldn't help myself._

"_Edward, I love you as well, and I've never stopped. Read that thing I gave you. I poured my heart into it. If you ever wondered what I was thinking when you were gone, it's in those pages," she whispered. I could hear tears in her voice, so I told her I would and we hung up._

I'd stayed up until three in the morning reading it and I found out my wife had a hell of a way to tell a story. It was entertaining, much like times in our life had been. When I read the story of her first flat tire on post and the tears she shed as a Captain…in my chain of command…changed it because she was pregnant, I remember the extra duty I had to put in because he was pissed I, a member of the motor pool, hadn't made sure my wife had good tires on our shitty car.

She talked about how guilty she felt when I got yelled at and how she made up for it with my favorite dinners and well, nightly sex. I remembered the whole thing being worth it. Every time with Bella was worth it. I sent her a text before I dosed off.

_I'm finding out a lot of things I never knew. They all make me love you more. I can't wait to see how it ends. Sweet dreams, love. Sarge (Ret.)_

##

I hopped out of bed and dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt because I needed to talk to Riley. Somehow, I'd managed to find a mover who was willing to move the shit from the shop in Sequim to Forks on the Friday after Thanksgiving. He told me he was supposed to be off for the weekend, but his boss allowed him to use the truck, and he had a crew who wanted to make some extra jack, so he'd agreed to move the equipment for twenty-five hundred instead of the five grand it would cost me if I waited until the following Monday.

It was a cash deal, and I was pretty sure he was lying about his boss, but hell, I took the deal. I just needed to let Riley know and make sure I had a key to get into the building.

I decided to make a friendly gesture to my new co-workers by taking donuts with me to the body shop, so I stopped at the bakery in town to grab myself a coffee and get a couple dozen donuts to take with me.

I walked into the donut shop and saw TJ Crowley standing at the counter talking to the small guy behind it. I stayed back because I didn't want a confrontation with the kid regarding him screwing around with my son's girlfriend, but from my covert hiding spot, I heard enough.

"I don't like it, Ty. I don't like it at all, and I'm not going to keep my mouth shut," the guy behind the counter stated quietly.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but Alice is helping me get through biology, and seriously, if my dad found out about us, I have no idea what he'd do so if he thinks I…well, it's better this way. It's you and me when we go to college, okay? Can you please bear with me?"

I pretended to be looking at day old goods so I wasn't noticed, but I had a very bad feeling about what I was hearing.

"Ty, what's she going to say when that baby isn't bi-racial? You, my darling boy, are as dark skinned as the day is long, and when she has that baby and it has blonde hair and blue eyes, how's she…how are you going to explain it to your father? Just fucking tell him, TJ," the little guy implored, but my stomach was churning.

"Nobody's going to know because as soon as she finishes up in December, she's moving to Wisconsin with her aunt. She'll graduate early, and she's leaving town. It's all worked out. All you have to do is keep shit quiet until we graduate. She's a good friend, E, and I'm doing her a favor which is helping me out as well. After we get to college, we won't have to hide, but here, in this town, you know as well as me we can't be out."

I left without stepping up to the counter because I'd heard everything I needed to hear. There was one person I needed to talk to, and I just couldn't put it off. It wasn't an ideal circumstance, but there were ways to handle it, and I had a sneaking suspicion I, or my past, had a part in it. That was going to stop immediately.

\\\

_**E/N: I guess I forgot to mention we find out what the hell is going on with Alice. Anyway, a lot of you were right, and here I thought I was so slick and had really given you a mystery. Ah well. You're all to smart for me. Things are going to get very interesting, friends…**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I stopped doing my happy dance long enough to post this chapter. Thanks to you lovelies, I made the Fab Five on TLS. I'm truly honored!**_

_**We're over 1500! Yeah! I know you're all anxious to see how things are going to play out, so let's get right into it.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 18. The Fickle Finger of Fate**

##

I pulled into the Brandon's driveway not seeing any cars other than Alice's Corolla. I hopped out of the truck and rang the doorbell. When Alice opened it, I saw the panic on her face.

"Hi, Little One. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Mr. C…Edward, I'm not sure what we have to talk about. I was just doing schoolwork," she told me nervously.

"It's a nice morning. Come sit out here on the porch with me. We have plenty to talk about," I told her as I walked over and sat down on a wicker chair. She walked out and sat down, leaving the door open. I knew she was worried about why I was there, but enough lies had been told, and enough people had been hurt. I was all too familiar with it, and it was time to change the course of events.

"What, um, would you like something to drink, sir? Mom and Dad have coffee in the pot and I haven't turned it off yet. I don't drink it, but…"

"No, honey. I'm fine. I want you to tell me why you lied about the fact the baby you're carrying is my grandchild."

Before she answered, she ran into the house with her hand over her mouth. I knew that look far too well. I needed to talk to Bella about it because we were going to be grandparents.

"How far along are you?" I asked her when she returned with a ginger ale and saltines. They never worked for Bella, but I hoped they worked for Alice.

She looked down. "Twelve weeks. TJ and I started…"

"Ah, so after JC got back from camp. I know TJ Crowley isn't the father, Alice. He's as gay as the day is long, kiddo. I just saw him with his boyfriend at the bakery. What's your plan?"

She started to cry, so I placed my hand on her back. I remembered how emotional Bella was during both pregnancies, so I waited it out, handing her a handkerchief.

She finally calmed down and looked at me. "Mr. C, I never, ever planned to trap Jasper. I had grand plans of the two of us going off to college together and having a wonderful life. I found out I was pregnant just after school started, and I planned to, uh, terminate it without tell Jazz anything about it.

"TJ and I became friends over the summer because we worked together. Carlie, a girl at school, caught TJ and his boyfriend in an argument, and she came to me and asked if I knew TJ was gay. I did, but I also knew how afraid he was with coming out to his parents, especially his dad, so when I found out I was pregnant, we decided we could help each other and I wouldn't have to take a step I definitely didn't want to take.

"I'd say he was the father of my baby to give him cover, and if anyone asked him, he'd say yes, we'd been together. I never cheated on Jasper, I swear. I couldn't ever do that. I love him." She wiped her eyes, and it dawned on me why she'd done it.

"You didn't want to screw with his scholarship chances. You lied to everyone and told them you'd cheated with TJ Crowley and you were going to move during Christmas break so no one would see the baby. What was the plan after that?" I asked.

The tears started again, so I sat patiently for a few minutes. After she composed herself, she looked at me again. That child had the biggest grey eyes I'd ever seen. She reminded me of Bella when she was the same age, and it tugged at my heart.

"My aunt's best friend wants to adopt a baby, so my aunt arranged for me to meet her and see if I was okay with giving her ours. The lady offered to pay for my medical care, and after the adoption, I'm going to move to the East Coast and go to school. I'd never want to interfere in Jasper's future, sir. He deserves good things to happen, and I'd never, ever want to make him do something he doesn't want to do," she told me quietly.

I took a deep breath and let it out, trying to remain calm. "Do your parents know JC's the father?"

"No. They're very disappointed in me right now for cheating on JC, and when I told them everything and said I wanted to give the baby up, they helped me work things out with Aunt Brenda. They don't want to see the baby, and my aunt won't tell anyone the baby's not bi-racial. This way, nobody gets hurt, and JC never has to know how much I almost messed up his life.

"The couple in Wisconsin is very wealthy, and they'll give the baby a good life, Mr. C. It's the best way to handle it, really," she reasoned before she broke down again.

I was stunned, and my mind was racing. I knew in my heart that my wife…almost wife…would lose her mind if she found out the truth, and there was no way I couldn't tell her. "Alice, you didn't cheat on JC, right?"

Her eyes got wide. "Oh, no, Mr. C. I love him far too much to ever do anything like that to him. I'd rather lose him and have him hate me than mess up his life. When you told us about how hard it was for you and Bella in the beginning, I just knew I couldn't put JC through that. He has such a bright future, and I want him to have a happy life," she told me with more tears.

_God, I'm such a fucking idiot. I thought, at the time, I was giving them sound advice, but she was already pregnant. Clearly, this whole thing was my fault._

I rested my elbows on my knees and scrubbed my hands through my short hair. It was such a fucked up situation, but it wasn't hopeless, or not in my eyes anyway.

"Honey, it's admirable that you wanted to keep all this away from Jasper, but do you want to give up your baby?" I asked.

"God, no, but there's no way I could be here with his baby and not have him find out. If he did, he'd change his plans, and I just couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Are you…is the baby in good health? Are you okay?" I asked.

She smiled a little and rested her small hand over her small bump. "The baby's fine. It's a little bigger than most, but JC's a big guy, so I'm not really surprised. I'm taking very good care of myself, Mr. C. I might not get to raise this baby myself, but I'll make sure it's as healthy as it can be when I give it to the people who will give it a good life.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but please don't tell anyone. Mr. Crowley was pissed at TJ when he told him I was pregnant, and the night I had car trouble, I was on my way to TJ's house because his dad was upset. We were going to tell him we were giving it up for adoption so it won't affect TJ for the rest of his life, and then I ran out of gas," she explained.

Well, that explained why she wouldn't tell Jasper where she was going and why she was on that road that night. My head was swimming, but something kept coming to the forefront, and it was pretty fucking hard to ignore.

"Have you signed any papers with these people? Are lawyers involved?" I asked.

"Not yet. I want to meet the couple before I sign anything. I'm sorry, Mr. C. I'm sorry for disappointing you and Bella, and I'm sorry for hurting Jasper. If I didn't think it was in his best interests, I'd have never hurt him. I miss him so much."

I took a deep breath because I knew I was going to upset her, but she was trying to handle everything on her own, and in my heart, I knew I'd hate myself for not stepping in. "You remind me of Bella so much. She came up with the same sort of plan initially before we talked to her parents. She was going to move to Arizona to live with her aunt. She was going to have the baby and give it up for adoption, and she wasn't easy to sway.

"I got so pissed off because she wasn't even going to consider my feelings on the matter. That's what you're doing to Jasper. You're not giving him the choice, Alice. I know it's your body and all of that business, but that baby is part of Jasper…part of _our_ family. JC deserves a say in this, and I can't say he won't agree with your decisions, but he deserves the chance to have an opinion.

"He's heartbroken, Alice. He just can't fathom you'd cheat on him. Why didn't you tell him the story yourself?" I asked.

She looked down for a second and looked up at me with those big eyes. "I can't lie to Jasper, Mr. C. He knows me too well, and he can see it immediately. The only time I've ever tried to lie to him has been when I've had surprises for him, but he figured it out immediately. If he was going to believe I was unfaithful, my dad had to be the one to tell him, and Daddy had to believe it as well."

I was floored, to say the least, but I couldn't dwell on it. My son was involved, and I had to look out for his best interests. "Look, I'll let you get back to your homework, but I'm going to demand you tell JC the truth. You don't have to tell your parents yet because I'm pretty sure your father will come after my son when he finds this out, and I'm not looking forward to that, but there are a lot of options you haven't considered.

"I need to talk to Bella, Alice. I have to tell her the truth and get her opinion on this before any decisions are made that can't be undone. Things might…well, it might not be as bad as you think, okay? Give me a couple of days, and I'll come by.

"Please, do _not_ disappear on me, Little One. You helped me with a lot of things over the short amount of time I've known you. Give me a chance to reciprocate. Maybe we can make this a blessing for all of us," I offered.

I stood from the seat and hugged her, rubbing her back as she cried again. When I got ready to leave, I turned to her and smiled, "Please drink plenty of water. You cried buckets, honey, and I know for a fact dehydration is a bad thing for a pregnant woman. Take care of my grandchild."

She smiled and walked back inside the house as I went to my truck. After I left the Brandon's place, I went home and began to formulate a plan because I needed to concentrate on my family and not the business I was trying to put together. Some things were more important than business, and this was one of those things.

##

I stopped at a store in town and walked inside, seeing Mrs. Farmer standing behind the counter. "Edward, how are you?" she asked. She was the woman I'd bought our small bands from when Bella and I got married the first time, and I couldn't see taking the next step without paying her a visit.

"I'm doing very well, Mrs. Farmer. I'm here for a reason," I told her. I explained myself, and she offered things that weren't right.

"I appreciate those, but they're not right. She deserves something very special," I told her.

"I'll be right back. I have some things that aren't in the case," she teased with a wink. I nodded.

"Stay right here." She went to the back and she walked out with two boxes and a huge smile on her face.

She flipped them open and smiled. "This one has sapphire trillions. That one has emerald baguettes. One is her birthstone, but the other one…well, I'd say they're the color of your eyes. Either would work," she told me. Of course, she knew Bella because everyone knew Bella, so I appreciated her insight.

I picked one, and she put in a temporary sizer until I could bring it back to have it sized properly. I put it in my pocket and walked out with a broad smile on my face, quite happy about my choice.

I thought about going to the school, but I was afraid I'd run into JC as he was headed to practice. They had a game the next day, and I didn't want to tip him off something was wrong because the status quo was the best way to proceed for the time being.

I went to Bella's house and let myself in because she'd mentioned a leaky faucet, which would justify my presence when she got home from school. I went to the back of my truck and pulled out my tool box, and I went inside, finding two plates in the sink. I rinsed them and loaded the dishwasher, seeing it was full. I started it and turned my attention to the sink.

I was working on it when I heard the front door open. I couldn't hold the smile. "Hot stuff?" I heard from the front hallway.

"Oh, baby, flattery will get you everywhere," I responded as I took off the faucet, seeing the washer was shot.

She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around my waist, cupping my rapidly growing cock, which never hurt my feelings. "Love, how was school?"

"You remember how it was before a holiday, right? Nobody was paying attention to anything, so it was like a damn free day. I assigned homework and gave them class time to work on it because when I said the word '_Shakespeare'_, well, I lost them.

"You didn't have to work on this tonight. It could have waited until the weekend," she told me as she kissed me between my shoulder blades through my sweatshirt.

I dropped the tools on the towel I had in the sink, and turned in her arms, looking into her beautiful face. "Bella, I've put too many things off in the past. You have something you need and I have it in my power to give it to you - I'm going to do it as soon as I can."

She giggled a little and pulled my head down to kiss her, which I did without hesitation. I tilted my head and swirled my tongue with hers, enjoying the feel of her soft lips against mine. My head was swimming with everything I'd learned that day, but when I had her in my arms, everything seemed to fall into place.

I slowed the kiss and pecked her lips as I pulled back to look into her eyes. "Did you talk to JC today? Where's his head at regarding the game?" It was a safe topic while I gathered my thoughts.

"I saw him between classes. He's all cocky right now. He and Emmett were prancing around like they owned the place," she laughed.

I swallowed down my fear and went into the breach. "How about TJ Crowley? Is he getting a lot of shit? Is JC harassing him?"

"No, but the other members of the team are. I found him hiding in the library today. He's in one of my AP classes, and he's really smart, Edward. That kid had a scholarship wrapped up at a lot of schools, but he's just letting it go to hell because of the harassment. I feel bad for him," she told me.

I took her to the table and sat her down. "Beer? Wine?"

"Do I need something to drink?"

I opened the fridge and grabbed two beers. "I do," I announced as I held up a beer toward her.

She nodded, so I opened it and handed it to her, taking a seat next to her. I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "I love you, Bells."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," she told me as she took a healthy swig of her beer.

Immediately, I abandoned my plan to ask her to marry me again, because I didn't want it to be because of an unplanned pregnancy, even though it wasn't _our_ pregnancy.

"We have a bit of a problem on our hands. Alice is pregnant." I let it set for a minute, and when she smiled at me and said, "Honey, that's not _new_ news," I drained my beer.

"No, it's not. But, I found out…Bella, she lied about TJ Crowley being the father. I went to her house today and confronted her. She admitted to me she lied."

She looked at me with confusion on her face. "She lied? Why would she lie?"

"Well, honey, it seems we're going to be grandparents in June."

She started coughing and looked at me as if I was crazy. "I'm not joking, love. I had the unfortunate opportunity to stop by the bakery this morning to buy donuts because I needed to go talk to Riley, and TJ was in there with his _boyfriend_. I went to the Brandon's and confronted Alice. She came clean.

"It's Jasper's. She's planning to move to Wisconsin and give the baby up for adoption to a friend of her aunt. She set it up so JC would think she cheated, but she didn't do it. She wanted to keep it from him because of his scholarship. Even her parents don't know the truth, Bella.

"I asked her not to sign anything after I pointed out she needed to tell JC the truth because you remember how pissed I was when you were planning the same thing? He needs a say in this…he has a say in this."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "What's your plan, Edward? They should get married and then divorce like we did?"

I was immediately pissed, but I took a breath which wasn't like me at all. "No. What I thought was she should have the baby, and I'll take care of it. She can start college in the fall, just like Jasper, and I'll get them to appoint me guardian. I can work it out because I can find a babysitter to help out when I need to be at the garage, but I'll do this because I just can't stomach our grandchild being raised by someone else."

She hopped up, completely pissed. "Oh, you're suddenly going to take on an infant? You do remember how hands off you were when Rose and JC were babies, don't you?"

I felt the guilt again because she was right, but I was prepared to do my best. "Yeah, you're right, but let me ask _you_ something. You'd be okay with knowing we had a grandchild out there in the world we knew nothing about? You'd be fine with someone else raising our grandchild?"

She sat down for a minute and contemplated my words. "No, not at all. God, I just knew she'd never cheat on him. Okay, let's think this through."

I finished my beer and had another, pulling one for her as well. "Where's JC, by the way?"

"Practice. He'll be home in an hour. How about this? Alice moves with her aunt to Wisconsin like she planned. Then, after she has the baby, you and I say we've decided to move in together and adopt. You'll move in with me, and we'll raise the baby together. JC will leave for training camp in late July, and Alice can start college in September as planned. She'll know it's his, but he doesn't have to know anything about it.

"He can go ahead and have the life he wants, and instead of the two of us having another baby, we'll raise our grandchild as our own." It was tempting, and I knew she was trying to protect our son, but I knew in my gut I wouldn't have liked it if my parents had done the same thing to me.

I sighed in exasperation. "That's one avenue, but Jasper deserves…no, Jasper needs to know it's his child, Bella. I'm all for him and Alice both going to college just like their friends, and I have no problem with the two of us raising that baby, but if my parents' would have suddenly come home with a baby they were going to adopt and I ever found out it was mine? I'd have never forgiven them or you.

"I was there when Posy was born. I was there for doctors' appointments before I went to basic. I got to hear Rosalie's heartbeat for the first time as I held your hand and we were both excited because it was real. I wasn't there all the time when she was a baby, and it's a huge regret I have. I don't want JC to miss those things either. If we lie about it to him, he'll never forgive us when he figures it out. He's not stupid, Bella. He _will_ figure it out," I reiterated.

She sniffed, and when I looked up, I saw her crying. I took her hand and pulled her onto my lap. "Bella, I know it's not what we wanted for him, but remember what I told you when we went to tell Charlie and Renee? They did an adult thing, and they need to step up to the plate," I told her as I kissed her cheek, stroking a hand up and down her back in comfort.

Just then, there was a key in the front door. Bella hopped off my lap and walked to the counter, grabbing a napkin to dry her eyes.

"Mom? I'm home," we both heard Rosalie yell down the hall. She was wrestling something, so we both walked to the hallway, seeing her with a huge bag of laundry and her book bag.

"Hey, Posy," I greeted as I took the laundry bag from her and carried it down the hall to Bella's laundry room. When I returned, Bella and Rose were hugging with bright smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad you're both here. I want to talk to you," Rose told us. The look on her face had me worried.

"Do I need a beer for this?" I asked as I took another swig from my bottle.

"Maybe something a little harder?" Rose suggested. _God, our shoulders are broad, but how much more can we take?_

Bella rose from the table and grabbed a bottle of Jack, two tumblers, and ice, setting everything on the table. I poured the two of us a drink, and held my glass up. "Here's to the calm we had not twenty minutes ago." Bella giggled and touched her glass to mine, both of us taking a sip.

We set them down and looked at Rose. I took Bella's hand and held it, bracing both of us for what was to come. "Okay, Rose. Lay it on us."

"Well," she began as she settled in looking very nervous, "you both know I've had a hard time settling on a major. I'd like to ask your permission to take a semester off to consider my options. I'll finish this semester, and then take off next semester. I'll go back in September after I have some time to figure out what I want to do. It'll put me a semester behind on graduating, but I think the time off will be productive."

Bella damn near broke my hand, and I could see her gearing up to blow her top, so before she opened her mouth, I opened mine. "What do you think you're going to do since you're not going to school?"

She seemed to get a little excited at my question, and I was kinda worried. "I was thinking I could help you open the garage. I mean, you taught me a lot, and I could help you get things set up and I could do oil changes and stuff until you get into a rhythm. _Cullen and Daughter_, maybe?"

I looked at Bella, and before I could open my mouth, she hopped up from the table, clearly pissed. "No, Rose. Do you know how long it took me…wait a minute? This has everything to do with Emmett, doesn't it?"

I saw Rose bristle at her comment, and I knew Bella was likely right, but my daughter was just as stubborn as her mother. If she'd made up her mind, she'd do something drastic to ensure she'd get her way.

"I won't lie and say I haven't considered the fact Em is here and I'm in Seattle, but he's going to sign his letter of intent to UW, and we'll both go to school in September, just like I said. I miss him, Mom," she pleaded.

"Rosalie, you and Emmett have only been seeing each other…" Bella yelled. It was quickly getting out of hand, and I needed to step up.

"_Whoa! Whoa! _Let's ratchet this down a few notches." I turned to Rose. "You do understand that we want you and your brother to go to college, right? It took your mom a long time to get her degree, and without a degree, you'll have a hard time getting a job where you'll make any kind of money," I pointed out.

Rose smiled at me. "I know, Daddy, and I do want a degree, but here's what I was thinking. I'll help you set up the business and get it going. I'll go back to school in September and declare a major…business management maybe. That way, when I graduate, you and I can be partners. I can take care of the business side and help you in the garage. Maybe we could strike a deal with Mr. Biers and I could manage the whole thing, taking care of the books, appointments, stuff like that. That's what I want to do, really."

"Posy, you wanna work with me and then come into the business? Like a family business?" I asked, thrilled at the prospect.

Bella threw up her hands and stormed off. Rose looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and took her hand. "Look, your idea isn't a bad one, but your timing sucks. Let me talk to her, but I want some assurances from you before I step into the lion's den. You _will_ finish college, right? If you'll get your business degree, I can see this working out a lot better, Posy, but you can't base this decision solely on being here because of your boyfriend," I told her.

"Daddy, it's not, I swear. I just need a break from school. I mean, I went straight from high school to college, and last year was a lot of adjustment. If I can walk away from it for one semester and do something I want to do, I think I'll go back in the fall with a better perspective and attitude," she reasoned.

The front door opened and JC sauntered in. "Hey, Rose. Glad you're home," JC told her as they hugged each other.

"Me, too. How's school?" Rose asked. I went back to work on the faucet, and after it was fixed, I went upstairs in search of Bella, prepared to do battle with her because she was gearing up to punish Rose for JC's situation. If this was the kind of shit Bella had dealt with while I was busy living a separate life, I had a new level of respect for her. She was quite the trooper.

##

I woke up at my house on Thanksgiving morning alone with a pounding head. Bella and I had a full-on battle after I went upstairs to find her.

"_I…cannot… fucking…believe you'd entertain her decision to drop out of college, Edward," she complained._

"_Bells, honey, she's not dropping out. She's taking a semester…"_

"_BULLSHIT! She's going to fuck up her life, and Jasper's fucking up his. Goddammit," she cried, sinking onto the bed in tears. I sat down and touched her back, trying to calm her down._

_Unfortunately, my wife…ex-wife…became the spawn of Satan once a month, and apparently the fates were conspiring against me. When she turned to look at me, I swear I saw red eyes and heard her in stereo. "Get out. Just go. I can't believe you think you know what's better for them than me. You weren't even…"_

_She lowered her head and began crying again, and I was so pissed off, I did as she asked. I walked downstairs, packed up my tools, and I left. I didn't know where the kids were, so I left them I note I'd see them the next day at my parents' place, and if they needed me to call._

_I knew it was a lot for her to take in, but we should have done it together, not separately. I was beginning to wonder if she even wanted to try to work things out between us. Maybe it was too late?_

I got up to piss and looked in the mirror, seeing dark circles and scruff. I hadn't shaved the day before because I was in a hurry to talk to Riley, which ended up being Alice, and other things had taken precedence over it. I still needed to call him but I had remembered to call the moving guy and postpone the delivery of my equipment for the garage for a couple of weeks.

I hopped in the shower and cleaned up, and after I got out, I shaved and brushed my teeth, trying not to gag because I felt like shit. I knew I was going to hear it from my parents, but they'd get over it. I had drowned my sorrows like a fucking moron, and it definitely showed on my face.

When I opened the bathroom door, I was shocked to see Bella sitting on my unmade bed. "If you came here to yell some more, could you please do it in a low volume? My head is fucking pounding," I complained as I walked to the dresser and opened the drawer, grabbing a pair of boxers. I pulled off the towel and tossed it to the hamper as I pulled on my underwear, not looking at her.

"Here," she offered as a hand came around my body with a bottle of water and two ibuprofen.

"Thanks." I took the pills and drank the water without looking at her.

"I'm very sorry," I heard her whisper as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my damp back. I finally exhaled.

I grasped her hands and held them. "I might not know what to do all the time, Bella, but I'm really trying. It hurt my feelings because you didn't listen to my reasoning. I'm not advocating Rose dropping out of school, but if she's not doing well right now, we need to consider maybe she needs a break.

"If she wants to work with me and then get her business degree, it's a direction for her, Bella. She said more than once she had no idea what she wants to do with her life. If she's found something, it seems we should support her. I know I haven't always been there, but I can't continue to apologize for it. All I can do is try to be here _now_."

She took a deep breath behind me. "I know. I just don't want her to make decisions based on what Emmett's going to…"

I felt my entire body flush with anger. I pulled away from her and went to my closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. I tossed them on the bed and faced her, trying like hell to rein in my temper. "I know you don't want her to follow Emmett like you followed me. I get it, Bella. I ruined your life by dragging you and our kids all over the world. I'm sorry I gave you such a horrible fucking life. I won't bother you anymore.

"I won't open the garage with Riley, and I won't stay here in Forks. You want me out of your life then I'm gone. I mean, we're nothing to each other now, right? I fucked up your life and you're done? Fine," I snapped.

"_NO! _That's not what I meant, Edward. Please, please, we're just getting back…" she began before she started crying.

I dressed and sat down on the bed next to her. I didn't know what the hell to do. Everything was too overwhelming. I thought we had a clear path, but apparently, we didn't. I lay back on the bed and pulled her down with me, pulling her into my body where she sobbed.

"That's not what I meant at all. God, I fucked this up. Please don't leave me again. I love you, Edward. I've missed you so much, and I know I can be a bitch, but please…"

I pulled her on top of me and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "You have _got_ to understand how much I love you, Isabella. You also have to let go of some of the control you want to have over everything in the kids' lives.

"I talked to Rose, and she has a goal. She wants to get her business degree, but she wants to do this with me. It's what _she_ wants, Bella. You have to allow them to grow up, sweetheart.

"JC's in a mess, and we'll deal with it, but love, you can't try to control every aspect of their lives. They're going to end up resenting us. We have to allow them to grow up," I reasoned.

"I know. I know, but if they don't need me, then what am I left with?" she whispered.

I pulled her chin up and smiled at her. "Oh, baby, they'll always need you. And when they go off and start their own lives, well, you're stuck with me. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, and please know I could never follow through with it. I love you too much to leave you." I pulled her down to kiss me and I rolled us so I was hovering over her.

I pulled away after tender kisses and dried her tears. "No more crying over me. From now on, just happy tears. We_ will_ handle all of this together," I told her as I unbuttoned her blouse.

After we were both naked, I took my time with her body to reassure her I wasn't going anywhere. She gasped my name when I brought her to climax with my tongue because she hadn't started yet, and as I kissed my way up her body, I settled between her legs…my favorite place in the world.

"I love you, my beautiful girl," I told her as I slowly pushed into her body. Not having to use condoms was heavenly.

Fast and slow. Hard and gentle. "More, please," she pleaded. It felt so fucking good I had to bite my lip until I tasted the coppery taste of blood to keep from ending it too quickly. I kissed across her chest and sucked on her nipples, never stopping my stroke. I couldn't stop.

"I love you," I whispered as I pulled her from the mattress and settled us in the middle of the bed with her on my cock and her legs behind me. It was a new position for us, and it was pretty fucking great.

"God, I love you, too," she gasped as I circled her clit with my thumb, not moving inside her. I wanted her to come first because I knew if she did, she'd take me with her.

I kissed her neck. "I dream about being inside you like this," I told her as I sped up my stroking of her clit, pinching a little and thrusting as best I could from our seated position.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, do it…fuck, Edward," she whimpered as her sweet center clutched around me, taking me with her just as I knew she would. Feeling her climax around me would always take me with her. The teasing we'd done while we were still and the eye contact made it very intense, and I fucking loved it.

I kissed her as we both rode out the high. When I pulled away, I saw the smile I loved on her face. "I love you, sweetheart. Please don't shut me out again."

"I won't, I promise. I thought about stuff last night. JC made this baby with Alice, and he needs to know it. His game is on Friday afternoon, so Friday night, we need to have her over and tell him the truth. He needs to know, and he has decisions to make. I can only protect them so much, just like you said.

"You're a very smart man, Sarge," she told me as she kissed me while I slipped from her body.

"Well, finally the recognition I deserve. So, Rosalie?" I asked as I held her flush to me.

She let go a deep breath. "If she needs the time, I won't fight it. I know I didn't listen to her, and I'm sorry about it. And for the record, Edward Anthony, I would let you drag me all over the world again. I didn't hate the time we were in the Army, baby. I grew up a lot, and well, when it was good, it was very, very good," she told me before she kissed me passionately.

Yeah, when it was good, it was very, _very_ good.

\\\

_**E/N: As a parent, I can tell you, when things begin going downhill, it snowballs...JC getting Alice preggers…Rose wanting to take a semester off…Bella realizing her kids have grown up on her and she's not ready…Edward finally figuring out he doesn't need to continue to apologize for the past, he just needs to do the right thing in the future. A lot to pack in, but that's how life works, isn't it?**_

_**Can't wait to hear from you. How do we think JC's going to take the news?**_

_**Thanks for reading. Voting is open until November 3 over at twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com. I'm nominated for Fav Veteran Author, and I'm truly honored.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Oh, the reviews from the last chapter were just all over the board regarding Alice's behavior and Bella and Edward's fight. I truly thank you for reading and investing in these characters. Even if you hated Edward or Bella in the last chapter, the fact you felt compelled to comment makes me happy.**_

_**This chapter is short, but it needs to end where it does. So sorry about the length, but it gets the job done.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 19. Time to Grow Up**

##

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You guys put up a hell of a fight," I told JC as we drove back to Bella's house after his game on Friday afternoon. They'd lost, but it wasn't because he hadn't been in there trying.

Thanksgiving at my parents' house had been great, and Emmett came over for dessert after he and his dad finished their dinner together. Apparently, Big Mike's girlfriend, Celeste, tried to cook them dinner, and when Emmett described it to my mother, she made him a plate and fed him. I wasn't surprised at all.

We all spent the night at Bella's, and on Friday morning, Bella called Alice Brandon and invited her over that night for dinner that night. JC's team was out of the playoffs after the game that afternoon, and maybe it was bad timing, but he had to know the truth, sooner than later.

"Yeah, well, at least we got into conference. What's for dinner?" he asked from the back seat. Rosalie and Emmett were going to his father's house at my request because we needed to keep the family issues separate.

"I thought we'd get Chinese," Bella stated as she squeezed my hand.

"I was hoping you'd make chicken parm," he complained from the backseat.

I looked at her and smirked. "You can't blame me because he's spoiled."

She giggled. "Nope. That's on me." She turned in her seat to look at him, and I caught his face in the rearview. "I don't feel like cooking, JC. Grandma and I made a meal yesterday. I thought Chinese would be good since it's not turkey and dressing."

"Yeah, but you always make me chicken parm after I lose a game," he whined.

She looked at me and smiled. "Your dad wants Chinese, and we're having company. No Italian tonight, son."

Alice told Bella she couldn't tolerate the smell of tomatoes, so no Italian. It would definitely be his first lesson in learning to sacrifice for someone else…his child.

I looked into the rearview and saw the scowl. "Hey, you're no longer the man of the house, son. Well, not your mother's house. I've taken over that job," I told him with a laugh he didn't appreciate.

"Whatever," he complained as I pulled into the driveway. Bella told him to shower and come back downstairs for dinner, and he was pissed about it. I wondered just how the night would go, but my girl had a plan.

We went inside and after he went upstairs to shower and change, I pulled Bella onto my lap on the couch. "How was she when you talked to her this afternoon?"

"She's absolutely petrified, and I'm worried whether we're handling the news the best way we could," she told me as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Well, we can stay around until she delivers the news, and if things are okay, then we can go for a walk and leave them to talk. They need to talk, Bella."

"I know. It just feels wrong we know before him. He's going to be so upset about this, Edward. She handled this badly," Bella complained quietly.

"I blame myself for that because when I talked to them after that first night I stayed over and they came to dinner at Mom and Dad's, I gave both of them hell. I didn't know she was already pregnant then, and she was trying to do the right thing for JC. I have to give her credit for trying to handle it, even though she went about it the wrong way," I whispered as I kissed her neck.

At exactly six o'clock, the doorbell rang. Bella answered it, and after some hushed discussion, she escorted Alice into the living room. The poor kid looked like hell, but I couldn't blame her. I was sure she was a mess of nerves.

"Hi, Mr. C," she whispered.

"Little One, how are you?" I asked as I stood to hug her. She truly looked like she needed one.

"I haven't thrown up in a few days. That's a plus," she stated quietly.

"Alice, what would you like to drink?" Bella asked.

"Do you have any orange juice? It's very strange, but it's the only thing that can quench my thirst lately."

"Sure. Edward? Beer?" I nodded and Bella left the room.

"I was at the game. He played his heart out. I hate they lost. That won't impact his scholarship, will it?" Alice asked quietly.

"No. He has his offers. It's fine. How was your Thanksgiving?" I asked.

She started crying, and Bella wasn't back in the room. I never did well with tears from a woman, and I certainly didn't know what the hell to do with Alice crying. Thankfully, Bella came into the room with a glass of OJ and two beers.

"Honey, don't cry. What's wrong?" Bella comforted.

"Mom and Dad went to my grandparents' house for dinner, but I'm showing, and they didn't want me to go. They're ashamed of me. I don't know…" she began crying harder.

"Oh, honey," Bella whispered as she held her close. I sat on the other side of Bella and placed my hand on Alice's back. She'd been shouldering the whole thing by herself, and it was time for it to stop.

"Why the _fuck_ is she here?" we heard from the bottom step, not having heard him come downstairs.

"Jasper Carlisle, knock it off and sit down," Bella demanded.

"I didn't realize it was '_Feed a Cheating Whore'_ night," he sniped.

Alice cried harder, and I rose from the couch, walking over to my son and grabbing him by the shoulders. "In about five minutes, you are going to regret ever saying that, you little jackass. You _will_ sit down in that chair and keep the fucking commentary to yourself, do you understand me?" I stated harshly.

I was in his face, and thankfully, he was still intimidated by my Army voice. Thank God because I was sure if the boy put his mind to it, he could kick his old man's ass as big as he was.

He sat down without argument but I could tell he was pissed. I could understand it because he was operating under false information, but it was time for everything to be laid on the table. It was time for Jasper to grow up.

"Alice," I prompted.

She reached into her large purse and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Bella. My lovely girl looked at it and immediately had tears in her eyes. "_Oh, Alice_!"

She hugged her and handed it to Jasper who looked at it and then tossed it on the floor. "What the hell is going on?" he snapped.

I walked over to where the paper had fallen and picked it up. I looked at it and saw it was a very good image of the baby Alice was carrying. I then understood why Bella was crying. It was our grandchild, and it was incredible. I remembered seeing those pictures of our babies when Bella was pregnant, and I remembered how happy I'd been.

"Tell him, honey," Bella whispered.

Alice cleared her throat. "Jazz, I owe you an apology. I lied to you and I shouldn't have. I should have talked to you and told you the truth, but I didn't want to interfere with your future," she sniffed as she looked at me. God, the guilt was like a yoke on my neck.

"Oh, you want to apologize for cheating on me? Well, that's all nice and stuff, but I don't give a shit," he snapped. He started to get up, and I shoved him back down into the chair. I also owned a piece of his attitude about which I wasn't proud, but we were going to get through it.

"You stay until I tell you that it's okay to leave," I told him as I stood next to him.

"I never cheated on you, Jasper. I lied. The, um, this baby is yours," she whispered.

He started laughing. "Yeah, right! I heard Mr. Crowley isn't happy about this, so you're gonna pin it on me now? Sorry, Mary Alice. Too late, sweetheart." He was a cocky little fuck, just like me.

"Tell him the rest, Alice," I prompted.

"Wait. You two believe this bullshit?" he asked with anger in his eyes.

He turned to Alice again, venom evident in his voice. "It's not mine. You cheated on me, and you're not going to come back now and say it's mine because TJ isn't willing or able to step up to the plate. Not gonna happen."

I was done with his attitude, even though I knew in my heart he was entitled to it because he didn't know the whole truth, but the nastiness needed to stop. "TJ Crowley is gay. He's involved with that Yorkie kid who works at the bakery, JC," I announced because he wasn't listening to her.

The doorbell rang. I looked at Bella, and she shrugged, so I went to the door and opened it to see TJ Crowley and his boyfriend standing there. "Hi, Mr. Cullen. Alice asked us to stop by," TJ told me.

"Well, guys, you're just in time. We're going to have Chinese if you're interested," I invited.

We walked into the living room, and when Jasper saw TJ, he started for him, which gave me hope that he still had feelings for Alice. I grabbed him around the shoulders and slammed him back in the chair. "Down, tiger," I told him.

Alice, TJ, and Eric told their story. They told him how it had come to be that everyone thought TJ was the father of Alice's baby, and Alice sobbed through her explanation of why she did what she did. I'd sat down on the couch next to Bella who was sitting next to Alice, holding her hand like I was holding Bella's. Yes, it was a fucking disaster, but it was best the truth come out.

"I'm moving to Wisconsin with my aunt, and after the baby comes, I'm going to give it up for adoption. My aunt has a friend who wants to adopt a baby. They were never able to have one of their own, and they have a lot of money. They'll be able to take care of it and give it a good life, JC, and you can go to college wherever you want. I never wanted to…" she broke down yet again.

"I guess we're not needed anymore?" Eric asked. I nodded and the two of them left, leaving me, Bella, JC and Alice to wander through the quagmire of how to make it work.

JC was bent over in the chair looking at the floor with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. Alice was sitting on the couch next to Bella, and I was holding Bella, very worried about the next words to come out of my son's mouth. He was a hot head, to be certain, and I prayed he wouldn't make any stupid comments.

"You didn't cheat on me with TJ?" he asked.

"No, Jazz. I love you too much to ever do anything like that, but I wanted you to believe I did so you could go to college and play football. I thought about having an abortion, but I couldn't go through with it. Maybe we won't raise this baby, but I couldn't fathom doing _that_," she sniffled.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Jasper asked. I took Bella's hand and led her to the kitchen. I knew she didn't want to go, but they needed their privacy. Fortunately, we could see them from the kitchen and we could hear every word.

JC rose from the chair and walked over to her, dropping to his knees in front of her. He placed his hand on her tiny stomach, and looked into her eyes. "This is _my_ baby?"

She nodded as she cried, and when he leaned forward and kissed her stomach, Bella began sobbing next to me. I held her close, mostly to muffle the sound. "Shh. I love you, but be quiet."

She laughed a little. "You old softie."

"Alice, why on earth didn't you tell me?" JC asked.

"Jasper, you have such a bright future, and I didn't want to mess it up. I love you too much for that," she sniffled.

He pulled away and took her hand. "No, Alice, _we_ have a bright future. We'll figure this out, but if you ever lie to me again, I'll turn you over my knee."

"Okay, maybe we should stop listening," Bella whispered. I agreed, so we closed the shutters that separated the kitchen from the dining area and living room.

I sat down in a kitchen chair and pulled her onto my lap. "Hey, I need a favor," I told her. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met in my life, and as I looked at her, I knew in my heart it was the right time.

"Sure. What? House sitting? Weeding? Kidney?" she teased.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box I'd take with me on a whim. I flipped it open where she couldn't see and pulled out the ring, dropping the box on the floor. "No, I just need your left hand," I told her.

She cracked up. "You know I'm right handed, and really, is this the best time for you to want a hand job?" she whispered as she kissed my lips.

"God, you're a beautiful pain in the ass. Gimme," I demanded.

She held up her left hand as if she was going to give me a high five, and I grabbed it, kissing it. "You are the _most_ incredible woman I've ever met in my life. I've been walking around for a hell of a long time in blinders, but they're off now, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt what I want. I won't say I can't live without you because we both know that's not the case. What I will say is I don't _want_ to live without you, ever again."

"Oh, is this where the hand job comes into play?" she teased as she squirmed in my lap over my semi. I couldn't help that because Bella …in my lap…yeah, I was going to get a hard on in short order, and I was fucking grateful for it after the one night when things took a little too long to _measure_ up.

I looked into her gorgeous eyes and smiled. "No, Isabella, this is where I _ask_ you to marry me. Will you marry me? I didn't ask the first time, but I'm asking now. I'll give you time to think…"

"YES! Yes, Edward. I'll…fuck, I love you," she told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She kissed me so completely I nearly shot off in my shorts. It wasn't the first time she'd held that power over me, and I hoped it wouldn't be the last time. When I pulled away, I saw the smile on her face. I placed the ring on her finger, and when her eyes grew wide, I was a happy bastard. Apparently, the diamond and emeralds were the way to go.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Oh, hell, you won't even have to change your name," I teased as I nuzzled into her neck and kissed it. Things weren't perfect, but damn, they weren't horrible.

"When are we…crap," we heard from the doorway of the kitchen. I was too busy kissing Bella to care, but apparently, she had a lot more self-control then me. She pulled away and looked up, which prompted me to as well. Jasper had his arm around Alice, and they looked very happy.

"When are we what?" I asked as I held Bella on my lap.

"Ordering food? My girl and my baby are hungry," he stated with a kiss to the top of Alice's head.

"So, things are good?" Bella asked as she got up from my lap and walked over to them.

JC looked at Alice and smiled. "They're getting there. I'm going to go over to her house tomorrow and we're going to talk to Mark and Denise. I'll probably get a beating, but I'll take it. I probably deserve it," JC told us as he gazed at Alice with a smile I recognized. It was the same one I had just given his mother when she agreed to marry me again.

I laughed a little. "We'll be there with you. If he hits you, I won't stop him, but hopefully, it won't go that way. I remember when we told Grandma and Grandpa Swan about Rose."

We ordered Chinese and we had dinner. We didn't mention to JC anything regarding the fact we were going to get married again, and we didn't make any plans regarding the baby. It was one of those rare moments in time where we just enjoyed being together.

It would definitely be a memory I'd never let go because as complicated as things would be, Jasper kept Alice close and his hand would drift down under the table. She turned to look at him and smiled, and he kissed her lips. I remembered it. I remembered being that guy, and as much as I wanted to see Bella pregnant with a baby we made together, maybe we had to postpone that dream because we had a much more immediate mission…raising our grandchild until our son and his girlfriend got out of college. That was the most important thing, after all.

\\\

_**E/N: I know, short, but tomorrow night's chap makes up for it in many ways. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I'm so happy to read the reviews from last night's chapter. Thank you so much.**_

_**Let's not waste time…the chapter title says it all.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I just borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 20. The Devil's Father**

##

I was sitting at Bella's kitchen table with a bag of frozen peas and carrots on my eye. Mark Brandon was sitting across from me with a bag of frozen corn on his knuckles and an icepack on his jaw. JC was sitting with an ice pack on his eye.

Charlie was laughing as he sat at the table drinking a beer, and the women were in the living room. Telling Mark and Denise that JC was the father of Alice's baby hadn't gone well.

"Tell me the story again," Charlie asked with a chuckle. I glared at him, knowing he was enjoying it far too much.

"Grandpa, you so senile you need to hear it for a second time? Maybe Cora should be here to take the statement. She might be deaf, but at least she can remember shit," I snapped at him.

He laughed. "I'm just trying to get this on paper. God, I wanted to beat the hell out of you when you got my daughter pregnant, but Renee told me I couldn't. I've waited a long time for this," he chided.

"You are evil, old man," I told my father-in-law to be…again.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me what happened. This all started out as an attempt at a friendly dinner, right?" Well it had…

_The doorbell rang and JC ran upstairs like his ass was on fire. I rolled my eyes as I opened it. The kid either had the shits or was puking his guts out. After the revelation Alice was having his baby, he immediately changed, but telling her family wasn't something he wanted to do. I could understand it because her dad was a big son-of-a-bitch, but he'd done the deed, so…_

_I opened the door. "Hi, Mark, Denise. Please come in," I invited. One member of the group was absent, and I was worried._

"_Where's Alice?"_

"_She'll be here when she gets off work. What's going on? She came home last night and said JC followed her home to make sure she got home safely. Why would he care?" Mark asked._

"_Uh, what can I get you to drink?" I asked nervously. I was sizing him up because he was a huge man, and he appeared to have a hell of a temper. He could pummel my son, and I just couldn't allow it to happen._

"_I think before we settle into cocktails we should know what's going on," Mark stated._

"_Okay, uh, Jasper!" I called, having heard him pacing at the top of the stairs._

_He finally made an appearance, and the kid looked like hell, but not without good reason. "Mr. and Mrs. B, it's good to see you. I guess we should just get it out there. Alice and I are going to have a baby together. TJ Crowley isn't the father. It's me," he stated flatly, the dumbass. No build up regarding how much he loved their daughter, or how things were going to work out between the two of them._

_When Mark Brandon hit him in the eye, it wasn't a surprise to me at all. I pulled Mark away and he got me, I guess because I was the devil's father. Not being one to be bested, I got one in before Bella came into the mix with a butcher knife, and we all stopped. "Knock this shit off. I'm calling my dad." And then she did._

"Denise kept Mark in the hallway while Bella had the two of us in the kitchen until you showed up. Now, none of us is going to press any charges, so you're free to leave. I'm sure Renee's got dinner waiting for you," I reminded.

Charlie got up and walked over to the oven, peaking in and turning to me with a smile. "Renee told me to heat up a vegetarian loaf. She went Christmas shopping in Seattle with Cheryl and won't be back until tomorrow. You can't dynamite me out of here tonight, _Penny_." _Ah, crazy Aunt Cheryl. Even more of a whack job than Renee. The holidays were always lively when Renee's family came around._

"I want to know what the hell is going on," Mark Brandon complained loudly, causing JC to jump like a frog which brought a laugh from Charlie and me.

"Bells, can you and Denise come in? We need to straighten this out," I called.

The women walked back in, and I could see Bella had given Denise some sort of an explanation, so I decided to let her explain it to her husband. They'd been married at least seventeen years, so she'd definitely handle Mark better than I could.

"Mark, Alice lied to all of us. TJ Crowley is gay. He isn't the father of her baby. Jasper is," Denise told him point blank.

I looked at Jasper and saw him swallow, not opening his mouth. I gave him a look and motioned my head toward her father. He looked at me like I was crazy, so I took a deep breath. "JC, tell Mark what you and Alice discussed last night?"

"Oh, uh, well, we decided we're going to keep the baby. I know you'd made arrangements for Alice to go to Wisconsin to have it and I appreciate the trouble you went through, but please don't make her go. She'll be eighteen the week after me, and well, sir, I'll just go there and get her. We're working out how we'll do things, but my plan is to keep working until I graduate, and then she and I will get a place together. I'll do what Dad did and enlist. We'll get married in March after our birthdays, and maybe we can stay here with Mom until I go to basic," JC offered.

I had no idea that was the conclusion they'd reached, and when I looked at Bella, I saw her shaking her head it wasn't going to go that way at all. She was starting to get geared up as the timer went off on the stove at the same time Alice came in.

"Hellooo…what the hell happened?" Alice asked as JC walked over and took her coat, kissing the top of her head.

"I told you I was going to beat the hell out of whoever got you pregnant. You made me promise I wouldn't touch TJ and I kept my word. I made no such promise about Cullen," Mark explained.

"How'd Mr. C…did JC hit you back?" Alice asked her father with wide eyes.

"No. That would be my idiot who hit him, but your dad hit Edward first. Now, this has all taken a very redneck turn, but dinner is ready, so if everyone will go settle into the dining room, Edward and I will bring out the food and we can have a discussion regarding how we'll all handle this as a family," Bella ordered.

Charlie set an extra place, determined to hang around, and we all settled into the delicious pork roast Bella had prepared. We tabled discussion about the baby until we retired to the living room with coffee and dessert…a cheesecake Bella had bought at the bakery that morning.

"So, what do you two think you're going to do for money?" Denise asked.

"Uh, before we get into that, can Bella and I make a suggestion?" I asked.

"Oh, this oughta be good," Charlie said under his breath.

"Dad, you're a silent observer or I'm telling Mom you didn't eat what she made. I know you're going to go home and put half of it in the garbage disposal. Hush," Bella scolded which made me laugh. He covertly flipped me off, but he settled back with his coffee.

"Anyway, what we were thinking was maybe there's a way for Alice and Jasper to both go to college in the fall as planned. JC has until after the first of the year to sign his letter of intent, and Alice must have a school she wants to attend, so what we were thinking," I began as I took Bella's left hand, seeing her engagement ring wasn't there. I decided to ask about it later, figuring she probably didn't want to steal focus from the matter at hand.

"Bella and I are prepared to become guardians for the baby and take care of it while Jasper and Alice go to school. They can come home on weekends to see the baby, and Bella and I will take care of it the rest of the time. It is _your_ baby, but we'll be its legal guardians until you graduate. That way you don't have to give it up, and you can still pursue your education."

I turned to JC. "I appreciate you were prepared to step up and take care of your family, but your mother and I are in the position to help you. You and Alice go to college and when you graduate, you decide how you want to handle things. Without a degree, even if you enlisted, your earning potential would be limited. This way, you can put all your energy into getting a good education, and after you graduate, you can decide if you still want to get married and make a life together."

I saw the stunned faces around the room, and I squeezed Bella's hand. Her glowing smile told me we were doing the right thing.

"Pop, how the hell would that work? You and Mom aren't even…" JC started.

Bella reached under her blouse and pulled out my dog tags where my wedding ring still rested. I saw her engagement ring had joined it, and I smiled. She handed it to me and I unclasped it, sliding the ring off the chain and onto her finger where it belonged.

"Actually, JC, your dad asked me to marry him last night and I said yes, so he's going to move into our house, right?" she asked as she turned to look at me with a smile. I nodded and kissed her hand. We'd work out the details later, but I was very happy to hear the invitation.

JC walked over to us and hugged her, whispering something into her ear that made her giggle. He pulled me up from the chair and hugged me as well. "I'm glad you got your shit together, Pop." I nodded and we went back to the discussion regarding the baby.

I looked at Mark and Denise, who appeared to be concerned. "Hey, we're not trying to step on toes here, and we'll gladly let you babysit anytime you'd like. I'd say between the four of us, we should be able to handle one little baby, right?"

The room erupted in laughter, and it seemed everyone was happy with the suggestion Bella and I offered. We discussed the fact JC would stay with Bella and me while Alice stayed with her parents until the baby was born. At which time, she and the baby would move in with us, displacing JC from his room. He wanted to share, but we all said an adamant "no."

His suggestion of him and Alice moving into my place together to ride out my lease was also met with a no, and I kind of felt sorry for him, but I was happy to hear that any talk of them two of them jumping into a marriage too quickly was tabled.

As I was helping Bella clear up the living room, Rosalie and Emmett came in, looking at the gathering of people with questioning eyes. "What's going on, Daddy?" Rose asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "Posy, we're adding to the family," I told her.

"Oh, God. Tell me you didn't knock up Mom again," Rosalie groaned, bringing a huge laugh from Charlie and Mark Brandon.

JC sauntered over with a cocky swagger and threw his arm around her neck. "Nope. I'm the guilty party. Apparently, we Cullen men have some pretty powerful sperm," the ass gloated.

"Ewww," Rosalie told him before she turned to look at Alice who was doing everything she could to stay awake.

"I knew you were lying to me, and when you quit taking my calls, I was sure of it. I'm glad you finally wised up," she told her. Alice rose from her place on the couch and hugged Rosalie, the two of them talking quietly. There were a few tears between them, and as I watched everyone around the room as they talked, I felt peace.

I had my Bella back. I had my kids back, and we had a baby on the way. It wasn't exactly the way I thought it would happen, but it was still a blessing, and I'd remember the night for the rest of my life.

##

"I wondered if you were going to ever get this shit moved in. I thought you were supposed to do it a few weeks ago? Where the hell have you been, dickhead?" Riley asked as the truck pulled up outside the body shop.

"Asswipe, you have no idea what I've been through recently. Anyway, there's been a little change in plans," I told him as Rosalie's Honda pulled up and parked behind my Tahoe. She was home from school because the semester had ended, and she'd received permission to defer for a semester for personal reasons.

JC and Alice were going to her check-up together as soon as he was off school that Friday, and he'd signed up for extra shifts at the hospital over the weekend. He was determined to pay for her medical care himself, even though Mark carried her on his health policy. Getting it to sink into his thick skull had been a test in patience.

While we'd talked them out of getting married right away, they were still determined to get married when they graduated college. They had agreed to allow Bella and me to take care of their baby while they attended school, and it seemed as if things might just work out for once.

Rosalie, aside from acing her finals, had done a lot of research regarding new business start-ups in the State of Washington. She'd even gone on-line and started filling out the paperwork for me to obtain a business license since Riley was only renting me the space. When she got home the day before, she and I sat down and began going through all the research she'd done, and I felt a lot more confident regarding our chances of success.

She hopped out of the Honda and walked up to where I was standing with Riley. At the sight of my daughter in a pair of tight jeans, a red sweater, and a pair of red heels, all work in the body shop stopped. That was going to be a problem.

"Riley Biers, you remember my daughter and business partner, Rosalie. Rose, this is Mr. Biers," I introduced, not sure if they'd ever had the occasion to run into each other in town.

I saw Riley give her the up and down, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing my thumb into the muscle at the top to snap the fucker out of his haze. "Ow, fuck…sorry, Rosalie. It's nice to meet you," Riley said as he jerked away from me.

He extended his hand and she shook it confidently, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked around at the five guys standing there gaping at her.

She looked around for a minute and walked over to where one of Riley's guys was taking off the passenger door of a newer Dodge Charger. She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Why would you take off the door, _Curtis_?" she asked him with a smirk as she looked at the nametag on his coveralls.

He laughed. "Little Lady, as you can see, there's a dent. Hows about you just stick to looking pretty. Why don't you go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked with a look on his face that made me want to smack it off of him.

I started for him when Rosalie laughed. She walked over toward the restroom and went inside without a word. She came out with a toilet plunger in her hand, and I stopped in my tracks.

She walked over to him and put it against his chest, shoving him away. I saw the surprise on his face and the grin on hers. She took it in both hands and jammed it into the dent on the door with force, and when she pulled back after bracing herself, the dent popped out.

She dropped the plunger at his feet and looked at him. "Taking off the door opens the garage to a lot of liability in case you don't know how to reattach it properly. The on-board computer on a 2011 Charger is a persnickety little thing. Sometimes simple is best," she stated as she walked over to me and smiled.

"Remember the F-150 you rented a couple of Christmases ago when you came back from Campbell and the mishap with the shopping cart at Target when I went shopping in PA? JC crashed a cart into it, but I fixed it, and as far as I know, the rental company was none the wiser. I learned that from those guys on NPR." She walked over to talk to the moving truck occupants and I looked around at the stunned crew.

"Just a head's up. My daughter, as well as her mother, is very proficient with firearms. I trust we'll all be able to work together without incident. Oh, and her boyfriend is Emmett McCarty. He's as protective as me, and he's as big as a tank. Glad to be a part of the team," I told them as I walked out to join her with a smirk on my face.

I felt I'd made my point she wasn't to be messed with, and she'd definitely made her point she knew what the hell she was doing. I was busting my buttons with pride. My daughter was as incredible as her mother.

##

_JC is going with Alice to the Dr. Rose and Em are going Christmas shopping in PA after school. I wondered if you had any ideas about how we could occupy our time until we all go to dinner at C & Es? B_

I was sitting in the driveway of my place when the phone chimed, and I was immediately sprung. Getting time alone had been difficult because Rose and JC, as well as Alice, seemed to be around all the fucking time, and I was frustrated.

I wanted some time with Bella with an empty house because quiet sex at her place, while not horrible, wasn't something I wanted all the time, what with the two of us just getting engaged and all.

My parents left town the morning after Thanksgiving before we really had any news about the changes in our lives. We knew Rose wasn't going to go back to school after finals, but we didn't know how things were going to go with the Jasper and Alice situation. I also hadn't proposed to Bella yet, so that was more news, but they were in Australia for two weeks, and the news wasn't something to be shared via e-mail. That was why the entire Cullen clan, along with boyfriends, girlfriends, and fiancées, was going to dinner at my parents' house that night. That wasn't the foremost thing on my mind at the moment.

_I think you should drop by my place and help me figure out how to get rid of my crappy furniture when I move. I mean, you're the professional at moving. ILY. Sarge._

I hopped out of the Tahoe and went inside, heading straight down the hallway to my bedroom. It had been a while since I'd slept there, but as I looked around, _someone_ had been sleeping there because my bed wasn't made the way _I _made it.

I went to the bathroom and saw the hamper was full of towels, which I hadn't used, and I looked in the trash can, seeing it empty, which I also knew wasn't the way I'd left it.

I walked to Jasper's bedroom and saw his bed was made, and when I walked to Rosalie's room, I saw her twin bed was completely undisturbed since the last time she'd been home at Thanksgiving break.

I continued my investigation and found a few groceries in the fridge I hadn't purchased, and there were dishes in the dishwasher I didn't dirty.

I thought about who had keys to the place, and as far as I knew, it was only Bella, Rose, JC, me, and Lauren Mallory. Since I hadn't heard from Jessica Newton regarding Lauren's visit, I crossed her off the list.

I heard a clipped knock at the front door and when I opened it, I found TJ Crowley standing there with a worried look on his face. "TJ? What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, sir, I didn't know you'd be here. I thought maybe you were Mrs…I'll just go," he stated as he backed himself to the steps.

"Freeze, Mr. Crowley. I think you owe me an explanation," I snapped at him. I knew something was up, but I had no idea what it was. I had learned, however, if you gave a kid the indication you knew what was going on, they'd spill their guts.

Just then, my phone chimed and I pulled it out, seeing it was a message from Bella.

_Let's meet at the other house...our house. We'll figure out the furniture later. I'll be home in ten minutes. I'd love it if you were naked in our bed, waiting for me. B_

"I, uh, I just wanted to check on how Alice is doing. I haven't heard from her in a while, and I thought maybe she…"

Just then, a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle pulled into the driveway with a chipper Eric Yorkie hopping out and skipping up to the porch. When he saw me standing there, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Mr. Cullen? Uh, are Alice and JC here? We were all supposed to go to a movie," Eric covered, not very effectively.

"Yeah, _right_. Get in here and explain to me why you two are both so surprised to see me in my own house," I ordered in my Army voice. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like their explanation.

They both walked inside looking guilty as hell, and all I wanted to know was from whom they got the key. I had a suspicion I was going to be kicking my son's ass that night, but I needed to hear it from the two of them.

"Talk," I ordered again.

The looked at each other, and TJ cleared his throat. "Mrs. Cullen has been giving me the option of having my AP Lit class during her free period so I don't have to sit in the classroom and endure harassment. Her free period coincides with my study hall, and she gives me private sessions because the kids at school are shitheads.

"She asked me if I'd told my dad about Alice and the baby not being mine, and I told her I can't. If I tell him that baby's not mine and that I'm gay, he'll beat the hell out of me. He's not the greatest guy in the world, and having a gay son isn't on his favorites list.

"I told her I hadn't, and Eric and I weren't getting along very well because we had no time together at all. That was when she offered us the key to your place. I told her we'd be fine, but she was worried about us. She told us she'd keep you away from here and we were to clean up after ourselves. I'm sorry, sir," TJ told me without looking into my eyes.

"So, you've been sleeping in my bed?" I asked.

They both nodded and then Eric piped up. "We bought our own sheets and we strip off your bed before we, uh, and then we put your stuff back on it, sir. We're very sorry."

I laughed. "I get it. Privacy is at a minimum at Bella's as well, so I understand. You know what? I'll make a deal with you. You guys help me fix the roof and the gutters before Lauren Mallory gets here to check out the place over the holidays, and I'll move out my clothes. I have the place until February, so you can, uh, have dates here.

"By the way, that bed is yours now. Deal? I want to fix the roof tomorrow," I told them.

I heard the doorbell ring and banging on the door. "Ah, the grand schemer is here. Not a word," I told them.

I went to the door and opened it with a broad smile. "Babe, why didn't you use your _key?"_

"Shit. You already know. Look, I feel bad for them, and it's not like they're doing anything wrong. They're both eighteen, and it's not safe for them to go park on a gravel road, Edward. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, but after what TJ agreed to do for Alice, well, I talked to him and the things he told me…" she began explaining nervously.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her to shut her up. Her heart, well I knew it was big, especially when it came to kids or underdogs. I wasn't really surprised. I pinned her against the door and kissed her deeply, grinding my hard cock into her as I held her hands above her head.

"Why don't you do that to me when I show up," I heard bitched behind me which reminded me we had company.

"I never thought about it, but I guarantee you it will…"

I broke the kiss and turned to look at the two of them as they stood staring at us. "Don't finish that sentence. I don't want to know what the hell goes on here when I'm not around."

I looked at Bella, seeing the flush of her skin and the guilty look on her face. "Seriously? You gave them a little rendezvous spot? JC will be pissed because I forbid him and Alice from coming here. I doubt Rose would be happy either," I commented.

Bella smiled at me and lowered her arms, taking my hand. "These two aren't _our_ kids. It can't be easy in this town, and well, I want you at home where you belong. Let's get the rest of your clothes and take them home."

I nodded with a smile. I turned to Eric and TJ. "Keep the place clean and no watching gay porn on my dime."

TJ laughed and Eric blushed. "Mr. Cullen, when we're here, we don't waste time with television."

I'd have rather not heard it, so I grabbed Bella's hand and we went down the hall, packing up most of my personal shit to take to her house. The furniture and kitchen shit, well, I'd just figure it out later. We told them good-bye, and I reminded them about fixing the roof the next day. They agreed as we left.

As I carried a box to my Tahoe, I looked at Bella. "Do I even want to know how long this has been going on?"

"When was the last time you stayed here?" she asked as she draped my hanging clothes over the backseat of her Tahoe.

It was then I remembered the argument we'd had on Thanksgiving night and the great make-up sex we'd had that Friday before we told Denise and Mark about the pregnancy. I hadn't slept at the house in damn near two weeks.

"Thanksgiving night," I stated.

"That Monday after, I talked to TJ, and he told me about his relationship with Eric. That's when I gave him the key. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, but we've had a lot on our plate, and I didn't expect you'd come over here today. I mean, all you had in your closet was your ACUs, you're dress blues, and crap you don't wear anymore which is going to the Salvation Army. The rest of your stuff's at the house. I didn't begin to think you'd want to stay here tonight," she clarified.

"I just wanted some time with you where we didn't have to be quiet."

"So why are we standing here on the driveway? Let's go home."

I kissed her and hurried to my Tahoe to do just that. For all intents and purposes, I was living in sin with the most gorgeous woman on the planet. All the other bullshit could definitely wait.

\\\

_**E/N: Wow…lots happened…What do we think?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: OH. MY. GOD! You definitely didn't like the decision to allow Bella and Edward to take care of their grandchild while Alice and JC went to college! You're also pissed Bella gave Crowley the keys to Edward's house. One of you stated that Bella's apology wasn't adequate based on the fight they had about Rose and college. **_

_**As a wife and mother, I can tell you my husband and I have had knock-down, drag-out fights over our kids, but in the end, one or the other of us figures out they were wrong or a compromise was in order. and we worked it out. I think we've seen she tends to react quickly and then come to her senses and talk to him. They're learning to communicate again…**_

_**Stay with me…I've got some things up my sleeve…**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 21. The Ultimate Request**

##

"Leave it!" I told Bella as I picked her up from the driveway and carried her into the house after she opened the door. The shit in the back seat of her Tahoe and mine could definitely wait.

I ran up the stairs with her in my arms because we had about forty-five minutes before someone got home to go to my parents' for dinner. I put her down when we got to the bedroom to close and lock the door, peeling off my clothes as if they were contaminated.

Thankfully, she was doing the same, and as I ripped the covers from the bed, she climbed in across from me, kneeling in front of me in all her naked glory.

"On your back, Swan," I demanded. She did as I asked without a question, and I worshiped her gorgeous body, paying attention to the twin peaks. I moved further south and nuzzled into the neatly trimmed curls before I hit the Promised Land, enjoying the loud moan from her as my tongue met her clit.

The relationship my mouth had with Bella's pussy had never wavered. Even when we were fighting like pit bulls back in the day, when I went down on her for the make-up sex foreplay, we both enjoyed it. I loved the taste of her on my tongue, and I loved the fact I'd been the only guy to do it. She told me one night when I quizzed her mercilessly that Jacob never liked doing it, and when I reminded her of my attention to detail when it came to her wet center, we both enjoyed it very much.

"Please, inside me," she pleaded as I inserted two fingers and continued to focus my attention where she wanted it.

As I lapped at her center and fucked her with my fingers, she pulled my hair which was the signal she wanted the main event. With one last kiss, I moved up her body. "You don't want to come on my tongue?" I asked as I kissed her so she could taste herself on my mouth and tongue.

"God, I do, but we're working against the clock, baby."

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What clock?"

"JC will be home soon. Alice's appointment was at four," she whispered.

I laughed as I slowly pushed inside her. "Guess what? I don't give a shit. We might be his parents, but we're still going to have sex and he's just going to have to get over that shit. It's not like he hasn't been getting any," I told her as I slowly withdrew.

"Ah…_gah_…can we not talk about that right now?" she asked as her hips thrust up.

I agreed with her by capturing a pert nipple in my mouth as I continued to slowly move inside her with long strokes. I knew it drove her crazy, but I wasn't in a rush. I wanted to take my time because love wasn't to be hurried, and a respectable amount of time later when I began pounding into her after we heard JC slam his bedroom door, she bit my neck as she climaxed. Six strokes later, I called her name as I released inside her tight warmth.

When I collapsed on top of her and felt her nails gently raking through my hair and down my neck, I wanted nothing more than to keep her in bed all weekend. Another door slam reminded me that wasn't likely to happen.

"Now, regarding the key debacle…when will you get it through your beautiful, thick skull that you're not flying solo any longer? We're in things together, Bella. I truly understand why you did it, but if it gets out at school that you're handing out keys to a fully furnished, empty house to students, you'd lose your damn job, not that I think you'll need it in the future, but I know you love what you do, so please don't jeopardize your career over something like that again. Talk to me, Bella," I implored as I moved her hair off her face.

I saw the regret in her eyes, but she needed to understand we were in it together…not separate people making decisions, but a cohesive unit. We were a team, and she needed to open up to me.

"I know, and I just…I know I shouldn't have done it, but if you could have seen his face when I talked to him, it was…it was heartbreaking. All I could think about was the two of them sitting on a gravel road somewhere and someone who was less accepting finding them and hurting them. I should have talked to you about it, and I promise, I'll get better with this. I keep fucking things up," she lamented.

She wasn't looking at me, so I pulled her face up. "We're both going to fuck things up from time to time, but we have to remember we have each other now. Okay?" She nodded and kissed my chest over my heart, whispering, "I love you, Sarge."

"I love you, too, love. Now, I guess we should shower and get ready to go?" I asked as I rolled off her and pulled her onto me, loving the cuddle time with her.

"Probably. Uh, I have something else I need to talk to you about. Really, it's something of a request."

I looked down and saw her looking very worried, which I didn't want. "Love, you can ask me anything," I told her as I palmed her gorgeous ass.

"I've been thinking, Sarge. We're both going to be thirty-nine next year, and we've committed to taking care of our grandchild for at least four years while JC and Alice go to school. When they graduate, we'll be forty-two, going on forty-three."

"Fuck, we're going to be grandparents in our thirties. I don't think that's fair, but what's your point?" I asked.

She sighed as she propped her chin on her hands resting on my chest. "I need to go off the pill, Edward. I should have done it a couple of years ago for my health, but I definitely need to do it soon. We can't have a baby and take care of our grandchild at the same time. I'm not up for it, and you're not either, right?" she asked.

I thought about what she said, and while I knew it would be a lot of work, I had every intention of being there to help her. She wasn't going to be doing it alone this time. "I know it might be a lot of work, but I think we're up to it, Bella. It's not a decision we have to make now. You can go off the pill and find something else, right?" I wasn't well versed on female birth control, but I knew there were other forms besides the pill. We'd just find something else that worked.

"I could get a diaphragm, but it's not as safe as other methods. I'm too old to consider a lot of other methods of birth control, so if you don't want to consider abstinence, there are two options we have left," she told me.

I sat up and pulled her with me. _"Abstinence? _Not an option at all. What else you got, Cullen?"

"Well, one option would be for me to have my tubes tied, and I'd do it willingly, but it's a very invasive surgery, and I'd have to take time off school or stay on the pill until summer. My OB told me I should really consider getting off of it soon. There are a lot of side effects I'd rather not endure."

I didn't want any risk to her health because I just got her back, and I had ideas of many memories to be made, so I was game for whatever she had up her sleeve, though that method sounded pretty permanent to me.

"Okay, so what's the other option?" I asked innocently.

"You, um, well, it's far less invasive, and there are two very small incisions. It's much easier than having my tubes tied, and it could be done in a way it could be reversible if I died and you became Hugh Hefner and found a younger woman with whom you'd want to have children."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and laughed. "You're joking about that shit, right? You. Are. _Mine_. If God is so cruel as to take you before me, I'll just bide my time until I get to be with you again.

"Tell me what it is, and we'll do it, Bella. I love you, honey, and I don't want you doing any risky bullshit. What would we have to do?" I asked because there was no way I'd allow her to risk her life for any reason.

"A vasectomy, Sarge. Would you consider getting the boys snipped? It won't affect your performance, just the product that was delivered," she told me.

I felt my cock and balls shrink into my body at the mere word. _A vasectomy? Some doctor would snip my boys? Dear God, I'd been kicked in the nuts by that fucker Jacob Black. Hadn't the limb and berries been tortured enough?_

I swallowed hard. "And the alternative? I mean, is the baby thing really off the table? I thought you wanted another baby. I'm here, Bells, and I'm not going anywhere. I think we're at a place we can handle it," I reassured.

She smiled brightly. "Okay, that's a drastic step, and I can see you're not on board with it. I'll get a diaphragm and we can use condoms as back-up until we decide the time is right. I love you, Edward," she told me as she kissed my chest again. I relaxed and pulled her up so I could kiss her.

"You do know that together, we can do anything, Bella. I love you, too," I told her as I pulled her body down to rest on mine so I could kiss her. She was the most incredible woman in the world, and if we were blessed with another baby, I'd be happy about it and I'd be there to help every step of the way.

I was surprised I'd won the argument that easily but I was chalking one up in the _win_ column for me. God, I'd hate having to go back to condoms…

##

"Get the fuck over it," I ordered JC while we were in the kitchen waiting for Emmett to show up so we could go to dinner at my parents' house later that evening.

Alice was having some sort of crisis requiring Rose and Bella to help her upstairs, and I was sitting at the kitchen table getting a lecture from my son about sexing up his mother in the late afternoon. I wasn't going to take it, and he was in no position to dish it out.

"You two aren't exactly quiet, and it's troubling. I mean, you're my mom and dad. You should be over it at your ages," he stated as he drank a soda.

I laughed. "Good God, grow up. Fast forward your relationship with Alice and let's assume she doesn't kick your ass to the curb somewhere along the way. Do you see celibacy in your future? At what age do you think you'll stop having sex?"

"It's different, Pop. That's my _mom_," he whined.

"How in the hell do you think we had you and your sister? The stork? JC, you obviously know how babies are conceived because in about seven months you're going to be a dad. Guess what? The urge for sex doesn't go away.

"You're just going to have to learn to put in your earbuds and turn up the music because it's not going to stop, son. You should be happy your mother and I still want to be intimate," I told him, holding in the laugh as he cringed.

I decided to go in for the kill, hoping I could hold down the beer I was drinking. "You know, your grandparents probably have sex more than you these days."

His eyebrows shot up and he looked like he was about to have a seizure. "Which ones?"

"Well, my parents are in their early sixties, and Mom's parents are in their late fifties. You can ask them, but I've walked into both houses over the years and seen far more than I wanted," I told him as I remembered walking into my parents' home after work one day. We'd just been married two weeks, and it was an adjustment for everyone involved.

Bella had left me a message at work that she was going to take a nap in our room, so I was definitely going up to shower and lie down with my new wife. As I started up the stairs, I heard my parents in the living room, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what they were doing. I never sat on that couch again, and after an _accidental_ spill of cranberry juice that wouldn't come out, they finally bought another, for which I was grateful.

The other time I walked in on something of the sort was one day I went by the Swan house to pick up Bella for a date. It was before we were married, and she was still living at home. Charlie Swan opening the door in a bathrobe at six in the evening was disturbing. When Renee walked out of the kitchen in a matching one with two glasses of wine, I wanted to crawl in a hole.

"_Oh, it's __**you**__. Bella's still upstairs. We just got out of the shower. We have the Clallam County Policemen's Ball tonight," Charlie justified as I stood at the door with my mouth hanging open in surprise._

"_Sure. Is, uh, Bella about ready?" I asked nervously as he had the balls to stand there and palm Renee's ass._

"_We'll go check. Have a seat in the kitchen and help yourself to something to drink. Curfew is still midnight," Charlie called as he and Renee went upstairs. _

_I had the unfortunate opportunity to hear Charlie whisper, "Once more before we get dressed? Otherwise, I'll take you into the coat closet at the Sheraton and bend you over…" I plugged my ears and closed my eyes as I felt my way to the living room, humming until Bella touched my chest. When I opened my eyes, she had a look on her face I didn't recognize. "What's wrong?" I asked as turned off the television._

"_God, I think they're doing _**it**_ upstairs. That's so disturbing," she told me as she took my hand and led me outside, pulling the door closed._

"_Don't talk about it or I'll never get it up again. What time is this thing over and where is it?" I asked, only thinking about the fact her parents were going to a party and we'd have her house to ourselves._

_She smirked at me. "I have to call dispatch at the station by curfew from the house phone. They should be gone in about an hour," she teased._

"_Let's go get dinner. I think we both need to eat something substantial, love," I told her as I led her to Mom's old Volvo._

_We went to the diner and got food, and when we were sure her parents were gone, we went back to her house and made love in her little twin bed. Bella called the station long before her midnight curfew, and I left at eleven to go home because I was barely able to keep my eyes open. It was a pretty good night, Charlie and Renee's sexing aside._

"How was the doctor's visit?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

"I heard the heartbeat, Pop. I actually had to fight to keep from crying," he confessed.

I smiled remembering the same thing. "If you didn't cry, you're a better man than me. I remember going to appointments with your mom and hearing both, you and your sister's heartbeats. You were our post-deployment baby, you know. I'd been gone for eleven months, and when I got home, well, I won't go into detail, but when your mom told me she was pregnant with you, I wasn't at all surprised because we'd been diligent about it."

"God, this isn't something I want to hear," he groaned.

"Fine. I'll just say this. I was gone for eleven months. _Eleven months in the desert without your mother_. When I got home, well, we made up for lost time." Oh, did we.

"_God, I missed you," I told her as I held a squirming Rosalie in my arms and kissed my wife after the Welcome Ceremony was over. I'd missed her like I'd miss an arm if I'd lost one._

_I felt a peck on my shoulder and turned to see Tina and Joey Craig standing there. "Welcome home, Specialist Cullen. Rosie, do you want to come play at our house?" Tina asked as she held her arms out._

_My little Rosie Posy squirmed in my arms until I put her down. She toddled over to Tina and when she was picked up, Rosalie gave me a wave good-bye as they left._

"_What the hell, Bells?" I asked her as we walked toward our old truck._

"_You've been gone for eleven months, so Rose doesn't actually understand you're her daddy right now. I thought the best way to handle it would be for us to spend the night alone, then concentrate on the two of you getting to know each other without much interruption. You've got two weeks off, right?" I nodded, not exactly happy about the reminder I was deployed when Rose was only six-months' old. My rational mind understood Bella's logic, even if my heart didn't._

"_Tina's going to keep Rose overnight so we can have a little time together. I did the same for her when Joey came home last month. She has three kids, Edward, so Rose is a walk in the park for her. I went off the pill like we talked about a couple of months ago."_

_I looked at her and smiled. That information changed the whole scene for me. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, let's go home and make a baby."_

_We didn't that night, though we gave it a hell of a try, but a few months later, we got it right, and in March, we had our son, Jasper Carlisle Cullen. I was handing out bubble gum cigars like crazy, and I thought I had to world by the ass. I didn't know shit back then about how much work it was for Bella._

The doorbell rang, and JC went to open it. I heard the heavy steps on the hardwood, knowing they belonged to Emmett. "Hey, Mr. C. I hear congratulations are in order, sir." He offered his hand and I shook it. Rosalie had actually cried when we told her we were engaged after the Brandons and my nosey father-in-law left the night before.

"_I'm finally getting my birthday wish," she whispered as she sobbed in our arms. She had her mother in tears, and damn near had me in tears as well. It was another great memory for me to bank._

"Thanks, Em. As soon as the girls finish upstairs, we'll go. How are we doing this? It's silly for us to take three different cars to Mom and Dad's," I told them.

"Hey, I got no problem not driving the beast. Gas ain't cheap," Em complained.

"You and Rose can ride with Ali and me. I need to run by Dad's house and see if my spare phone charger is there. I have no idea where the hell my other one is, but I know I left one at Dad's," JC explained.

Just then, Rose and Alice came downstairs, and Alice was much calmer than she'd been when she arrived. I had no idea what the fuck was wrong, but at least she was smiling when she came back into the kitchen.

I turned to Rose. "Where's Mom?"

"She's on the phone with her old friend Kate McGowan. She ran into her at the grocery store or something, and they exchanged numbers. Mom said you knew her husband, Garrett, from when you were stationed at Yakima," Rose explained.

_Garrett McGowan? _"Shit, yeah, I remember him. He was a private in the motor pool I ran, and his wife was pregnant at the time. They lived down the street from us in Ellensburg, and Kate used to babysit for you two occasionally," I reminded.

"Oh, blonde girl? Really shy? She was what, twenty?" Rose asked.

"I remember her. She lost the baby, remember? Mom spent a lot of time with her after," JC added.

I'd forgotten that part. My wife and her big heart always took the younger wives under her wing wherever we were stationed. When Kate lost her baby, I remembered consoling her young husband, Private Garrett McGowan, on more than one occasion, even going so far as to drive him to post if his wife had a bad night and he needed a little extra sleep.

I couldn't understand his pain (thank God), so I did the best I could to be supportive, but my wife…she helped clean their house and made them food. She would go over to their house in the mornings after the kids went to school and I went to work. She'd get the girl out of bed and into clothes, and then she got her involved in activities on post and introduced her to a lot of the other women whose husbands were stationed at Yakima because they were only there for a few months before they lost the baby.

"Yeah, she did. Anyway, why don't you guys head out? We'll meet you at Grandma's when your mom's done," I suggested. They nodded and left.

I went upstairs, finding Bella sitting on the side of the bed with a tender smile. "I promise it's no trouble at all. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Kate. Oh, stop. Edward just retired, but we're still an Army family even though we're all out. See you tomorrow at noon. Bye-bye."

"Kate McGowan?" I asked as I tackled her on the bed, hearing her giggle.

I kissed her deeply, happy about the place we were in our relationship. I pulled back after a smacking kiss to her lips and smiled. "I ran into her at the store the other day, and we caught up. Garrett just ended his five, and he didn't re-up. They moved here two months ago. She got a job at the hospital, and she's met Carlisle.

"Garrett's taking care of their twins when she works, and he's looking for a job, Sarge. I know you and Rose are probably going to be able to handle things for a while, but if you need extra hands at the garage, maybe you keep him in mind?"

"I guess I can talk to him when they come over tomorrow. Are they coming for lunch?" I asked.

She laughed as she pushed me off her. I stood up and straightened my button down and adjusted my hard cock in my jeans. I offered her my hand and pulled her up, following her to the bathroom so she could check her hair and make-up.

"Not this time. We're going to babysit their eighteen-month old twins overnight so they can go Christmas shopping in Seattle. They don't know anyone in town, and really, how much trouble can they be?" she told me. Something about her words didn't make me feel at ease, but if she thought we'd be fine, well, I believed her.

##

I pulled into my parents' driveway, not seeing JC's Explorer. "Where are the kids? They left before us," Bella asked.

"Baby, they're teenagers. Something shiny probably caught their attention. Send Rose a text and tell 'em to get the lead out," I told her as I got out of the Tahoe and walked around to open her door. She was texting, so I unbuckled her, picked her up, and headed for the front porch, her laughing the whole way.

The front door opened and Dad and Charlie walked out, both vibrating like old women over the back fence. "Hey, Chuckles, Dad," I greeted as I stood with Bella wriggling in my arms. I discreetly palmed her ass before putting her down.

"You're both in a lot of trouble. I just wanted to warn you before you go inside. Esme and Renee are pissed," Dad told us.

I looked at Bella and she shrugged. "Why?" She looked at both of them and then it dawned on me.

"Shit, did you tell your mom what's going on with everything because I haven't talked to Mom since her and Dad got home," I told her.

"Shit, I've talked to Mom a couple of times, but I forgot she didn't know anything about what's been going on. She didn't ask me anything." She turned to Charlie. "Did you tell her?"

He threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes, much like his daughter. "Of course I did. I don't keep shit from your mother. She's been waiting for you to tell her about what happened, Bella, and when she ran into Es at the bakery this morning, they had coffee. The cat's out of the bag, kids. Time to face the music," Charlie taunted as he opened the front door. He was enjoying the shit out of it, the jackass.

We stepped inside only to see the mothers standing there in identical positions. Arms crossed over their chests and disapproving scowls on their faces. "So, what do you have to say for yourselves?" That was my mother lighting up the guilt-trip bonfire.

"Yes, by all means, explain to us how your _mothers_ don't warrant a phone call and an explanation that the two of you are getting back together, that JC is going to be a father, thus making us _great-_ grandmothers at our tender ages, and that Rosalie's _not_ going back to college? I thought we had a good relationship." That was Renee, throwing on more gas. Damn, they were both good at it.

I, however, remained unaffected because I had a secret weapon who was like a shield against that shit…my Bella. When she crossed her arms over her chest in mirror of their positions, I damn near rubbed my hands together like a villain.

"Well, _Mother_, you do realize I've called you several times and you never brought it up. I assumed Gert the Gossip couldn't keep it quiet, but the fact you never brought it up made me believe you disapproved of it all, and really, we're too old to have our parents' second guess our decisions."

_That's my girl. _She then turned to my mother, and I wanted to lean toward her and whisper, "Get her," but I knew better.

"And _you_, Esme? You've been gone for two weeks, and we had no phone numbers for you in Australia. International rates and roaming charges are exorbitant. We didn't want that for you, but we did think you'd bother to call and check on us. Apparently, you didn't care enough about what was going on to back home check in.

"We came here tonight to catch up with you and Carlisle, but if you're going to be pissed off at us, then maybe we should just go home," Bella issued. God, she was so hot in that moment, I wanted to drag her upstairs.

I didn't say a word. I just wrapped my arm around her neck and took her left hand, lifting it to my lips to kiss it because she was so fucking perfect.

As the mothers were about to come back at us, the front door flew open with JC and Rose stomping in, both of them fuming mad. Emmett and Alice were hanging back, and I had no idea what the hell had _them_ torqued off.

"You have got to be fu…kidding me," JC snapped.

"I'll have you know, I've been in Seattle for three semesters and I've managed not to get myself in any trouble, so why can't I be trusted to have access to the house so Emmett and I can spend some time together without you two watching over us all the damn time? I'm going to be twenty in six days, and I've managed not to get myself pregnant," Rose snapped.

"_Whoa_, wait a minute. You told me there was only one guy before me," Emmett added.

"Just because Alice is pregnant doesn't mean we don't have any self-control, _Hosey_. Don't be a bitch," Jasper commented angrily.

"Listen, you little sperm whale, unless you want me to take you outside and kick your ass, you take that back," Rosalie yelled.

I turned to Bella and saw she was smiling. "Where'd they go after they left the house?" she asked quietly as the group continued to yell at each other.

"JC stopped at my house…shit, Eric and TJ were probably still there. JC went to look for his phone charger, and I completely forgot you're new projects were at the house. Clearly, that's what's got them worked up," I informed quietly.

"Well, calm it down and let's get it over with," she told me.

"_HEY!"_ I yelled after I whistled loudly, shutting up everyone in the room.

"Now, one problem at a time. Mom and Renee, Bella and I are engaged. JC is the father of Alice's baby, not TJ Crowley, and Rose is taking a semester off to help me set up the garage."

"Rose and JC, TJ and Eric aren't our kids, and they have nowhere to go for dates so we gave them permission to go to our old place. You four can go out for dinners or to the movies or whatever, and don't tell me you don't find places to be alone. Hell, we were teenagers once-upon-a-time, so we know how resourceful you can be.

"TJ and Eric can't go out in public together, so after what he was willing to do for Alice before the truth came out, we felt like we owed him something. He bought us all a little time to be able to think about things and come up with a viable plan regarding the baby."

I then turned back to the mothers. "Bella and I are going to become guardians over our grandchild so Alice and JC can go to college as planned. There…it's all out in the open. Well, expect whoever Rosalie's been screwing around with at college," I added without really thinking. When it came to saying inappropriate things at the wrong time, I was the king, and based on shit my kids had said on more than one occasion, they followed in my footsteps.

I thought the air was cleared until I felt a smack to the back of my head by my own, dear fiancée. "What?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me but then she pulled me down for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened it hearing a lot of moaning from the peanut gallery. I truly didn't care.

Eventually, we all settled around my mother's large dining table for dinner, and the chatter was lively…barbs flying around just like they used to. I was actually enjoying myself because after I ate, I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed the top of her head as Jasper and Rose continued to debate a schedule for spending time at my place of which I didn't approve at all, but I let them go at it. Telling them 'no' would be the capstone to my evening.

The mothers were making wedding plans as the fathers discussed football with Emmett, and when I looked at Alice, I could see she was trying to stay awake, poor kid.

I turned to Bella and whispered, "So, do you want a long engagement, or a short one? A big wedding or a small one? A quick fuck upstairs in my old bedroom for old time's sake?" _It was worth a shot._

"Uh, let me see. Short, small, and yes." My eyebrows rose to my hairline as she smiled.

"Bella and I will clear," I announced as I began grabbing plates. She rose from the table and did the same thing.

On my second trip to the dining room, I looked at JC and Rose. "You two can do the dishes."

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the stairs. "Where are _you_ two going?" Mom asked authoritatively.

"I've got something I want to give Bella, and it's up in my old room, which you can redecorate anytime you'd like." Without further comment, I led her upstairs, closing and locking my bedroom door.

I flipped the button on her jeans and picked her up, pulling them off along with her lace panties. Unfortunately, they got hung up on her boots. "Dammit. I need to get the boots…"

"Not necessary. Put me down." I did as she said, and she walked over to my bed and bent over, wiggling her bare ass at me.

"F-f-from behind?" I asked, praying I was reading her right. It wasn't her favorite position, but is she was offering…

"You betcha, Sarge."

I damn near fell over my own feet. I hurriedly unbuttoned my jeans and dropped them and my boxers, sinking my fingers inside her to feel her already wet for me.

"I'm ready. I've been fucking craving this, but you've been so sweet and loving, I hated to ask you to just fuck me. I love when we make love, but sometimes, a good hard fuck is warranted. Get to it," she demanded which nearly made me shoot off without any contact whatsoever.

I pushed into her and sighed at the feeling, thankful we weren't at the point we had to use condoms yet. I felt her fingers where we were joined, and I was curious. "What are you doing, baby?"

"A quick, productive fuck requires both participants to come within a relatively short time. I'm just helping myself along," she stated breathily.

I reached around her and pulled her hand away. "You're going to need to brace yourself with both hands, baby. Your orgasms are mine, and Daddy's _home_," I told her as I began mercilessly pounding into her while I circled her clit without stopping. A few minutes later, I felt her pussy clamp around me, and I let go, enjoying the feeling of being inside her without condoms. That would come soon enough.

I rested against her back to catch my breath. "God, that felt good," I whispered.

I slipped from her body, and grabbed tissue from the table. The fact my mother still kept them there was a little disturbing, but I cleaned up as best I could as I tucked myself back into my pants and sat down on the bed while she went to the bathroom to tidy up.

I saw a large box on the bed, so I opened it, seeing it was her wedding dress from twenty years' prior. I remembered how beautiful she looked. She was only at the beginning of her second trimester at the time, and she was barely showing. She complained she looked fat, but she didn't. She looked perfect.

I put the lid back on the box and hid it under the bed, an idea formulating in my head. I grabbed a picture off the cork board on my bedroom wall over the desk. It was of me and Bella in high school, and it would be a good excuse for why we went up to my room.

She came back into the room and smiled at me, a lovely flush on her face. "So, what's our excuse for being up here?"

"Uh, pictures? For our wedding invitations?" I asked as I led her over to the corkboard.

She looked at them and smiled. "Oh, my God, I can't believe you left all of these up here and your Mom never changed a thing about this room."

"Well, at this point, it's a little creepy. So, about our wedding. When, where, and how big?" I asked.

"Soon, right? I mean, what's a reason to wait? I want it even simpler than our first one, and I just want family and close friends. Maybe twenty-five or thirty?"

"By soon do you mean a week, a month, six months?" I asked.

She turned to look at me with a bright smile. "Are we jinxing ourselves if we get married on our original wedding date in June?" she asked.

"Uh, Alice is due in June, and I think that's a lot to pack into a short period of time," I reminded.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. How about May? Or, we could put it off until August before Alice and Jasper go to school," she suggested.

"Okay, we need to give it some thought. What will you wear? You're original wedding dress?" I asked.

She laughed. "Cullen, I have no idea where it is, plus it was white, which was ridiculous anyway since I was pregnant, and there's no way it would fit now. I'll start looking for something, and when I find it, we can start making plans?" she asked.

I nodded, kissed her again, and took her hand. "Whatever you want, Bells."

We went downstairs with all the pictures of us from high school as our excuse for taking off. Everyone was in the living room with coffee and cake.

"What was so important," my mother snapped, still pissed at being out of the loop.

"Well, we discussed wedding plans, and we went through the pictures on my old bulletin board. Mom, seriously, get rid of my shit in that room. I'll come clean it out, and you can make it a nursery or a guest room," I suggested as I poured Bella and me a cup of coffee and handed her a piece of chocolate cake.

"Share?" Bella asked as she held up a bite for me. I took it and winked at her.

"A nursery? Are you two planning to have another baby?" Dad asked, obviously remembering what I'd said in the hospital after Black kicked me in the nuts.

"Maybe," I commented smugly.

"No," Bella responded at the same time.

They all looked confused except our kids who looked ill. "We haven't decided, okay? Things are pretty busy right now, and nothing would happen before we got married," I explained confidently.

I looked at Bella and saw her smile in agreement. I wasn't sure what she was thinking because she'd said no, but I was sure it was just because she didn't want our family to dictate what we ultimately decided. We were partners, neither of us making decisions without the other…well, not decisions that _really_ counted. That business with my house and TJ and Eric? Eh, that was just her compassionate heart.

\\\

_**E/N: So, there we go. Can't wait to hear from you. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews for last night's chapter. I really love reading them, and hope you'll stick with me, but if you exit now…thank you for sticking with me this far.**_

_**Congrats to all you Sox fans on the World Series win. Let's see how this babysitting thing goes…**_

_**Smeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 22. "How much trouble can they be?"**

##

"Sarge, it's after eight. I guess I wore you out," Bella whispered in my ear as I was happily sleeping. I opened an eye to see her in my grey Army t-shirt with her hair up on top of her head and a cup of coffee in her hand.

When we got home the previous night after the dinner with my parents, Bella and I went straight upstairs to bed, having never addressed the issue with my house and Bella's deal with Crowley and Yorkie with our kids. We made love, and I tried to remember how long it had been since I'd been able to successfully perform three times in one day.

It had been a while since I'd been able to pull it off, but my newfound vigor was definitely due to the fact I was happy and I couldn't get enough of the woman.

"Why do we have to be up at eight? They aren't here until noon, right? Come back to bed," I told her, whipping the sheet back to show her that Poppa wanted some lovin'.

"Because you need at least two cups of coffee and some breakfast before you can even be cordial, Edward. Come on, we'll take care of this in the shower and I'll make you some French toast," she enticed.

_Sex? Food? Oh, hell, I'm on it._

After the wonderful blowjob I got in the shower which actually made my legs weak, she washed my hair. It was fantastic because it was something she did when we were first married, but it had been a long time.

After we dressed and I finished my first cup of coffee, we went downstairs. Rosalie was sitting at the counter with her laptop and a cup of coffee. I refilled my mug and Bella's, and I turned to my daughter. "What's up, Posy?"

"I'm looking at health insurance," she stated, flipping through a book on the counter without looking at us.

"What about it?" Bella asked as she began pulling out pots and pans to begin making breakfast.

"Well, since I'm not a full-time student this semester, there could be an issue with me being on Mom's insurance, and seriously, Daddy, the nearest VA hospital is miles away. We need medical insurance, and you and I need business insurance," she stated. Hell, I hadn't even thought about it.

"Rose, you'll be fine because I can cover you until you're twenty-six, full-time student or not, and Edward, if we marry within six months of your retirement, I can put you on my insurance at work," Bella stated.

"How much is health insurance?" JC asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Expensive," Bella and I said at the same time.

"Why?" I asked as I got up off my lazy ass and took the spatula from Bella, kissing her neck and moving her away from the stove. She'd done all the heavy lifting by making the coating for French toast. All the hell I had to do was to soak the bread and put it on the griddle.

"I just feel like we're taking advantage of Mark and Dee. I give Ali money to get things she needs, like her vitamins and I bought her a gift certificate to get some clothes because she's using a rubber band to hold her jeans closed, but I feel like I should be doing more.

"I mean, she went through throwing up and doctors' visits and I was playing football. This is my baby as much as it is hers, and I want to take care of it. What else can I do?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my gorgeous wife with tears streaming down her face. I knew why, and as I turned French toast, I discreetly wiped my eyes, knowing exactly how my son felt.

_I walked out of my sixth period class to find Bella waiting for me with tears streaming down her face. She was in a sweatshirt of mine and she was clutching her books with her face turned to the wall. I didn't like it. It was a month before graduation, and I was immediately worried about what had happened. She was an honors student, so I knew she hadn't flunked anything._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms._

_She mumbled something against my chest I couldn't understand, so I took her to my car and helped her inside. Once we were settled, I picked up her chin and dried her tears. "What's wrong?" I asked._

"_I got called into the office. They don't want me to walk with the class at graduation because I'm pregnant," she told me with the tears starting all over again._

_I didn't say anything. I drove us to the police station and took her inside where her father was sitting at the dispatch desk. Charlie looked up and saw Bella's appearance, immediately pissed at me. _

_I quickly opened my mouth before he shot me in the dick. "She got called into the office. They don't want her to walk at graduation because she's pregnant," I told him feeling the guilt consume me because no such command had been made of me._

"_Stevens! Cora's out sick. You're on dispatch," he yelled to one of the two men in the office. He got up and motioned for us to follow him to the chief's office. At the time, Charlie was just a deputy, so he didn't have his own office, but Chief Warren was out, and when he was, Charlie was in charge. I ushered her back and sat her down in the chair to my right, taking the one to her left._

"_Tell me what happened," Charlie demanded, looking at her._

"_I was called out of last period and told to go to the office. Principal Willard and the counselor were in there. They told me it would be better if I agreed to have my diploma mailed to the house. They thought it wasn't proper for me to walk with my class, in light of my delicate condition, and they told me the school would be liable if anything happened to me at graduation, so they want me to agree not to walk with my class," she explained between sniffles._

"_Okay, well, that's not going to happen. You and I will go to school and talk to him. What else is wrong," Charlie asked._

"_I have nothing to wear, Daddy. Nothing fits, and I'd look like a parade float in that stupid yellow robe. I don't even want to walk. I just want this over," she sobbed._

_I held her in my arms and tried to comfort her. "Bells, I'll get you a nice dress to wear. You're not that far along, honey. You'll look beautiful," I told her which only made her cry harder._

_Charlie hated me at the time, but at least he tried to rein it in. "Let's go deal with this graduation bullshit first, then we'll plan shopping trips. Are you sure you're not gay?" he asked as he looked at me. I had no idea where that question came from, so I smirked at him._

_In all my brilliance, I did the stupidest thing in the world and pointed to his daughter's baby bump with a huge grin as proof I definitely wasn't gay._

"_God, I hate you," he sneered._

At the end of it, he threatened to sue the school and Bella had to get a note from her OB that she was fine to walk in graduation. They refused to let her wear her honors cords, and it pissed me off to no end, but when she walked, my family and more of our classmates than I expected stood and cheered for her.

I pulled money from savings and gave it to Renee to take her shopping, and she looked beautiful in a navy dress. The memory was bittersweet, but I knew how my son felt by wanting to do something for his pregnant girlfriend. He was too much like his old man.

"I'd guess your support is what she needs the most right now, JC. The changes her body is going through are overwhelming, right, Bells?" I asked.

"Oh, hell yeah. Look, your dad won't say it, but he was so protective he was ready to take on the world when I was pregnant with Rose and we were still in school. His hugs and support were the only things that got me through it on a daily basis, JC.

"He just seemed to know when I needed him and he'd show up. I remember when I was working at the sporting goods store and your dad was working at Davis' Garage. Jessica Stanley…well, Newton, now…came in because she was dating the owner's son at the time. She said some very nasty things to me and I had my fist cocked to clock the bitch.

"Your dad showed up in his coveralls, covered in grease and carrying a bacon cheeseburger from the diner because he knew I'd only brought a snack with me. He took…"

I turned to look at her and saw her with tears in her eyes. Both of our kids were enraptured in her story, and she couldn't finish it, so I did.

"Your mom loved cheeseburgers from the diner, but she was only able to eat anything substantial after about seven in the evening, and I was working on…" I laughed, "Mike Newton's Camaro. I told Mr. Davis I needed an hour, and he told me to go.

"I stopped by the diner and grabbed her some dinner, and I went to the store. There was Jessica Stanley calling her every name under the sun when I walked in and she was up in your mom's face."

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

"I got between the two of them and kissed your mom on the forehead, giving her the bag of food. I don't remember what I said, but…"

Bella giggled. "He said, '_Baby, go feed our baby. I'll take care of the skank.'_ He patted my ass and sent me to the break room, and five minutes later, he came back and ate my fries," she finished.

"What happened with Jessica?" Jasper asked.

I chuckled. "I told her if I saw her talking to your mother again, I'd cut the brake lines on her boyfriend's car. I told her to stay as far away from your mother as she could unless she wanted her boyfriend to die in a horrible crash, then I told her…and I'm not proud of this…that everyone at school knew she stuffed her bra. I reminded her more than one guy had talked about it in the locker room after football practice, and she stormed out of the place. She didn't go back in when your mom was working," I enlightened, seeing how childish, yet hurtful, that time was in our lives.

"This is the woman who showed us that house?" JC asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, she's had work done. Now, who wants French toast?" I placed the plate on the table and kissed Bella.

"I love you," I whispered. She smiled and returned the sentiment.

The past sucked, but our new beginning was going to be stellar.

##

The rest of the day didn't go exactly as I'd planned which had me a bit unbalanced. After JC went to work, Rosie went to Alice's to take her to PA for her to buy some clothes that actually fit her. Bella said Alice would feel a lot better if she had appropriate clothes, so I slipped Rose my credit card with a wink.

I was set to leave to go to the rental where TJ and Eric were going to meet me to work on the roof and gutters when Bella stopped me. "Where are _you_ going?" she asked with a quirked eye I knew far too well.

"I _thought_ I was going to my place to work on the roof and gutters with TJ and Eric, but clearly, you've got something better for me to do," I responded.

"I'd like you to be here to see Garrett, Kate, Dustin and Destiny. After we get them settled, you can go," she told me.

"Oh, okay. Let me send a text to my helpers, and then I'm all yours," I told her.

The drop off was quick. Apparently, it had been a long time since Garrett and Kate McGowan had any alone time, so discussion was minimal, but Bella invited them for a late lunch on Sunday afternoon when they returned from Seattle. They agreed and rushed out of the house, telling Bella there was a list of instructions in the side pocket of the diaper bag.

She nodded and settled the twins in for their nap on the floor of the living room. They didn't protest, so as soon as they were asleep, I hurried over to the rental house where my helpers were waiting.

After a fucking tedious afternoon of trying to teach the two of them anything about home repair, we got through it…well, some of it. When I got back to Bella's at five that afternoon, all I wanted was a warm shower because it had been misting all fucking day and I was freezing, and maybe a sandwich. A nap didn't sound out of the question either.

"Babe?" I asked as I came in from the front porch where I'd left my wet shoes. All I heard was crying when I walked in, and I immediately wanted to turn around and leave.

I walked into the living room to find Bella trying to change the little girl while the little boy screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted over the noise.

"She doesn't like to be changed, and they're trying to break them from the bottle. They don't like sippy cups," she responded as she continued to wrestle with the little girl.

"Wow, they seem a little old to be on the bottle," I told her as I sat down on the couch and watched her struggle with the girl, finally getting her diapered and re-dressed.

"Yes, well, they tried this self-weaning thing, which didn't work, so now they're going cold turkey and it's not going well. Anyway, you're home now, so I'm going to go soak in a tub. They've been a handful all afternoon. You've got this, right?" she asked as she rose from the floor and started to walk away.

"_WHAT?_ What the hell am I supposed to do? Why's he crying?" I asked as I looked at the boy, not sure what the hell was going on with him.

She turned to me and smiled. "Edward, they're two eighteen-month olds. How much trouble can they be?" With that, she ran upstairs and left me with the two of them.

From there, it only went downhill in a hurry. She took an hour soak, and they didn't like television. She came downstairs and went to make dinner while I was supposed to entertain them.

The boy, unfortunately for me, shit through his diaper. "Bella, the boy needs to be cleaned up," I yelled as I tried to keep from gagging.

She stuck her head out of the kitchen with a smile. "Well, clean him up. His name is Dustin, by the way. I'm making dinner, Edward. I can't be two places at once."

The next forty-five minutes of my life were absolutely the worst. There was no way to clean him up with the baby wipes, so I took him to the shower, which he'd never experienced in his whole life apparently…well, based on the blood curdling screams when I stood him in the tub and took down the shower head to hose him off. I'd have to ask her why she had a retractable showerhead, but the immediate problem was cleaning the boy.

I diapered him and carried him downstairs, only to hear the unmistakable sound of him shitting his diaper again. "Bella, he went again," I yelled.

"Clean him up! I've got my hands full with dinner. Check on Destiny, Edward. She's awfully quiet. I'm stirring polenta and can't walk away," she yelled back.

After round two of cleaning up the boy, I determined there was something definitely wrong with him. No boy at his age should shit that much.

I carried him downstairs to find his sister without anything on her bottom half because, well, she was like her brother…and it was all over the carpet. "Bella, she's a mess. I can't clean her up. She's a girl," I yelled.

"Front to back, Edward. If you ever changed a dirty diaper when Rose was a baby, you'd have learned," she responded.

I put the boy in the baby pen and carried the girl upstairs, deciding to take the shower route with her as well. After I hosed her off and had her diapered and dressed, I took her downstairs and put her in the baby pen with her brother. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes, actually exhausted.

I sat there for a minute until the smell hit my nose and I opened my eyes, seeing the mess in the living room. I sighed as I got up from the couch and picked up the dirty diapers, carrying them to the garbage can outside the garage. I went back inside and re-assessed the mess, not sure how to clean the rug.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing Bella eating dinner with a smile on her face. "How do you get baby shit out of carpet?" I asked. She went to the laundry room and came back with carpet cleaner and a scrub brush.

I took them into the living room and read the back of the plastic jug, sprinkling it on and scrubbing it in as the instructions dictated. It had to sit for thirty minutes, so I went to shower. After I was cleaned up and dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, I grabbed the vacuum and went downstairs.

When I turned it on, both of the twins woke immediately and began crying. Bella came out of the kitchen and looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Did it not occur to you that the vacuum would wake them?"

I shut it off. "I was trying to clean the carpet. It says only leave it on for thirty minutes," I told her.

She sighed. "It's fine. They need to eat anyway. Bring them into the kitchen. We'll have to hold them to feed them because we don't have high chairs."

Hell, that didn't sound too bad, so I grabbed them both and took them to the kitchen, trying to get them to stop crying by waggling my eyebrows at them. It worked with Rose and JC. Not so much with the McGowan twins.

Bella put a plate in front of me with chicken cut up into tiny squares and something orange. It wasn't what she'd eaten before, so I guessed it was what babies ate. I sat down with the boy on my lap and smiled as she took the girl from me.

"Okay little dude, you're in for a treat," I told him as I held up a piece of chicken on a spoon. _A spoon?_

He clamped his mouth shut and refused to eat. "Why won't he eat? What's with the spoons?" I asked, noticing the girl was eating without any problems.

"Oh, he's cutting back teeth, and his gums are sore. That's why he has diarrhea," she offered just as I heard, and felt, something wet in his pants and on my leg.

"Trade me?" I begged. I had been starving up to that point, but the smell coming from the boy, well, my appetite was fading fast.

Bella smiled at me. "I think he'll be a lot more comfortable if you change him. I'll trade you after he's clean. I mean, you woke them up with the vacuum, after all."

After shower number three for the kid, I took him back downstairs with his messy diaper and his dirty clothes. I handed him off to Bella who was able to coax him to eat. I took the girl and offered her the sippy cup with water.

"No!" she stated as she threw it on the floor. The lid came off and water went everywhere.

"Jesus, I'd never want twins," I told Bella as I put the girl on the floor and went to the counter pulling off paper towels to clean up the mess.

"It's not much better with a two-year old and an infant, you know," she told me as she finished feeding the boy.

"I'd bet not," I stated without thinking. I cleaned up the mess and sat down at the table, completely fucking exhausted.

She took the boy to the sink and cleaned him up, having fed him his dinner which he ate without one goddamn problem which pissed me off. I followed her and watched her with them. She sat down in the floor and pulled out some blocks and a ball from the diaper bag, and she started playing with them as I watched in awe. They were different kids when Bell was with them, and I had no idea how she did it.

"You must have some sort of magical power," I told her as I sat on the couch in desperate need of another shower and the bed. It was only eight-thirty, and I was fucking exhausted.

"No magic. Just experience. I had babies that were a little over two years apart. This was my life, Edward. You've changed fewer diapers than I have fingers, and after they started moving around, you didn't know what to do with them, so you played with them for an hour or so when you were around, but the rest of the time, it was me.

"We've…well, _you've_ volunteered us to raise our grandchild, and I'm happy about it, but I'm keeping my job, and you're not going to back away from the responsibility that comes with having a dependent baby to care for every day. _This _is the future if we're not meticulously careful regarding birth control. We could have a four month old grandchild and then I'm pregnant. It wouldn't be much different than this," she told me.

"How'd you do it, Bells?" I asked as I fought the tears, realizing how inadequate a parent I'd been. God, I'd been horrible.

"Don't beat yourself up, honey. I did what I had to do. You were doing your job, and I was doing mine. I'm just hoping you understand…"

It finally registered with me. She was giving me an _object_ lesson, and she'd definitely hit home the point. I got it. I finally got it.

"When's my appointment?" I asked as I felt my balls creep up into my body at the prospect of getting snipped.

"After the first of the year. I'll stay on the pill until your surgery, and I'm taking off a week to take care of you. After you're squared away, I'll go off the pill. I love you, Edward, but I needed you to understand how difficult it is to try to raise babies.

"I'm sure you'll be there for our grandbaby, but us having one together? I'm older and with me working, it will be so difficult and I just don't think I'm up to doing both. It was likely never going to happen anyway because Jake insisted on using condoms the handful of times we were…uh, but I think he was just placating me regarding a baby. I was so stupid. You know, I think it was my way of not wanting to think about my age and that maybe it was behind me…the whole baby thing," she told me as she sat down next to me on the floor and kissed my cheek.

"Love, he was a dick, but that aside, how the f-u-c-k did you do this alone, Bella?" I asked as I watched the two of them winding down as they played with the blocks.

She smiled at me tenderly and moved onto my lap. "They were _our_ babies, Edward. It's a lot easier to deal with all of the mess when they're yours.

"I'll never regret any late night, diaper rash, or teething with them. There were nights when JC was a baby and we had to sit with him in the bathroom with the shower on hot for the steam when he had croup. You were there for it, taking turns with me and then going to work a twelve hour day. We do what we have to do for our children, just like we're going to do for Alice and Jasper.

"Take me off the fucking pedestal, Edward, because I didn't do anything most women don't do in the run of a day in much more difficult circumstances. I love you so much, but I've made mistakes as much as you, honey. We…neither of us…are perfect.

"We'll get through this together, and I'm more than thrilled to have a partner in it. I love you so much for agreeing to take it on by yourself. Can you imagine doing this alone?" she asked as the boy sort of fell over and went to sleep as the girl continued to stack the blocks and knock them down.

I snorted quietly. "Hell no. The Army trained me for a lot of things, but raising babies wasn't one of them. Where are they sleeping?" I asked.

"Take Dustin upstairs to Rose's room. There's a port-a-crib in there. Just put him in it without a blanket. I turned up the heat because they both kick off the covers. Take a shower, and come back down. I'll make your dinner, and by then, Destiny will be ready to go down.

"Kate told me once they go down, they sleep all night long. Let's hope that's the case," she told me as she kissed me and climbed off of me.

I picked the little guy up and carried him upstairs. After I settled him into his bed, I took a shower and used Bella's body wash to get the smell out of my nose so I could eat. I pulled on clean pajama pants and a t-shirt, and I went downstairs, finding the girl wasn't where I'd left her.

There were good smells coming from the kitchen, and I was surprised to see a steak and polenta in front of me along with a glass of wine. There was warm garlic cheese bread, and it smelled incredible.

"You weren't eating this earlier," I told her as I sat down and placed the napkin in my lap.

She smiled. "I sautéed some broccoli and cauliflower for mine, but I know you need your protein, Sarge. It should be medium, just like you like it," she offered.

I cut into the steak and it was amazing. I ate the meal and we talked about so many random things I had a hard time keeping up, but I wanted to hear everything that crossed her mind. The garage…her Tahoe…the drain in the upstairs bathroom that seemed a bit sluggish.

We talked about all of it while I enjoyed the meal, and when I got up to clear the dishes, she pushed me back into the chair and filled my glass halfway, corking the bottle and placing it on the counter.

"I don't want you to walk away from this thinking I wouldn't be happy about having another baby with you, Edward. If this situation with Jasper hadn't come up, I'd be happy to have another baby with you," she told me as she dried her hands after she finished the dishes.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my body. "I'm honored you'd even give it a second thought after everything you went through with our kids on your own, no less. No, baby, I'm not sorry. We have two great kids, and after JC and Alice figure their shit out, we'll get the chance to have something we've never had."

She looked at me with a smile. "What's that, Sarge?"

"It'll be just you and me. We can travel and sit together on some hotel balcony with coffee and fancy pastries while we decide what we want to do for the day. We'll have the rest of our lives to do what _we_ want without having to worry about who's going to take care of the kids. We'll finally get to be _us_," I told her before I kissed her deeply.

Even if it had never occurred to me what a wonderful woman Bella was, in that moment, I'd have figured it out, as dense as I might be. She wasn't just beautiful and sexy. She was smart, loyal to a fault, and she was mine...again. Who could be that lucky to get it twice in their life?

##

Bella and I were lying on the couch in her living room after another screaming fit by the twins. We didn't really need the baby monitor because their voices carried very well. I got the boy again, and it was another bath for him. Bella called Kate and she told her there was some sort of medicine for him in the pocket of the diaper bag they'd brought, so we gave it to him, me cursing them for not telling us sooner.

After they were settled again, we'd gone back downstairs and we were watching a movie on the couch because it was only just after eleven, though it seemed as if it was three in the morning. I kissed her neck as I held her next to me and she burrowed into my body as she pulled down the throw from the back of the couch.

"When do you want to put up the tree?" I asked.

"Next weekend?"

"Rose's birthday is on Friday. We could do it on Saturday. I haven't done any Christmas shopping because I have no idea what the hell to get anyone," I confessed.

She giggled. "I've got the kids covered, along with our parents. The only thing to be done is the wrapping, and I'd like for us to get something for the baby, but I want you to pick it out with me," she told me.

I needed to get her something, and I had no idea what the hell to get her, but I'd figure it out. I usually got her gift certificates for pampering because we were divorced, the last being a spa weekend for her and Rosalie at a place in Sedona a swanky resort. That was when I was out of the picture. This Christmas was going to be different.

"Did you get Rose's birthday gift yet?" I asked.

"No. I think we need to pick it out together. I have no idea what we should get her," Bella told me as she flipped around and kissed me, leaving all thoughts of the movie behind.

I thought I couldn't get it up because of the hell we'd endured that night, but then I remember that for the time being, she was still on the pill, and well, that was all it took. I swept my tongue over her plump bottom lip and when hers peaked out to play, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on top of me, kissing her as if she held the secrets of life.

My hand was up her shirt, and she was rutting against me when we heard the front door close. "Christ. When do we get time alone?" I whispered as we sat up with the throw over us to hide my hard on.

I turned to see my son walk in looking completely frustrated. He sunk down in the chair and sighed heavily, begging us to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked JC. I wasn't going to ask him what was wrong because in that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to carry his mother upstairs and have my randy way with her. Once again, the little shit was cockblocking me, and I wasn't thrilled with him.

"Nothin' really. We were at the movies, and Alice fell asleep. I mean, I paid eleven dollars for that damn ticket and I let her pick the stupid movie, which wasn't anything I wanted to see, and then she fell asleep. We were gonna get a pizza after, but when we walked into the place, she ran out and puked in the bushes. I took her home, and we watched television. Her Mom and Dad are in Portland this weekend, but she asked me to leave. I thought we could spend more time together, but she was too damn tired," he complained.

Bella was about to unload on him, but I stopped her. "Honey, it's all new," I told her with a kiss to her lips.

I picked up the monitor from the table and handed it to him. "Son, I know it's tough right now, but you have to remember she's growing another person inside her, and well, she's tiny and you're large, so I'm guessing the kid isn't going to be small.

"Now, you're grounded tomorrow. You're home for the day, and your punishment is that you're going to take care of the twins if they wake up. We're going to bed. Night," I told him.

"Hey, what the hell did _I_ do?" he asked.

"You didn't help me fix the roof and the gutters," I tossed out as I hopped up and took Bella's hand.

"I had to work," he bitched.

Bella giggled. "You knocked up your girlfriend. This will be a great wake-up for you. Night. One's a boy and one's a girl," she called as she led us up the stairs to the bedroom where she closed and locked the door.

We fell into bed, and I pulled her to me. She was as devious as me, and I loved it about her. I couldn't wait to hear about his experience with the shitting twins. It oughta be good.

\\\

_**E/N: The shitting twins… Ah, I remember those days. Good times! I know a lot of you are disappointed, but I hope you'll stick around to see how this ends. There are about seven more chapters, in case you're interested.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…oh, hell, I won't be posting tomorrow because the hubs and I are going out of town. I'll catch you on Friday night. Happy Halloween…xoxo**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Hi! I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for clicking on the wrong chapter. Thank you for point it out...**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews, my dear ones. I'd say things are a bit divided as far as opinion regarding another baby, but we are all in agreement on one key point…if you've gone through having young ones all the stuff that go along with raising multiples, be they twins or close in age, you don't miss it when you get older! I still laugh when I remember my middle son saying he was never going to change a diaper. He's an expert now, BTW.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**Let's see how things went with Jasper babysitting…**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 23. Options**

##

The next morning, I woke up before Bella, and I tried to wake her, but she was down for the count. I guess the fact I woke her at two-thirty in the morning to make love to her probably had something to do with it, so I decided to get my horny ass up and go make the coffee.

When I hit the bottom step, the sight before me was unbelievable. I went to the counter in the kitchen and grabbed my phone from the charger to take a picture.

Alice, who wasn't here when we went to bed, was on the couch with the girl on her chest, both sound asleep. JC was lying in the floor with the boy on his chest, both sound asleep. There were toys and dirty diapers everywhere, but I had to give him credit, he didn't knock on the door for us to help him out.

I went to the kitchen and started the coffee, and then I went back to the living room and took the little girl, who wasn't much smaller than Alice, from her arms. The baby didn't wake up, so I placed her on her tummy on a blanket that was spread. Alice immediately curled up and clutched the throw from the back of the couch, turning on her side.

I then picked up the boy and quickly placed him on his tummy next to his sister, and then I went to the closet and grabbed another light blanket to cover them. The twins were in blanket sleepers, but they were on the floor, and I certainly didn't want them to get sick.

I went to the kitchen, quietly closing the shutters and the door, and looked at the clock, seeing it was a little after eight in Kentucky, so I decided to call and check in with Alec George while the house was quiet.

It rang twice, and I heard Alec's deep laugh when he answered. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. How are you, you lazy old man? Long time, kid," he greeted.

"Hey, you're older than me, but to answer your question, I'm fine but I feel ancient," I told him as the coffee maker finished.

"How's it going with Bella? Any progress?" he asked.

"Lots. We're engaged. I asked her after Thanksgiving, and she said yes. Actually, I recently moved in with her, so I have all of my family under one roof. How're things in Kentucky?"

"I finally got Garrison Commander. By the way, when we went out for beers after the announcement, I ran into your hook-up at _Mustang's_. She was begging me to tell her where you moved. She kept trying to ply me with liquor and even offered to blow me if I'd tell her. If you ever come back to Kentucky, you might wanna wear a disguise because I'd bet that girl would hunt you down. I'd almost be willing to send plane tickets to Bella and take her into the bar. _That_ would be the fight of the century," he teased.

I shuddered at my lack of judgment at the time. I had no idea what the fuck I was thinking. Well, I wasn't thinking, obviously. "I'm sure that went over well with Jane when you told her about it. I'd almost let you do it but I've got more news, _Commander._ Congratulations, by the way. Long overdue. Anyway, I'm going to be a grandfather next summer," I told him.

I heard a howling laugh, which I expected but didn't appreciate, but when he calmed down, he said, "I guess you know how your father-in-law felt when you knocked up his innocent little girl."

I chuckled. "It's not Rose. It's JC."

"_Shit!_ No way! What about football?" he asked. He'd heard about my son's football career over the years, and I'd even shown him the game film Bella had sent me over time. He knew how proud I was, and I believed by extension, he was invested as well.

I sighed. "He was prepared to enlist, but hell, Alec, he's so damn talented, and I really want him and Alice to have a shot Bella and I didn't. At the time, our parents didn't have it the way they do now, not that we'd have asked, and not that they'd have volunteered, but things are different now, ya know?

"We're going to take care of the baby while the two of them go to college. JC hasn't signed his letter of intent yet, and he's got a few offers. I'm still not sure where Alice is going, but Bella and I are going to raise the baby until they graduate," I explained.

"He, uh, he hasn't signed yet?" Alec asked.

"No. I think he's leaning toward UW, but I honestly don't know. He has a little more time to think about it, but we wanted to give them a fighting chance. If they're meant to be together, they'll figure it out, and well, Bella and I were actually planning to have a baby together, and now with this new surprise, we're doing it, just a different way," I explained.

"What does he want to major in, do you know?" Alec asked.

"Nah. He's an Army brat, and hell, with all the places he's lived, I doubt he ever honed in on anything. He'll have four years to figure it out," I told him.

Alec was silent for a minute, and then he said, "Do me a favor…" I listened as he explained to me an option I'd never even considered suggesting, and I wondered if I should tell Bella about it, but ultimately, it was Jasper's decision…well, his and Alice's.

I hung up and poured Bella a cup of coffee, carrying it upstairs along with my phone to show her the picture I'd taken earlier. I opened the door and saw her sitting with her legs crossed on the bed with her laptop. She was wearing my t-shirt from the night before, making my heart pick up just like a damn teenage girl.

"You're hiding out, baby," I told her as I handed her a cup of coffee. I got a tender smile from her, and I was happy to see it as I crawled in behind her and pulled her to rest against my chest.

"Kinda. How's it look down there?" she asked as she clicked around, looking at dresses.

I pulled up the picture on my phone and showed it to her. She smiled and sighed, "_Awww_. I have a feeling they'll be good parents. I wonder when he got that poor girl out of bed to come over here to help out."

"I have no idea, but if I ever had a doubt they loved each, that picture took it away. I honestly think they'll be okay, Bells. Do you know where Alice wants to go to college?" I asked as we sipped our coffees and she perused websites.

"Last I heard, Pratt in New York, but it changes daily. If JC signs with UW, she's content to go to school in Seattle," Bella told me.

"What are we looking for?" I asked.

"A dress to get married in, Sarge."

"Well, I shouldn't be looking at these with you, right? Isn't it against some wedding god or something? Oh, that's nice," I said as I pointed to a gorgeous red dress that would look sexy as hell on her. It was tight, and it would nestle her gorgeous rack in a very pleasing way.

"Sure. So when the minister says, '_Who gives this harlot,'_ JC and Rose can proudly say, _'We do.'_ I'm not wearing white, but I think red is a bit much, don't you?" she pointed out.

"I, uh, I guess you're right. Anyway, I need to go to the house today and finish the roof. Will you be okay with Alice and JC helping you? I mean, I can fix the roof by myself tomorrow if you need me here."

She thought for a minute and smiled. "Actually, take JC with you. Rose, Alice, and I can handle this. You need to talk to him about dealing with a pregnant woman. I'm sure he was pissed he didn't get laid last night, but you remember how it was when I was first pregnant, right?"

Oh, God, did I. It wasn't great, that was for sure. She was quite moody and there was a period of time when I couldn't do anything right. She was throwing up all the time, and with the shit happening at school, well, things were very tense between us until she hit her second trimester and we got married. Maybe a discussion with my son wasn't a bad idea. "Okay, babe. I love you, Bella. You have no idea how much I want us to have a happy life, and after last night, I realize how much I failed you in the past. That won't be the case with this baby, love," I told her as I kissed the back of her head.

She turned to look at me, shoving the laptop aside. "You never, ever failed me, Edward. You worked very hard to take care of our family, and for that, you'll always have my respect and love. Maybe it wasn't exactly the way some guys took care of their families, but you took care of us. Even if we hadn't gotten back together, I'd always love you for it. You, my darling, have to understand and accept I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes, Edward, and I'm not without fault in this. You seem to forget how much of a nagging bitch I was a lot of the time."

I racked my brain as I sat there, and a few scenarios went through my head, but in reality, it wasn't anything that really amounted to a hill of beans, so I blew it off and smiled at her. I kissed her deeply, and if it hadn't been for the crying downstairs, I would have made love to her right there, but the mother in her couldn't ignore it. She pulled away with a promise of later, which I was going to hold her to. I had the raincheck, and I was damn well going to cash it in.

I got up after she went into the bathroom to take care of her morning business and I dressed in an old pair of ACU pants because they had pockets for the shit I'd need. I sent a message to TJ Crowley to meet JC and me at the house at nine, and I went downstairs to wake my son, laughing because he wouldn't take it very well. It was another joy of being a parent…pissing off your kids.

##

"I don't understand why the hell I have to be on the roof of the rental house at nine-fucking-thirty in the morning when I don't even get to use the house," Jasper bitched.

I'd picked up more shingles, cold patch, and roofing nails, along with gutter brackets and I decided to put TJ, the most adept of the Eric/TJ couple, to shoring up the gutters. I took JC with me onto the roof to teach him the skills involved in home maintenance.

"Because, if the day ever comes you have your own house, you'll likely need to know how to fix a roof. First step, take off the damaged shingles," I instructed as I pointed out the broken and missing shingles. I'd fixed about a quarter of the roof with TJ as a helper the day before, but there was still another quarter to go, and if I was doing it myself, it would take a few hours. Seeing the look on my son's face, it was going to take a hell of a lot longer.

I showed him how to take them off and then how to use the cold patch to plug the leaks. He wasn't happy at all, but I knew that discussion would be a welcome change compared to the one we were about to have.

"So, you were pissed last night when you came home. What happened?" I asked. He sighed loudly. That was a sigh I recognized. That was a sigh of sexual frustration.

"Things were going fine, and Mark and Dee were out for the evening, so I thought we could…._ya know_. She told me she was too tired, and she's never told me…well, let's just say, we enjoy each other's company," he complained.

I sat down on the roof and looked at him. "JC, there are a few things you need to know. First, those first few months of pregnancy are fucking brutal. Between the puking and the hormones and the changes in their bodies, well, sex is the last thing on their minds.

"Second, you have to be respectful. Sure, you can't get her pregnant _again_, but just because she's already pregnant doesn't mean you just get a free pass. You still have to show the woman you love her. You still have to take her on dates and make sure she knows how important she is to you.

"Alice doesn't go to school with you, and as far as I know, your friends don't know you're the baby daddy. Did you tell anyone?" I asked.

He sat down next to me and looked at me. "Well, she said it didn't really matter, so I never said anything."

I wanted to smack him in the head with a shingle. Even as dumb as I was back in the day, I knew it was necessary to step up to the plate and let everyone know Bella was having my baby. She was taking the heat for it, and I wasn't going to let her take it alone.

"You, my friend, are an idiot. You need to tell your friends what's happened and let all the girls at school know you're taken again. JC, she's feeling insecure. Her body is changing, and everyone you and she know thinks she cheated on you. You haven't done anything to make it right, and by the way, treating her like a sure thing because she's carrying your baby…bad idea."

"But she said…" he protested.

"_Jesus Christ,_" we both heard as Eric climbed up the ladder and stood at the top of it, giving JC a look of disgust.

Eric sighed heavily, which made me chuckle. "You haven't told _your_ friends you're the father of Ali's baby? God, no wonder they're still giving TJ shit.

"It's time to get over trying to be Prom King, Cullen. Your girlfriend and my boyfriend deserve something more from you. Do you realize how much this shit won't really matter this time next year? TJ and I are going to school in Cali. We both got into UCLA. After May, we won't give a flying fuck about any of this shit because we're not coming back to this town ever.

"Your parents and Ali's parents are going to live here, and you need to step up to the damn plate, JC," Eric hissed.

He turned to me. "Why are we on the roof? I don't ever plan to have to fix a roof in my life, Mr. C. I plan to be able to afford to have _someone else_ fix my roof."

I kept from laughing, but the kid was right on many fronts, and I had to admire his backbone. Maybe part of Alice's hesitation with JC was because he hadn't made things clear. He was the father. It needed to be made clear to JC's friends, and I knew the fallout was going to be awful because I remembered it too well, but you find out who your true friends are in that situation.

"Jasper, I didn't lose many friends when word began spreading Mom was pregnant. I lost a few, but anyone, and I mean anyone, who distances themselves isn't a true friend after all," I told him.

We fixed the roof, and we went to lunch. I was grateful for the discussion with my son, and he actually seemed to have taken it seriously. I hoped he worked it out because the alternative would make things tough between him and his girlfriend. When your girl is pissed, your life is fucked.

##

"What about this?" I asked Bella as we stood in the jewelry store where I'd bought her engagement ring. We were there to look for something for Rose's birthday and for Bella's engagement ring to be sized, finally.

I was pointing at a pendant with a turquoise stone surrounded by small diamonds. It was Rosie's birthstone…because the store didn't have tanzanite, whatever the hell that was, so we were going with the alternative.

It was set in white gold, because apparently, silver tarnished, and if Bella gave it the stamp of approval, I was ready to buy the damn thing. I'd already slipped a bracelet for my fiancée past her when she was looking at earrings, so I was actually covered when it came to my gift to Bella.

"Are you sure it's not too…" Bella questioned again.

"Isabella, she's going to be twenty. I think she'll like it, and we still need to get her something for Christmas," I reminded.

"Earrings. There are earrings that match, and she wants gift cards for various things. Do you want to get her something from just you as you used to do?" she asked.

I sighed. I didn't know how to answer. "Should I? Are you getting separate gifts for her and JC?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "No, Edward. I wasn't planning to get any gifts just from me. We're together, and I believe we'll be fine if we just get them things they want, _together_," she explained as she kissed me. I completely forgot where we were, and when I heard a throat clear as I grabbed her gorgeous ass, I wanted to deck someone.

"So, is that all?" Mrs. Farmer asked.

I laughed. "Yes, ma'am." I flipped my credit card to her after we advised we wanted the matching earrings, and when she gave me a large bag, she winked because Bella's bracelet was inside.

After I signed the slip, we walked out of the store, arm in arm, and I led her to the Tahoe, helping her inside. I placed the bag in the back floorboard and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the truck.

"Anything else we need?" I asked.

Just then my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and saw it was Alec George. "Hey, Commander," I greeted. I mouthed to Bella who it was and she smiled.

"Cullen, how are you?" he asked.

"Pretty damn good, Sir," I responded, hearing a laugh from him.

"Glad to hear it. So, we're sitting outside Bella's house. Janie's with me, and we'd like to see you. Where's JC?' he asked.

"We'll be home in ten. JC's at work. What's going on?" I asked as I started the Tahoe.

"I have a proposal for JC. We're going to check into the B&B and we'll be back in an hour," he told me. I agreed and ended the call.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

I was going to be in deep shit, but it was another avenue JC hadn't considered, and it was a way for him to kill two birds with one stone. Likely, that stone would end up cracking me in the head as well, but it was an option.

##

"I know it's late, but you never applied to West Point. They got your game films, and they'd like you to consider it as an option.

"I realize it's out of left field, and you have a lot of other options, but this is a chance to build a career. Your dad was in for twenty, and he achieved great things. You'd play for Army, and you'd get your education.

"After you graduate, you'll owe Uncle Sam five, but after that, you can go pro if you don't want to stay in. We're talking about an education and a brotherhood that's valued at a couple hundred grand. It's an option, JC," Alec explained as he outlined another choice for Jasper we'd never considered.

I looked at Bella as she sipped her coffee, having fixed a nice dinner for Alec and Jane on the quick. I had no idea when I sent him the shit he'd requested, he'd act so fast. I was pretty sure Bella was going to kick my ass, and when she got done, Alice was going to take her shot.

As I looked at the two of them, neither was happy, but I hoped they'd actually listened to what he said because there were a lot of good points to what he'd outlined. Alice wanted to go to Pratt, and it was about an hour away from West Point, so they'd be nearby and get to spend weekends together after his Pleeb year. The problem would be they'd be on one side of the country, and their baby would be on the other.

JC looked at me, and I had no idea what to tell him. "Look, it's another opportunity. I realize you'll be in West Point, which is about an hour away from where Alice wants to go to school, but think about it.

"You'll be able to play football and get your education, all the while building up time-in-service. Yes, when you come out of the Academy, you're expected to put in five, but you come out as a commissioned officer," I explained.

"Oh, and then he moves all over the world while…" Bella began before she stopped. Alice had been quiet, but when she got up and left the room, JC followed her without a word for us or our guests.

I turned to Bella. "It's another route to consider, babe. No, it's not ideal for them to be away from their baby while they go to college across the country, but he needs to know he has many choices. Isn't that what we're trying to give them?"

"Edward, he's seventeen, as is Alice. This is a lot to consider," she told me with venom in her voice.

"Yes, he's seventeen right now, but he's going to be a dad in June after he turns eighteen, Bella. Its time for Jasper to grow up whether you like it or not. It's not just him thinking about where he wants to party. He has a family he made all on his own. They did a grown-up thing, and it's time for them to grow up," I responded with conviction.

"Jane, can I get you some more coffee?" Bella asked in that way she had that let me know the discussion was over until our company left.

Jane looked at her watch and smiled. "Actually, we need to get going. Alec?"

Alec looked at his watch and turned to me. "I didn't come here to screw things up, Cullen. I came to offer another option. The people at West Point…hell, when they saw the footage, they freaked out. They want him…_badly_. The coach was bitching about how they didn't get a bead on him in the first place.

"I know it's not the most desirable situation, but it's out there for his consideration. Talk about it and call me. Jane and I are leaving in the morning after I drop in at Yakima."

I laughed. "What the hell?"

"Hey, I needed a reason for the drive-by, and well, we lost our transportation director at Campbell. There's a Sergeant at Yakima with a lot of promise, so I'm on a recruiting mission. Talk it out and call me. Like I said, it's an option.

Bella and I walked them out and thanked them for coming. We went back into the house, and as we began clearing the dishes, I could tell she was pissed as hell at me. We needed to talk it out because if we didn't', there'd be no sleep for me.

I was loading the dishwasher as she slammed plates on the counter. I finally had enough, so I took them from her hands and placed them in the sink. I picked her up and carried her into the living room.

"Put me down right now," she complained.

I sat on the couch and put her on my lap. When she tried to move off, I held onto her. "I put you down. I never agreed to let you get away," I responded as I pulled her closer.

"How _could_ you?" she complained as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

"How could I what? Offer our son an opportunity to be able to pursue his dream and build a career to take care of his family at the same time? How could I give him something he'd never considered as an option?

"Bella, he was ready to go enlist, and if he was eighteen, I'm pretty sure he'd have done it without us knowing it. He's an Army kid. Maybe he won't want it, but it's out there.

"We agreed to raise their baby while they went to college. I thought it was an avenue he needed to know was open to him."

"Edward, that's thousands of miles away. I don't want him…"

"Bella, he has offers from UW, Oregon, Texas A&M, and UNC, amongst other lesser schools. I have no fucking idea how they plan to work this out, but in the scheme of things, West Point isn't a bad school," I explained.

Jasper came downstairs and sat down on the chair across from our places on the couch. "Alice is sleeping in Rose's room. Is that okay? She as pretty upset and I didn't want her to drive home," he asked.

"Of course," Bella responded.

He sat forward and placed his elbows on his knees, looking at the two of us. "Pop, I appreciate the opportunity. Hell, it's an honor to be asked to play for Army, but I can't…I just can't be that far away from my baby. Alice feels exactly the same, as a matter of fact. We talked about it, and it's just not something we can do.

"Ali isn't going to go to Pratt. She's going to UW, and I'm going to go there as well. I know we'll only have weekends with our baby, but if we're both in New York, we'll never get to see him or her.

"No offense, Pop, but I want to be around for my kid as much as possible, as does Alice. I know you did what you had to do for our family, but I can't be across the country and only see my child a couple of times a year. I just can't do it, and Ali can't either," Jasper told us with conviction.

I was fucking relieved because it meant he was committed…they were both committed. JC wanted to be around for his son or daughter as much as possible, and I was happy down to my soul. I truly wished I was as smart as my son. I should have done the same thing, but shit worked out the way it was supposed to, right?

"Okay," I told him as I pulled him up and hugged him. "As long as it's your decision, I'm behind you one-hundred percent. I'm proud of you, JC. I'm glad you made the best decision for you, and I'll be right behind you for as long as it takes," I told him.

Bella stood and grabbed him. "I love you, JC, and I'm very proud of you. We'll work this out, I promise."

"Thanks, Mom. I need to call her folks and tell them she's staying over," he stated.

Bella laughed. "How about we call Mark and Dee? I think it'll be a little more believable if I call them," Bella offered.

He exhaled, and I knew exactly how he felt. "Thanks, Mom. I'm going to bed. I love you both for everything you're doing. Thanks," he told us as he walked upstairs and went to his room.

I pulled out my phone and called the Brandons. I told them what the evening had entailed and told them Alice was asleep in Rose's room. They thanked me for calling, and Bella and I went to bed. I was fucking exhausted, but I was proud of my son. He had his head on straight when it came to doing the right thing. I was glad one of us did.

##

I woke the next morning completely exhausted, having had a restless night's sleep because when we got into bed, Bella turned away from me and hovered on the edge of the bed all night, as far away from me as possible.

Bella was walking into the room with a tray in her hands and a bright smile on her face. I, however, was completely confused. "Uh, what…?" That was all I could get out. Good thing I made money getting my hands dirty instead of giving speeches.

She placed it over my lap, and my eyes lit up. _Sticky buns, veggie omelet, fried ham. All my favorites._ I looked at her skeptically. "What's the catch?"

She smiled again. "Catch? No catch. I made your favorite breakfast. Eat it…go ahead, _I dare you_." Oh, holy shit.

"Look, Bella, I was just trying to make sure JC and Alice have…" I began as I moved the tray off my lap. God only knew what the woman had spiked it with. That omelet likely had laxatives or ipecac in it. I wouldn't put it passed her to exact a little revenge on me.

She pushed the tray back and began laughing hysterically. "Honey, I'm just kidding. There's nothing wrong with the food." I cut off a piece of the omelet from the middle and offered it to her. She laughed again and took the bite with a smile.

"Okay, what happened to the very pissed off, yet still very beautiful woman I went to bed with last night who damn near fell off the mattress rather than be close to me?" I asked.

"I'm very sorry about that, okay? I wish you'd have told me about it so I wasn't blind-sided, but I guess that's kinda what I did to you with TJ and Eric. I got up at five to make buns, and I rethought the whole thing, seeing it from your perspective. I understand now why you did what you did, Edward, and while I would have been very unhappy if JC would have taken Alec up on his offer, you're right…he needs to know all the options they have available to them. If they know what's out there, they can make the right decision and neither will ever feel like they were forced into something they both didn't want."

I knew what she wasn't saying, and I looked down, placing my fork on the tray. "I know I didn't really talk to you before I enlisted, but I didn't really see a lot of options at the time. I can't change history, but I can tell you that from here forward, we're partners, Bella. Both of us have a say in the choices regarding our life, and we'll talk things out before any decisions are made. I'm so…"

"Stop right now. That's not what I meant, Edward. You're right in that we didn't have a lot of options presented to us, and you made the best decision for us at the time. I've told you, time and time again, honey, I didn't _hate_ Army life, and if you'd have stayed at Yakima, well, I can't guarantee things would have gone differently for us, but I just didn't see moving to Kentucky as the right thing to do at the time.

"Maybe we were meant to be apart for a while so we could both learn to appreciate what we had together. I know I appreciate you more than I ever have in our lives. I know I can't imagine not waking up next to you every morning for the rest of our lives. Maybe that's the lesson we were both meant to learn."

I looked at her and saw the sincerity I needed. She was telling me the truth, and it was then I realized that we were learning to communicate. We needed to get better at it, but we were getting there. "Can this be heated up and still edible?" I asked, pointing to my plate. She nodded.

I placed the tray on the floor and pulled Bella over my lap instead. "I should have talked to you when Alec called. I'll never make that mistake again. I love you more than ever, Bella. I never want us to go to bed with anger between us again, okay?"

She leaned forward and kissed my lips gently, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Great rule, Sarge. No going to bed angry, even if we have to stay up all night long to hash it out. Now, you know what happens next?"

I kissed her neck and worked my way up to her ear. "No idea, love. What's next?"

She pulled away and whipped off her t-shirt. "Make-up sex, baby."

Oh. Hell. Yeah.

\\\

_**E/N: So…some things were ironed out a bit. I think JC and Alice reached a critical decision that they just couldn't be that far away from their child. I know…I know, a lot of you think E&B are doing the wrong thing, but, I have to ask you to stick with the story.**_

_**Also, the GUEST reviewer who said the whole TJ/Eric plot point was unnecessary filler, I have to say you haven't read the rest of the story yet, so how you can make that assessment is a bit of a surprise. I respect your opinion, but I have to point out that at this point, we don't know what's going to happen with whom.**_

_**Okay, thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: April Fools? Okay, I'm an idiot. I posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story. I have no defense except I was watching the news at the time, and I know better than to try to multitask. I apologize for the eff up, so if you're just checking in, go back and read the last chapter…it's the right one, I promise, and now, you get a bonus as an apology. **_

_**I'm only human, you know, as is SMeyer and I don't infringe.**_

_**I'd like to make you all a nice cup of tea to comfort you, but I don't exactly have it like that. Go, read…I think you'll love this one…**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 24. Wishes Come True**

##

There are many times in a life when you sit back and observe important things, or I was led to believe by my mother. Sitting at the breakfast table on the morning of my daughter's birthday was definitely one of those times.

My Posy was sitting at the table with a stack of her favorite chocolate chip pancakes in front of her with twenty candles blazing. She was in a pair of pink flannel pajamas with little tiaras on them, and her hair was piled on her head. She took my breath away as much as her mother.

"Okay, Rose, make a wish before the wax melts," I coaxed with a smile. I had Bella on my lap, and JC was sitting across from us with a big grin.

"Daddy, I don't have a wish. My wish came true," she told us as she looked at her mother and me, tears in her pretty eyes.

"Hey, we're a sure thing. Find another wish," I told her as I held Bella close to me because she was my birthday wish as well.

Rose closed her eyes and blew out the twenty candles. When she opened them, I knew exactly what I'd missed for most of my adult life. I hadn't been there for every birthday, and goddammit, I would be for everyone going forward.

"Posy, open your gifts," I told her before my emotions got the best of me and I made an ass of myself in front of my family.

Bella laughed as she handed Rosalie the gifts and cards from the two of us. When JC handed her a box, I was actually surprised.

"This is from Alice and me," he told her.

She opened it first, and it was a really pretty dress, nearly the color of her eyes. She pulled it out and held it up with a huge smile on her face. "Jasper, this is gorgeous. Where in the world?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I took one of your dresses from your closet, and Alice and Mrs. B used it for your size. I paid for the fabric, but they made the dress.

"I believe you have a date tonight with my best friend, so Ali promised to come over and make sure it fits right. I just thought you might like it," JC told her.

Rose, not being a shrinking violet at all, plopped down on her brother's lap without any consent from him whatsoever. "Jasper, I get to be godmother, right?" Rose asked.

Jasper laughed. "Posy, if you wanna be godmother, you got it. Not get up before you paralyze me with your lard ass," he taunted.

"How does Alice stand you? You're such a dick," Rose responded. I laughed. Things were normal, and I was damn glad.

The doorbell rang, and I was pretty sure I knew who it was. Bella hopped up and tightened her robe as she walked down the hallway to open the door. "Good morning," she greeted. I didn't care who it was…I wasn't sharing my pancakes, so I hurriedly began eating.

"Hey, Penny, get up and let your father-in-law sit down," Charlie demanded. I looked up, mid-chew and saw he looked like hell.

"Damn, old man, you look like shit," I told him after I swallowed. I got up and took the empty chair next to me, dragging my plate with me and hovering over it as he picked up Bella's unused fork.

He reached over with it and I slapped it away. "Get your own," I told him, hearing Rosalie giggle.

"Here Grandpa. Mom seems to think I eat like a wolverine," Rose told him as she pulled one pancake off her stack and gave the remainder to Charlie, much to my disappointment.

Just then, Bella and Renee came into the kitchen and JC hopped up from his seat and stood at the counter so Renee could sit down after she hugged the birthday girl.

"What brings you by at the ass crack of dawn?" I asked him.

"I just got back from a prisoner pick-up in Seattle. Been up all night. See, I have to _work_ for a living, unlike you," he jibed.

"Cute, Chuckles," I taunted, knowing how much he hated that nickname.

"I'm not _knocking_ you, Penny. I wish to hell Renee would keep me like Bells keeps you, but I just can't seem to talk her into it," he continued. He was unusually jovial for having been up all night.

"Charles, stop," Renee scolded as Bella poured her a cup of coffee.

Charlie reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out an envelope, pushing it toward Rosalie. "Happy birthday, Granddaughter. Use it wisely," he told her.

She ripped it open and gasped. "Grandparents, what the fu…heck?" Rose gasped. JC hurried around the table and looked over her shoulder.

"_HO-LY SHIT!"_ Jasper echoed. The smack to the back of his head wasn't a surprise. His mother had a reach that wasn't expected because she was a small woman.

"Sorry, but daaaang. You remember my birthday is in March, right?" JC reminded.

Bella walked over and placed her hands on Rose's shoulders, peaking over. She looked up with surprise on her face and stared at her parents. "What the hell is going on?"

Charlie reached into his pocket and handed JC an envelope and then handed one to me with a smug smile on his face. "Your mom and I came to a decision about a month ago, and this is the result of it. We sold the house, bought a condo in that new complex outside of town, and instead of holding onto the money until we die, we're giving it to you now. All of you are looking at big changes, and we want to help. We also expect help moving at the end of January."

I opened the envelope with Bella's and my names on it and pulled out a thick stack of papers. I opened them and saw they were signed contracts. I flipped through them and saw they were for every city vehicle, including the school buses. "Damn, Charlie. How'd you swing this?" I asked as I held the contracts toward Rosalie.

"Oh, damn, wrong envelope, but that's for you and Rose anyway. I've got friends. You're a vet…you're a hometown boy…you see where I'm going, right?" He reached into his jacket and handed me another envelope, which I handed to Bella.

"Daddy, you know what this means," Rose baited. Fuck no, I didn't because I had no idea what the hell was going on beside the fact I had a lot of business coming my way starting in February.

"_YES!_" Jasper hissed as he opened his envelope.

Renee handed Rose a small wrapped box and smiled. "This is your birthday gift, sweetie. Your grandfather likes to be a bit dramatic."

We all laughed. Bella opened the envelope while Rose opened the box. I was just happy to have some steady work lined up.

Bella gasped as well as she looked at what appeared to be a check. "Daddy? This is…"

"Before you say anything, I want to put a stipulation on these checks. Rose, for yours, I'd like you to put some in the bank or invest it so you have the start of a nest egg."

He then turned to JC. "Jasper, you'll need that for your baby because they're not cheap. I know your mom and dad are gonna help you out, but there will be things you'll want to pay for yourself, so use that money."

He then turned to Bella. "You, my only daughter, are getting married, and you and this loafer are starting a new business, so I'm sure you'll find a use for the money."

Bella walked over and showed me the check, which blew my fucking mind. "Charlie?" I looked over Rose's shoulder to see her check wasn't the same as ours. I assumed JC's was the same as Rose's.

"Hey, you can all use the money right now, and I'd rather be around to see how you use it than to wait to give it to you until we're dead. You and Bella could add onto the house, or you can invest it in the garage. We're not going to direct what you do with it. We just want you all to know…" He trailed off, and I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

He hopped up and walked out of the kitchen, just as I would have expected. I pulled Bella onto my lap again and kissed her cheek. "Put it in the bank and hang onto it. I've got an appointment with the SBA in PA after the first of the year for start-up capital. I won't have you using the money your parents gave you. We'll be fine, and if you want to build on, we'll figure that out as well."

"Grandma, this is beautiful," Rose exclaimed as she held up a locket with a monogram on the front. Rose opened it and looked up at Renee with a smile.

"That was given to me by your grandpa when I turned twenty-one. Since our initials are almost the same, I thought you'd like it." Rose handed it to Bella. On the front were the initials "R," "L," and "S," for Renee Lillian Swan. Rosalie's initials were "RLC," but I could see she didn't care. She was quite happy with the gift. She hopped up and walked around the table to hug Renee.

Bella opened the locket, and inside were two pictures. One of Bella as a little girl, and one of me as a little boy. To say I was flattered didn't begin to cover it.

"Mom, this is really sweet," Bella told her.

"Well, I just thought those pictures could hold the places until Rosalie has some little ones of her own. I better go get your father home and put him to bed. When he's tired, he gets a little emotional, but I'm pretty sure he wanted you all to know how much we love you. We wanted to be able to see the looks on your faces when we gave you the money. We'll have cake on Christmas right?" Renee asked, referring to Rosalie's birthday cake.

"Yeah. Grandma Es is making me the coconut cake I like," Rose piped up as she glanced at the clock.

"Mom, JC, you'd better get a move on. You've got school," Rose reminded. We all looked at the clock to see it was just after seven.

"Crap," Bella complained as she began clearing the dishes.

"I'll get it. Better earn my keep before I start working every day. Wouldn't want my sugar momma to kick me out," I teased as I kissed her cheek sloppily, bringing a giggle from her and Renee.

We heard Charlie laughing along with another familiar set of voices…my parents. It wasn't a surprise at all because it was something they did after Bella moved to Forks. They all stopped by for birthday breakfast. It was just the first time I'd been around for it.

After hugs and greetings, I started another pot of coffee as Charlie and Renee sat back down to visit with my parents. Forget they had dinner together at least once a week.

"Rose, honey, this is for you," Dad told her as he handed her a box and an envelope. Rose tore into it and squealed as she held up a handbag of all things.

"Oh, Gosh. This is so great. I'm so surprised," Rose gushed.

I rolled my eyes and poured my parents some coffee. Rose and Mom talked about the purse as if it was a sacred vessel instead of a thing to carry crap, and I simply went about clearing the table as I'd promised.

"Charlie, who'd you have to pick up? Anyone we might know?" Dad asked as he sipped his coffee.

Charlie laughed. "I'm so damn tired I almost forgot about that. I got a call last night from Seattle PD regarding an outstanding warrant. The Canadian authorizes arrested him for domestic violence, and when they ran him through the system, our outstanding warrant came up, so they agreed to extradite him to Seattle PD who called me.

"I've got the asshole in the jail right now, and I deemed him a risk to his own safety, so I had to take away his mattress and sheets. I'd guess the springs on those damn beds aren't comfortable for sleeping when you've been awake for about thirty-six hours."

I laughed as I got up to load the dishwasher. "Who's the unlucky bastard?" I asked.

Charlie chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at me without saying a word.

I looked at him, seeing the glee on his face, and I just knew. I'm not proud of what happened after that news, but it was a means to an end, regardless of the personal cost to me.

##

"I know it's the clutch, and I know it's because of Rachel. She says she knows how to drive a stick, but I hear the gears grinding," Officer Paul Breeze told me as he led me back to the cell which would be my home for the next twenty-four hours until Bella came down to bail me out the next morning.

"I can look at it next week. Bring it over to the house. I don't have the garage set up yet, but I don't mind checking it out. Rose and I are going to look at some diagnostic equipment next week, but I'm still old-school when it comes to checking out what's going on under the hood," I told him as he unlocked the handcuffs from behind my back.

"What the fuck is going on?" my cellmate asked as I smiled at him.

"We're looking at having a packed house this weekend with the holidays and how tenuous some of those family gatherings can get, so we're going to consolidate. Two to a cell," Paul informed as he unlocked the door and I stepped in.

"Hello, sweetheart. Glad to see _you_ again. Based on the look on your face, I'd guess the feeling's not mutual," I greeted as the door clanked shut behind me.

"With Charlie at the hospital and Cora out on vacation, I'm the only one on duty right now, so I'm gonna have to monitor the front. I'll come check on you boys in an hour. Just so you know, it's hard for me to hear out there, so if you need me, you'll have to yell _loud_," Paul informed with a wink at me.

Hitting my soon-to-be-again father-in-law wasn't in the plan that morning when I got up, but when he gave me that look, I knew who it was and well, I did what I had to do in order to get my ass arrested and in the same cell with one Jacob Black. It was an off-the-cuff decision, and Bella was pissed at me for hitting him, but when Charlie cuffed me and called Paul to come pick me up, he had a smile on his face.

Dad insisted he go to the hospital to get checked out, and I was taken to jail for a twenty-four hour hold, after which my Bella could come bail me out… or so I hoped. I'd probably get a fine and a slap on the wrists, but I'd get something much better out of it…revenge.

"So, you just can't stop beating on women? I believe that makes you a pussy. You know what happens to pussies, right? They get fucked," I stated with my arms crossed over my chest.

He smirked. "If I recall correctly, you're the only pussy in this cell," he stated confidently.

I chuckled and sat down on the springs of the bunk across from his. "So, I'm guessing you hit your baby momma and she finally got tired of it?"

"I didn't hit her, not that I owe you an explanation. She and I were arguing over Jared, and she fell over the coffee table. She called the fucking cops and they arrested me without any grounds whatsoever.

"She's just as worthless as that whore you dumped. Women should know there place, and I seem to have a knack for picking ones who don't," he stated, the idiot.

He was't very fucking creative, that was for sure, and my next actions were more instinctive than planned, but I went with them. I smiled as I grabbed the fucker by the throat and slammed him into the wall, choking the shit out of him with my left hand as he struggled to get away from me.

"I believe you're the stupidest prick I've ever met in my life. If you think I couldn't kill you with this hand, you're crazy. I didn't fight back because I wanted you behind bars for touching my wife. Now, though, I just want you to know how it feels to have someone bigger and stronger hurt you when you can't fight back.

"Just so you know, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it will me," I told him as I reached down with my thumb, index, and middle fingers of my right hand to squeeze his left nut. I felt it rupture just like bubble wrap.

He began thrashing around and holding his balls, and I smiled as I tossed him over the bar on his cot…the metal bar. He squealed as he hit it, and I smiled. I walked to my side of the cell and sat down on the bare springs, watching him cry like a girl.

When he threw up and passed out, I yelled for Paul. He came running and opened the door. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

I scratched my chin. "It was the damnedest thing. We were sitting here staring at each other, and he threw himself on the rail of that bed. He threw up, and then he passed out. I have a feeling he hurt himself," I explained as innocently as possible.

Paul laughed and walked into the cell, leaving the door open. I walked out and sat down on a chair because I wasn't going to stay in that cell where Black had puked.

I kicked out my legs and crossed my ankles, resting on my hands behind my head as I observed that fucking jerk drooling on the springs of the cot. I could have seriously beaten him to death, but one nut shot deserved another.

##

"I'm sorry you hit your head when I slapped you," I told Charlie as I picked up him and Renee on Christmas Eve to take them to my parents' house for the family dinner.

I'd been sentenced to forty hours of community service for slapping my father-in-law in Bella's kitchen. I didn't slap him hard, but he was right next to a cabinet and hit his head so my father insisted he go to the hospital for an MRI. He was fine, but he made sure I stayed in jail for twenty-four hours.

When Bella came to pick me up the next day, she was pissed, and she wasn't really talking to me, but I got mine.

Poor Jacob Black had psychotically thrown himself onto the bar at the end of his cot and unfortunately, ruptured one of his testicles. I could relate to the pain because the fuck had kicked me in the junk. I could only imagine the pain he felt from the squeeze…I mean impact. He wasn't going to be breeding again anytime soon.

"You didn't slap me…you _bitch_ slapped me. I'd have rather you broke my damn nose," Charlie complained in the passenger seat next to me. Renee laughed, but I tried to hold mine in because I knew he was pissed.

"Hey, you pissed me off and you were acting like a bitch," I taunted. Big mistake.

"You do know, don't you, that I'll be overseeing your community service. I think you'll be scrubbing toilets at the jail," he decided.

I chuckled. "Chief, it won't be the first time I've had latrine duty. I still achieved a goal which I won't expound on," I told him.

He laughed a little and grabbed my arm. "The Magistrate will expunge your record after you do your time. I really didn't want to press charges, but you left me no choice when Carlisle insisted I go to the hospital. I had to file a damn report, and there was no choice at that point. Next time, just fucking jaywalk, will you?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I will. Didn't even cross my mind, actually." I pulled into my parents' driveway and turned off the Tahoe. Renee hopped out and grabbed her pies, heading to the house.

As I started to hop out, Charlie grabbed my arm. "Edward, I owe you. Thanks for hurting that fucker. I couldn't, you know, but once again, you stepped up to the plate and did what you had to do for your family. I'll talk to Bells because she shouldn't be pissed at you. You didn't do anything that didn't need to be done. I'm sure it was hard for you not to beat him within an inch of his life."

"Off the record, Charlie, if I started hitting that fucker, I'd have killed him and we would have had an entirely different mess on our hands. If I ever started, I'd have never stopped."

He nodded in agreement and we got out. By silent agreement, we put it behind us without discussion. He knew how I felt about the matter, and I knew he agreed with me. That was all I needed to know.

Christmas was fantastic. Bella loved the diamond and emerald bracelet I got her, and the kids liked their gifts as well. The peace that settled in my soul as we all sat together and talked about the past Christmases we'd shared were a bit melancholy, but when my mother, who had a way of just cutting through the bullshit made a statement, everything changed.

After everyone had a cup of eggnog…some spiked, some not, my mother cleared her throat. "I'd like to propose a toast. Here's to many, many new beginnings in all our lives. The best of which will be the high chair that sits at the end of the table next year when we welcome another member to the family. After all the bullshit clears, pardon my language, we will be blessed with the most amazing gift God has to give. Here's to us. Here's to the wonderfully bright future we have as a family. May your troubles be less, and your blessings be more. And nothing but happiness, come through your door."

Leave it to Esme to sum it up. It was exactly as she'd said…we had a blessing to look forward to.

##

"Put it over there," Rose directed. We were at the garage and after a great Christmas celebration with the whole family she and I had gone to Seattle for an overnight to look at diagnostic equipment. My Posy wrote the check to buy it, much against my wishes.

"_Daddy, if we're going to be partners, you've got to let me supply some of the equipment. Grandpa Charlie told me to invest in something, and I'm investing in us. We're going to be fine, Daddy. We already have work lined up, after all."_ I smiled at the memory as she directed the deliveryman where to place the unit.

Riley walked over, wiping his hands. "Well, this is shaping up to be a first-class operation," he observed as he watched Rose and the technician going over the machine as he showed her how to use it.

"Did you seriously expect it to be anything less?" I teased as we watched Rosalie in action, much like the rest of the men in the garage.

Riley laughed. "Not at all, Cullen. So, I got a call from Ben Cheney regarding a Shelby…" he began.

"You need to come with me to my parents' house. It's the chassis, and he wants a Mustang engine in it. He's guessing it'll cost him around a hundred grand. I told him not to start writing checks until we figure out whether we can do it. Seriously, I don't doubt your ability to do the body justice. I'm worried about the engine," I told him.

He looked down for a minute and then looked up and smiled. "Actually, I know just the engine to use."

I thought for a minute and looked at him. "No, Riley."

"Cullen, this is a jumping off place for the two of us. If we do this right, we'll be notorious as the bad boys of classic cars. It's not that much of a sacrifice considering that damn car is sitting in my garage on blocks and I have no intentions of giving it to my son.

"Yes, it's the first one we worked on together, but if we give that engine a new life, well, it's worth it," Riley stated firmly. The memories surrounding that car were many.

"_Can I have that socket wrench, babe?" I asked Bella as she sat on the front fender of Riley's car in his parents' garage. Music was blaring, and Bella was hanging out with me while Riley and I were working on his '69 Mustang. He'd bought it from his grandfather, and we were both happy to work on the damn thing._

_Bella and I had just started dating, and I wanted him to like her. He seemed to have a problem with her, and I didn't know what it was, but I planned to talk to him about it later._

_Led Zeppelin was playing in the background, and Bella was humming along as I was pulling out the carburetor because the damn thing was shot. I'd told her after school I'd promised to help him work on his Mustang, and wanting to secure her as my girlfriend, I asked her to come with me, promising to take her out for pizza after we finished._

"_So, uh, this looks like a piece of junk," Bella commented as she looked at the battered body of the car upon which she was perched._

"_Right now, Brown Eyes, it looks like junk, but after Cullen and I get done with it…she'll be cherry, just like you. Beer? Soda?" Riley asked._

"_I'll have a beer," Bella announced, which wasn't like her at all._

"_I thought you didn't drink," I teased as she crossed her legs next to me._

"_I don't, but you do, so maybe it's time for me to change things up," she responded as she took a healthy sip from the can of "Rainier" Riley handed her. I saw her cringe, and I laughed, taking it from her and moving between her legs._

_I guzzled the beer and tossed the can at Riley. "Baby, you don't have to try to impress me with shit like that. I like you just the way you are." I wasn't lying…well, not much because I actually loved her at that point. Riley didn't. That was when we started to part company. I hated it, but I loved Bella and he didn't like having her around. It was awkward with the two of them being around each other, so when I went to Riley's, I didn't take her with me again. _

He always asked where she was, and at the time I didn't think about it, but suddenly, something occurred to me I hadn't considered before.

"Hey, I've got a question out of left field. Did you have a thing for Bella back in the day? Is that why you…you hit on her, didn't you, you fuck?"

The look on his face told me everything I needed to know. That fucker had hit on my wife…well, she wasn't my wife at the time, but he went behind my back and yeah, it had been a long time ago, but he knew how I felt about her and did it anyway.

"Look, you were at an away game, and you'd just started dating Bella. I had no idea you two were serious because you kept saying you were friends with her, and she didn't seem like your type, so when I ran into her and Angela at the diner, I sat down with them and talked to Bella.

"Yes, I asked her out, but she turned me down. It pissed me off, and I basically ignored her after that. I can't believe she didn't tell you. Surely, you're not going to let that shit come between us _now_?"

I laughed. "She shut you down, huh?"

"Yeah, in short order. '_You're supposed to be Edward's best friend, and you hit on his girlfriend while he's at an away game? You're a dick.'"_ he mimicked Bella's voice. I laughed because it was her through and through.

"Now, do I seem like a guy who'd hold a grudge?" I taunted.

He covered his nuts and looked at me. "Yeah, you do."

I cracked up. "My girl loves me, and she's never stopped, thank God, so you're off the hook. Don't fucking ever think you can get over on me again," I threatened.

"Oh, by the way, the hottie dropped off a box for you this morning," he told me as he walked to the office and returned with a box in his hands. It was pretty big, but I didn't like him calling Bella 'the hottie' so I was going to deal with him while Rose dealt with the technician who was showing her how to use the diagnostic machine on my Tahoe.

"Thanks, and if you ever refer to my wife as _the hottie_ again, I'll bust your nuts like I did Jacob Black's."

He cracked up. "I fucking knew it! I knew that limp dick didn't fall on that bar like Paul said. Good on you, brother. I respect the boundary, but your wife or whatever she is, is truly hot. Open it."

I did as he asked and pulled the lid off the box seeing half-dozen denim coveralls inside. I pulled out the pair on top and saw my name, "Sarge," embroidered on it with the second line which made me laugh my ass off. "Taken." She actually claimed me on a pair of denim coveralls and I was happy as a pig in shit.

I pulled out two more pair and saw the same thing on them which made me laugh. I flipped them over and saw "Cullen & Cullen" on the back, which made me smile.

The fourth pair I pulled out was considerably smaller, so I opened them up to see Rosalie's name on them with the words "Off Limits" underneath. That made me laugh even harder. I really needed to get home to her.

\\\

_**E/N: So, all's forgiven? I mean, you got a bonus chapter. I'm so sorry I effed it up, but as I said…I'm only human, and maybe the hubs sort of pushed the brains out of me…if ya know what I mean?**_

_**Can't wait for real reviews and not the ones that say… "Are you an idiot?"**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for your understanding of last night's SNAFU. I loved your reviews, and I understand some of you are a bit unhappy, but I appreciate you're willing to stick it out.**_

_**So, let's get to it. No nut crushing in this one, I promise.**_

_**SMeyer disclaimer. Me, a humble borrower.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 25. Ringing in the New Year**

##

Rose and I were working on Officer Paul's truck on Bella's driveway. It was the day after New Year's, and I still had a smile on my face from New Year's Eve.

_I walked into the house, whistling. I'd offered to take Bella to Seattle for the holiday, but she said she'd rather we stay in, which was fine with me. She'd mentioned having Angela and Ben over for dinner, but I'd been so busy with getting things set up at the garage, I hadn't remembered to ask her what the plan was for the night._

"_Hey, Pop," JC greeted as I walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. _

"_JC, what are you and Alice doing for New Year's?" I asked as I grabbed a beer and closed the door on the fridge._

"_Actually, we're going out for dinner in PA with Em and Rose, and then we're going to a party at Pete's house. His parents are gonna be there, and it's couples only. Ali gets along well with Charlotte, Pete's girlfriend, so it should be a good time. Plus, with Rosie there, nobody will give Ali any shit. How 'bout you and Ma?"_

"_I think Angela and Ben are coming over for dinner," I stated as I opened the oven door to find it empty. "Or not? I'm not sure."_

"_I ran into TJ today and invited him and Eric. I think he told his dad he's gay because he had a black eye and a busted lip. You went to school with Mr. Crowley, didn't you? Would he be upset by something like that?" Jasper asked._

_I knew more about it that I didn't want to share with Jasper because TJ had asked me not to, but I had an answer…an answer I'd witnessed first-hand the day before at that same fucking convenience store where Mark Brandon dragged me out of my Tahoe while Bella and I were making out. _

_I tried not to give away what had happened, and I answered my son. "Yeah, he would. He was always the alpha type in school, and I can see where he'd be pissed about something like that. I feel bad for TJ 'cause he's a nice kid," I commented, not really looking Jasper in the eye because I didn't really want him to ask any more questions. I respected TJ for the way he handled it, not willing to allow me to call Charlie, and he deserved to be able to keep some shit to himself._

_Just then, I heard Bella on the stairs. "JC! Get your shoes out of the way before I break my damn neck," she yelled._

"_Crap." He walked out of the room just as his mother strolled in._

"_Hey, babe," I greeted as I tossed my empty bottle into the recycle bin under the sink._

_She walked over to me and tugged on my sweatshirt, pulling me down for a kiss. Oh, and it wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was an "Edward's gonna get lucky tonight" kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my body so I could wind my tongue with hers the way I loved._

_She turned her head and I grabbed her ass, pulling her up my body and wrapping her legs around my waist, never breaking the kiss. I had eight inches of height on her and eight inches in my pants for her. I really needed everyone to get the fuck out of the house._

_She ground her center into my hard cock, causing me to moan into her mouth. She pulled away just a bit and smiled brightly. "I missed you today," she whispered._

_I'd never heard anything as sweet in my life. Maybe it makes me a pussy to admit it, but it was the damn truth. "I missed you, too. When are we going to get married?" I asked._

_She held her left hand up to show me she'd picked up her engagement ring from when she'd had it sized before Posy's birthday. "Oh, you picked it up. Good. Now I just wanna get a band on that finger," I told her._

"_I was thinking Memorial weekend. It'll be after graduation, and it'll give me time to find something to wear and for Ang to find something to wear. Who are you going to have stand up with you? JC and Rose are walking me down the aisle, which is why I was going to ask Ang to stand up with me again. You had Masen last time," she reminded sadly._

"_Yeah, I did. I, uh, hell, Riley's my best friend…actually, what if your dad gave you away, and we have the kids stand up with us? JC can be my best man and Rose can be your maid-of-honor? I think it would mean a lot to them, don't you?" I asked, happy to hear any talk about the wedding. I was beginning to think it wasn't ever going to happen with every other fucking thing going on in our lives._

_She leaned forward and pecked my lips. "That's a great idea. I'm glad you thought of it."_

"_God, can you not?" JC complained as he walked into the kitchen._

_I ignored him. "Are Ang and Benny coming over for dinner?" I asked with a smile for my girl as Jasper rooted through the fridge, pulling out leftover fried chicken from the night before. When Bella didn't have to work, she loved to cook for us and have family dinners. I sure as hell didn't hate it._

"_No. They're doing something at her dad's church. A lock-in or something for the youth group. Oh! Can we get married there?" she asked._

"_Seriously, this is taking away my appetite," JC complained._

"_Good. You eat too damn much anyway," I responded without breaking my gaze from Bella who giggled a little._

"_If you want to get married in a church, that's fine with me. It's all fine with me, babe. I just want everyone to know you're off the market. By the way, how come you didn't tell me Riley hit on you when we first started dating?" I'd forgotten about the discussion I'd had with Riley earlier in the week until we were standing there in our kitchen._

"_Wait…your best friend was mackin' on Ma? How'd that happen?" JC asked from his place at the table behind Bella._

_She wiggled a little, so I put her down…not happily. She went to the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one to me. "Ang and I were at the diner and your dad was at an away game. Riley came in and joined us, and he asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with a guy who wasn't busy every Friday night. I told him no," she explained._

_I laughed loudly. "She told him to go to hell and called him a dick, according to him. Your mom knew a quality man when she saw one. Now, what time are you leaving and what are we doing?" I asked, looking at JC and then Bella._

"_We're leaving at six," JC explained. I looked up at the clock to see it was just after four, so my hard-on was going to have to wait, or so I thought._

"_Your dad and I need to talk, so we're going upstairs. Be sure to get Alice home before she falls asleep somewhere. We'll see you in the morning," she told him, pecking the top of his head._

_He cocked an eyebrow at me, and since I didn't know what the hell was going on, I just shrugged and followed her upstairs._

_The door was closed, which was a surprise. She stopped and turned to look at me with a sexy smirk on her face. "Just so you know, once you walk into this room, you won't be allowed to leave until tomorrow morning…well, unless the smoke detector goes off."_

_I swallowed because it was a side to my Bella I'd never seen. "Oh…uh…okay. Should I be scared?" I asked, feeling a little nervous._

_She laughed as she opened the door and pulled me inside. I was shocked at what I was seeing, and I looked at her with a huge, cheesy grin on my face. "How long did this take?"_

"_Let's just say I've been thinking about this since you busted Jacob Black in the nuts. I'd never admit this to our children, but I think it's sexy as hell that you did what you did…in some twisted way…and I owe you a night of gratitude. After I truly thought about it and talked to Dad, I saw it was something you needed to do, and I appreciate it._

"_Now. First things first. Strip off and lay on your stomach on the towel," she ordered._

_There were lots of candles around the room, and there was actually a cooler in the corner, along with a picnic basket. The bed was covered in large towels, and there was massage oil on the bedside table. It was shaping up to be quite a night._

_Fifteen minutes, a shave, and quick shower later, I was on my stomach and Bella was straddling my ass, massaging my back. I could feel silk covering her heat as she moved on me while soft music playing in the background._

_She'd excused herself to the bathroom after I cleaned up and when she came back, she climbed on the bed without letting me see her. I was moaning like a porn star, but I couldn't help it. It felt so fucking good._

"_Okay, Sarge. Flip over," she ordered._

_I did as she said, and when I caught sight of her kneeling on the bed next to me, I sat up immediately. My cock was already hard, and the sight of her nearly made me shoot off without her touching me at all. "Fuck, baby, where'd you get that?" I asked quietly because I could hear the kids milling around in their rooms._

_She started to straddle my thighs, but I stopped her. "Panties off, and just so you know, I'll beg on my fucking hands and knees."_

_She laughed and did as I asked. I lay back and enjoyed the view of her in a navy thing that was strapless and ended just above her hips. It was fitted with laces up the front, and God, she looked sexier than I'd ever seen. I'd never seen her in anything like it in my life._

"_Your mom got me a gift certificate for Christmas to an on-line lingerie store, and it came today. I bought a couple of other things as well," she informed as she poured the massage oil on her hands and went to work on my chest after pushing me back down._

_She continued to massage me as I continued to moan and groan at the amount of pleasure she was giving me. Occasionally, her lower lips would graze my cock, and I nearly died every time._

_She moved down my body and when she got to my thighs, she leaned forward and took me into her mouth, which wasn't something she did very often, and I was damn well going to enjoy it. The swirling of her tongue around the head of my weeping cock had me clutching the towel on which I was resting._

"_God, baby, that feels…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. She picked up my right hand and placed it on her scalp. I gently rubbed it, not guiding her, but enjoying the feel of her silky hair in my hand as she slowly drove me out of my mind._

"_Bella, fuck, I'm gonna come, baby," I moaned loudly. She looked up my body and smiled around my cock, nodding vigorously. One thing about Bella, when she did go down on me, she followed through on it._

_I felt her fingers gently stroking my balls, and I lost the ability to speak, move, or think. My cock twitched in her mouth as I released, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer._

_When she released me, she slid up my body and leaned forward, kissing me gently on the lips. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling at me. "You okay, Sarge?"_

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to rest on top of me. "I'm barely able to speak, love. That was just…"_

_She giggled. "How about a nice soak with a glass of wine? After, we can eat something and maybe take a nap?"_

_I sat up, bringing her with me. "Bubbles?" I asked with a smile._

_She laughed loudly then, knowing my weakness for her bubble bath. It was something we used to do after the kids went to bed when we lived in a place with a bathtub, and it was like my dirty little secret, but my wife, my wonderful, loving wife, always ran the bath and we'd sit in it and catch up at least once a week back then. I should have never let her go._

"_Yes, Edward. I got some of the strawberry bubble bath you love today when I was out. I'll go start the water. Will you open the wine and grab the glasses?" she asked as she started to climb off me._

"_Wait," I told her as I reached for the bow that rested between her gorgeous tits. I tugged it and loosened the lacing that kept her in the tempting slice of heaven she was wearing, and when it was loose enough, she pulled it off over her head. _

_I leaned forward and kissed the spot between her breasts where my dog tags still resided, and as I took in her appearance and her scent, I knew how much of a fool I'd been for ever letting her walk away from me and not following._

"_Bella, I need you to know how much I regret ever letting you go. I should have gotten out and done the right thing for my family but I was too damn stubborn. I'm so fucking sorry," I told her again unable to stop the tears from falling._

_She cried as well, and we held each other for a while. When she pulled away, she dried her tears and kissed mine away. "We're done with that, okay? We can't move forward if we keep living in the past. We learn from our mistakes, and sweetheart, you weren't the only one who made them, but they make us stronger. We're going to be stronger than ever, Edward, I just know it."_

_The rest of the night was amazing. We had a nice soak in the tub where we decided to sell her house and buy a bigger one so we had enough room for everyone. After we got out, we had a picnic on the bed with an antipasti platter and good wine. We made love a few times, and we talked about a lot of things…the business…JC and Alice's baby…things we wanted for the future._

_It was honestly the perfect night, capped off with a midnight bottle of champagne before we fell into a wonderful sleep. It was the best New Year's Eve of my life._

My ringing phone brought me from reliving the perfect night. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it because Rosalie had made some flyers to put around town with my cell number, so I was hoping it was someone asking about the business.

"Cullen & Cullen," I answered. Rose wheeled out from under the truck and watched me.

"Edward? It's Lauren Mallory. I'm sitting in your driveway and you're not here. I was hoping to go inside, but I wanted you to be here when I did. Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm busy right now, Lauren. Jessica told me I didn't need to be there," I whined a bit. It made Rose laugh.

"I really don't feel comfortable going into your home without you being here. I won't be long, I promise. I brought lunch with me," she stated in what I assumed was a sexy voice.

Seeing I wasn't getting out of it, I gave in. "Fine. Be there in ten." I hung up without waiting for a response.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her up from the dolly. "You _are_ coming with me."

"Daddy, I'm almost…" she protested.

"I need a witness because your mother's at school, and if I go there by myself, I can't begin to imagine what will happen. She's the girl I dumped to date your mom, and Lauren never got over it. You're going."

We went inside and washed up after we cleaned up the mess outside, and I drove us to my place. When we pulled up, I didn't see Lauren anywhere, but a car was in my driveway. I had a very bad feeling about it.

I unlocked the front door and stopped dead in my tracks. Rose bumped into me, and when she stepped around me, she began laughing hysterically as Lauren shrieked.

"What the hell?" I snapped. Lauren Mallory was standing in my living room in a skimpy, black ensemble complete with garters and a top like Bella had seduced me with just two nights prior.

"I didn't…I thought you'd be alone," Lauren snapped.

"Wow, Daddy. I didn't know you went for trashy before you met Mom," Rose teased.

"Lauren, this is my daughter, Rosalie. I think you'd better put something on," I told her as I turned my back to her. I was thanking the good Lord I'd brought Posy with me because there was no way I'd walk away from a discussion with Bella regarding the events of the afternoon without some missing body parts.

I heard her heels clicking on the hardwood as she walked away, and I looked at my daughter. "You _will_ be there when I explain this shit to your mother, right?"

"What the hell would have happened if I hadn't been here?" Rose asked. I was a little offended because it sounded as if she thought I'd have cheat on her mother.

"Posy, I love your mother. I can guarantee you I'd have reacted the same way, but I have no idea what that woman would have done. You saw everything, right?" I confirmed.

She hugged me. "Oh, I saw more than I wanted to see. Look, Daddy, I've got your back." I only felt mildly relieved.

##

"Do you think I should…" I began as Rose and I stood in the kitchen. She was making enchiladas because Bella had a meeting after school.

After Lauren got dressed, she looked around the place, and I gave her notice I was moving out in February. She wasn't happy about it, but my daughter's presence kept her from saying anything I'd regret. When Rose mentioned the wedding, I could see Lauren was surprised, and I really wondered how many people in town knew Bella and I were together again. I'd have to rectify that situation soon.

"_Sarge_, listen to me," Rose demanded, sounding so much like her mother. I was surprised because she never called me by my name…well, my nickname. I was sure she called me many names over the years.

"If you act guilty, Mom's never going to believe something bad didn't happen. I'll be right here to explain it, but you didn't do anything wrong. You shut that whore down as soon as we showed up, and there's no way Mom wouldn't believe the two of us," she justified.

"Your mother believing us isn't the worry. Your mother going to look for her and getting arrested is my concern, Posy," I explained.

We both heard the front door open, and I froze. When it was Alice, I exhaled. She looked cute in a black wool sweater dress my mom had given her for Christmas with some black and white striped pants under it. She wasn't showing much, but she was actually glowing, much like I remembered Bella doing when she was carrying our kids.

"Hey, Little One. How are you?" I asked as Rose and I continued to assemble the enchiladas.

"I'm good, Mr. C. JC sent me a text to come over for dinner. He said he has some big news, but he won't tell me what it is. Do you know?" she asked.

"Honey, I have no idea. Have a seat. Do you want something to drink?" I offered.

"I'm good, sir. What are you making?" she asked as she walked over to where Rose and I were working.

"Mom's favorite. Dad got accosted by a whore today, and we're trying to soften Mom up so she won't be too mad when we explain it to her," Rose explained.

The front door opened again, and Bella and JC appeared in the kitchen. He was smiling brightly. She, however, wasn't.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

She gave me a watery smile and shook her head that she didn't want to answer. I turned to my son. "JC?"

"Coach, Mom, and I talked to the people from UW today. He explained the situation, and the University has a plan for married couples. Catch this," he began excitedly.

We all sat down at the table as he pulled out his phone and began reading off the accommodations that could be made for married students. There was an on-campus daycare. There was married housing. There would be a job for Jasper in the off-season, and Alice would be eligible for additional grants and scholarships due to the fact she and JC were teen parents.

I suddenly understood Bella's demeanor. We'd planned to take care of the baby while they went to college, but it was looking like we weren't going to be needed. We needed to talk.

I pulled her into my arms and felt her body shudder a little, which let me know she was crying. Jasper and Alice were chattering at each other, and I shot Rose a look to let her know it wasn't the night to say anything about Lauren Mallory. She nodded as I led Bella from the room and took her upstairs to the bedroom.

I closed the door and led her to the bed, sitting down and pulling her with me. When she broke down, I wasn't surprised at all. I held her in my arms and tried to console her. "Oh, baby. I know this isn't what we planned, but think about it. If they can have the baby with them…"

She began wailing, which made me realize I wasn't very good at the whole consoling thing. I grabbed some tissues and offered them to her. She took them and continued to cry. I sure as hell didn't know what to say or do, but it seemed like my presence was what she needed, so I let her cry.

When she finally stopped, I moved her hair back from her face to see her red rimmed eyes. "I love you, Bella. I know this is an unexpected turn, but if you can step back and look at it from a third-party perspective, isn't this exactly what we'd want for them? Wouldn't we want them to be a family?"

She looked down at her hand and turned her engagement ring on her finger. "I'm so selfish. I was looking forward to that baby nearly as much as I was looking forward to marrying you. I just…I mean, JC's going to college in the fall, and it looks like they'll get married.

"Rosalie is going back to school in the fall and as excited as I am about the two of us getting married again, I'm just not really ready for an empty house," she confessed.

"We have two options, Bella. We can try for our own baby, or we can adjust to being alone together for the first time in a very long time," I offered.

She sat on the bed looking at me with inquisitive eyes. I had no idea where her mind was, but I knew it was time for us to make a decision. My appointment with the urologist was the next week, and after the deed was done, well, there'd be no going back.

\\\

_**E/N: A lot happened, and I know some of you will be happy, and some of you won't, but it is what it is, and I just want to thank you again for putting me over 2,000. It's the most I've ever received for a story, and I'm completely in awe.**_

_**Now, don't stop reading because I've attached an outtake to this chapter. I just couldn't work the TJ issue into their New Year's celebration, so I wrote an outtake because it's too short to make it a separate chapter. Enjoy…**_

\\\

**OUTTAKE – TJ's Coming Out**

I pulled into the parking lot of the Quik Stop to pick up a twelve-pack of beer and some razors, not wanting to deal with the Thriftway since the bullshit with Jessica and then the following bullshit with Lauren. Thankfully, Bella did the shopping, but I'd forgotten to put them on the running list we had on the fridge, so I decided to just pick them up myself.

As I was standing at the checkout, dealing with that same asshole I'd dealt with another night when I was pulled out of my Tahoe by Mark Brandon. I heard voices debating behind me, and when I turned to look at who they were, I laughed. Eric and TJ were arguing over something, and when I noticed where they were in the aisle, I laughed more.

"You're being ridiculous," Eric snapped as he stomped out of the store with a "Hey, Mr. C," to me as he walked out of the store. TJ walked up behind me, and despite the darkness of his skin, I could see he was embarrassed. When I looked down at his hands, I saw a box of condoms.

I chuckled to myself. "Trust me, no guy ever likes having to buy them, but it's the responsible thing to do. Best thing to do is just own it," I told him as I paid for my beer and razors.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he's as dramatic as any girl at school. Happy holidays," TJ called as I grabbed my beer and bag to leave. As I walked to the Tahoe, I saw Tyler Crowley whip into the lot, looking pretty fucking pissed.

I tossed my stuff into the Tahoe and hung back, watching Eric as he paced beside his little yellow car. Tyler walked up to the smaller guy and looked really pissed. "Is my son inside?"

I saw fear pass over Eric's face, but I hung back, waiting to hear what was going to happen. "Uh, yeah, Mr. Crowley. He needed to make a stop before I dropped him off," Eric stated quietly.

"How's about you explain to me why my son's best friend is a fag? It's not like anyone wouldn't know it from looking at you. Why are you always with him? I thought he got that white girl pregnant," Tyler snapped at him.

Just as I was about to intervene, TJ walked out of the store and froze. "Dad, what are you doing here?" It looked as if Tyler was about to slap Eric around, and in that moment, I wondered if Tyler knew what was going on.

TJ walked over and got between his father and Eric, just as any man would have done for someone he loved. "Eric's giving me a ride," TJ announced.

Tyler grabbed the bag from TJ and looked into it. When he looked up, I saw rage in his eyes. "Why are you buying condoms? You already got that white girl pregnant. I don't know why…"

I walked over. "Tyler? How the hell are ya?" I asked as if I'd just happened up.

He looked my direction, and I could tell he wasn't exactly happy to see me. He didn't like me back in high school because I beat him out for my spot on the varsity squad, and apparently, he held a fucking grudge. He didn't like being second string back in the day, and he certainly didn't like me butting into his life.

"Good. I heard you were back in town. How've you been?" he asked, not at all interested in my response.

"I'm good. TJ actually did some work for me. He's a friend of my son's. You've got a nice son, Tyler," I responded, not exactly thinking about what I'd said. I was trying to deflect the attention from Eric, and I'd obviously said the wrong thing.

I saw Tyler look from me to TJ, and then over his shoulder to Eric. "Wait a damn minute. TJ and JC are _friends?_ How's that possible if my son knocked up your son's girlfriend?"

I glanced nervously between TJ and Eric, immediately sorry I'd let the cat out of the bag. "Uh, well, Jasper and Alice are, uh…" Yeah, not my brightest moment.

Tyler grabbed his son by the neck and shoved him into the yellow Volkswagen. "What the fuck is going on, and don't you lie to me, boy. I'll beat you…"

"Stop it. Stop it, Mr. Crowley. TJ's not the father of Alice Brandon's baby. He didn't do anything," Eric burst out as he grabbed Crowley's arm. Tyler swatted him away like a fly and hit TJ in the face before I could move.

"You fucking faggot. I knew it. I knew it and I told your mother, but she kept telling me you were sensitive. I won't allow a cocksucker in my…" I couldn't let him finish the comment, and I definitely couldn't let him hit the kid again, so I grabbed his arm and slammed him into the car, wrenching it painfully behind him.

"Tyler, don't say something you'll regret. At the end of the day, he's your son. _Don't_ make a mistake you can't take back, trust me," I hissed in his ear as he wrenched against me. Eric had TJ sitting on the curb in front of the store, holding a handkerchief against TJ's bleeding lip as we all heard the sirens.

"Let me go, Cullen. This isn't any of your fucking business," Tyler hissed.

Maybe Bella was fucking rubbing off on me, but I couldn't let him hurt the kid. TJ was big enough to defend himself, but I could tell he respected his father far too much to fight back, and the fucking beating I could see he was prepared to give his kid wasn't anything I could allow to happen.

"You _were_ right about that until your son became friends with my family. Now, I'll let you go, but I'm not going to stand here and let you hurt him. He won't fight back because you're his father and he loves you too much to fight with you. _You're _the adult here, Tyler. You know you don't want to hurt your son," I tried to reason.

Charlie stepped out of the squad car and walked over, surveying the scene. TJ sitting on the curb with a blood-soaked handkerchief and a swelling eye while Eric attended to him, and me standing behind Tyler with his arm wrenched behind his back, caused him to laugh.

"Penny, why the hell is it that trouble seems to follow you?" he taunted.

"I do what I can. I'm going to let him go, and I didn't hit him, so you're not hauling my ass to jail again. All I did was break up a fight," I explained.

"So, Tyler, what seems to be the problem?" Charlie asked as I released him and walked over to TJ.

I heard a lot of shit talk being thrown around as Charlie tried to calm him down. I sat down next to TJ. "So, I'm going to guess it's not a good idea for you to go home? You can stay at the house, and if you need me to, TJ, I'll keep it for a while longer. I'm sure I can talk Lauren into letting me go month-to-month if you need a place to stay," I offered, not really thinking about it.

He smiled at me. "Mr. C, you've done more than you should have. I'm eighteen. I can stay with my grandma until school is out. But, sir, I thank you for everything you've done. I have a favor to ask."

I nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone what happened. I just don't…well, I have enough shit to deal with, so if you don't mind…?"

I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. "TJ, I think you know both of us well enough to know Bella and I don't judge you. I've had gay and lesbian soldiers under my command when it wasn't cool for them to come out, but I never judged them. As my mother would say, we are the way God intended us to be, so no worries. I won't say a word," I told him.

Charlie walked over to where we were sitting. He'd ordered Tyler into his car, and he sat down next to Eric, looking at the two of them. "So, TJ, you're eighteen. You don't fall under juvenile laws. You can, however, press charges against your dad for assault. It's up to you. I haven't called anything in, and I can write it up as a simple altercation if that's what you want. Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah. I can stay with my grandma. I just need to get my clothes from the house, and I'd never file charges against my dad. I knew this would be hard for him, so I just wanna put it behind me," he stated quietly.

"I can take you…" Eric began.

TJ took him hand. "No, babe. I don't want you anywhere near my house. Go to Grandma's and wait for me. I'll walk home and get my stuff, and then I'll meet you at Grandma Hattie's. You know she loves you, and she's the only person in my family who doesn't give a shit about any of this," TJ told him as he squeezed Eric's hand.

"How about I give you a ride home and after you get your stuff, I'll take you to your grandmother's," I offered.

"Mr. C, my dad's gonna be there, and I don't…" TJ began.

Charlie laughed. "Naw, he's not. He and I are gonna have a discussion that will last at least an hour. Penny, text me when the kid's got his stuff, and I'll let his dad go. Kiddo, there are a lot more people in this town who don't care about your love life. If you ever need help with anything, you just call me," Charlie told him as he handed him a business card.

"Thank you, sir," TJ responded.

I took him home, and he seemed to be happy his mother's car wasn't in the driveway. When he loaded a suitcase and a box into the back of my Tahoe, I waited until he wiped his eyes, seeing how upset he was for obvious reasons.

"You okay?" I asked as I backed out of the driveway.

"I might be after this is all behind us. You know, JC and I have actually become good friends. Alice and Eric are nearly inseparable because they have a lot more in common than I'd have ever imagined. You and Mrs. C have been better to me than…well, thank you, sir," he commented quietly.

"TJ, in a year, this won't mean a tinker's damn," I responded. He laughed as I drove him to his grandmother's house. I had a good feeling he was going to be okay with her, and I actually let go of the tension in my body because I'd been worried about what his father would do once the truth came out. It wasn't' great, but it was what it was. Just like everything in life, it would work out the way it should.

\\\

_**E/N: So, that's what happened with TJ. Now, let me know what you think, please.**_

_**Thank you for reading…really.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I'm happy so many of you appreciated the situation with TJ and Eric and the way it worked out. **_

_**Now, let's see what the Cullens are up to. There's a time jump in this chapter in case it's not obvious.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 26. New Roads**

##

"Dear God," I gasped. Bella was curled into my chest having ridden the life out of me. It was incredible, but I wasn't seventeen anymore, and while I loved the woman with all my heart, she had a way of leaving me incapacitated…thankfully, many times a week.

"Dear _Bella_," she teased. I laughed as I slipped from her body, grateful I was able to have her without a condom. Feeling her without anything was my favorite way to feel her.

"We need to get up, babe," I told her as I glanced toward the clock. It was seven-thirty, and it was a big day in our world. Spring break was upon us, and there was a lot to do.

"I know, but just a few minutes like this," she requested.

I held her tightly and closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness. It was a cool morning, so I pulled the sheet over us and held her in my arms. It was my favorite time when the two of us were together without anyone around. I loved having her to myself.

"We'll have many moments like this in the future, you know," I reminded.

She raised her head and smiled. "You know, we've always had the worst timing in the world. School will be out in a couple of months, and JC will have graduated high school, but you're just hitting your stride at the garage. Have you thought about what you'll do when Rose goes back to school in the fall?"

"Actually, Garrett McGowan is going to start in April. We have a lot of business, and I want him to come in and learn the way Rose and I do things so he'll be there when we're traveling," I reminded her.

She laughed. "This will be the first trip we've ever taken without the kids, you know," she stated as she gently kissed my lips.

"Oh, hell yeah, I know. Very long overdue," I told her as there was a pounding on the bedroom door. I knew who it was, and I wanted to strangle him, but…

"Go away," I yelled as Bella giggled while climbing off of me and heading to the bathroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be offering me advice and support?" I heard yelled through the door.

I laughed as I got up and pulled on my boxers and a t-shirt. I opened the bedroom door to see my son looking as if he was ready to jump off the roof of our house. "What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled the door closed behind me.

"I got a text from Ali. She's worried about flowers, for God's sake," he complained.

I wrapped my hand around his neck as I directed him downstairs to feed the boy breakfast before he had some sort of an attack. "What's your pleasure?" I asked as I shoved him into a kitchen chair.

"I think I'm going to puke," he complained. Of course I laughed.

"I remember feeling that way, but it's just nerves. You'll be fine. Regarding the flowers, remind her that her _mother_ is the florist and it will be fine," I told him as I pulled down cereal and two bowls.

My son, fresh off his and Alice's eighteenth birthdays, was getting married on St. Patrick's Day in my parents' living room, just as his mother and I had done twenty years prior.

We'd tried to talk them out of it, but they were as stubborn as Bella and I had been, and well, Mark and Denise weren't in our camp, so we lost the battle. I hated to admit it, but I was a little glad. Their baby, a girl, should be born into a loving family.

"You all packed?" I asked as I grabbed the milk and placed it on the table for him.

"I've got most of it. We'll be home on Wednesday, and Alice told me she'd help me finish up. Fuck, my _wife_ is going to help me pack my shit to move in her parents' basement. This is…"

Yeah, I knew exactly how he felt, remembering when Bella moved in at my parents' house. We'd offered for Alice and Jasper to live with us, but Mark and Denise had a better setup, so they chose to move in with her folks. I knew Bella was disappointed, but it was their decision. The first of many they'd make in their lives, I was sure.

"Look, just because you're living with the Brandons doesn't mean you two don't have a place here. You're always welcome to come here and stay if you need a break. It isn't easy living with the in-laws, but you two decided to get married now, so you'll have to make the best of it. I remember when your mom moved into Grandma and Grandpa's before I went to basic. It was hard, but we got through it." Yeah, we got through it, but not easily.

"_Kids, breakfast," Mom called through the bedroom door just as I stroked into my wife. Talk about a fucking buzz kill…or boner kill!_

"_She hates having me here," Bella complained as I climbed off of her with my fading hard on._

_She'd been singing the same mantra for two weeks since the wedding, and I had two weeks before my ass was leaving for basic, so I didn't want to get involved in family drama._

_Bella went to shower and I dressed and went downstairs, seeing my father at the table with the paper and a cup of coffee. Mom was at the stove, and I was completely pissed._

"_Esme, that was uncalled for," I snapped…mostly from sexual frustration._

"_No it wasn't. I'm making breakfast and I wanted to make sure you had a good meal before you go to work," she responded dismissively. Dad laughed, but didn't say anything, for which I was grateful._

"_Mom, I love you. You and Dad, hell, you've been very gracious to allow me and my wife to move in here before I go off to basic, but Bella knows how to cook, and did it ever occur to you she might want to make breakfast for the two of us? You didn't adopt a kid. You got a daughter-in-law who has no idea how she fits in here._

"_You're going to be here with her for six weeks while I'm training, and I really need you to understand Bella doesn't need you to take care of her. She's the caretaker in our relationship, Mom, and you need to back off a little," I told her._

_She picked up the skillet of eggs she'd been making and took them to the garbage disposal, dumping them and tossing the pan in the sink. "Fine. She can make you breakfast."_

_Mom stomped off and I was at a complete loss. I turned to Dad, and he was shaking his head. "I truly wish I could offer any advice on this, but I've got nothing. Two wives in the same house is never easy. Good luck. I need to get to work, and I think you do, too." He walked to the cabinet and pulled out granola bars, handing me one._

"_It's an adjustment, Edward. I'll talk to your mother tonight," he told me before he left. _

_That evening when I got home from work at the garage, Bella was in the kitchen making me dinner and my parents were nowhere in sight._

"_Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked as I emptied my lunch box into the sink. Mom made me lunch, and I appreciated it, so I cleaned up the containers._

"_Your dad got called to Seattle for a consult, and your mom went with him. They won't be back until Friday. It's just us," she informed. That was the first night I instituted the rule of sex before dinner. _

"How bad was it?" JC asked.

I laughed. "It was bad because Grandma had a habit of knocking on the bedroom door in the morning to call us down for breakfast, and well, she interrupted a lot. I wish you the best of luck," I teased.

"Dad, seriously, how bad will it be?" JC asked nervously.

"I don't really know because I don't know Mark and Denise very well, but I'd guarantee you if he hears you doing his daughter, even though she's your wife, he won't be very friendly when you two surface.

"Just remember to take her out and do things when you can because after the baby gets here, it's a lot harder than you think. If you run short of money, call me. You can do shit around the garage for extra cash, JC.

"Make her feel special every time you can because it'll be a long time before it's just the two of you again. I didn't do it enough with your mom, but I intend to make up for lost time," I told him, meaning every fucking word.

"What would you have done differently if you had the chance to go back?" JC asked as he ate his _Wheaties_.

I thought about it, and there were a lot of answers to that question because I'd done so many things wrong, but I knew he wanted advice, and well, I was his Pop.

"I have a lot of things I'd have done differently, but the biggest one is when I told her I was being transferred to Kentucky and she asked me not to re-up, I'd have never done it. I wish I'd have moved here with the family and opened the garage five years ago.

"Ego is a hard thing to overcome, and I have a huge one. I had a goal…do my twenty in service. I lost sight of the most important thing in pursuit of it…I lost sight of how much I loved my family. Don't ever do that. Always remember how much your family means to you because I can guarantee you, if you have to be without them, you'll be a miserable son-of-a-bitch."

We finished our cereal in silence, me contemplating all the mistakes I'd made and how to make them up to Bella, and him, obviously focused on his wedding day. After we finished, I loaded our dishes into the dishwasher and turned to my son.

"Jasper, I love you, and I want you to be happy. I also want you to know I'm always here for you to talk to if you need someone. I know you have your friends, but shit's gonna happen your friends won't understand. I will. I'll drop whatever I'm doing to talk to you."

I hugged him as he rose next to me, fighting the tears. My little boy had grown into a huge man, and he was getting married. That was the most important thing in my world at that moment, and I was going to embrace it because none of our lives would ever be the same. I only hoped he saw it as well.

##

"Jeez, Penny, I'm not sure who cried more during the ceremony, you or Alice's mom, Denise," Charlie teased me as we stood in front of the fireplace in my parents' living room after the ceremony. I hated it that I lost my shit, but it reminded me so much of the day Bella and I got married, and instead of listening to them recite their vows, I relived every bad choice I'd made during the fifteen years Bella and I had been married. I felt worse than the day I found out our divorce was final.

Of course, Bella held my hand and tried to offer me comfort, but it only made the guilt double. After the kids were pronounced husband and wife and kissed, the small group of friends and family applauded. I did too, but when the applause stopped, I got the hell out of the living room and went to hide in the powder room for a few minutes to compose myself.

When I returned, they were taking pictures, so I walked over to the fireplace to stay out of the way but still see the happiness on my son and his wife's faces. I prayed they always looked at each other with so much love.

"Yeah, well, let's say it brought back a lot of memories all of a sudden, plus we're both worried about how they'll handle all this along with college. Since they decided to take the baby with them, Bella's been a little upset about us not taking care of her, but she swears she'll be fine, which is why I had to go ahead and get snipped," I told him.

Yes, everyone in the family knew I'd had the vasectomy because my son thought it was fucking hilarious and told anyone who would listen. At the time, I wanted to kill him, but the discussion Bella and I had the night before my appointment eased my ire with him.

"_Rose was there, and she can back me up with everything I'm saying. I hope you know that regardless of whether Posy was there or not, nothing would have happened with Lauren. You trust me, right?" I asked. It was the night before my vasectomy, so Bella and I were having dinner at 'The Lodge' without the kids._

_JC was going to spend the night at Charlie and Renee's to go fishing with his grandpa, and Rose was spending the night with Alice because they were working on wedding plans. I was grateful to have a night alone with Bella, especially since I was going under the knife the next morning._

"_Of course I do, sweetheart. That bitch better be glad she left town because I wouldn't mind embedding this diamond in her face a few times. I love you, Edward, and I've got something else we need to discuss," she responded much calmer than I imagined._

"_O-okay. Uh, am I in trouble or something?" _

_She giggled and took my hand across the table. "No, honey. First, I don't want to sell the house. I like the house, and since we don't need more bedrooms, I'd like us to stay put. I'd also like us to look into putting in a pool with some of the money Mom and Dad gave us. What do you think about that?" she asked._

_I let out a heavy breath because it sounded like maybe she'd adjusted to the fact we weren't going to be taking care of our grandchild as we'd planned. I sure hoped that was the case. "Do you want me to cancel the surgery tomorrow? Do you want us to try? I mean, I know you wanted another baby, so if you do, then…"_

_She smiled tenderly. "Actually, Sarge, I don't want you to cancel it. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I know I've been bitchy and quiet lately, but I've come to a decision…or a realization, really."_

_I took a sip of my wine…the only thing I was going to get to drink that night due to the surgery…and I waited._

"_For the first time since we were stationed in Texas before Rose came along, we'll have the house to ourselves. I think it's time Bella and Edward put themselves ahead of everyone else and gave themselves the opportunity to do all the fun things we didn't do when we were young._

"_I'd like us to take a trip after Jasper's wedding. I have the week off school, and I thought we could take some of the money from Mom and Dad and go somewhere warm. March in Washington isn't exactly balmy, you know. What do you say?" she asked._

_I was a bit floored, but I was completely on board with her idea. "Yeah, I'd love that, Bells. If you're sure you don't want another baby, then I'd love for us to put ourselves first. Hell, Rose is more than capable of taking care of the shop while we're gone, and McCarty can help her out since he'll be out of school. I think it's a great idea. Anything else on your mind?"_

_The waitress came to clear just then. "Anything else for you folks?"_

"_Actually, just the check? We've got the house to ourselves," Bella teased with a smile. The woman winked at her and left the check on the table. I quickly pulled out my credit card and handed it to her before she walked away laughing, and when we got home, we christened the couch, the kitchen counter, and had a very dirty bath. I'd be out of rotation for a couple of weeks, and we'd have to use condoms until I got the all clear from my doctor, but Bella going off the pill was our primary concern. The rest would follow._

"Kid, you need to let yourself off the hook a little. You and Bella are gonna be in Mexico for a week, and I'd say you need to learn to forgive yourselves and each other or this second marriage isn't gonna have a chance in hell." It was advice I expected from Carlisle. Hearing it from Charlie shocked me.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my father-in-law?" I joked as I took the beer he offered.

He laughed a little. "Believe it or not, Penny, I'm in your corner. Always have been, and always will be. I just like giving you shit, and if you're not in my family, well, that just leaves JC, and he's got a lot on his plate right now. How are _your_ wedding plans coming along?" he asked.

"Bella's been so wrapped up with _this_ wedding we've only done bare bones about it…secured the church for the ceremony; the VFW for the reception, on which I got a break because I'm the newest member; and I think Bella found a dress, but she's being very tight lipped about it. I assume after we get back, she'll get on it. It's only eleven weeks until Memorial weekend, but it seems like an eternity."

Charlie laughed as Bella walked over and took my hand. "Babe, they need us for pictures. Dad, don't you wander far. JC wants one with his grandfathers and his grandmothers." Charlie nodded as we walked away.

"You okay, Sarge?" Bella asked as she led me outside on my parents back deck. With the mountains in the background and the looks on Alice and Jasper's faces, I knew the pictures were going to be incredible.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "You're the most beautiful mother-of-the-groom who ever graced the planet. You'll be the most beautiful bride as well."

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes in her high heels and wrapped her arms around my neck. I still had to lean forward to kiss her, but kiss her I did.

"_Perfect!" _we both heard as we kissed deeply. We pulled apart and saw Angela, the wedding photographer who worked for free, had snapped a picture of us. We both laughed at her, but when she showed me the picture, I told her I wanted several copies of it because we looked supremely happy. It was a look I wanted to see on Bella's face every day for the rest of our lives.

##

"You got everything?" I asked JC as he was changing out of his suit in my old room, just as I was. Mom was going to get them both dry cleaned for my wedding and hold onto them for us, and it was then I remembered Bella's wedding dress under the bed. I pulled it out and tossed it on the bed to take with me.

"I guess. I'll be moved out by the time you and Mom get back. She's not gonna cry and shit, is she?" he asked as he actually folded his suit and left it on the bed. Alice was already having a good influence on him.

"She'll cry because she's your mother, but she's going to be fine. I plan to make sure she doesn't dwell on it a lot while we're in Cabo. You have the directions to the cabin, right?" I asked.

My father, bless him, had a patient who had a cabin at Crescent Lake he was willing to lend to JC and Alice for a short honeymoon. I wasn't sure Dad hadn't rented it from him, but all I knew was at the rehearsal dinner, Mom and Dad had gifted them with the keys, the directions, and the number for the caretakers. They were very happy about it because the only other option they had was to stay at our place while we were gone…along with Rose. That wasn't really a honeymoon, and JC had kissed both of my parents for the gift.

I opened my duffle to grab my jeans and found the gift on top of it I was supposed to give to JC. I still smiled at the conversation Bella and I had when she explained it to me as she wrapped it in cream paper with a pink bow. Pink and cream were the colors of Alice and JC's wedding, and my wife loved it.

"_What's that?" I asked as I packed my suitcase for Mexico and a separate bag for changing after the wedding. The kids were going to the cabin, and we were going to Seattle to the airport. I wasn't sure if I was more excited about the wedding or our vacation._

"_Well, I wanted to talk to you about this. See, it's customary for the groom to give his bride a gift. Remember the bracelet of your grandmother's you gave me," she reminded as she jingled her wrist for affect where the bracelet rested._

_I chuckled as a thought popped into my head. "I think, love, JC already gave Alice a gift." I mimicked running my hand over my stomach as if I had a swollen belly._

_She threw a pillow at me with a laugh. "That aside, he needs to give her something meaningful like this bracelet, so here's my thinking. Inside this box is something that's very, very important to me, and I want JC to give it to Alice, but I need your permission," she explained._

_I tossed my shorts on top of the suitcase and walked over to sit down next to her. She handed the blue velvet box to me, and when I opened it, I saw the diamond earrings I'd given to Bella for her birthday one year. I looked at them and looked at her, seeing tears in the corners of her eyes._

"_I think that's a very good idea, love. There might be another pair for you in your future, you know…if you play your cards right." I handed her the box, tossed my suitcase on the floor and made love to her…condom in place because I was waiting for a call from the doctor regarding my sperm count and I wouldn't get the results until the Monday after JC's wedding. I couldn't wait._

"Sit down for a minute," I told him as I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. He was anxious to get the hell out of there, but I was about to hand him the keys to the kingdom, and not that I thought he wouldn't get laid on his wedding night, but after I told him the story for him to tell his bride, the kid would be golden.

I handed him the wrapped box and the blank card his mother had sent along. "Inside this box is the first diamonds I ever bought your mother. They're diamond studs I gave her when she turned twenty-five, but I'd saved and worked extra hours to buy them without impacting our family. They're not big…just half a carat, but they're very, very good quality. I always wanted the best for your mother, and so I went for quality rather than quantity.

"Your mom, hell, she cried and cried when I gave them to her, but she wore them all the time, which led me to believe I'd done something right by giving them to her.

"Your mother, in her infinite wisdom, wants you to give these to your bride tonight. You write the card with your own words, but you make sure she understands that these earrings represent the love a man had for a woman. The love I had…have for your mother, and the love you have for Alice. Like I said, they're not big, but they're flawless…just like that love."

Hell, we were both in tears at that point. "God, this whole thing has turned us into pussies. What happened to the crusty Army guy," JC commented as he took the gift and card, drying his eyes with his hand.

I grabbed tissues for us and coughed as I blew my nose. There was a knock on the door, and I was dressed, so I opened it to see Rose standing there with an impatient look. "You need to get going, Daddy. You have just enough time to get to the airport if you don't hit any snags along the way. What the hell are you two doing?" she asked, still in her pink bridesmaid dress.

"Last minute advice. Wait till you and McCarty get married. Your mom will fill your head with all kinds of shit. Give me a break," I told her. She giggled.

"Fine. Just get a move on. Emmett and I offered to help Gram clean up, but nobody's leaving until the happy couple, and we're having dinner with Big Mike tonight."

I nodded and closed the door. I turned to my son. "We clear?"

"Yeah, Pop. Thanks a lot for everything. Have fun in Mexico," he told me after he was dressed.

I walked over to him and hugged him one more time. "JC, I'm really proud of you. I have faith in you and Alice, son. Be there for your family and always put your family first, and I don't mean me and Mom. I mean Alice and your little girl. You might not see it right now, but you are a rich man because you have love in your life."

I grabbed my shit and made for the door. "Pop?"

I didn't turn around, but I nodded.

"When did you become such a sentimental bastard?"

I laughed. "I'd say the day your sister was born, but it was the day your mother walked back into my life. Don't blow it like I did. Every woman isn't willing to give you a second chance."

I opened the door and walked out blinking back the tears. I went downstairs to find Bella in jeans and a t-shirt with her little bag in her hands. She was talking to Rose, and it was then I remembered the box upstairs. "I'll be right back," I told her as I dropped my duffle next to them.

I ran upstairs, finding my bedroom empty, and I grabbed the big white box from the bed, carrying it downstairs. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her outside to the back deck. "This is for you from my mother."

She opened the lid and gasped. "Is this…"

She pulled out the airtight vinyl bag and held it up, seeing her wedding dress from our first marriage. "Oh, my God. How'd she…?"

"She kept all of the stuff. We left it here when we went to spend the night in PA, and Mom had your dress dry cleaned and sealed in that bag in case you ever wanted it or if Rose wanted it. She has my old suit, which doesn't fit me, and I meant to give that dress to you for Christmas in case you could do something with it for our wedding, but I just wanted you to know it's still around." She turned to me and smiled.

"I know just the thing." Without further elaboration, she hugged me and kissed me, setting everything right in my world. I wasn't the same man I'd been twenty years prior. I was a better man, and the woman in my arms was the reason. She'd made me a better man.

\\\

_**E/N: I'm in tears and I wrote the damn thing! I know those of you who were on the baby train wanted them to have another, but seeing that they were so young when they got married and didn't have time to just be a couple, I chose to go in this direction. I can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till TUESDAY (going out of town again)…xoxo.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Good Evening! Head's up…this is the second to the last full chapter. One more chapter and an epi. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all of your reviews and support of this story. I'm honored you've embraced it and recommended it as you have. Luv u all. And, welcome to my new readers who have been awesome with reviewing. Special kisses to you : )**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**Let's go to sunny Mexico…**_

_**\\\**_

27. _Oh! Mexico_

##

"Cullens?" the lady asked as we wandered down the dock. It was day three of our vacation at a swanky resort in Cabo San Lucas, and we were having the time of our lives.

"Yes, ma'am," I greeted as I extended my hand to the lovely Mexican woman. We were going on a pontoon boat for snorkeling and a tour which included lunch, drinks, and my soon-to-be wife in a bikini. Not a damn thing wrong with that.

"I'm Flora, and that's my husband, Berto. My father, Manuel, will be our captain, and we're waiting for two other couples. What can I get you to drink?" the woman asked as she helped us onto the boat and showed us where to stow our shoes.

My baby was so hung over, I was surprised she was able to get up and go on the trip that morning. I'd offered to cancel, but she was defiant as she hovered over the commode in our villa. I'd found the damn resort on Craigslist, and our villa was incredible with its own hot tub where we'd sat for too long the night before after drinking ourselves into oblivion at the pool bar earlier in the evening.

She said the margaritas were too smooth, and all we had for dinner was room service queso and chips. I'd make sure she ate something substantial because when I made myself a Pop-Tart that morning, it sent her running.

She took off her sunglasses, and the woman, Flora, started to laugh. "What devil has you so ill, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Tequila," Bella choked out.

"I've got just the thing," Flora declared, rattling off something in Spanish to her husband who laughed and went about mixing up something for Bella. I asked for a Corona, and found it was ice cold when Flora handed it to me.

Bella peeled off the grey PT Army t-shirt she had on over her bikini and handed me the sunscreen. Her shoulders were a little red from the day before we'd spent at the pool, but after we started drinking, we weren't as diligent with the sunscreen as we had been before. It was vacation, after all.

"Senora Cullen, try this," Berto told her as he handed her what I assumed was a Bloody Mary. She sniffed it and then took a sip as I liberally applied the sunscreen to her gorgeous body.

"Oh, that's good," Bella told him. He smiled.

"A different hair of the dog will fix you right up. We've got plenty of bottles of water, but two of these will have you feeling like a new woman," Berto declared with a huge grin.

Bella giggled and took the sunscreen from me when I got a little too handsy. Having unlimited access to her, even with the damn condoms, was far too tempting, and I felt like I was in my twenties again. My sperm count was down, but it wasn't down enough, so for the time being, we were still in the condom and diaphragm zone.

"So, are you here with your family?" Flora asked as we waited for the rest of our party. Buffett was singing about cheeseburgers in paradise over the stereo system, and the Sea of Cortez was off in the horizon. I couldn't think of a better place to be on a Wednesday.

"Our son and his new bride are moving today, and our daughter is watching over my husband's business, so we decided to have a little vacation by ourselves for the first time in our lives," Bella explained with a bright smile on her face which I appreciated immensely.

The father, Manuel, said something to Flora in Spanish, and she laughed. "Papi says you don't look old enough to have a son who's marrying age. He also wants to know your business. He won't speak English, but he understands it very well. He's a stubborn old man," she teased. He laughed as he walked over to the cooler and pulled out a Modelo, opening it and taking a swig.

Bella explained to Flora about JC and Alice, and I told Berto, "I have a garage in Washington. I'm a mechanic. I was in the Army for twenty years, and I recently retired. My daughter and I started a business together."

The father, Manuel, started laughing and said, "Good luck," as he pointed to Flora. I nodded because she was as much a force as my Posy. I was pretty sure their business relationship was much the way I thought mine would be with Rose…great with a lot of arguing.

She was greeting two young couples who came on board, and her husband was scrambling to fill drink orders. I heard the slurp next to me and saw Bella had finished her drink. "You want another?" I asked.

"I do. My head doesn't hurt anymore. Hey, we're in international waters, right?" she asked.

"Hi! We're Kristen and Jay and that's Leo and Gina. We're all on our honeymoon, and we're staying at the _Rosé._ It's nice to meet you," the girl enthused as she extended her hand.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward. We're at the _La Bonita_, which I think is a sister resort. Congratulations on your weddings," Bella offered.

They all gushed a little too much for my appetite, but they were just starting out. "Thank you. How long have you been married?" the girl, Gina, asked.

"Actually, we were married for fifteen years, we got divorced for five, and we're engaged again. We're getting remarried on May 25," Bella explained, flashing her engagement ring. I was happy to see it was a lot nicer than theirs because my girl deserved to have something spectacular, and I'd finally gotten something right.

"_Wow?_" Jay responded. I wasn't exactly happy about that response, but Bella had laid our past out there, so she could explain it. I didn't want to explain our relationship to kids barely older than ours. I doubted they'd get it anyway.

"So, um, Bella, were you in the service?" Leo asked, pointing to my dog tags around her neck, along with my wedding ring.

She giggled as Berto handed her another drink and another Corona for me. "No, that was my husband. He's the hero in this relationship."

I laughed as I took her empty hand. "Don't buy that crap. I wouldn't have been able to accomplish half the stuff I did in my life if it wasn't for this woman. So, where are you from?" I asked, looking at the couples and changing the subject.

As we set sail, the couples explained that one was from Maryland, and the other was from Virginia. They didn't know each other prior to meeting at the pool at their hotel, but they were both actually really nice. Kristen and Jay were lawyers. Gina and Leo were teachers which hit home with Bella, so as the five of them talked, I settled on a chaise in the sun and sipped my beer, just looking out at the ocean and relaxing.

The music was great. The beer was cold. The breeze was warm, and it was truly paradise. We were speeding across the Pacific toward an island with some rock formations, and I was in heaven. I heard Bella talking to the two couples for a few more minutes, and then I felt her hand on my shoulder as she climbed over my body and lie down next to me on the large chaise.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh, _baby_, I'm better than fine. We should get married out here," she told me as she rested her head on my chest. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, holding her close. We might have some fucked-up tan lines at the end of the day, but I'd never shy away from holding her.

"See, that's two people in love," I heard behind me from one of the women. I was happy to hear someone put voice to the way I felt at the time.

Suddenly, the engine cut, and I turned to look over my left shoulder, seeing Manuel wasn't happy at all. Berto was talking to him animatedly, and when I looked, Bella was asleep.

I turned to Leo who was sitting next to our bag. "Leo, can you toss me a towel?" I asked, pointing to the bag. He pulled out a large one and I covered her with it, gently extricating myself from beneath her.

"What's wrong?" I asked Berto.

He sighed. "I'm guessing the battery, but Papi insists he flooded the engine," Berto explained.

"Where's the hatch?" I asked. He walked over and pulled up a panel with Manuel complaining the whole time.

"Ignore him," Flora told me as she walked over. I slid down the ladder and took in the engine. I hadn't worked on many boat motors, so I went with the obvious, seeing the culprit immediately. There was corrosion on the battery connectors and it was interrupting the flow of current.

I stuck my head up and smiled. "Do you have a wire brush?" I asked, Manuel continuing to complain.

Berto hurried over to a drawer and brought out a grill brush, handing it to me. "Will this work, _amigo?_"

I nodded and disconnected the cables, scrubbing off the salt and corrosion. When I reconnected them, I noticed a miniscule leak in the fiberglass that allowed saltwater to get inside the hull. I climbed up and sat on the floor of the boat. "Crank it," I instructed.

Berto shoved Manuel away and cranked the motor once. It clicked, which wasn't good. "Hang on," I told him as I went back down.

I saw a few other cables which had corrosion, so I did as best I could to clean them off and reattach them. "Can I have a towel," I yelled.

One dropped on my head, and I began drying connections to see if I could get contact for the starter. "Berto, try it again," I yelled.

He did, and I saw a spark before it started. I hauled my ass up the ladder and closed the hatch. "We need to go back to the dock. There's a small crack in the fiberglass, and the leads are picking up salt water and corroding. You'll need to get someone to look at it, but I think we can get back without a problem," I told him.

"_Gracias,"_ Manuel called as he stroked the engine to test it.

Berto explained to his father-in-law we needed to go back, and the whole family apologized all over themselves. When we got back to the dock, Flora had been speaking with her father hurriedly. I didn't want them to give us our money back because it wasn't their fault, and I was prepared to argue with them.

When Berto tied us off, Flora turned to the six of us and pulled out money. "We can't take this. We're so sorry you didn't get to snorkel or have lunch, and we want you to have your money back."

Bella woke and was wide-eyed at the fact we were at the dock. "Did I sleep through lunch? Berto, your drinks are lethal, but I feel like a million bucks."

"I'm glad, Senora. So, please, take your money back," Berto implored.

"Money back? Heck no," Bella responded.

Manuel said something to Flora, and she responded to him, looking at us. It appeared the other two couples didn't want their money back either, and when Berto said, "We can ask," they all seemed to have reached a decision.

"Okay, so we have an option we'd like you to consider. We live ten miles from here, but we'd like to invite you to our home for a fiesta. Mamma Rosita, she's an excellent cook, and well, Manuel called her and she'd like to have all of you at the house. I must warn you, the whole family will be there, but the food and drinks flow, and it's a good time," Berto told us.

I looked at Bella, and she smiled. "We'd love to come. Can we go back to the hotel and change, and then cab over?"

The three laughed. "Of course. Here's the address," Flora scrawled on a piece of paper in Spanish.

"Give it to your cab driver, and we'll get you back to your hotel. Thank you, Edward, for fixing the boat. We're going to have to haul her out of the water, but at least you were there to help us. We'll see you at six?" Flora asked. All six of us agreed, and we carried our things off the boat. We shared a cab back to the _Blanco,_ which was another sister hotel of the resort where we were staying.

We caught a shuttle back to our villa, and after we showered and dressed, I looked at my Bella. "Why did you ask if we were on international waters today?"

"I guess in my hung over condition, I wanted us to get married down here. I mean, it's so different than what we're…it was stupid, I know. It wouldn't even be legal," she explained.

We grabbed a cab and I handed him the paper Flora had given me. He nodded, and we took off without any more talk.

"I'm sorry it didn't go well today, but Flora promised a hell of a party," I told Bella as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as the van driver sped through the streets of Cabo. We'd stopped at the wine shop on the grounds of the resort and bought a bottle of wine as our meager offering for their hospitality.

When he pulled down a dirt driveway, we were surprised to see a really large house and a lot of people milling about. I paid the cab driver as Bella and I stepped out, and we were greeted by a gorgeous young girl.

"Senor and Senora Cullen?" the girl asked.

"Yes…um, _Si," _Bella responded.

"_¿Habla usted español," _the girl asked.

"Uh, we don't speak Spanish," I answered, not exactly sure what she'd asked, but I thought it was the right answer. She giggled.

"No probs. I'm Christina. My mommy told me you were coming, and I'm glad to meet you. Please come inside," she told us in perfect English.

"How old are you, Christina?" I asked. She was a beautiful girl, and I was guessing her at about thirteen or fourteen.

"My _Quinceañera_ is in July. I'll be fifteen," she told us with a smile.

We were led inside the house and out to a large terrace where the family was apparently drinking and having fun. We were introduced as "_nuevos amigos_" and we were definitely treated as such. The other two couples showed up, and it was a party like I'd never seen.

There was an impromptu band playing and I pulled my Bella from the table to dance, which I knew she hated, but we were doing things we'd never done before, and she obliged. It was incredible for me, and after a few glasses of some special punch, I turned to Manuel who was sitting at the head of the table.

His son, Carlos, was sitting next to me. "Where are we with regard to the Sea of Cortez?" I asked, trying not to slur.

He laughed. "About a mile that way," he pointed.

"Do you have a boat?" I asked.

"We have a speed boat at the dock. Why?" he asked.

"My Bella wants to get married down here, and even though it won't be legal, I try to give her anything she desires. When I was in the Army, she held our family together, and I owe her a lot. Do you think we could get your father to take us out into international waters and perform a wedding ceremony?" I asked.

He began shouting in Spanish, and the whole lot of them began scrambling. Bella leaned forward and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I, uh, I just mentioned you wanted to get married down here, and I have no idea what they're doing. I was half-assed joking."

People began scurrying, and suddenly, Rosita grabbed Bella and took her away. Flora followed behind them, and Christina walked up to me with a smile. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" I asked.

She giggled. "You said the magic words, Senor Edward. My family loves a wedding, and actually, Uncle Miguel is a _magistrado_, uh, magistrate, so he can actually make it official if you'd like. There's no reason to go out into the ocean. I mean, unless you want. That aunties are preparing for a wedding, so if you were kidding, you need to let me know so I can slow them down," she told me.

Before I could respond, Berto had me by the arm. "I have the wedding shirt I wore when I married my Flora, and I'll loan it to you. The women are…well, they love a wedding. Uncle Miguel, well, he loves to perform a wedding."

I changed into the shirt he offered me after he pulled off the cleaners' bag, leading me to believe it meant something special to him. I buttoned it and looked into the mirror at the white shirt with brightly colored, embroidered images I didn't really understand.

"What do these things mean?" I asked.

"We come from Mayan descent, Yucatán, and they mean something to our people. You're Irish, right?" Berto asked.

I laughed as I scraped my fingers through the mop. "What tipped you off?"

He laughed. "Just a hunch. I actually went to college at UCLA. I'm a family therapist, but I do this thing with my family because I'm gathering information for a research grant I'm applying for at Johns-Hopkins. You love Bella, and you two didn't nurture it, S_i_?"

"Yeah. We…well, I messed it up, but we're working on it," I told him.

"I see resolve in your eyes. Okay, Eduardo, let's get you married," he told me as he led me out of the house onto the back terrace where they'd actually gathered flowers and candles.

I walked out with Berto on my trail, and we stood at the end of the patio. When my Bella came out, I wanted to fall on my knees. She looked so beautiful in a white cotton peasant style dress with images embroidered on it to match those on my shirt. "That's my Flora's wedding dress," he whispered into my ear.

I could only nod. Bella looked beautiful. Manuel led her to me, and when he handed her hand to me, I took it and kissed it.

The ceremony was in Spanish, but Flora was with Bella and Berto was with me so we gave the appropriate answers in the beginning. Then, the judge spoke in English.

"So, do you have special words you'd like to say to each other? We won't translate because there are things that are special between a husband and wife," the judge said.

"Which of us should go first?" I asked.

"Why don't you go first, Eduardo."

I turned to my Bella and smiled. "I know we'll do this again in May, but I feel like I can say anything to you without our family to judge us, so I have a few things to say.

"I love you. I have loved you for twenty-two years, and as much as I've made a mess of it, it's never stopped. You are my comfort. You are my strength. You are my home base, and you, my love, are my joy. Without you, nothing seems important, and I know I could live without you, because I did for several years, but Bella Marie, I don't want to. I don't want to live without you."

I pulled my dog tags from her neck and unclasped it, pulling off my wedding ring and handing it to her. I wanted her to put it on my finger, and I never planned to take it off again…well, except when I had to in May.

I couldn't stop the tears from my eyes because I was a weeping sap, but she looked so beautiful, and well, hell, we loved each other.

"Edward Anthony, there hasn't been one single day in my life since I met you I haven't loved you. I'm just happy you finally got back on board.

"With this ring, I thee wed for the rest of my days on this earth," she stated solidly. She placed my wedding ring on my finger, and I broke down, pulling her into my arms.

"_Yo os declaro marido y mujer."_

I pulled away and looked at Berto. "He just pronounced you husband and wife."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her like I'd never kissed her before in my life. There was music and clapping, and I had to say, it was much lighter hearted than our first wedding. Who knew I'd marry the same woman three times?

##

"Jasper Carlisle Cullen," Principal Willard called as JC stood in the line to get his diploma. He walked up, cocky as always with his mortar board cocked on his head. We stood and clapped, and when he should have exited the stage, he stood to the side as the vice principal told him to leave. He shook his head and waited.

"Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen," the principal announced as Alice walked across the stage to accept her diploma. She had graduated at Christmas, but Jasper wanted her to walk in the official ceremony, and Mark and I went to the school to make sure it was a possibility.

After we finished at the school, we went to the garage and had a few beers with Riley and a couple of the other guys who worked there. Bella picked us up that evening and took us to the Brandons' house where we all had pizza. I was grateful we got along just as my parents got along with Bella's. It made things a lot easier.

"He's just the sweetest boy," my mother gushed in my ear.

"He takes after his old man," I reminded as JC helped Alice off the stage after he kissed her. I cheered the whole time, as did Bella, the rest of our family, and the Brandons.

When we got home from Mexico, we were quizzed about why I was wearing my old wedding ring, and when I told the parents we'd gotten married in Mexico, they got pissed, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to. That ring wasn't leaving my finger until the day before Bella and I got married in Washington. They weren't happy, but I didn't' give a shit. It was what she wanted, and we had a lot of pictures to prove how happy we were. I'd never regret it.

"You wish," Mom complained.

"Hey, where do you think he got his moves from? I got the woman to marry me twice, and we're going to get married a third time here for the good state of Washington. JC knows things aren't going to be easy, but he's probably going to be better at it than me," I responded as we cheered for Alice.

Mom looked at me and smiled. "I think you've got a better handle on things than you give yourself credit, son. I love you, and I'm always just a phone call away. You and Bella are going to be empty nesters now, and well, I know a bit about it. You can call me and I have a lot of advice," she told me.

I was sure she did, but this new path with my wife…it was one I wanted to embark upon without guidance. It was time for me to step up, and I was determined to do it without my mother's guidance. It was beyond time.

\\\

_**E/N: First, I apologize if my Spanish isn't up to snuff. I consulted Google translate, so if something's off, I'm quite sorry.**_

_**Tomorrow night, the official wedding, and before anyone asks, yes, they could have simply recorded their marriage in Mexico with the State, but I wanted it to be just for them. We'll have the official ceremony and a lot of other things.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow night…xoxo**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: I'm so sad to see this end. I've loved writing this story. We had ups and downs, but isn't that what happens in every family? If there was no controversy and missteps, well, it wouldn't just be fiction, it would be fairy tale, and that wasn't what I set out to do.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you loved the Mexico chapter. I loved writing it.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrowed, and I'm about to return them to the case after the epi tomorrow night.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 28. Marriage…Take Three**

##

"How fucking long are you going to stay here? We're having a bachelor party, right?" Riley complained as I killed time over an engine I was tuning up. Rose was getting ready to leave for her mother's bachelorette party at Angela's house, and I had no idea what the plans were. I wasn't happy about it, but JC had put Riley in charge of my party because my son was under age, and I was worried.

"Give me a fucking minute. I'm just replacing spark plugs," I complained.

"Boss, I've got it," Rose called behind me.

I turned to her and gave her a stern look. "What exactly is the plan for the party tonight? Your mom's party?" I barked at her.

Rose turned to the inhabitants of the garage and smiled. "Boys?"

"_Don't be a pussy_!" they all chanted, including JC who was under a Chevy to change the oil.

He was living with his in-laws, and he seemed to be pretty happy to get away, which I could appreciate. I remembered living with my parents far too well.

"Pop, we're just going to the pool hall. Mom said no strippers," he called from under the car as he continued to work. We were a family of grease monkeys, and I was proud as punch about it.

"That's fine, but where is your _mother_ going?" I asked again.

Just then, my Bella waltzed in and she was wearing a big smile. Angela was with her and I caught my breath when I saw my bride-to-be in a blue strapless dress that hugged her curves way too well. The whistles from the other guys in the garage only served to piss me off. "And, you're going _where_ dressed like that?"

It wasn't subtle, but my wife _was_ smoking hot, and the dress she was wearing made me want to blow off all plans and take her home. She had to know it.

"Is there a problem, _Sarge_?" she asked as she stood with her arms over her chest, which only made me notice her chest even more.

I walked over to her and unbuttoned the coveralls she'd bought me months before. I was still wearing my wedding ring from our March wedding, and hell, we were married. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen, there _is_ a problem. You look…fuckable, and I don't want anyone else to see you like this," I bitched quietly so none of the others heard me to give me shit.

She smiled brightly. "God, I was hoping you'd feel like that. I have a chicken in the fridge that needs an hour in the oven. If we picked a fight, we could need to make up and get out of all of this business. How about you and me…naked with baked chicken and roasted potatoes after you fuck me thoroughly," she whispered.

I winked at her. "You are _not _going out like that, Bella," I complained loudly.

"Oh, you are _so_ not going to tell me what I can and can't wear," she responded angrily.

I gently took her arm and led her into my office at the garage. "I guess you should throw your arms up and pace like you do when you're pissed," I offered with a smile I was trying to hide from everyone outside who was watching us through the glass door of my offer.

She laughed. "I should. So, how's Garrett working out?" she asked as she paced and threw her arms around as I'd suggested.

I stalked over to the window and closed the blinds, seeing all work had stopped. After I closed them I pulled her down in the chair with me and kissed her. When she pulled away, I smiled. "You know, one day, I'll fuck you over that desk," I told her as I pointed to it. It had been my grandfather's, and it was in my parents' attic for years. When I opened the business, they gave it to me as a gift, and I truly cherished it nearly as much as the woman I loved.

She giggled, which lit up my world. "Promises, promises. So, how's Garrett?"

"He's great. I have no problem with leaving him and Rose here together. She's like a fucking drill sergeant," I responded with a laugh.

My daughter had a way she wanted things done, and she wasn't shy about making it known. Garrett McGowan abided by her rules even if I didn't. I was sure he wasn't looking forward to my honeymoon.

"So really, you thought I'd be okay with you going out in this dress?"

"No, what I hoped was you'd put a stop to this whole mess of parties and take me home and make love to me," she responded.

"You know, Mrs. Cullen, you're already a married woman in the eyes of the great country of Mexico," I reminded as I kissed her ring.

"I know, and in two days, I'll be a married woman in the eyes of Washington State, but get me out of this, please? I just wanna go home, throw that chicken in the oven and spend the evening with my husband. We're on the same page here, right?" she taunted.

I smiled. "Yeah, baby, we are."

I kissed her on the lips and whispered, "Don't get upset."

"_THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING OUT IN THAT. WE NEED TO TALK."_ I was pretty loud, and when I stormed out of the office, the garage was silent.

I pulled her roughly behind me to the Tahoe, and I drove us home, leaving no room for question with my people or hers.

I did open her door and kiss her gently. After we got back to the house, I picked her up and carried her inside. "What exactly do you have on under this, and by the way, you have to know I'd have never been okay with you going out in this," I reminded.

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Your daughter bought it for me for my bachelorette party, and I'd have never worn it out without you seeing it first. By the way, I have nothing on under it because I know you far too well."

"Oh, God, I love you," I told her as I carried her upstairs to our bedroom and ravaged her body as I peeled that dress off her. I knew my daughter would give me hell about it, but seriously? Her mother was the sexiest woman I'd ever met, and dressing her up like that…I'd have a talk with Posy…much later.

##

"Who gives this woman?" Reverend Weber asked.

"Our family," Charlie responded as he gave me Bella's hand. I was truly dazed at the sight of her because she was stunning, not that I didn't expect her to be.

When her father walked her down the aisle, I noticed she'd taken the lace top of her old wedding dress and made a jacket out of it. It was white, and her dress was silver, or _platinum_ as I'd been told, just like the tie I was wearing. Rose's dress, as I was informed, was pewter, but all I knew was my girls looked beautiful.

Reverend Weber began the traditional ceremony as I stared into Bella's beautiful brown eyes and thanked my lucky stars for her. We recited the vows we'd recited twenty years prior, and she placed my ring back on my finger where it had been since our trip to Mexico. I turned to JC and held out my hand, seeing a smile on his face as he handed me her ring.

It wasn't her old band, though I'd taken it from her as if I was planning to use it. The one I'd chosen was covered in diamonds and emeralds to match her engagement ring, and when I slipped it on her finger and looked into her eyes, I saw the surprise on her face. _Damn, I'm smart._

He continued the remainder of the ceremony and pronounced us husband and wife. I kissed Bella, gently holding her beautiful face in my hands, mindful of her hair because we still had to get through pictures after the ceremony. When I pulled away, I smiled. "I love you, wife."

She giggled. "I love you, too, husband."

We turned to the crowd, and I held up her hand in victory. And what a victory it was. I had accomplished something wildly more important than giving twenty years of service to my country, though that was in my top five. I had managed to not only repair the relationships I'd taken for granted for far too long, and by some miracle of heaven, I'd managed to get my Bella back. The satisfaction of achieving that goal would be one I'd relish every day for the rest of my life. I finally had my life back.

##

The ringing phone was not a friend of mine at that particular moment because I was in the process of getting a spectacular blow job from my wife as I relished in the delight of having my tongue in her pussy at the same time. Tomorrow was my thirty-ninth birthday, and since our wedding and the freedom we'd found with having JC living with his in-laws, our sex life had taken a spectacular turn. I had a full-access pass to my gorgeous wife without worrying about anyone interrupting, and I took advantage of it as often as she'd allow.

Rose was spending a lot of time at Emmett's, and even though I wasn't thrilled about it in the beginning, my wife reminded me that with her out of the house, we could fuck anywhere we wanted. I had a feeling Rosalie called to tell us when she was coming by had something to do with her walking in as I was carrying Bella upstairs one night when I got home from work.

She'd been on her period, and as uninhibited as she'd become, she still put the kibosh on period sex. When she told me it was done, I couldn't wait to be inside her, so I scooped her up and began running upstairs before dinner one night. Sex before dinner was back on the table…and sometimes Bella was as well. This empty nest thing wasn't bad at all.

She popped my cock out of her mouth, and I moaned, knowing she was going to answer the phone. She moved off me and reached for the phone on the bedside table as I kicked my feet like a two year old in a toy store.

"Hello," she giggled as she watched my antics, slapping my stomach playfully.

Suddenly, she got very serious. "Jasper, honey, calm down. How much is Alexis eating at one time?"

Ah, it was about the baby. She was exactly fourteen days old, and the night she'd been born was still one that made me laugh out loud.

"_Pop, it's me. Mark and Denise are out for dinner, and Alice is crying non-stop. I have no idea what the hell to do. We were in the middle of, uh, you know, when she kinda…well, she peed on me, and then she got really embarrassed and ran into the bathroom. I told her it wasn't that big a deal because I know the baby is pressing on her bladder, but she refuses to come out," he complained._

_Bella and I had just returned from our honeymoon in upstate New York and Niagara Falls, and we'd had a fantastic time. Alice and JC had come over for dinner earlier in the evening, and when they left, Alice was complaining about her feet being swollen, so I suggested to my son he should take her home and rub her feet. I should have remembered how many times a foot rub led to sex with Bella when she was pregnant and warned him, but Alice wasn't due until the next week, so good for him._

"_Did you clean up the…uh, did you clean it up?" I asked._

"_I stripped the bed and put the sheets in the washer, but the mattress is wet, and I thought it should dry out before I made it up. How the hell do I get her to come out of the bathroom?"_

"_Uh, son, how much did…was there a lot?" I asked as something else hit my mind._

_He began whispering, "Between you and me, it was like someone turned on the hose, but I can't say that to her, and I can't get in there to shower."_

"_JC, I think her water broke, son. I think you need to take her to the hospital," I told him. Bella had been lying on the couch with her head in my lap as I stroked her hair, and she had a beautiful smile on her face. When she heard my comment, she sat up and ripped the phone from me._

"_Jasper, what's going on?"_

_I knew he wouldn't want to explain it to her, so I wondered what he came up with. "Okay, okay. Give the phone to Alice and let me talk to her. I'll be respectful, Jasper. No, son, I don't want to ruin your sex life. Just give Alice the goddamn phone." She looked at me and rolled her eyes._

_I got up from the couch and went to the front door, grabbing our shoes and finding my keys. Bella had a small bag she'd packed for us with books, magazines, and a few protein bars because we knew when the time came we'd want to be there, and my father bitched about the food at the hospital like a broken record._

_I walked back into the room and handed Bella her sandals. "Alice, honey, you need to change and get to the hospital. I think your water broke. Well, it won't hurt to get it checked. Better to be safe than sorry, and just because you're not feeling any labor pains yet doesn't mean you're not in labor. Okay, honey. We'll see you there. I'll call your mom and dad, just get dressed and have JC drive you to the hospital. Okay. See you soon."_

_She flipped off the phone and turned to me. "That poor boy and girl. I'm so glad nothing like that happened to us when I was pregnant."_

"_Did he tell you how it happened," I asked, trying not to laugh at his predicament._

_She giggled. "He was so cute about it. 'Ma, we were having alone time, and I was being gentle, and all of a sudden, well, something embarrassing happened and she won't come out of the bathroom. She's crying so hard I'm afraid she's going to throw up. Please tell me what to do.' He was actually on the verge of tears. I'll call Denise, but they're in Seattle at some convention, so it's going to take them a while to get home. We better get going."_

_We drove to the hospital and actually beat Alice and Jasper there, so Bella informed the ER nurse, Maggie Ryan who knew Dad, JC was bringing Alice in and we thought she was in labor. Maggie smiled and grabbed a wheelchair, and we went out to meet them when Jasper skidded up._

_I walked around to the driver's side and opened the door, pulling him out. "Take your wife inside. I'll park your truck and bring her bag. Take deep breaths because you're about to fucking pass out," I told him, hearing his labored breaths._

"_I swear, I don't think we'll ever have sex again," he said under his breath as he walked around the truck to help Alice. I laughed._

_Thirteen hours and a lot of pacing later, Alexis Grace Cullen, all seven-and-a-half pounds of her, came into our world, changing our lives yet again. She had blue eyes like all babies, but her hair was blonde and curly, just like her father's. She had Alice's delicate features, and her father's lungs._

_JC, Dad, Charlie and I stood outside the nursery looking through the glass at her while the women were with Alice. JC had given her a bath with the help of a nurse, which he related in great detail and with lots of pride, and as we looked at his daughter through the glass, I envied him for a minute because he was at the beginning of a very long and winding road I wished I had the chance to traverse again._

"_You do know, don't you, that this is God's little payback," Charlie told him as he pulled out his cell phone to take a picture through the glass to show his fellow officers on the Forks Police Department. He was as much of a sap about babies as me._

"_Payback? How?" JC asked as he looked at me with concern._

_Dad laughed and put an arm around my shoulders. He was remembering Charlie saying the same thing to me when Rose was born, and it seemed it was fated that the Cullen men…well, me and JC…were doomed to have daughters as our first born._

_I wrapped my arm around my son's shoulders. "This, as Chuckle's would say, is God's way of cluing you in on how Mark Brandon felt when he found out you'd knocked up his daughter. Trust me, you have no idea how you'll worry and fret about having a daughter. If the two of you have another baby, and it's a son, he'll be as much of a Momma's boy as you because all your time will be spent keeping your daughter safe. I still do it with your sister. Why do you think I keep McCarty scared shitless? I learned from the best," I told him as I looked at Charlie who was smiling brightly._

"_This Christmas break, I'll take you out to the range and teach you how to shoot," Charlie told him with a laugh. He didn't have to teach me…the Army took care of it for him._

I was brought out of the memory by Bella's hand on my arm. "Honey, we need to go to the Brandons. Denise and Mark are in Seattle at the airport picking up a special order of flowers, and Alexis is sick. They're both freaking out. Grab the keys," she told me. We got dressed and hurried downstairs.

I did as she said, reaching into the closet and pulling out the little pink bunny I'd ordered off the internet and had delivered to the shop for my granddaughter. They called her Alexis, but I called her Bunny because her little nose wiggled like a rabbit. Her name was embroidered on it along with "Grandpop's Bunny." Hey, it was my prerogative as the grandfather to spoil her, and I was damn well going to do it.

I was standing at the kitchen door which led to the garage. "Ready? What's that?" Bella asked as she walked in with her hair pulled up in a ponytail like she used to wear in high school. In that moment, she was seventeen again and I was seeing her for the first time.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hungrily, swirling my tongue with hers and squeezing her gorgeous ass. I was about to carry her upstairs when she pulled away. "Romeo, we need to get to the Brandons. Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a little while. I promise you, when we get back home, we'll pick right back up where we left off," she stated as she pecked me on the lips and headed out to the garage.

After I truly thought about it, I was happy I'd had the vasectomy because the hell we were about to walk into wouldn't be anything I'd want to take on again, having raised our kids to adulthood and having enjoyed the new chapter in our lives. I was more than ready to spoil grandchildren, but I loved the alone time with my wife.

##

We pulled up in front of the house to see Alice sitting on the front porch steps, crying her eyes out. Bella turned to me. "You talk to her, and I'll go deal with JC and the baby."

"Why do I have to deal with the crying woman?"

"Would you rather deal with a puking, crying, shit machine? Alexis has diarrhea, or so JC thinks, and she's throwing up. He's in a panic, yet again. Which situation do you feel better equipped to handle?" I quickly remembered the McGowan twins.

"I'll deal with Alice." Bella giggled and hopped out, heading to the porch with me close behind her.

She kissed Alice on the top of the head and went inside. I sat down next to her and pulled her under my arm. "Little One, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Pop! I'm a horrible mother. My baby doesn't even want my milk, and she's crying all the time and she threw up on me. I don't know what I'm doing, and when JC got home from work, Lexie was crying, and he acted like I'd just abandoned her because she was in the baby seat so I could make him dinner.

"When I told him she was dry and fed, he got mad because she wouldn't stop crying, and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm a complete failure, and Bella was such a good mother. I don't…" She began wailing again, and I remembered a time when we didn't know what the hell to do with Rose either.

I rubbed her arm and held her other hand. "Ali, honey, Bella didn't always know what to do for Rose and JC when they were babies, and do you know what she did? She called my mom or hers and asked. You're not born knowing how to be a parent, honey. It's a learning process, and that's why you have us, your parents, and the grandparents. We're all here to help, and this baby stuff, you've only been doing it for two weeks. You're a good mother, Alice."

JC walked out on the porch and stood at the door. I turned to him and nodded toward his wife who was sobbing next to me.

He nodded and walked over to the other side of her, pulling her into his arms. "Ali, baby, I'm sorry if I said something stupid. Mom just reminded me that you're as new to this as me, and I shouldn't expect you to know what's…" I got up and went inside, leaving the two of them alone.

I found Bella in the basement in the rocking chair we'd given them as a shower gift. She was holding Bunny tightly who was swaddled in a blanket, and there was soft music playing. I sat down on the ottoman in front of them and smiled.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked quietly because it seemed the baby was about to doze off.

"This little angel is just being a baby. Alice is breastfeeding, and of course, the dirty diapers are runny. You remember that, right?" _Oh, hell I did._ I nodded.

"Our daughter-in-law is going through what's called the 'Baby Blues'. She's had the baby. She's doing the best she can, and she has an eighteen-year-old husband who's a spoiled brat. He hasn't exactly embraced the sacrifice part of this whole thing, much like someone else I know." Yeah, she was talking about me, and I knew it.

"So, why'd Bunny throw up?" I asked as I placed the little pink bunny on the table next to the rocker. Bella looked at it and smiled, picking it up and smelling it.

"It smells like baby powder," she pointed out quietly.

"Yes it does because that's a soothing scent. Why did she throw up?" I asked as I reached for the baby, no longer able to hold back.

Bella rose from the chair and placed the baby in my arms with a kiss to her forehead. "Babies sense when Mom and Dad are nervous, and it makes them nervous as well. A nervous tummy doesn't process milk well. She might be a touch colicky, too. They need to make an appointment with Dr. Gerandy to talk to him about it. He can prescribe drops and show them techniques to sooth her.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to the two of them. You'll be okay, right?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek, leaving me with my granddaughter.

I pulled the baby closer and looking into her sleeping face. "Hello, my little Bunny. Grandpop is going to spoil the hel…heck out of you, and he's going to have to clean up his language when you start talking.

"Now, for future reference, when you want a pony, you just call me and I'll get you one. Your mom and dad can figure out where to keep it. Also, when you turn sixteen, I'll be building you a car…well, with your Aunt Posy's help. If you want it pink, I can get Riley to paint it pink.

"I know, right now, your mom and dad are kind of freaking out, but they'll get better about it, I promise. Hell, I was the worst Dad on the planet, and your gran, Bella, she made sure your dad and Aunt were okay. I wouldn't discount Grandma Denise either. You have so many people who love you, you're going to be spoiled rotten."

"So, um, let's see. Things about me. Well, I am so smooth I got your grandmother to marry me three times. Once was when we were young like your mom and dad. The second time was when we were in Mexico, and then just a little over a month ago. If you're lucky, you'll be smooth like me.

"Now, little girl, let's see if we can get you settled in your little bed," I whispered as I walked into Alice and Jasper's bedroom and situated her in the little basket next to the bed.

I turned on the bedside light and walked upstairs where I could hear Bella, Alice, and Jasper, in the kitchen. "I think she's down, kids. You should go to bed and get some sleep, because as I recall, you sleep when baby sleeps."

Bella got up and walked over to me, hugging me tightly. I didn't know why, but I wasn't going to question it.

She pulled away and smiled. I turned to look at JC, and saw the smirk. "A pony? Really?" He pointed to the monitor, and I laughed.

"Hey, I'm entitled to get her anything she wants, just like your grandfathers and grandmothers did for you and Posy. So, how are we doing?" I asked.

Alice exhaled as she sipped a cup of tea. I saw the tag on the teabag and it was Sleepy Time. I looked at Bella, and she smiled. "Alice, dear, go pump and put the milk in the fridge. JC, when Lexie wakes, you're on duty," she ordered.

"Mom, I have to work tomorrow," he protested.

"Babe, why don't you go check on Bunny and make sure Ali gets to bed while I talk to our son?" I raised my eyebrow at her, and she smiled, wrapping her arm around Alice's shoulder and leading her downstairs.

I got up and went to the fridge in the Brandons' home, grabbing a beer of Mark's. I opened it and took a swig. I sat back down and stared at Jasper. "You took off, what? One day?" I asked.

"Pop, I have to support…"

I held up my hand and reached into my back pocket, pulling out my wallet. I tossed a picture on the table of Rosalie, Bella, and him. It was old, but it was significant. "You see that?"

He nodded as he picked it up and smiled. "I was supposed to be in that picture with the three of you, but I decided it was more important for me to fix an exhaust system on a car for a buddy of mine. It would have taken maybe an hour of my time to go with your mom, but I didn't.

"Do you know how many of those opportunities I let get by me? Do you have any idea how many family pictures there are without me? Can you begin to fathom how sorry I am when I look at those pictures and don't see myself? _Do not_ become obsessed with things to the point you don't put your family first.

"When you and Alice go to school, you're going to play football and be very busy. You'll be away from them enough at that point. Don't miss these first few months while you can get them. Going without sleep to spend time with your family won't fucking kill you, JC. You don't get these days back," I told him passionately. I meant every fucking word I was saying.

He looked at me with surprise, and then he swallowed. "I'm doing what you did, ain't I?"

I nodded. He quickly hopped up and left, just as his mother returned. "Ali's asleep, and she pumped. Did you talk to him?" she asked as she put the containers on the counter.

She went to the cabinet and pulled out bottles, filling a few and placing them into the fridge. She then put the remainder of the milk in the freezer and grabbed a piece of paper, scrawling out a note for JC.

After she wrote it, I walked over to the front of the fridge where she pinned it with a magnet.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Gran Bella made bottles for me in the fridge so you can feed me without waking Mommy. Heat them in the heater on the counter for two minutes, and don't get worried when I cry while you hold me…after you change me. BTW, I don't have diarrhea. While I'm nursing, it's just going to be that way._

_Feed me an ounce…burp me…feed me another ounce. I'll try not to puke on you. Even if I do, I still love you because you're my daddy._

_I'm a baby, and I'm going to cry, but don't get too worried about it unless I have a fever. Everything is new to me, and I might freak out a little, but I still love you and Mommy._

_Gran and Pop said if you get worried to call, so do it. Otherwise, we'll just have to figure it out together._

_Love,_

_Lexie Grace_

I smiled and kissed the top of Bella's head.

We walked out onto the front porch, locking the door from the inside and held hands as we walked to the Tahoe. "You're the smartest woman I know," I told her as I opened her door and helped her inside.

I climbed in and backed out of the driveway, heading us home. "You know, Sarge, you said some very beautiful things to our granddaughter. I really owe you for that." I glanced at her and saw her licking her lips as her hand found my hardening cock.

"I think I'm glad Alice and Jasper live with Denise and Mark. Can we pick up where we left off?" I asked. She squeezed gently giving me her answer.

I thought about the future, not the past, for the first time in my life. It was going to be incredible, and the fact my Bella had given me a second chance to have it? That would never be taken for granted. I had the life I'd always wanted, regardless of how much I'd done to sabotage myself along the way, and I wasn't going to ever forget how it was to be without her. I finally had my life back, and I'd never, ever take it for granted.

##

"You're late," I heard called from under the lift. I looked over to see Posy under it, and as I ducked under, having to hunker a little because I was taller, I saw the look of dissatisfaction on her face. She'd been in bed when Bella and I returned from the Brandons the night before, but it was nearly two in the morning, so we didn't bother her.

After I got done with her mother, we fell into a deep sleep, and we both woke up late, but I didn't give a shit. Bella went over to the Brandons to offer some relief for the kids, and I went to work. My daughter scolding me for being late had everyone else in the garage laughing their asses off.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I took in her blonde hair up under a backward hat with the business logo on it. She was replacing calipers on a car…a car I'd told her I'd take care of, and she wasn't happy.

"I'm apparently doing _your_ job, Boss. We promised it by the end of the day, and if you're not going to show until nearly lunch, then I guess I have to do it myself. Next time you decide to disregard your responsibilities, can you please let me know so I can take care of shit?" she snapped.

I grabbed the tools from her hands and tossed them on the floor, pulling her from under the car and taking her into the office because I didn't want to have an argument with my daughter and business partner in front of the rest of the fucking guys who worked there.

"We were at the Brandons helping your brother with your niece. We didn't get to sleep until late, so what's the problem? I promised it and I'll get it done. What's got you pissed off, Posy?"

"How are you going to run this without me when I go back to school? Garrett called in because his twins are sick or something, and Emmett's helping his father, so it was just me. When I go to school, are you just going to squander the investment I made in this so you can do Mom all the time?" she asked, anger in her face. I knew it wasn't about the business, and I'd been waiting for it. She was far cooler about things than her brother, but I knew when she blew, she'd explode.

"Posy, how'd you feel when you all moved to Forks without me?" I knew it was the fire to ignite the dynamite, and I'd been putting it off, but we needed to address it.

"How'd I feel? Well, the father I knew when I was a kid tried his best. He'd come home from work and he'd sit down with me to play or read or even watch television while Mom made dinner. He'd kiss me good-night, and sometimes, he'd read me a bedtime story. I worshipped you. You were my dad, and in my eyes, you could do no wrong. I knew Mom had problems with the hours you put in, but when you were home, you were there for us.

"All of a sudden, we're moving from Ellensburg, and Mom says you don't wanna go with us. You've gotta go to Kentucky, and we're not going. You didn't even put up a fight! I would've gone to school in Kentucky, Daddy, but you just let her tell you no. You didn't even…"

I held up my hand. "Don't ever, ever blame your mother for that separation, Rosalie. She was right by moving you and JC to Forks. You needed roots, and moving to Kentucky was a decision I made without your mother's input. It's not her fault, Rose. She wanted you and JC to have friends and have a regular life. It's not your mom's fault I didn't go to Forks. It's mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with the family, and I can't apologize enough to you, but I tried to stay in touch as much as possible, honey. I know I hurt you, and from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry. Looking back, yes, I'd have changed my decision, but at the time, I thought I was doing the best for the family. I'm not perfect, Posy. I make mistakes like everybody else, but I'm smart enough to know I made a mistake. I'm sorry, honey," I told her as I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

I knew the breakdown was going to come eventually. I hadn't been looking forward to it, but I was glad we aired the dirty laundry. It was needed.

"Rosie-Posy, I love you, and I'm very sorry I wasn't there, but I'd really love it if you'd let me be here for you now. I have a lot to make up for, and I want to, so I'm starting right now. Take the rest of the day off, and go see your niece.

"Stop by the diner and pick up lunch for you, your mom, and Alice, and hold that baby. I swear, Rose, she reminds me of you when you were new, and when you hold her in your arms there's absolutely nothing wrong in the whole world. I'll take care of everything here. Just tell Mom I'll be home by six," I told her as I kissed her temple.

I reached into my pocket and handed her money. "Go, honey. I'll see you tonight," I urged as I dried her tears and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and slipped off her coveralls, hanging them on the hook by the door next to mine. She turned toward the door and stopped without turning around. "I love you, Daddy, and just so you know, you were there for me a lot. I called you all the time and you stopped whatever you were doing to talk to me when I needed you. That meant so much to me. Don't think you were a failure at all because I had friends whose dads lived with them and they didn't talk as much as we did.

"JC was never one to call when he had a problem. He'd go to Mom, and they'd talk it out, but if you remember, I'd call you, and we'd talk things out. Thank you for that," she explained before she walked out. I grabbed my handkerchief and dried the tears before they fell, thankful I'd done something right for someone in my family. Maybe I wasn't such a bad father as I'd thought?

When she left, I finished up what she'd been doing, and as we closed the garage that evening, I couldn't wait to get home to my wife. There was a time, five years ago, when I never thought I'd ever have a wife again, even though in my heart Bella was always my wife. The fact our life was back to the dream I'd always had for us was something that awed me daily.

I'd have to say I defied the odds, even with the five year break. I'd married the woman of my dreams, not once, not twice, but three times. Each time had been incredible, and each time had reminded me how fucking lucky I was to ever get her attention in the first place. I, Master Sergeant Edward Anthony Cullen (Retired), had my life back, and it was going to be incredible.

\\\

_**E/N: I'm sorry this is late, but thank you for reading my story. I truly appreciate the investment you put into it. I'm overwhelmed by it.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Oh, my lovelies…I hate that this is the last chapter, but I have enjoyed taking the journey with you all…even if it wasn't always a walk in the park. I loved the investment you all made in the characters, and those of you who wrote it was your 'drop everything' story. Warms my heart. My girl, SoHe, asked about an outtake. I'll give it some thought.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

**Chapter 29. EPILOGUE**

##

_Four years later_

"Congratulations, Sarge," Bella whispered as I held Bunny in my arms. Jasper was home for the weekend for the "Grand Re-Opening" of _'B-C Classic Customs'. _We'd had to close the garage for three months while renovations were made, but since it was late spring, we were able to do some work to keep our customers satisfied. I was looking forward to getting back to normal because we had enough work to keep us busy for the rest of the year. There was actually a waiting list for us to work on custom jobs, and we owed it to Ben Cheney.

After we finished Angela's Shelby for her fortieth birthday, Benny had written us a check for $127,000.00. It was the money we needed to ramp up the business, and we used it. Benny and Angela took that car to car shows and word traveled fast regarding who'd done the work. That brought us publicity and people from all over the country who wanted us to refurbish their cars, and we were finally adding the extra space to the garage complex to allow us to handle all the work coming our way.

Rose had graduated from college the summer before, and she was the business manager. She had an assistant, Claire Watts, who kept us on schedule, and it was a well-oiled machine. When I needed her, or when she wanted, Posy came out of the office, suited up, and worked right alongside me, Garrett, and Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. He was a good kid, and he knew his way around an engine, so I didn't hold his familial ties against him.

JC would graduate in a month with a degree in American History, and after he finished his certification, he was going to teach at the Port Angeles Community College. An injury in the second game of his senior year took him out of the draft, and the college had asked him to red shirt for his senior year and stay at UW for another year after rehab. JC declined because he'd had enough time away from his daughter, and that was when he had to take a draw from his college fund to pay for his senior year.

Alice was set to graduate with her degree in nursing, having had scholarships and help from Bella and me. We were proud of her, and she'd already secured a job at Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles. Bella and I were happy they were going to be living close-by, and Alice's parents were thrilled as well.

Rosie and Emmett were still together, and he'd talked to me at Christmas regarding his desire to marry my daughter. I'd given him my blessing with the understanding they'd hold off for a couple of years while he went to law school.

He'd never planned to play football professionally, and for Posy's sake, I was glad. Riley and I could have managed the business alone if she went with him wherever he ended up, but Rose wouldn't have it. Em was planning to propose after graduation and before he started law school, and Rose was going to split her time between Forks and Seattle.

She'd moved out of our place and had her own apartment, and I turned a blind eye to the fact that McCarty spent a lot of time there when he came home every fucking weekend.

The parents were all well, and Bella and I just got better every day. We'd made ourselves a promise to take a nice vacation once a year, just the two of us, and we'd kept it. We'd gone to Hawaii, Italy, Ireland, and last summer, we took the whole family…down to our parents…to Disneyland for a week. Lexie enjoyed it very much, and we decided to do something of the sort every couple of years.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as we milled around, Bella making a plate for me to share with Bunny.

"I think they're separated," she told me quietly.

Lexie wiggled in my arms when she saw Rosalie, so I put her down and watched as she ran off to her Aunt Posy. When I knew Rose and Em had her, I turned to my wife and pulled her away from the crowd.

"What do you mean you think they're separated?" I asked quietly.

"Last night after we had our fill of each other, I went to get your water," she reminded.

Even at forty-two, soon to be forty-three, we had a hell of a good sex life. With both of the kids out of the house for the most part, we spent more time in bed than out of it after we got home from work. I woke every morning with a smile on my damn face that no trivial bullshit could erase.

"Don't sidetrack me. So," I prompted.

"So, I checked on Lexie in her room, and I heard JC on his phone. He was fighting with Alice and I heard him say, '_My Monday class is canceled, so we're not coming back until early Tuesday morning. I'll drop Lex at daycare before class, and you can pick her up and take her to your place after you finish.' _I haven't had the chance to ask him what's going on. Maybe you should…" she motioned her head toward where JC was talking to Seth.

I nodded and wandered over, greeting guests along the way. As I walked up, I heard JC comment, "So, motorcycles? You custom build them? How much would a classic Harley cost?" I damn well didn't want him on the back of a motorcycle, so I clapped my hand over his shoulder to let him know I was there.

"Seth, I think Rose wanted to talk to you about the schedule next week. You needed time off for something," I prompted. Thankfully, the kid was savvy and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, my nephew's graduation. I'll talk to you later, JC," Seth told him. I didn't comment on his nephew because I knew who it was…Jared Black.

Jake was released on parole a year prior and he'd moved to Oregon alone. Leah moved back to the rez with Jared, and Seth and his mother, Sue, actually took over care of the boy after Leah took off again. Seth made more money than some of the other guys in the shop because he was helping his mother with the kid, and I knew how much Bella had worried about Jared over the years. I hated the kid's father, but the boy hadn't done anything wrong, so I did what I could to throw side work Seth's way to help out.

As it turned out, his mother wasn't as helpless as Jacob had made her out to be. She had a job, and the only drain on her bank account had been Jacob and Leah. Without them around, well, things were fine at the Clearwater house, and I was happy about it.

"So, where's Alice? I'd have thought she'd be able to get off this weekend since this is a family event and I know how much she values family," I baited.

I saw the guilt before he could hide it. He was just like his darling mother with that look, and as I waited for the lie, I truly wondered if I could have done something different when it came to that relationship.

"She, uh, she's doing her clinicals at Harborview, and she's trying to get the finished as soon as possible so she can, uh, graduate without having anything left undone. She, uh, she had a job offer there, and she's considering it. It would be a lot of money for her, more than Olympic because her specialty is trauma, and well, there's not much trauma at Olympic." He was looking down at his wedding ring and spinning it, and the sadness on his face was apparent.

"How long have the two of you been separated?" I asked bluntly.

He looked up, surprise evident. "How'd you know?"

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him to the new paint shop we'd built, grateful it was empty. "Jasper, you're not a good liar, just like your mother. Alice is a member of this family, and I know her well enough to know she'd never miss a family celebration unless something was going on between the two of you. What happened?"

"Look, Alice is the breadwinner in the family, and I've been taking care of Lex all the time. I take her to daycare, pick her up, fix dinner for her, and put her to bed. Alice is gone all the fucking time, Pop. I'm a single parent, and when I confronted her about it, she got pissed. I know…I know she's trying to get her clinicals finished, but hell, we never have any time alone, and it seems to be okay with her. I just can't live that way," he explained.

I perused the crowd and saw Bella watching us, so I motioned for her to come over. "I love you, JC. I hope you know that, but this is out of my realm of expertise because in this scenario, I'm Alice. I'm going to turn you over to the expert before I give you some half-assed advice because I made a mess of things with your mother, and she's far better suited to discuss this with you.

"I'll offer this. Leave Lex with us and go back to Seattle and try to fix things. You and Alice love each other, and I know the pressure the two of you live under, but it shouldn't ruin you. Talk to your mother, JC. I promise you, she'll have better advice for you than I could ever give."

"How are my guys?" Bella asked with a smile.

I leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you, baby. Talk to the boy. He needs your advice more than he needs mine. I'm going to get Bunny and let her play with that new iPad thing Rose makes me use to keep me on schedule. I downloaded some games Posy doesn't know about, and I think Bunny can teach me how to play them."

With that, I walked away and left Bella with our son. I knew in my heart, she knew more about how to support your spouse than I could ever tell JC. She'd done it for me after all.

##

"No, Poppy, that's not her clothes. Those go with this giwl," Lexie told me as I sat at a little table with her playing with dolls. They weren't Barbies, for which I was grateful, but we were dressing them up for a tea party. That was something I knew about because of Rose, so I was on board with it.

Bella was at school, and Bunny and I were going to pick her up and go to the diner for dinner. I'd taken the week off to take care of our granddaughter while her parents hashed things out in Seattle. I never asked Bella what advice she gave JC, but when he left that Saturday night, he had a look of determination on his face I was happy to see.

The doorbell rang, which surprised me. "Bunny, Poppy needs to get the door. Will you dress my dolly because my fingers are too big," I told her. She giggled and nodded as I hauled my old ass up from the floor and went to the door.

I was surprised to see Mark Brandon standing there in his suit. His tie was loose around his neck, and he looked haggard. "Mark? Everything okay?"

"Can I come in? I've had a hell of a week, and I miss Lex."

I nodded and he followed me inside. "We're about to have a tea party," I told him as he followed me into the living room, which was a disaster.

"GRAMPY!" Lex called as she ran over to him. He picked her up and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Hello, sunshine. Grampy's been too busy to come by because its tax season, but I finally got out of work. So, can I come to your tea party?" he asked.

We kept in touch with the Brandons, having actually gotten close with them, and I was glad. We kept each other up on what was going on in the kids' lives, bringing different perspectives. When Bella had called Denise and said we were keeping Lex until graduation, they were surprised, but they were both too busy to take her, and selfishly, I was happy about it.

"I'll be back," Lex announced as he placed her on the floor. She ran upstairs to her room, and he turned to me, concern on his face.

"Have you got something stronger than tea? It's wedding season, and Denise is slammed at the flower shop. I finally finished today, but I could use a drink and an update. Have you talked to JC? Dee talked to Ali for a hot minute the other night, but she refused to talk about what's going on with her and JC," he enlightened.

I sighed and went to the cabinet, pulling out Uncle Jack and filling a gravy boat Bella had in the cabinet with bourbon. It looked like a teapot, and we could convince Lex it was ours and she'd have her own filled with apple juice.

"JC calls every day to check on Lex, but he hasn't mentioned what's going on with the two of them. Did you and Dee ever run into a brick wall?" I asked as I floated a couple of ice cubes in the pot to cool the liquor. We both walked back to the living room and I place the gravy boat on the table next to Bunny's apple juice pot and pretzels.

I poured the two of us a shot in the little plastic tea cups from Lex's set as she hurried downstairs with feathered scarves and tiaras for both of us. She'd already changed into her ballet clothes and princess shoes, and I pulled my phone out to take her picture. Those blonde curls and big grey eyes were too much to resist.

'He-uh. You get blue, and you get gween," she instructed as she handed us our gear.

I was used to the routine, and I placed the feathers around my neck and the tiara on my head. Mark laughed and pulled out his phone. "I'll break your effing fingers," I hissed.

Lex wrapped the thing around his neck and removed his tie. She put the tiara on his head and poured herself some apple juice, along with the cups in front of her dolls. "This is fun," she exclaimed as something on the television caught her eye.

"I never thought I'd see the day Master Sergeant Edward Cullen would be sitting in the floor of his living room with a feather boa around his neck and a crown on his head. You have to let me take a picture," he teased quietly so as not to disturb Lex from her trance.

"You pulled me out of my truck by my hair once, and you punched me once. Don't think I won't take you down, Grampy," I responded as I help up my pink cup of Jack. He laughed and toasted with me.

We both shot them back, knowing we weren't the best role models for our granddaughter at the time, but in the spirit of the event, we were making do. "So, have you talked to A-L-I-C-E?"

After he blew out a heavy breath after downing the shot, he refilled our cups. "A couple of times, but she's closed mouth about it. He didn't cheat on her, did he?"

I was almost livid until I put myself in his shoes. With none of us knowing what was going on, it was too easy to speculate, and of course, his little girl, much like my Posy, would be completely innocent in his eyes. "Not that I know. From what I got, she's working a lot and she's never home. He's been taking care of that one," I motioned to Lex, "most of the time alone. I truly don't know what to make of it."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Dee and I went through a couple of bad times in our marriage where I found myself sleeping on the couch instead of in our room, but we were too effing poor to separate. We had to fight it out under the same roof. I wish I knew what to do for them," he whispered as I filled his cup again.

An hour later, Lex was on the couch for a nap, and Mark and I were worse for wear. We were sitting at the little table eating pretzels and drinking beer because too much Jack wasn't going to go over well with our wives. I heard the front door open as he was explaining some tax incentives I should be taking advantage of, and it was then I decided I was going to hire him as my accountant because Rose had a lot of talent she was wasting with doing payroll and shit. We worked out a plan, and I'd made notes on my iPad in case I got too hammered to remember the conversation.

"Oh, God," I heard from the doorway of the living room.

We both turned to see Bella with her phone poised, and we both heard the click of her camera. Before I could get up, because my legs were asleep, she was laughing hysterically and texting away. I wasn't so far gone that I didn't know it wasn't going to go well for us.

"Bells, erase that," I said, realizing the damn tiara and boa were still on me. At least Mark was still wearing his, but the scene was definitely incriminating…we were sitting at that little table with two dolls and no Lex. That wouldn't be easy to explain.

"Oh, too late, Sarge. It's out there now," she sang as she laughed hysterically and walked upstairs.

"We're fucked," Mark stated as he pulled off his garb. I did the same and poured us each a last shot into our little teacups.

"Yep. To your health, Grampy," I told him as I lifted my cup and held out my pinky.

He laughed and held his up in similar fashion. "God save the Queen." We shot 'em down, and laughed. Our women were going to never let us live it down, but it had been a pretty good afternoon. As I thought about it before I passed out on the living room floor after him, I decided maybe we should babysit together anymore without supervision. It likely wouldn't win us any awards, but it was a hell of a good time.

##

_Three Years Later_

"I'm not doing it," I stated firmly. I sat down on the nearest chair and I was putting my foot down.

Alice walked over and grabbed me by the ear. "Oh, yes you are, Pop. You only get to do this once. You _are_ going to do it. I've worked too damn hard on this, and in my condition, you don't get to deny me."

I tried to bat her hand away, but she was a persistent little devil. She led me down the hall, _by my fucking ear, _and she shoved me into the room with my daughter and my wife.

When I caught sight of them, I nearly dropped to my knees. They were both so beautiful, I almost couldn't breathe.

I wanted to find the son-of-a-bitch who'd decided that the father of the bride had to "give" her to her groom. I didn't want to give my Posy to anyone. Emmett wasn't a bad guy, but no man would ever be good enough for my Rose, and I just couldn't fathom walking her down that damn aisle to "give" her to him.

"Here he is. Sarge, where were you?" Bella asked as she walked over and adjusted my tie. I was in a tux I felt was too small, and I wanted to grab my daughter, my wife, and my granddaughter and take them all out of that damn church. Giving my Rose away, I couldn't do it.

"I was, uh, I need to talk to you, Bella," I told her as I led her from the room. I couldn't even acknowledge my beautiful daughter at that point.

I led Bella outside, and I bent at the waist to catch my breath. I'd been trying to catch my fucking breath since they'd set the goddamn wedding date. McCarty…well, I should have killed the guy a long time ago.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she stood by the door while I paced.

"This is wrong, you know. Giving away our daughter? We can't do that. She's our daughter. She's my business partner, and it sounds as if she's a possession I could give away. She's not, Bells, she's our daughter. I just can't do it," I stated firmly.

Bella walked over to me and lifted my chin to look into her eyes. "My darling husband, I love you, and I understand how hard this is for you because you and Rosalie have a very special bond, but Edward, she's happy. She _wants_ to marry Emmett. They've waited for seven years, Edward. She wants her hero…her father…to walk her down that aisle to her future. You _will_ take her arm and lead her down that aisle to the man who loves her more than anything.

"My father led me down the aisle to you not once, but twice, and Mark led Alice down that aisle to Jasper. Honey, we have a granddaughter inside that church, and a grandson on the way. Emmett and Rose are more than ready to start a family, and they're actually doing it the right way. Accept the fact that your Posy has grown up and she's getting married, and then you get your ass inside that church and walk down that aisle with your daughter.

"By the way, we're leaving tomorrow for Cabo. I've talked to Flora, and we're all set for our cruise. I already packed for you," she informed.

I was surprised at the news. "We are?" I asked.

"Yep. Two weeks in Mexico for us, Sarge. I already squared it with the guys at the garage, and Garrett's prepared to take care of things. JC's going to help out on weekends, and Riley gave us the go-ahead because apparently, you've been a miserable bastard to be around. You, me, sand, sun, drinks, nakedness, you see where I'm going with this?"

I picked her up and kissed her with everything inside me. When I pulled away, I had one thought. "I don't suppose we have time to, uh…" I waggled my eyebrows and saw the bright smile on her face.

"Between the wedding and the reception, I believe we do, and Sarge, I'm not wearing panties."

I nearly buckled at the idea, but she'd done what she'd set out to do. She got my mind off the fact I was walking my gorgeous baby girl down the aisle to her future, and when I went up to the bride's room in the church and looked at the smile on my daughter's face, I knew it was right for her.

"Posy, I'm always going to be your dad," I whispered as Alice toddled down the aisle after Lexie.

Rosalie turned to me and smiled. "I know, Daddy, and I thank my lucky stars every day. Now, take me to my future." She leaned up and kissed my cheek, and when the doors opened, I did the last thing I wanted. I led my daughter down the aisle to a man who was perfect for her, though I'd be hard pressed to admit it.

The bottom of her dress was the bottom of her mother's wedding dress, and Rosalie looked stunning. Much like when Alice and Jasper got married, I cried the whole time after my part was done, and Bella held my hand like she'd done for many years and as she'd likely do for many more to come.

After we walked out of the church when pictures were finished, I turned to my wife and wrapped my arms around her. "You do know, don't you, that none of this life would have been possible without you."

Bella placed her hands on my face and looked into my eyes…brown into green…and she smiled the smile she always gave me which put my heart at ease. "You do know, don't you, that if you hadn't been so damn persistent, this second half of our life would have never happened in this fashion.

"I love you, my gorgeous husband, from today to the end of eternity," she whispered as she pulled me down and kissed me passionately. I heard a flash, but I didn't break the kiss.

When Bella did, she was still smiling, so I took a shot. "Can we have sex in the bathroom on the plane? That's likely the one place we've never done it."

She giggled loudly. "You pervert. Well, maybe. What the hell, sure." I kissed her again, and led her to a limo to go to the reception.

I not only had my life back, I had a better life than I ever imagined. I couldn't wait to see where it went from there because it was gonna be beautiful.

Fin

\\\

_**E/N: Sniff…There it is. They're going back to Cabo and joining the Mile-High Club! Again, thank you all for your wonderful support and kind words when things were a bit rocky. I appreciate it more than I can articulate.**_

_**As for me and the future? Right now, I've got nothing in the hopper, but who knows? Maybe inspiration will strike. Right now, I'm trying to quit smoking, so I'm not too focused on anything, but maybe…well, keep me on alert if you like my stuff.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**For the last time…xoxo**_


End file.
